


All Or Nothing Part 5

by Accident, TWDrew



Series: Private Rp [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Incest, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Smut, They're all gonna fuck so yeah, This is going to have a lot of parts, Torture, Vacation, Watersports, Weddings, drug overdose, over a million words, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 112,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: HEED THE TAGS!!!This is a huge (over a million words at this point) polyamory story involving Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Greg as well as many many other original characters. Here we start part four of this series. Part one, two, three, and four all have the same name All Or Nothing.Here is the summary of the first part:We start out with a Johnlock fic that morphs into so much more. There is over a million words to this things and the deeper you go the weirder it gets. I uploaded it before but deleted it because of some comments. If it's not your thing them just don't read it. I'll update the tags regularly so there's no surprises. There's some good plot and hundreds of brilliant sex scenes so please read and leave me a comment for the love of everything unholy cause after you read this there's no way your going anywhere but hell. Sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Continued

Continued from part four.


	2. Fifty

The others had gone back to the kitchen after watching the first round.

Carol hums and makes tea.

Greg hums. "That was certainly something."

"Very true." She smiles and pours the tea.

"Never thought I'd watch something like that with my sister."

She laughs. "I never thought I'd watch my husband have sex with another man. Much less my bother's fiancé."

He chuckles. "This probably should be weird, but honestly, I've seen stranger things."

"Stranger things?" She hums curiously.

He chuckles softly, looking to John. "Mm, just Sherlock and Mycroft."

John chuckles and nods as he looks over into the living room watching Sherlock play with Maximus and Danny.

"Not even just their relationship together. They're both just so bizarre sometimes. I love it, don't get me wrong, but Christ they're confusing." He smiles fondly.

"That's true." John smiles and nods. "How so?" Carol asks.

"Mm.. One minute they can be cold and calculating and the next, they'll be curled up in your lap, kissing your chest."

"They sound like house cats!" Carol laughs and smiles.

Greg chuckles. "With the way Sherlock purrs when you play with his hair, he might be."

"And they both just flop dramatically on you where ever you're sitting when they want attention." John chuckles.

"Oh Christ yes, I forgot about that."

"They also like to be praised and adored like a pet."

"And if they've done something they think is wrong, they'll curl up beside you quietly."

"Oh god I love that guilty look they get on their face."

"It's quite delicious, isn't it? The start to get shy and embarrassed."

"It is. It really fucking is."

"I love it when Sherlock gets whiny.."

"He gets so loud when he's needy and desperate."

"God, I love it.. The little pleas and gasps.."

"Oh god and when he begs. Fuck." He groans.

"I think it's even better when he tries to be defiant at first and then ends up begging."

"When he acts like he doesn't need it so badly but then he literally turns into a puddle of want and need."

Greg groans. "Christ.."

"I know.." John groans back.

He bites his lip and looks back to Carol. "Sorry, that got a bit carried away.."

"That's alright." Carol giggles.

He smiles. "Collin's quite the catch."

"Yes he is." She smiles brightly.

"How'd you find him?" He smiles, genuinely curious.

"Collin was actually working as a waiter at one of dad's galas 10 years ago." She giggles.

He smiles. "Really? How'd he get to own the club?"

"I got him into clubs. He has an excellent head for business but has a hard time picking the right thing to obsess over. I just pointed him in the right direction." She smiles. "And he's a terrible waiter but a much better spy."

Greg chuckles. "Mm, good thing he's got you."

"It is. If it weren't for me he'd probably still be spying of people for his dad." She laughs.

"Mm, instead, he's got a beautiful wife."

"Thank you, Greggy." She smiles.

He smiles and hums softly.

"Hello, everyone." Amelia smiles as she comes into the kitchen.

Greg smiles. "Mm, good afternoon."

"What are we talking about then?" She hums as she pours herself some tea.

"Mm, our spouses."

"Mm you married people."

He chuckles.

Amelia hums and smiles.

He laughs and looks to Carol. "I don't think our spouses will be out anytime soon."

"I don't think so either." Carol giggles. "Why is that?" Amelia hums and sips her tea.

"Myc's always lazy after a nice shag." He hums.

"I don't know why I asked." She giggles.

He chuckles and looks to Carol.

"Collin is a cuddlier so he'll stay in bed all day and snuggle if you let him." Carol smiles. "To much information." Amelia hums as she gets up and goes to the sitting room.

Greg laughs as she leaves.

Amelia flips him off and laughs as she goes. "Looks like you have the whole sibling thing down pretty good." Carol giggles and smiles at Greg.

He smiles and hums. "Yeah, that part isn't that hard."

"Mm what's the hard part?"

"Realizing I have an actual family now."

"You've always had a family Greg. Now you just have one related by blood." She smiles.

He smiles softly, hesitating before nodding.

She smiles and hums.

He smiles and hums. "Thank you."

"Of course:" she smiles and nods.

He smiles and hums, putting a hand on John's leg.

John smiles and holds Greg's hand on top of his leg.

Greg smiles happily.

John smiles and squeezes his hand. George comes in. "Afternoon. Is everyone ready for the gala?" He smiles.

Greg smiles and hums. "I believe so. We'll have to wake up Collin and Mycroft, though."

"Mm let them sleep. There's still a few hours to go. Do you know where Sky is?" He hums.

"I thought her and Michael were playing with Danny."

"Probably. I'll go have a look." He smiles and leaves.

Danny is playing with Sky's hair.

"Have fun playing with my hair now, Danny. It's all gonna be gone in a few weeks." Sky smiles and blows raspberries on Danny's tummy.

"Why, Kai?"

"Because my hair is falling out, darling. When it gets really bad I'll have Zack shave my head." She hums and leans against Zack.

Zack smiles a bit. "We're going to shave our heads together, Danny."

"Oh! A pair!" Danny smiles remembering Sky taught him that word earlier. "Yes we will. We'll match." Sky smiles.

Zack smiles and nods. "Exactly."

Danny giggles and smiles. Sky smiles and leans against Zack.

Sherlock smiles brightly as he finally gets Maximus to listen to him and sit.

They clap as they watch Maximus sit.

Sherlock smiles proudly and gives Maximus a treat.

Maximus yips happily and wags his tail.

Sherlock smiles and picks him up. "Good boy."

Maximus licks Sherlock's face happily.

Sherlock laughs happily.

"I see the training is going well." George smiles as he comes in.

Sherlock smiles. "Yeah, it is."

"Good." George smiles. "These are you you." He hands Sky the rings and she puts them on. "Hello, Danny." He smiles and picks Danny up.

Danny giggles and holds onto him.

George smiles and kisses Danny's head.

He smiles and makes kissy noises.

He chuckles and smiles at his grandson.

He smiles and reaches up to touch his hair.

"What are you doing, Danny?" He chuckles and let's Danny play with his hair.

"Hair!" He giggles and tugs lightly.

George laughs and smiles. "Yes that is my hair." He hums thinking how Greg has the same hair as him and smiles softly.

Danny giggles and looks back at Greg over George's shoulder.

"Mm what is it, Danny?" George hums as he holds him.

He points at Greg's hair.

"Greg is my son so he has the same hair as me. He gets it from me." He explains.

"Will I have the same hair as mummy?" He looks up at him.

"Maybe. At the moment you have a lovely mix of both your mum and dad's hair. It may change as you grow up. When your Mummy was little she had hair like me but as she grew up her hair changed and now it looks more like her mum's." He kisses Danny's head a bit sad Danny never got to meet his grandmother.

Danny looks confused for a moment. "Nana?"

"Mhmm Nana." He nods.

He nods and holds onto him. "Can I wear my 'piderman mask tonight?"

"Did you ask your mum?"

He squirms a bit. "Please?"

"Mm I spoil you terribly. You can wear whatever mask you want." He smiles.

He giggles and smiles.

"Oh and I invited your friend Sophia to the party." He smiles.

He lights up. "Really?"

"Yup. Her mum said that Sophia is very excited to get to see you." He smiles.

He giggles and nods. "Yay!"

George chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and wiggles in his arms. "Down!"

"Alright here you go." He puts him down.

He giggles and runs over to John and Greg.

"Hullo, Danny." John smiles.

Danny smiles up at him and reaches up.

John chuckles and pick him up.

Danny smiles and pats his head.

"What'cha doin?" John hums.

He smiles. "I like your hair!"

"Thank you." He chuckles.

He smiles and pets his hair.

"Mm you like hair don't you?" He chuckles.

He giggles. "It's fun. I want blue hair!"

"Blue? Interesting choice." He smiles.

"I like blue." He smiles.

"I do, too." He chuckles.

He smiles and curls up against John.

John smiles and holds him.

He starts to drift off a bit.

He smiles softly and hums letting Danny rest.

He holds onto him and nuzzles his chest.

He rubs his back gently to soothe him.

Greg smiles softly at him. "Didn't know you were so good with kids."

"I guess I didn't really know either." He chuckles softly so he doesn't wake Danny.

He smiles and leans over to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

"Mm, I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

Greg smiles softly.

John smiles and leans against him as he holds Danny.

Greg smiles and hums softly.

He smiles softly and listens to Greg him.

He puts his arm around John as he hums.

He rests his head on Greg's shoulder and relaxes.

Greg smiles and closes his eyes.

John smiles softly and relaxes with him.

He finishes humming softly and opens his eyes when he hears footsteps on the stairs.

Collin and Mycroft are coming downstairs.

Mycroft still looks blissed out.

John chuckles softly and smirks as he sees Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes when he sees John and bites his lip.

John smirks and licks his lips.

Mycroft blushes more and took Collin's hand instinctively.

Collin pulls him closer and wraps his arm around his waist. He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles softly and relaxes, his eyes wandering to John again.

John hums and smiles.

Mycroft smiles softly as they go over to them.

"Mm afternoon." John hums and smiles softly as he holds Danny.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Afternoon.." His voice is still small.

"How are you, gorgeous?" Greg smiles.

"Brilliant."

"Fantastic." He smiles happily.

He smiles happily and leans against Collin.

Collin smiles and wraps his arm around him.

He smiles and they sit next to Greg and John.

Collin sits next to Mycroft and relaxes with them.

Mycroft smiles as he relaxes.

Collin rubs his thumb over Mycroft's knuckles.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, looking up at him.

Collin nuzzles him and smiles.

Mycroft smiles happily and leans in to kiss his cheek.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily.

Mycroft smiles and leans against him.

Collin wraps his arm around him and hums softly.

Mycroft smiles happily.

Sky comes in with Michael and Zack. "Mm isn't everyone cozy. They're setting up for the party in the ballroom." Sky smiles.

"Should we get changed?" Greg hums.

"If you want. Your tuxedos are in your rooms." She smiles and nods.

Greg hums. "I think we should."

"On you go then." Sky smiles and scoops up Danny gently from John's chest, careful not to wake him.

Greg smiles and the boys all go up to change.

Carol takes Danny to his room so he can sleep a while longer before the party. Sky hums softly as she and Michael get ready in their room. "Will you zip me up, love?" She stands with her back to him. Her white dress is unzipped revealing her scared back.

"Of course." He smiles but hesitates before leaning in to kiss her back softly. He smiles softly and zips her up.

"Oh.." She gasps softly and shivers as he kisses her back.

"I love you.." He mumbles softly as he finishes zipping her up.

"I love you, too.. So much.." She hums softly and leans back against him.

He smiles softly and kisses her shoulder.

She turns and kisses him softly. She smiles softly and unties his bow tie before retying it. "So very handsome.."

He blushes and smiles. "You sure I look okay?"

"Stunning. Being married was a terrible over sight on my part. I'd rather have you on my arm tonight." She smiles softly and squeezes his hand.

He blushes and smiles. "We'll still be together." He picks up his mask.

"Mm together." She smiles and nods as she holds her mask.

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She hums softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and takes her hand.

She smiles and they go out to the hall with the other.

Everyone's dressed and holding their masks. Mycroft seems back to normal.

Sky goes and takes her place next to George. He holds out his arm to her and she links her arm with his. "A few rules for tonight. No weapons. All the guests will be disarmed as they enter the party. Keep your masks on at all times. If you need to take it off for any reason excuse yourself from the ballroom and take it off away from the other guests. Greg, no one knows that you are George's son except for those of us here. Do not tell anyone. It will raise questions about if you'll take over the family business. No one wants to deal with that sort of thing tonight. Do not reveal your identity to anyone. Remember anonymity is key." Sky states the rules and George nods.

They all nod. "Right, let's get going then, shall we?" Greg hums.

"Masks on. If anyone needs to talk to me they only need to think and I'll hear them. Enjoy the party." Sky smiles as they slip on their masks.

Danny runs up to Carol as everyone links arms with their partner and holds his hand out.

Carol laughs and smiles as she sees Danny wearing his Spider-Man mask. She smiles and holds his hand.

He smiles happily and they all soon go into the ballroom.

They're greeted warmly by the guests who are already in the ballroom.

Mycroft keeps his arm linked with Greg's as they walk around, greeting anyone who they meet.

Greg keeps Mycroft close and walks proudly to have Mycroft on his arm.

Mycroft smiles and offers his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You most certainly may." Greg smiles and takes his hand.

He smiles and pulls him close.

He holds him close as they dance.

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes.

Greg hums softly as they sway together.

Sherlock smiles as he watches them and turns to John. "Dance with me, love?"

"Always." John smiles and takes Sherlock's hand, leading him to the dance floor. He pulls him close and dances with him.

Sherlock smiles and holds onto him while they dance.

John hums and smiles as they dance.

"You're stunning tonight."

John blushes a bit and grins softly. "Mm if I'm stunning then you're absolutely breathtaking."

He blushes and smiles, pulling him closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He holds him close and smiles.

He kisses him softly, thankful that their masks didn't cover their mouths.

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

John giggles and grins happily. One of the older women comes over to George. "George, dear.." Mrs. Murray looks concerned.

George frowns a bit at her concerned look. "What is it, Mrs. Murray?"

"Should your wife be drinking in her... Condition.." Mrs. Murray hums and looks over at Sky holding a glass of liquor as she chats with a group of women.

He frowns. "Condition?"

"She's pregnant, isn't she? That's why you got married so fast." She frowns a bit.

"Right, sorry, I don't think of it as a condition. If you'll excuse me." He goes over to Sky, putting a hand on her back. "Dear, shouldn't you be staying away from the alcohol?"

'Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me.' Sky says in his head. "I know that, darling. The drink is for you. I just got a bit distracted on the way to you." She smiles happily and hands him the full glass, not even a sip missing.

'Mrs. Murray pointed it out. You are supposed to be pregnant.' He smiles and takes the glass, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Just checking, love."

'Good on you doing the right thing then.' She smiles and blushes softly. "Of course, darling."

"I'll let you get back to chatting.” He smiles and leaves her.

Sky smiles happily and goes back to chatting. Mrs. Murray looks as George as he comes back over. "Mm you need to watch the younger ones every minute. No sense in them, lord knows." She hums.

George hums, smiling. "Oh, she's alright."

"Good for you doing the right thing and marrying her. Theses days they think the mother and father don't have to be married and also expect the child to turn out a model citizen. Preposterous." Mrs. Murray sighs exaggeratedly.

George hums, thinking about how well Greg turned out even without him in the picture. "Mm, right."

"I'm happy for you, dear. Believe me. However I do hope you have a prenuptial agreement."

"Of course, dear."

"Good. I always knew you were a smart boy." She smiles.

He smiles softly.

"I'll let you get back to the party." Mrs. Murray smiles and leaves him.

George sighs in relief as she leaves.

"Enjoy the party, dearest?" Sky hums and smiles at him as she comes over.

He hums. "Yeah."

She laughs and shakes her head.

"How are you?"

"Pregnant apparently. You?"

"Mm, negotiating a prenup, apparently."

"Mm how considerate of you. Knocking me up and then not letting me keep anything." She says quietly and laughs.

He chuckles softly. "Mm. According to Mrs. Murray, I'm a smart boy for doing that."

"Mm you'd be even smarter if you used protection but then again they all think I'm a gold digging whore so." She chuckles and shrugs.

"They're just jealous."

"Mm yes you are such a catch."

He barks out a laugh.

"Mm it's ridiculous that they'd think I'd be stupid enough to drink if I actually managed to get pregnant." She hums.

"Many of them aren't the brightest."

"Mm usually the people with the most power aren't. How you manage to get them all into one room without them killing each other is beyond me."

He chuckles. "I've got some things over them."

"Ah controlled chaos." She smiles.

He hums and nods.

"Ask me to dance, darling." She hums.

"Mm. Come dance with me."

"I thought you'd never ask." She laughs and let's him lead her to the dance floor.

He smiles and holds her close.

Sky hums happily and sways with him.

He smiles as they dance.

She smiles and holds onto him.

'Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?' Michael thinks as he watches Sky dance with George.

Sky blushes and smiles. 'Possibly but I wouldn't mind hearing it again.'

'You look absolutely stunning."

She blushes more and smiles happily. 'You're so handsome. I'm getting jealous of everyone's thoughts about you.'

'Mm, you should hear what they're saying about you.'

'Mm that I'm a gold digger that's supposedly got knocked up?'

He frowns a bit. 'People are obsessed with your dress and how beautiful you look.'

She blushes brightly and smiles a bit. 'Mm flattery will get you every where.'

'Good. I had hoped it would.'

She laughs and smiles. 'What happens when you get there, prey tell?'

'Mm, I'll take you apart.'

"Mm God yes.."

He smirks a bit. 'Later.'

'Tease.' She pouts cutely and giggles.

'Mm. Finish your dance, love.'

'Yes, dear..' She holds onto George as they dance.

George smiles and holds her.

Sky hums happily and smiles.

He smiles. "I'll let you go."

She nods and kisses his cheek before leaving his arms.

He smiles. "Go see Michael."

"Mm telling your wife to go see another man. What an unusual order." She hums and smiles.

He smiles softly. "I know you want to see him. Just go."

Sky blushes and smiles softly at George before going to Michael.

Michael smiles when he sees her.

"Hello." She hums and smiles softly.

"Mm, hello." He smiles.

"Come here often?" She giggles and smiles.

"Mm. A few times." He chuckles.

"I take it you enjoy your stays." She smiles.

"Oh of course. Got a lovely woman to stay with."

"Aren't you fortunate. What is she like?" She smiles coyly.

"Oh, she's brilliant. Got a great head on her shoulders, terribly beautiful as well."

Sky blushes and bites her lip. "She sounds wonderful. I only hope she's worthy of your high praise."

"She definitely is. She's one of the best people I've ever met. And I love her."

"I've no doubt that she loves you dearly as well. She's very lucky to have you and I'm sure she knows that."

"I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met her."

Sky bites her lip. She want to touch him. She wants to touch him so badly and she knows she can't. She knows touching him would stir up eve worse rumors that the liquor did earlier. "I'm ever so certain she feels the same way." She smiles softly trying to hide her inner conflict.

"I'm so glad she accepted the drink I sent over to her. I don't know if I could've handled it if she rejected me.." He bites his lip, looking down. He had been so close that night to just ending everything, but Sky had stopped him.

"To tell you the truth I'm positive she couldn't take her eyes off you from the moment she stepped into that pub. She was just building up the courage to go and talk to you when you sent her that drink. She never really believed in fate until then.." She bites her lip and the distance between them is killing her, she feels like she's in physical pain. "Ask me to dance." She blurts out not being able to stand not touching him any longer. "Please." She begs. She hopes a dance will be good enough cover to be able to touch Michael so the other guests won't get suspicious.

He bites his lip. 'But what about the guests?'

'Just one dance. They won't know. We won't talk face to face for the rest of the night. Please, Michael. I need you so much it hurts.' She begs.

He hesitates before nodding. He offers his hand "May I have this dance?"

"I'd be honored." She places her hand in his and subtly blinks back tears.

He smiles softly and takes her to the dance floor, glancing at George who gives an approving nod.

She holds onto him as they dance. She closes her eyes as she feels his warmth under her hands and breathes him in. 'This feels like the first time I've been able to breathe all night.'

'I missed being able to hold you..' He smiles softly, closing his eyes.

'I've missed being held.' She smiles softly.

He smiles and sways with her as they dance. 'I promise I'll hold you all night after this.'

She whimpers softly and nods. 'You're to good to me.'

'It's because I love you.'

'I love you, too. So much.' She sniffles softly determined not to cry in the middle of the dance floor with all these people around.

The song soon ends and he reluctantly pulls away from her. He smiles a bit sadly. "Thank you for that brilliant dance."

"The pleasure was all mine believe me." Her smiles is sad as she turns away. She's thankful for the mask that hides how truly sad she is as she walks away. She bites her lip as each step away from Michael stings.

George knows how bad she must be feeling as she comes back to him.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" Sky smiles brightly at George even though she wants to curl up into a ball and have Michael hold her.

He puts his arm around her, just so no one will suspect anything. "I'm sorry, dear." He mumbles quietly.

She takes a shaky breath and presses against his side. "It's fine. I'm fine. Just a few more hours." She mutters nearly silently.

'I'm sorry I have to put you through this.'

'It's okay. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I couldn't handle it.' She bites her lip and then gasps suddenly. "Shit."

George frowns. "What's wrong?"

"This." She turns them suddenly as the man behind them thrusts a knife. The knife cuts Sky's dress and her side instead of going into Georges back and paralyzing him.

George's eyes widen and he yells for his men to apprehend the man.

The man drops the knife and tries to run but George's men catch him easily and take him away.

John rushes over, squeezing through the people crowding around Sky. "I'm a doctor, excuse me."

"It's not as bad as it looks." She bites her lip and puts pressure on the wound and blood nearly gushes from between her fingers. "But I need stitches or I'll bleed out." She sighs utterly annoyed with her malfunctioning body.

He unties his tie and ties it around Sky's waist, pressing it against her wound. "I need you to hold this in place. Keep pressure on it. I need you to come with me."

Sky nods and does as she's told and follows him.

He takes her out of the ballroom, grabbing his medkit.

She follows him and keeps pressure on the wound.

George follows them.

"George, unzip my dress so John can stitch me up." Sky bites her lip as the wound continues to bleed heavily.

George nods and unzips her dress. "I need to go see who it was. My men surely have gotten him to talk by now."

"Just don't kill him." Sky nods and stands there in her bra and panties holding John's blood soaked tie to her still bleeding wound.

"Why?" He frowns a bit.

"Oh my god, George! Do I really have to explain to you why killing someone is a bad thing right now at this exact moment?" She looks at him like he's lost his mind. "I don't care what you do just don't kill him. He's not worth it. Send Michael in when you go."

He bites his lip and nods, leaving and sending Michael in.

Sky waits for Michael as John cleans the wound so he can stitch it. "Told you it wasn't so bad." She bites her lip in pain.

Michael rushes in. "Sky.."

"Everything is fine. I'm fine." Sky hisses as John starts to stitch it up. "Are you sure you don't want a numbing agent?" John frowns. "No. Just get on with it." She bites her lip hard.

He frowns and takes her hand.

She squeezes his hand. "I had to.. George would have been paralyzed if I didn't.." She bites her lip.

He grips her hand tighter. "Sky.."

"It's okay." She whimpers. "Halfway." John hums as he continues to stitch.

He frowns and goes quiet.

'I'm sorry..' Sky hums in Michael's head.

'Don't do that again.. Please..' His voice is so small.

'I wasn't paying attention. I could have stopped it but I wasn't thinking. I'll try harder. I'll do better. I promise..' She squeezes his hand.

'I can't lose you.. Fuck, I was so scared..' He bites back tears.

She pulls him into a side hug as John finishes stitching her other side. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..'

He crumbles into a sobbing mess as she hugs him. "Please.."

John wraps up Sky's side when he finishes stitching and leaves them. Sky hugs Michael tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I promise I'll do better." She holds him tightly.

He holds onto her tightly. "I can't do this without you.."

"I'm not leaving you." She kisses his head and holds him close.

He holds onto her as he slowly calms down.

"Let's go upstairs so I can change and then we'll see the guests off so we can put this party behind us." She rubs his back.

He nods and relaxes.

She pulls him down and kisses him deeply.

He kisses her back, whimpering a bit.

"I love you. I love you so much." She mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too."

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. She picks up her dress and sighs. "That's a shame. I kinda like this dress." She hums as she looks at the blood stain on the white fabric and the tear. "Let's go up. Shall we?" She holds out her hand to him.

He nods and takes her hand.

She holds his hand and they go upstairs. She strips off her bra and panties that are also stained with blood.

"You should shower."

"I should but I can't have the stitches getting wet or they'll open up. I'll have to do with a whore's bath a suppose." She sighs and goes to the bathroom. She dampens a flannel and carefully wipes away the rest of the dried blood from her side.

Michael follows her in to help.

Sky stands there in the bathroom and watches Michael in the mirror as he wipes away blood that she can reach without hurting her wound. "Thank you.."

"Of course.."

"I never had this before.." She bites her lip.

"Had what?"

"Someone to take care of me. Someone I wanted to take care of me. Someone that I didn't mind seeing me ripped up and sewn back together. Someone that I actually want to see the real me.." She bites her lip and looks down at the floor as tears roll down her face slowly and hit the floor making little splashing sounds.

Michael frowns a bit and kneels in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now and forever."

"I don't deserve you. I really don't." Sky whimpers and sniffles. "You deserve so much better than me. So much more than I could ever possibly hope to give you."

"I don't want anything else. I want you."

"Y-you have me. You have me." She sniffles and wipes her face with her hands.

He leans in to kiss her softly. "I love you."

She whimpers and kisses him back. "I love you, too. So much. So so much."

"Come rest.."

"But the party.."

"You just were stabbed, I believe they'll understand your absence."

"Will... Will you hold me?" She asks and her voice is so small.

"Of course, love.."

She nods and let's him lead her to bed. She curls up in bed naked waiting for him.

He lays in bed with her, still dressed up.

She snuggles closer and presses her face to his neck.

He holds her close, being careful of her wound.

She kisses his neck softly and closes her eyes relaxing slowly. "Don't you want to get more comfortable?" She hums remembering he's still dressed.

"I don't care. I just need to be close to you."

She whimpers softly and presses closer.

He holds her close.

She nuzzles him and buries her face in his shoulder as she intertwines their legs.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He kisses her head

She looks up to kiss him.

He kisses her back softly.

She hums and melts into their slow soft kisses.

He nips at her lips.

She whimpers and presses against him.

"I love you.." He rubs her back.

"I love you, too.. So much.." She kisses his cheek and jaw.

He smiled softly, tipping his head back.

She moves over him and kisses his neck. She undoes his bow tie and tosses it away as she bites at his throat gently.

He gasps and moans softly. "Ah.."

She strips him of his tux jacket and shirt but leaves on his under shirt. She kisses and nips at his collarbone. "I want to taste all of you. Please. I need you."

He bites his lip and nods. "Please.. I need you too.."

She slips off his under shirt but leaves his binder so she doesn't make him uncomfortable. She kisses and sucks his belly.

He gasps and arches. "Sky.."

"Tell me what you need. Tell me what I can do for you. Please, Michael." She begs and moans his name.

He moans and bites his lip. "I.. I need you to.. To fuck me.."

"Yes yes. God yes. I want to be inside you." She moans and kisses him deeply.

He kisses her back desperately.

She nips and sucks at his bottom lips before pulling back and moving between his legs. The undoes his belt and opens his trousers. "Fuck you're so handsome." She moans as she looks at him laying there.

He blushes and whimpers. "Please, Sky.."

"I know, baby." She takes off his trousers and pants. She kisses his inner thighs and hips. "So perfect. So handsome. Mine."

He gasps and spreads his legs for her. "Yours.."

She sucks on his inner thigh as she pushes a lubed finger into him slowly.

He gasps and arches. "Oh god.."

"Such a good boy. My good boy." She praises as she thrusts two fingers in and out of him slowly.

He moans at the praise and pushes back against her fingers.

She adds a third finger stretching him as she bites his thigh, marking him.

"Oh god.. Please, fuck me.."

She takes out her fingers and puts in the harness. "Any cock in particular?" She smirks and shows him his options.

He blushes brightly as he points to a bigger one than they'd used before.

"Mm you want to be absolutely stuffed full with my cock, don't you?" She smirks as she attaches it and strokes it slowly teasing him as she slicks it.

He moans and whimpers. "Yes.. God yes, please.."

She kisses him deeply as she slowly pushes into him.

He gasps and kisses her back desperately.

She moans ones she's fully inside him. "So good. You feel so good, Michael." She moans his name.

"Oh god.. I love it when you moan my name.." He moans.

"Michael." She moans his name again as she starts to thrust slowly.

"Oh god, fuck me, Sky.."

She holds his hips and moves faster, fucking him harder.

He moans loudly, getting close.

"So loud for me. Are you going to come? Are you going to come while I fuck your pert arse?" Sky growls and bites at his neck.

Michael cries out as he comes hard.

Sky moans loudly as she watches him come.

He gasps and moans. "Oh fuck.."

She kisses his neck softly and rubs his side. "Perfect.."

"Christ, I love you.."

"I love you, too.." She kisses him softly and pulls out of him slowly.

He whimpers a bit, shaking.

She takes off the harness and gets back into bed. She pulls him close and holds him. "You're so perfect. So handsome." She kisses his head and rubs his back.

He nuzzles her chest. "Love you.."

"Love you, too.." She holds him close and kisses him head.

He curls against her.

She snuggles closer suddenly feeling exhausted from the day and the blood loss.

"Sleep?"

"Mmhmm.." She mumbles already half asleep.

He smiles softly and curls up with her.

She melts against him and sleeps.

Michael falls asleep quickly.

George sees the guests out as the gala ends. Danny is curled up with his little friend Sophia on the sofa fast asleep.

Once all the guests leave, they take their masks off.

"That was something." Collin smiles.

"It certainly was." Greg hums.

"Did you have fun?" Collin asks.

Greg smiles. "Yeah, it was fun."

"Good." He smiles brightly.

"Never worn a mask for that long, though." He chuckles.

"It was a long time." He hums and rubs his thumbs over the lines the mask made on Greg's face to soothe them.

Greg blushes and smiles.

Collin chuckles and smiles.

Greg smiles happily

Collin kisses him softly and smiles.

Greg blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

Greg nips at his lip.

Collin whimpers softly and presses closer.

Greg moves a hand up to tangle in Collin's hair.

He opens his mouth and moans softly.

He licks into his mouth and pulls his hair a bit.

"Greg." He whimpers and moans.

"Mm, yes, Collin?" He smirks a bit.

"Please, Greg." He whimpers.

"Please what? I don't know what you want."

"You. I want you."

"Mm, and what do you want me to do?" He nips at his lip.

He whines and blushes brightly. "I-I want you to fuck me."

Greg smirked and glanced up at Carol for permission.

Carol smiles and nods as she scoops up sleeping Danny and Sophia.

Greg grins and looks back to Collin. "Mm, I think I should take you to bed."

"Please." Collin whimpers and begs.

He smirks and takes his hand, pulling him to the bedroom.

He mewls and follows him.

He pulls him into a deep kiss.

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

He pushes him to the bed and hovers over him.

"Please, Greg." He begs and moans his name.

"I've got you." He pulls Collin's trousers off.

He whimpers needy and blushes.

"So perfect.." He leans in to bite his neck.

"Oh god.." He moans and arches.

He moves a hand down to massage him through his pants.

He gasps and bucks into his hand.

"Such a good boy.."

"Greg.." He mewls and blushes.

"God I can't wait to be inside you.."

"Please. I need you. Please."

"I know, I need to stretch you.."

He whimpers and spreads his legs, shuffling out of his pants.

Greg strips down before taking Collin's shirt off as well. "Lube?"

"Drawer." He points the the bedside table and blushes as he looks Greg's body. He frowns a bit and touches the scars on Greg's chest gently.

Greg stiffens and frowns. "I.." He suddenly feels very self conscious and wishes that he would've kept his shirt on.

Collin lean in and kisses his chest softly. He kisses each letter of the four words. "Perfect. Handsome. Amazing." He mumbles against his chest.

He bites his lip and whimpers a bit.

He wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly.

He holds onto him tightly.

He kisses his head and pulls him down to lay with him. He holds him close and rubs his back soothingly.

He frowns. "Christ.. I'm sorry.."

"You've nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all." He kisses his head and nuzzles him.

He frowns and hides his face.

"Greg.." He says softly and holds him.

He hesitates before looking up at him.

He smiles softly and kisses the tip of his nose gently.

Greg bites his lip, feeling incredibly self conscious about his scars and embarrassed, thinking he ruined the mood.

"Are you okay?" He smiles softly and kisses him softly.

"I.. I want to put my shirt back on.." He mumbles a bit, his voice soft.

"Okay.." He picks up his shirt of the floor and slips it on him. "Better?" He hums and smoothed his shirt over his chest.

He nods and smiles a bit. "Thank you.."

"Of course.." He kisses him softly. "You don't have to feel self conscious with me, okay? I think you're amazing and handsome scars or not.." He holds him close and rubs his back.

He nods and kisses him back. "I.. I know, I'm just.. I'm still trying to get used to them.."

"You could get them covered up. A tattoo. Something meaningful." He hums and kisses him again.

"I didn't even think of that.." He kisses him.

"If they bother you make it into something new so you enjoy yourself again. You have to live with it." He kisses him back. "Plus I think you'd look even sexier with a tattoo." He smirks.

He blushes and smiles. "I'll see if I can find something I like to cover it.."

"Have Sky make you something. She's a fantastic artist and she tattoos as well." He smiles.

He smiles and nods. "Okay."

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

"You're so brilliant."

"Hardly." He chuckles and smiles.

He leans in to kiss him. "I think you are."

He blushes and kisses him back.

He nips lightly at his lip.

He gasps softly and opens his mouth a bit.

He licks his way into Collin's mouth.

He moans and presses against him.

He pulls his hair, deepening the kiss.

He arches and kisses him back desperately.

He bites his lip, rocking his hips.

"Please.." He whimpers needy and rocks with him.

"I still want to fuck you.."

"I still want you to fuck me." He blushes a bit and spreads his legs.

He grabs the lube and slicks his fingers.

He whimpers needy and bites his lip.

He kisses his chest as he eases in a finger.

He gasps softly and arches.

"Fuck.. So beautiful.." He thrusts his finger.

"Greg." He blushes and moans his name.

"Oh god.." He groans and leans in to bite his neck.

Collin gasps and groans, moving his head back so Greg can get at his neck easier.

Greg bites at his neck, marking him.

Collin moans loudly and arches.

He growls. "Mine.." He adds a second finger.

He moans and blushes. "Y-yours." He gasps and pushes back against his fingers.

"Such a good boy.." He thrusts his fingers.

He mewls and arches.

He adds a third finger.

"Please! I need you! Oh god please!" He whines and begs.

He smirks and pulls his fingers out. "Yeah? You want my cock, Collin?"

"I want it! I need it so badly! Please! I'm going mad without it!" He begs and opens his legs wide offering his arse to Greg.

"Such a good boy.." He slicks himself up before pushing into him.

"Greg!" He moans his name loudly and groans loving how big Greg is and how full he feels.

Greg gasps and moans. "Fucking hell.. You're so tight, Collin.."

"I don't get fucked very often. It's a bloody shame. I love your cock inside me." Collin babbles and rolls then over so he's on top. He moans like a whore as he starts to ride Greg. "You have such a brilliant cock. You fill me up so good. I feel so full." He whimpers and rides him.

"Christ, Collin.. You look so fucking beautiful riding me.. So perfect.. God, I want this arse to be mine.. You'd make such a good little slut, you already sound like one."

He moans louder and rides him harder. "Yours. It's yours!"

"Christ, what would Carol say if she could hear you? Moaning like a god damn whore and giving me your arse.."

He moans loudly and throws his head back as he rides him. "She's say as long as my cock was hers I could give my arse to anyone I fucking please."

"Mm, yeah? Prove to me that you really want my cock. Can you come without touching yourself?" He smirks.

"I-I don't know." He blushes and bites his lip. "I want to. I want to make you happy." He moans and angles his hips so when he comes down on Greg's cock the head hits his prostate. He moans like a slut as he throws his head back giving Greg a perfect view of his muscular chest and abs.

He grins and moans, rubbing Collin's chest. "You wanna make Daddy happy?"

"I wanna make Daddy happy!" Collin blushes brightly and nods vigorously.

He bucks up into him. "You're such a good boy for Daddy.. Daddy just wants you to come from his cock, don't touch yourself."

He whimpers and holds his hands behind his back as he rides Greg harder. "I wanna be good for Daddy." He moans.

He grips his hips, adjusting the angle to hit his prostate. "I know, baby.."

He blushes brightly at the pet name and cries out as Greg hits his prostate. His thighs start to tremble as he gets close. "Please tell me I can come, Daddy! Please let me come!" He begs.

"Come for me, baby. Daddy wants you to come." He groans as he gets close, but holds back.

"Daddy!" Collin nearly screams and comes hard.

Greg cries out as he comes into Collin.

Collin moans as he feels Greg fill him. He whimpers and collapses on his chest.

Greg holds him close, rubbing his back. "You did so well.."

He mewls softly and nuzzles, still deep him subspace.

"You're so good.. So perfect.." He rubs his back, kissing his head.

He blushes and presses small kisses to his chest.

He smiles softly. "So perfect.."

He whimpers softly and looks up to kiss him.

He smiles and leans down to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"I love you.." Greg mumbles, not realizing it until after he says it. He blushes. "I.."

He blushes and kisses him again. "I.. I love you, too."

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He kisses him happily and smiles.

"Sleep, love?"

"Sleep.." He mumbles.

He nods and holds him close, cuddling.

He snuggles closer as falls asleep in Greg's arms.

Greg falls asleep with Collin.

John hums softly as he wraps his arms around both Sherlock and Mycroft as they relax on the couch after the party.

They're each curled up on either side of John.

"Did you both enjoy the party?" John hums as rubs their backs.

Mycroft hums and smiles. "I did. It was lovely." Sherlock nods. "It was fun."

"Good." John smiles and kisses their heads.

Mycroft and Sherlock nuzzle him.

He hums happily and smiles.

Mycroft leans in to kiss John.

John kisses Mycroft back.

Sherlock whines and pouts.

John turns and kisses his pout.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back.

John hums happily and nuzzles Sherlock.

"I love you.." Sherlock mumbles.

"I love you, too." John mumbles back.

Mycroft kisses his neck. "I love you."

John tips his head back and moans softly. "I love you, too."

He nips at his neck softly.

He gasps softly and pulls Mycroft closer.

He kisses up to his jaw.

His eyes close as he melts into the attention.

Sherlock smirks a bit and leans in to kiss his neck.

"You two are absolutely pornographic." He groans softly and arches a bit.

They nip and suck at his neck and jaw.

He moans as he feels his cock hardening in his tux trousers.

"You look so sexy in your suit.." Mycroft mumbled against his neck.

John groans and tips his head back. "How about you take me to bed and show me how sexy you think I am." He purrs and smirks.

He smirks and hums. "What do you say, Sherlock?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Sherlock's smirks and John whimpers softly.

"Mm. Come along then."

They go up to the bedroom.

Mycroft hums and pulls John into a kiss.

John presses against him and kisses him back needy.

Mycroft chuckles. "So needy already.."

"Your fault." John pouts.

He smirks. "Mm.. Sherlock, how about you suck off John? I feel like we're going to have a lot of fun tonight." He hums, nipping John's jaw. "We're going to see how many times we can make you come."

"Brilliant." Sherlock smirks and kneels in front of John. John blushes brightly and moans as Sherlock unzips his trousers.

Mycroft hums, looking down at Sherlock. "Look at him, John.. Look at how beautiful he is on his knees.."

John looks at Sherlock and whimpers needy.

Sherlock leans in to nuzzle his crotch. He looks up at John with a smirk.

John gasps and mewls. "P-please." He begs and bites is lip.

Sherlock hums and leans in to lick the head of his cock.

John moans softly and he holds into Sherlock's shoulders to steady himself.

He hums around him and slowly takes him into his mouth.

He titles his had back to moan at the ceiling and resists the urge to thrust into Sherlock's mouth.

Mycroft notices and smirks. "Don't hold back, John.. You know he loves it when you're rough."

John moans loudly and holds Sherlock's head, thrusting roughly into his mouth.

Sherlock moans loudly around him, looking up at him.

"Christ you're so fucking sexy. Perfect." John moans and grips his hair tight as he fucks his mouth.

He moans around him and relaxes his throat.

He cries out and comes hard down Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock moans loudly and swallows everything. Mycroft hums and bites John's neck. "Good boy.."

John whimpers and blushes at the praise.

"Go get on the bed, love." He smirks as he pulls away.

He mewls and does at he's told.

Mycroft pulls Sherlock into a kiss, moaning as he tastes John.

Sherlock moans and kisses Mycroft back deeply.

"You were perfect, Bee.. I want to watch you fuck him.."

"Mm I want to fuck him." He mewls and rocks against Mycroft's hip showing him how hard he was.

"Christ, you're so hard.. I want to watch you fuck him while I fuck his mouth.:"

"Yes please yes." He moans and nods.

He smirks and looks at John.

John blushes and whimpers needy as he moves onto his hands and knees presenting his arse to them.

"Mm.. Look at our beautiful slut.. All spread out for us. But I think he should stretch himself."

John whines a needy and blushes. "You heard Mycroft. Stretch yourself, slut." Sherlock smirks. John whimpers as grabs the lube, starting to stretch himself for them.

"Christ, look at how desperate he is for us."

"Such a good whore." Sherlock hums and John whimpers as he fucks himself with two fingers.

"One more, John." Mycroft smirks.

John whines and pushes anther finger into himself.

Mycroft hums and pulls Sherlock into a heated kiss.

Sherlock grinds against him and kisses him passionately.

"I can't wait to watch you fuck John.." He mumbles against his lips.

"I love it when you watch. It makes me so hard." He nips at his lip.

He moans and kisses him hard. "Fuck.."

He moans and sucks on his tongue.

Mycroft grips Sherlock's hair tightly, tugging on it as they kiss.

Sherlock moans and growls as Mycroft pulls his hair. He pulls him closer and bites and sucks on his lip.

Mycroft groans and drops a hand to rub Sherlock through his trousers. "These need to come off."

Sherlock moans and slips his trousers off He rubs his cock over Mycroft's hand not having pants in since he went commando.

"Christ, you fucking went commando.." He groans and strokes Sherlock.

"I thought you might like it." He blushes a bit and rocks into his hand.

"Fucking brilliant.. If I had known this, I would've fucking torn you apart.."

Sherlock moans loudly and blushes brightly. "I-I want that. A-after I fuck John. I want you to."

"You want me to fuck you after you fuck John?" He smirks.

"God yes please." He whimpers and begs.

Mycroft smirks. "Give John what he wants first. Look at how desperate he is."

John whimpers desperately as he fucks himself with three fingers. He whines not being able to rubs his prostate from the position he's in.

Mycroft smirks and moves to pull John's fingers out of him. "Spread your legs for Sherlock."

John whimpers and does as he's told. He's so slick and open for Sherlock.

Sherlock groans as he looks down at him. "Fucking perfect.." He slicks his cock and pushes into him.

John moans loudly and arches as he pushes back against Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock groans and sinks into him all the way. "I'm going to fuck you while Myc watches.. And then you're going to watch while Myc fucks me."

"God yes! Please yes!" John moans like a whore.

"Such a dirty whore for me.. Tell me how much you want my cock."

"I want it! I want it so bad!" He moans loudly.

He smirks and starts to thrust into him.

John moans and kisses Sherlock desperately.

Sherlock moans and moves to bite his neck, thrusting harder.

John wraps his legs around him and drags his nails down his back.

He moans and angles his hips to hit John's prostate. He looks up to see Mycroft watching.

John moans like a slut. Mycroft smirks and strokes himself slowly.

Sherlock whimpers and starts to thrust harder. "So loud for me.. You sound like such a fucking whore.."

John moans loudly getting close and arches as Sherlock hits his prostate.

"You gonna come? Come for me, John.." He thrusts harder.

"Sherlock!" John cries out and comes hard.

Sherlock grunts and grips his hips as he comes hard into him.

John whimpers as he feels Sherlock fill him.

He pulls back a bit to kiss his back. "So good, John.."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles as he pulls out of him. Mycroft had to stop himself from coming as he watched Sherlock and John finish.

Sherlock gets up and pulls Mycroft into a kiss.

Mycroft groans and kisses him back deeply.

"Fuck me." He nips at his lip.

Mycroft smirks and presses him against the bed. "Gladly.."

Sherlock moans and pulls him closer.

Mycroft grinds against him, moaning. "Fuck, Sherlock.."

"Please." He begs and rocks against him. He kisses him needy and opens his legs.

He moans loudly and lubes his fingers, thrusting one into him.

He moans loudly and arches.

"Such a good boy.." He thrusts his finger.

He whimpers and blushes at the praise.

He kisses him hard, adding a second finger.

He mewls and kisses him desperately.

He thrusts his fingers. "This arse is mine.."

"Yours!" He moans and nods vigorously.

He adds a third finger, thrusting roughly.

"Yes! Oh god please!" He begs and moans.

"Such a dirty boy.."

"I need you. I need you please!" He begs and blushes.

He pulls his fingers out and slicks himself up, pushing into him.

He moans loudly and arches.

He thrusts hard. "Oh god.."

"Fuck me! Oh god fuck me harder!" He cries out and kisses him desperately.

He growls and kisses him hard, pounding into him.

"Myc!" Sherlock screams and comes hard suddenly.

Mycroft moans loudly and continues to thrust into him until he came hard into him.

Sherlock whimpers and moans as he feels Mycroft fill him.

"Such a good boy.. Such a good boy for Daddy." He growls softly.

He mewls and blushes. "I wanna be good for Daddy.."

"You are. Always such a good boy." He kisses him again.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums softly and nuzzles him sleepily.

He smiles and holds him. "Sleep, love."

Sherlock hums and curls up between Mycroft and John as he falls asleep.

Mycroft smiles and holds him between them.

Collin hums and pulls Greg closer as he wakes the next morning.

Greg nuzzles him, mumbling softly.

Collin holds him and tries to listen to what he's saying.

"Love.." Greg mumbles, pressing up closer.

He smiles and holds him closer, kissing his head softly.

He hums and presses a kiss to Collin's chest, still half asleep.

Collin grins and rubs his back gently.

Greg hums softly as he starts to wake.

He kisses his head and nuzzles him.

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back, keeping his eyes closed.

He smiles against his lips and deepens the kiss.

He gasps softly and leans into the kiss.

He pulls him closer and nips at his lip.

He whimpers a bit and opens his mouth.

"Mm always keen aren't you?" He chuckles softly and kisses him deeply.

He moans and whimpers under him. "Collin.."

"Mm what, love?" He hums and kisses his neck.

"Mm. Please.."

"Please what? What do you want?" He bites at his throat as he pushes him into the mattress as he lays on top of him.

"W-Want you to fuck me.."

"Mm I'd love to." He smirks and kisses down Greg's body.

He gasps and moans breathily.

Collin spreads Greg's legs and kisses his hole softly.

He gasps and squirms a bit.

He hums softly and starts opening Collin with his tongue.

Greg moans loudly and pushes against him. "Ah.."

Collin slowly works his tongue into Greg and strokes him teasingly.

He whines and tries to buck into his hand.

He slicks his fingers and pushes two into Greg as he sucks the head of his cock changing the sensation.

He gasps and moans loudly, arching off the bed.

He takes more of his cock as he relaxes his throat and slowly thrust three fingers in and out him.

"Please, oh god please.. Collin, please!"

He kisses Greg's hips as he stretches him to four fingers. He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. He kisses him deeply and pushes into him slowly so Greg can get used to his huge cock.

Greg arches his back as Collin pushes into him, moaning desperately.

"You're so beautiful. Absolutely perfect." Collin groans as he finally fully inside Greg. "So fucking good. Perfect." He moans.

He whimpers and moans at the praise, closing his eyes.

He kisses his neck and chest softly. He sucks on his throat as he slowly rolls his hips.

He gasps and moans. "Collin.." He arches.

"Mm how do you like it, Greg? Do you like it hard and fast or do you like it slow and deep?" He growls and bites at his throat moving faster and deeper.

He whimpers and tips his head back. "I want.. Want you to fucking ruin me.."

Collin moans loudly and grips Greg's hips. "You might want to holds onto something." He smirks and starts to pound into him, hitting his right on every thrust.

Greg cries out and scrambles to hold onto he headboard.

Collin grunts and growls as he fucks Greg ruthlessly hard. He grips his hips tightly that he's sure Greg will have bruises shaped like his hands. "Fuck. You're so right and hot. I could fuck you for hours." He moans loudly.

"God please! Use me, Collin!" He moans whorishly.

"God you sound like such a little cockslut. I should keep you in bed all day and use you over and over. My own personal cum dump. I'd fill you up over and over again. You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd beg for my cock buried deep in your tight arse." He growls and bites at his throat as he fucks him even harder.

He moans desperately and nods, clenching a bit around Collin. "Please, God yes! I need your cock, I need it! Use me as your cum dump, please! Plug me up after so you can just fuck me again."

"Such a perfect slut. I'll fuck you over and over all fucking day. My cum will leak out if your arse for days. Every drip will remind you of how good I used you. Of how much you begged to be used. Of how much you loved being stuffed full of my cock." He strokes him in time with his deep hard thrusts. "Come. Make a fucking mess. Come for me, bitch." He growls and hits his prostate as he strokes him.

Greg nearly screams as he comes hard all over himself and Collins hand.

Collin moan loudly as Greg squeezes around his cock tightly. He comes hard and fucks him, pumping his cum deep inside Greg. He pulls out of him and pushes a thick deep plug into Greg to keep him open and his cum inside. "Fuck you're perfect. Brilliant." He pulls him close and kisses him deeply.

Greg whimpers and kisses him back desperately. "So good.."

He nips at his lips and rubs his back. "Are you okay? It did get pretty rough there."

He holds onto him, nodding. "'S good.. 'M fine.." He mumbles weakly.

"Mm rest for a bit, love.." He kisses his head softly and holds him close.

He nods and nuzzles against his chest.

He holds him and they nap.

Greg stays curled up against him.

Sky hums softly and nuzzles Michael.

Michael hums and pulls her closer.

She relaxes and melts into his arms.

He smiles and holds her.

"Mm I love it when you hold me." She hums softly and snuggles closer.

He smiles. "Good because I love holding you."

She presses her face to his neck and breathes him in. "I love the way you smell. It's addicting and calming and perfect." She mumbles into his skin and her lips brush against his neck.

He blushes and smiles, holding her close.

Sky hums happily and presses closer. The room door flies open and Danny and his friend Sophia come running in. They climb up into the bed and start jumping around. Sky holds Michael close and wraps the covers around them since she's naked and Michael is nearly naked.

Michael blushes and holds her. Danny giggles. "Kai! Kai! Up!!"

Sky sits up and hides Michael from view while she keeps the covers wrapped around them securely. "I'm up Danny. I'm up. It's not nice to just come into people's room, darling." She scolds mildly.

He frowns a bit as she scolds him.

"Don't frown, love. You can always come to me but if I'm in a room and the door is closed I want you to knock first. Then I'll tell you if you can come in or if I need you to wait until I come out to you. Okay?" She smiles softly.

He bites his lip and nods. "'M sorry, Kai.."

"It's okay, darling. Come here." She smiles and opens her arms for a hug.

He smiles and goes to hug her.

She hugs him tight and kisses his head lots. "How about you take Sophia down to the kitchen and I'll be down in a few minutes to make your breakfast. Whatever you want." She smiles.

He perks up and nods, running off with Sophia.

Sky collapse back into bed with Michael and starts to laugh.

Michael sighs relieved. "Christ.."

She giggles softly and presses against him. She hums happily and breathes him in again.

He holds her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses her back.

"Mm so handsome." She hums and kisses him again. "Better get up before they come back." She smiles and gets up putting on dark gray yoga pants and an orange sports bra.

He smiles softly and gets up, going to the bathroom to put on his binder.

Sky frowns a bit as she looks at herself in the mirror. She puts her hair up in a messy bun to hide the thinning patches.

Michael comes up behind her and kisses her shoulder.

"Will you still love me when I have no hair?" She hums softly and leans back against him.

"Of course I will, love. I'd love you even if you were just an idea."

She turns and pulls him into a deep kiss. "I love you so much.." She mumbles against his lips.

He cups her face as he kisses her back. "I love you, too."

She smiles against his lips and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily. "Come on, love."

She takes his hand and let's him lead them downstairs to the kitchen.

He smiles and takes her down to the kitchen

Almost everyone is in the kitchen except for Greg and Collin. "Morning. Breakfast?" Sky smiles.

Sherlock hums softly. "Just tea for me."

She nods and starts the kettle. "Danny, have you and Sophia decided what you both want for breakfast?" She smiles.

He giggles. "Pancake!!"

"Mm I should have guessed." She smiles and starts on the pancakes. "How's your side?" John hums as he looks at her bandaged side. "Good. Want a look?" She hums as she mixes the batter. "Wouldn't hurt." John gets up and peels back the bandage to have a look at her stitches.

Michael frowns a bit and has to look away.

"It looks great. I have no idea how you heal so fast. I'll be able to take the stitches out in a few days." John smiles and puts the bandage back. "Great. Thank you, Doctor Watson." Sky smiles as she pours the batter into the pan.

Greg starts to wake when he smells the pancakes.

"Mm food.." Collin mumbles and nuzzles Greg.

Greg hums and nuzzles him back. "Pancakes.."

He smiles and kisses him. "Mm we should get up."

"Mm. Shower first.. Maybe some fun.."

"Mm brilliant."

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and nips at his lip.

He gasps softly and whimpers, opening his mouth.

He growls softly and licks into his mouth.

He whimpers. "Collin.."

"Mm shower. Now." He nips at his lip and smirks.

He moans and nods, getting up and going to the bathroom to shower.

He follows him to the bathroom and starts the shower. He kisses and nips at Greg's neck as the shower heats up. "Mm so sexy."

He whimpers and presses back against him. "No one else can make me this submissive.."

"Good." He growls softly and marks his neck.

He whimpers and moans.

He smirks and pulls him into the shower.

"Oh god.." He presses against him, his erection pressing against Collin's hip.

"Mm always so hard for me. So needy for me. You're fucking perfect." He nips at his lip as he strokes them together.

He whimpers. "God please.. I want you.."

"What do you want, sexy? Do you want me to push up against the wall and fuck you?" He smirks and bites at his throat.

"God yes! Fuck me hard, please! Fuck me and then plug me up again!"

He shoves him against the wall and presses against him. He takes the plug out of him and pushes into him. "So fucking good." He growls and holds his hips, thrusting roughly.

He moans whorishly and arches against him. "Fuck!"

"Such a loud slut." He growls and fucks him hard.

He whimpers and moans loudly. "Please!"

"Please what? Harder?" He grips his hips tightly and pounds into him.

He gasps and arches, moaning loudly. "Can I come? Please, I'm close!"

"Do it. Come." He bites his neck and snaps his hips to hit his prostate.

He moans loudly as he comes hard on command.

Collin groans and comes hard into him. He pulls out of him and pushes the plug back into him.

He whimpers and trembles a bit.

He turns him and kisses him softly. "Such a good boy." He mumbles against his lips.

"Thank you, Sir.." He mumbles against his lip.

He smiles softly and starts to wash Greg tenderly.

Greg mewls softly as he relaxes.

Collin rinses him off and washes his hair, massaging his scalp.

He leans against him. "Mm.."

He smiles softly and rinses his hair.

He hums softly, relaxing.

He kisses him softly before washing himself.

He leans against the shower wall, blissfully in subspace.

"Mm you're absolutely gorgeous." He smirks and washes his muscular chest.

He blushes and mewls a bit.

He chuckles and washes his hair.

He hums softly. "Love.."

"Mm love you, too.." He smiles and rinses.

He smiles and hums softly.

He shuts off the shower and dries them off. He kisses Greg softly and smiles.

Greg kisses him back softly.

Collin hums and smiles softly.

He smiled softly and nuzzled him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him back. "Come on. We'll go down and have something to eat."

He nods and hums.

They get dressed. Collin takes his hand and leads him downstairs.

Greg's still a bit in subspace.

Collin sits next to him as everyone eats pancakes.

Greg leans against him as he relaxes.

Collin smiles and wraps his arm around him.

Greg smiles softly and hums.

Collin rubs his arm soothingly and sips his coffee. Carol comes in followed by Sophia's parents. "Everyone this is Richard and Kate. Sophia's mum and dad." Carol smiles. "Morning." Kate smiles. "Hel-" Richard's greeting gets cut off as he looks at Sky. Sky sips her tea and looks at him and its obvious they know each other.

Mycroft notices immediately and hums softly. 'I take it you two know each other?' He thinks as he sips his tea.

'Mm yes we do. We were cell mates at the government testing facility.' She hums and sits down her tea cup.

'Really? How long has it been since you saw him? And what was he there for?'

'Mm last time I saw him was when he was released so about a week before you took me from the facility. Remember how Sherlock found the glowing rabbits at Baskerville? Richard was the first human test subject. He glows florescent green in the dark.'

'Oh alright. I'm glad to see he's doing well.'

'Very well indeed.' She hums. "It's good to see you, Richard. It's been a while." She smiles. "You're telling me. Never thought I'd see you again." Richard smiles and his wife looks confused. 'Richard's wife doesn't know. I made pill that dulls the florescent color so the human eye can't see it. If he takes the pill he doesn't glow.' Sky hums into Mycroft's head.

'Makes sense, how are you going to explain how you know each other?'

'It's his wife. He'll think of something.' Sky smirks. "You know each other?" Kate frowns a bit. "From a while back." Richard says. "How?" Kate asks. "Research for a company." Richard omits. "Really?" Kate frowns. "Richard was an excellent co-worker." Sky smiles. "Oh I see." Kate smiles.

Mycroft hums softly and sips his tea.

"What was the reach for?" Kate asks. "Umm." Richard looks to Sky. "Genetics." Sky hums coolly.

Mycroft smiles. "Oh yes, you were telling me about that."

"R-really? What did she say?" Richard sounds a bit nervous.

"Just that you were a good man." He smiles softly.

"At least she's honest." He laughs jokingly and let's out a sigh of relief.

Sky smiles softly. 'Don't worry, he's a good guy. He knows about me, too.' She says in Richard's head.

Richard jumps a bit. 'Jesus. Sorry. I forgot you could do that.' He chuckles.

She smiles and hums. 'Mm, am I that forgettable?'

'Hardly. I take it you figured out I still haven't told Kate. Thank you for not outing me.'

'Of course. You know I would never.'

'How've you been? I can't believe you're out of the facility.'

'Mycroft here sprung me out.'

'How the hell did he manage that? He's have to be the bloody queen to get you out of there.'

She giggles softly. 'Oh, he's close.'

He chuckles. 'I have a daughter now. Can you believe that? It still blows my mind.' He smiles and looks at Sophia next to Danny.

'Your daughter is lovely. She just adores Danny.'

'She talks about him none stop at home. She's utterly smitten.' He chuckles. 'She uhh she doesn't glow. The genetic manipulation didn't get passed on to her.'

'That's fortunate. I still can't have children.' She chuckles dryly.

'Jesus they fucked you up pretty good there didn't they? I'm sorry.' He frowns a bit. 'You want them though don't you. You did when I first met you and the way you look at Danny and Sophia... You'd be a brilliant mum..'

'I'd be a shit mum.. They did me a favor. Can't have my own children thinking I'm a freak.'

'Woah where the hell is that coming from? They wouldn't think you're a freak. They are preprogrammed to love you unconditionally. You'd love them so much and you'd protect them to your last breath. You wouldn't be a shit mum.' He frowns deeply.

She sighs and frowns. 'Sorry, just have had a lot of shit on my mind. Y'know, people trying to kill me. The usual.'

'You're worried about them aren't you?" He hums and looks around the room at her family. 'But you're not worried about yourself. Never worried about yourself. How do you do that?'

'Because I don't matter.'

'Are you mental? Have you finally lost it? Look at this. Look at these people. None of them would be here it it wasn't for you. None of the would have met. Most of them wouldn't be alive. So you fucking tell me you don't matter because to them and to me you are one of the most important people we have even had the privilege to know.'

She frowns and looks down at her hands. 'But I also bring pain. They're going to die if I can't stop Tiger. All of them. And it'll be because of me.'

'No it won't. If, and I mean IF, Tiger hurts them it will not be your fault. It will be his. He would be the one hurting them. Not you. Can't Mycroft do something? He got you out can't he get rid of Tiger?" He frowns.

'He trained Tiger. We can't do anything because Tiger was a much different person then. He's changed, he's unpredictable.'

'Then prepare for any out come. You know him. He raised you for Christ sakes. If he's screaming in your head scream back! If he's threatening you threaten back! If he hurts you hurt him! You are not going to be fucked with anymore. Especially not by some fucking arsehole who drugs children and trains them to be murderer and child sex slaves!'

She clenches her jaw and nods, her thoughts going quiet for a moment.

'You got out. You left. You got strong on your own. Stronger than he could ever make you through his torture and drugs. You made yourself into the strong capable woman that stands before me today. You have changed so much I barely recognized you when I walked in. I remember when I first met you. You were scared. Always looking over your shoulders waiting for him to creep up behind you to take you away. You got stronger. Not just physically but mentally. You have made yourself so much more than he could have ever dreamed to have made you. And now he wants you back because he sees that strength and he's scared. He's terrified. Because he knows he will never be able to beat you one on one. That's why he has to use dirty tricks. He knows that you are the better person and that you always will be. That fact alone drives him nuts and makes his skin crawl.' He takes a breath. 'What they did to you was unforgettable. And now it's your turn to make him pay.'

She looks at him, her eyes watering a bit. 'I.. Richard..'

'You forget, Sky. I was one of the first people to see you after you got away from them. You told me things that I'm sure you've buried deep in that amazing mind of yours. I saw you at your absolute worst. So don't you think for a single moment that is ever let him take you back. I'd kill him with my bare hands before he even breathes the same air as you.' He smiles softly and opens his arms for a hug.

She stifles a whimper and moves into his arms. 'God, I missed you..'

'I missed you, too..' He hugs her and rubs her back soothingly.

She holds onto him tightly.

'You saved me. Changed my life. I owe you my life.' He holds her. 'I'm going to talk to Mycroft. There are things he needs to know. Things you would never tell him but want him to know.'

She bites her lip and nods.

'I think your boyfriend is getting jealous. Take him, Sophia, Danny, and Kate to the garden to play and have tea. Tell Mycroft I want to talk to him. I'll be in the library.'

She nods and pulls away. 'Thank you, Richard..' She smiles softly before turning to Michael. "Hey, how about we take Sophia and Danny out to the garden to play? Kate, would you like to join us for some tea?"

"Sure." Kate smiles and Michael nods and they go out to the garden. Richard goes the the library and waits for Mycroft.

Sky bites her lip. "Richard wants to talk to you." Mycroft frowns a bit but nods. "Alright."

Richard is sitting in the library an a chair facing the window to the garden so he can watch Sophia and Kate when Mycroft comes in and sits in the chair next to him. "Do you know her? I mean really know her?" Richard hums softly as he watches Danny chase after Sophia.

"Sky? Yes, she's practically my daughter."

"What has she told you about her life before you were in it. Before you saved her."

He frowns a bit. "She doesn't talk about it."

"When I met her she was very different. So different than she is now. She's happy now. She actually wants to live now. When I met her she was a shell. Empty. Gutted. When I met her she was nearly sixteen, on every drug you could possibly imagine, and having a miscarriage." He hums not look at Mycroft, keeping his focus on the window.

He frowns. "A miscarriage? But I thought.."

"She could get pregnant easily then. Now it would be a magical if she could have a child. She'd been shot in the chest after Moriarty used her as a human shield. She was found bleeding out. A security guard found her and called an ambulance. They said she was dead on the scene and took her to the morgue. Apparently she gave the forensic pathologist a heart attack when she started talking to him while he had his hands in her cracked open chest. Moriarty had found out earlier that day that she was pregnant and had Tiger beat her so she's lose the baby. Moriarty thought that she'd be weak after baring a child so he had not further use for her and he used her to save his own skin. Sky says that she was sold to Moriarty's father. That's part of the truth. Her father sold her to a brothel because she predicted her mother's death. Tiger frequented the brothel and found her. After using her and discovering her powers he bought her and took her to Moriarty's father, who he worked for at the time."

Mycroft frowns and nods. "That's... I don't know how to respond."

"I didn't either. I just listened and held her as she went into withdraw from the drugs. She wasn't so upset about the miscarriage. I think she was to far gone to think about it to much she does now though. She thinks about it a lot. When Tiger beat her it damaged her uterus badly and it's never been able to repair itself. The withdrawal was worse because they were actually symptoms I could see and watch her go though. She was so sick. She didn't eat. Slept for days on end. She'd talk the entire time though. She'd talk to me while her body slept her mind was awake. Tiger was the father of her child..." He sighs and frowns.

His eyes widen and he frowns.

"Not only is Tiger her abuser and torturer but he's also her rapist." He takes a breath and swallows. "So now imagine being her. Finally getting away from your captors. Finally being free. Finally being part of a family that actually gives a shit about her." He finally looks at Mycroft. "And then suddenly your abuser pops back into your life. Taunting you. Screaming in your head nearly non stop. Threatening you and your new found family. What would you do?"

He frowns. "I would break.."

"Exactly. So would I." He nods. "But what has she done? She's held it together. She's holding on with chewing gum and paper clips but she's holding on. And on top of all that she's working her magic to help other people. To save other people. She's selfless and generous. She can be moody and irrational I know but I think you can understand and give her some slack now. She has saved everyone in the house. Some of you a few times over. What has she asked for, Mycroft? What has she asked for in return for everything she's done?"

"For us to trust her. And I do, but I just.. She wants me to sit back while she puts herself in danger."

"She's asking you to let her slay her demons without having to put any of you at further risk. She knows that at any moment all of you could be taken away from her and she'd rather die before a single hair was touched on any of your heads. She's asking you to believe in her. To believe in her strength because she doesn't believe in it. She needs you Mycroft. She needs you more than you've even needed her and keep in mind you owe her you like nearly ten fold. So her need will always be greater than what she gives and thats what eats her up inside."

He frowns and nods. "I'll give her anything she needs."

"Good." He nods. "Anything you'd like to ask?"

"Why didn't she tell me this herself?"

"There are things people can talk about and things they can not. She wanted you to know and she trusted me to be her mouth piece. It was hard enough for her to say these things to me the first time. I don't think she could have done it a second. I think she's suppressed most of the memories. Tucked them away in the shadowed corners of her mind. She tries to stay in the light even after the depths of true darkness have tried to taint her. She is a marvel." He hums and looks out the window at Sky as she plays with Danny and Sophia.

He looks out to watch her. "I just want to protect her.."

"She says your the most powerful man she knows. Track Tiger. Have your people on his heels. Turn up the heat on him. Make him sweat. It'll make him concentrate on something other than Sky for a bit. Give her some peace."

He nods. "I'll do everything."

"Make him the UK's most wanted. Sky already has most of the other countries on high alert for Tiger. Those favors she collects come in handy.."

He nods. "I will."

"Good. I think we're done here unless you have something more you want to discuss?"

"No, I'm alright."

He nods and stands. "I think tea in the garden would be lovely." He smiles softly.

He smiles a bit and nods. "I'm going to make a few calls first."

"As you wish." Richard nods and leaves for the garden.

Mycroft puts in a few calls and puts more men on finding Sebastian. He also puts him on the most wanted list, top priority.

John hums softly as he enters the library when Mycroft is finished. "Ah there you are." He smiles and sits next to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles a bit. "Here I am."

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, love?" He kisses his head and wraps his arm around him.

He blushes softly and leans against him. "A lot.." He mumbles, not knowing if he should go into detail.

"I'm always here is you need me." He hums softly and holds him.

He nods and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him softly and nuzzles him.

He kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

Mycroft smiles softly.

John hums happily and smiles.

Mycroft nuzzles him. "Can we go get tea?"

"Of course, love." John smiles and stands, holding his hand out to Mycroft.

He smiles and holds his hand.

He kisses his hand and leads him out to the garden for tea.

Mycroft smiles softly and follows him.

John sits with him at the outside table with everyone else as Sky and Michael play with Danny and Sophia on the grass.

Mycroft smiles softly as he watches them.

'Everything okay?' Sky hums softly in Mycroft's head as she keeps her back to him whiles she chases Sophia and Danny.

He smiles softly. 'Everything's okay.'

'Good. That's good.' She smiles as she scoops up Danny and spins him around.

He smiles as he watches her.

Sky smiles as she sits in the grass leaning against Michael as they watch Danny and Sophia run back and forth playing tag. "Mm they're going to tire themselves out nicely." She hums and smiles.

Michael hums and smiles. "They've tired me out."

She giggles and lean against him. She looks up for a kiss.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him back.

"Mm, I love you."

"I love you, too.. So much."

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and holds her close.

She smiles and relaxes against him. "Everyone has work tomorrow and the rest of the week. We'll have to go back into the city and leave the estate. But then it'll be Christmas vacation and then the wedding." She hums and smiles.

Greg hums softly, nuzzling against Collin. "Mm, brilliant, Sky.."

Collin smiles and wraps his arm around Greg. Sky smiles and leans against Michael. "Thank you." She hums.

Collin smiles. "So you lot will be back for Christmas?"

"Of course." Greg smiles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss his head. "Mm, good."

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

He smiles and pulls back a bit.

He smiles happily and hums.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

Collin chuckles and kisses his head. Sky hums and stands. "I'm going to put Danny and Sophia down for a nap and then get dinner started." She hums and picks them up from where they've fallen asleep in the grass together.

Michael smiles. "I'll help you."

Sky smiles and hands him Danny so she can hold Sophia. She hums and leads them into the house to Danny's room to put them down for a nap.

He sets Danny down on the bed.

She puts Sophia with Danny and covers them. She hums softly and kisses both of their heads before taking Michael's hand and leading him out of the room quietly.

Michael smiles and follows her out.

Sky smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles and nuzzles him before pulling away. 'I love you.' She hums softly in his head.

He smiles. 'I love you too.'

She takes his hand and leads him down to the kitchen to get dinner started. "I think we should have a roast." She hums as she looks through the kitchen.

He smiles and hums. "I think that's brilliant."

She smiles and gets started on dinner. "Would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course, love."

Sky smiles and has Michael wash the carrots and potatoes. She starts to prepare the roast and thinks about dessert. 'Hey Zack, do you want to make something for dessert with Greg?' She hums in Zack's head.

'Sure, I'll talk to him.'

'Brilliant.' She hums. Greg is sitting with Collin on a bench near the garden.

Greg looks up when Zack comes over.

"Hey Sky wants us to make something for dessert. Do you want to?" Zack smiles at Greg.

Greg perks up and smiles. "I'd love to."

"Brilliant. What do you think we should make?" He smiles.

He hums. "I don't know. I usually make an array of sweets."

"That sounds good." He nods.

He nods and stands, kissing Collin first.

Collin kisses him back and smiles. "I look forward to your sweets." He chuckles.

He blushes and smiles.

"Have fun." Collin chuckles softly and smiles.

Greg smiled and nods.

Zack leads Greg back into the kitchen where Sky and Michael are cooking.

Greg hums. "Mm. Full kitchen."

"Better than an empty one." Sky smiles as she puts the roast into the pan for the oven as Michael chops the vegetables next to her.

He hums. "True."

"We'll be out of your hair soon. The roast is almost ready to go in." She hums as they spread the vegetables in the pan.

"Mm, no rush."

"What were you guys thinking about making?"

"Just a variety."

"Sounds good." She smiles and puts the roast in the oven.

He hums and smiles.

"Mm now that's in I'm gonna go work out." She smiles and washes her hands.

Michael hums. "I'm going to rest a bit."

"Okay. I'll be up after to check on you." Sky smiles softly and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her. "Mm, I'll be fine, love."

'Mm if you're sure. You just have to think and I'll hear you if you need me.' She hums softly in his head and kisses him back.

He smiles. 'Of course, love.'

She smiles and nuzzles him before going downstairs to work out.

Michael smiles and goes up to lay down.

John hums and runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair as they relax on the sofa together.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

John smiles and kisses him.

Sherlock hums and kisses him back.

"I love you. So much. So so much." He hums and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. "I love you, too."

He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles. "We're probably going to go home after dinner. I start work with Lydia tomorrow." He hums.

"Mm.. Okay.." He pouts a bit.

"Mm? What's with the pout?" He hums and nips at his pout.

He kisses him a bit. "When are we coming back?" He doesn't necessarily want to leave Collin.

"Mm a week for Christmas and then the wedding." He smiles and kisses him.

He nods and kisses him back.

He hums and runs is fingers through Sherlock's hair as they relax.

He nuzzles him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and relaxes.

"Mm don't you two look cozy." Collin hums and smiles as he enters the sitting room.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "Come join us."

"Mm you know I can't say no to you." Collin smiles and joins them on the sofa.

Sherlock smiles and curls up with both of them.

John hums as he pets Sherlock's head in his lap. Collin smiles and rubs Sherlock's legs over his lap.

Sherlock smiles happily, humming softly.

"Mm like an over grown house cat." Collin chuckles softly and smiles as he continues to run his hand over Sherlock's legs.

He blushes and smiles, stretching out in their laps.

"House cat indeed." John chuckles and massages Sherlock's head.

He pushes his head into John's hand.

John hums and continues to massage his head. "Is he always like this?" Collin hums. "No. Mostly he's running about on cases or doing experiments in the kitchen. Sometimes he's like this though. So beautiful and affectionate." John smiles. "Mm he is beautiful. Stunning really. Don't you think?" Collin smiles. "I do. He's the most beautiful man I've ever met. He takes my breath away constantly." John smiles.

Sherlock blushes brightly as they talk about him, squirming slightly.

"And he's so brilliant. Blows my mind. He's so smart. A proper genius. Seeing his mind work is fascinating." John hums and pulls Sherlock's hair gently as he feels him squirm. "His eyes. God when he looks at you its like he's looking into your very soul. Like he knows every little think about you before you've opened your mouth." Collin hums and squeezes Sherlock's thigh.

He whimpers a bit at the hair pulling and blushes brighter at their words.

"He's terribly sexy as well." Collin smirks. "God I know." John groans and licks his lips. "How do you resist to urge to just push him down to his knees and have him suck you off? Those lips are sinful. Absolutely sinful." Collin purrs. "If you think that's bad you haven't seen him in a sheet. And I mean only a sheet. When he’s like that I just want to push him up against a wall and take him right there." John growls softly and licks his lips.

Sherlock whimpers and squirms a bit. "J-John.."

"Yes, love?" John hums and tugs his hair. "Need something, darling?" Collin purrs and smirks.

He whimpers and gasps softly at the tug.

"You need to tell us what you want, love." John pulls his hair a bit tighter and runs his hands over Sherlock's chest, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock's nipples. "Mm yes. What do you want, darling?" Collin rubs his hand over Sherlock's inner thighs and ghosts his hand over his crotch teasingly.

He lets his legs fall apart and whimpers. "W-Want you two.."

"Mm I think we should take him upstairs before he melts right here on the sofa. What do you think John?" Collin hums and kisses John. "Mm I think it's brilliant." John agrees and kisses Collin back.

Sherlock whimpers as he watches them kiss.

"Christ the sounds he makes get me so hard." Collin growls and kisses John deeper. "He's such a good slut. A nice loud little whore for us. Just for us." John growls back and kisses Collin hard.

Sherlock whines and moves a hand between his legs, palming himself through his trousers.

Collin and John nip at each other's lips hazily before pulling back. "Mm such a slut. He can't keep his hands off himself." Collin hums as he watched Sherlock palm himself. "I think he needs to be taught a lesson in patients." John smirks. "Indeed. What so your recommend, Captain?" Collin smirks as John growls as he calls him captain. "I think we should tie him up and have our way with him." John licks his lips. "Oh god yes. Let's keep him in edge for ages. I want to watch him get desperate and beg to come." Collin nearly pants and bites his lip. "Brilliant." John praises and kisses Collin again, forcing his tongue into Collins mouth and Collin moans lofty as he sucks on John's tongue.

Sherlock whimpers and squirms against the couch, grinding against his hand. "Please.. Please, Daddy.."

"Mm there's a good boy." Collin praises and scoops Sherlock up as he stands. He carries Sherlock to the bedroom with John following close behind. "Strip." John commands after Collin stands Sherlock up in the center of the room.

He holds onto Collin and whimpers as he's placed down.

"Such a good boy." Collin praises and kisses Sherlock as he strips him.

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately.

He kisses and nip at Sherlock's skin. "Mm we're going to take turns fucking you and then the last time we're going to fuck you together. Your going to be stuffed with our cocks and full of our come."

"Please.. Yes, please.. Put a cock ring on me so I don't come.."

"Such a dirty mouth on you." Collin smirks. He gets a cock ring from the drawer and strokes Sherlock, putting the ring on his cock once he's hard. "On your hands and knees. I'm going to stretch your perfect arse for us." John hums and slicks his fingers.

Sherlock whimpers and gets onto his hands and knees, eagerly presenting his arse.

"So eager. Bloody perfect." Collin praises and squeezes Sherlock's arse, spreading his cheeks so John can ease a slick finger into Sherlock. "Such a good boy. So needy for us." John praises and works his finger slows as Collin kneads Sherlock's arse in his hands.

Sherlock gasps as John's finger breaches him. "Oh god.."

"That's it. Be a loud whore for us." Collin growls and slaps Sherlock's arse. John smirks and adds a second finger, pumping them in and out of Sherlock.

Sherlock moans loudly as Collin spanks him.

"Mm you like that do you?" Collin smirks and spanks him again.

He arches and moans. "Yes!!"

He chuckles and spanks him again, a bit harder this time.

"Daddy!" He cries out, bucking his hips.

"Such a good boy. My good boy." Collin praises and caresses Sherlock's reddened arse cheeks as John pushes in a third finger.

Sherlock whimpers at the stretch and pushes back against him.

"Almost, love." John hums and adds a fourth finger, slowly thrusting them.

He gasps and grips the sheets.

"Who do you want first?" John kisses Sherlock's back as he pulls his fingers out.

"John.. Please.."

"I know, love. I've got what you need." John kisses his back and shoulders as he pushes into him.

He gasps and moans, arching as John pushed into him.

"Perfect so perfect." He praises as he kisses and nips the back of his neck and shoulders.

He moans loudly and squirms. "Please.."

He holds his hips and starts to move.

He whimpers and holds onto the sheets.

He nips and bites Sherlock's back marking him as he moves faster, harder.

Sherlock moans loudly, pressing his face into the bed and his arse back against John.

John comes hard with a shout and fills Sherlock.

Sherlock moans loudly as he feels John filling him, his own cock screaming for release

John kisses his back and pulls out of him. Collin lays Sherlock on his back and kisses his neck and chest. "So loud. So beautiful." He growls softly and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock moans and kisses Collin back desperately. "Fuck me, please."

He spreads Sherlock's legs and bends them up against his chest. He kisses him hard and pushes into him.

He moans loudly against his mouth, arching as Collin pushes into him.

"God I love you." He says for the first time to Sherlock and bites at his throat. He holds his hips and starts to thrust.

Sherlock gasps and arches, moaning. "Collin!" He squirms, his words escaping him.

He sucks and marks his neck as he fucks him harder.

He moans loudly and gasps.

He cries out and comes hard filling Sherlock.

Collin kisses his chest as John kisses his back. "So beautiful." Collin hums. "So perfect." John praises.

Sherlock whimpers and rocks his hips.

Collin kisses him and moves so Sherlock can ride him. John moves behind Sherlock and pushes into him. Collin removes Sherlock's cock ring as they start to move inside him.

Sherlock's eyes widen as the both fill him. He cries out and fucks himself on their cocks, coming hard as Collin take off his cock ring.

They moan loudly and fill him again as they come.

Sherlock whimpers and collapses against Collin.

Collin holds him and rubs his back. They slip out of Sherlock and John pushes a plug into Sherlock, keeping their come inside him. "Beautiful. Absolutely perfect. Such a good boy. You did so well." Collin whispers praise softly and kisses Sherlock softly.

He whimpers and nods, pressing against him.

Collin wraps his arms around Sherlock and holds him close.

He makes a small noise, wanting John close to him too.

John cuddles Sherlock and snuggles him between Collin and himself.

He sighs contently and relaxes.

John hums softly and kisses Sherlock's back as Collin kisses his head.

Sherlock smiles softly and mumbles as he closes his eyes. "Love you.." He mumbles to both of them.

"Mm love you, too." They mumble back as they fall asleep with him.

He sleeps peacefully.


	3. Fifty One

Sky finishes working out and goes upstairs to her and Michael's room to shower. 

Michael's still asleep.

Sky finishes her shower and picks up her laptop. She gets into bed carefully so she doesn't wake Michael and works on her laptop. 

Michael curls up against her, humming softly.

She pets his hair softly as she works. 

He hums in his sleep.

She smiles at him and hums softly. 'I love you..'

His face relaxes in his sleep as he hears her.

'Mm you're terribly handsome and sweet. You put up with me and my insanity. You're perfect. So perfect. You deserve so much better. I'm sorry, love.' She hums softly and pets his hair. 

He hums and mumbles aloud in his sleep. "You're perfect.."

"I'm glad you think so, love." She smiles softly and little sadly. 

He can feel her doubt in his mind and scrunches his face, frowning.

She puts her laptop down and lays in bed, pressing against him. 'I'm sorry.' 

He frowns and holds onto her.

She presses her face to his neck and kisses it. 'I love you. I really do. Don't ever doubt that. No matter what happens just know that I love you. Always..'

"Love.."

She hums softly and snuggles him, falling into a light doze. 

He hums and holds her.

She whimpers softly as she sleeps, plagued by nightmares. 

Her nightmares start to flood Michael's brain while he sleeps and he frowns, pulling her closer. 'Sky..'

'I can't... I can't stop him...' She sounds like she's sobbing somewhere in Michael's head as she presses closer to him. 

'Where are you? Please, let me help..' His face scrunches in his sleep.

'You can't help her. She's mine. She's always been mine.' Tiger's voice chuckles darkly and Sky whimpers. 

'She's not yours. No one owns her. She's too brilliant for that. Too strong. You will never have her again.' Michael growls.

'She's mine. Her mind, body, and soul belong to me. I'll have her whenever I like. I'll take what's mine. Mm that body. So mature now. So mouth watering.' Tiger growls. 

'She's not yours. None of her.'

'She used to be so quiet before. She would struggle and fight but she'd always be quite. She's different now. Stronger now. I'm going to love taking her apart again. It's going to be so much fun.' Tiger chuckles ignoring Michael. 

'I won't let you. None of us will. She's got a family now. You'll never get her.'

'You say that as if I don't have her already.' Tiger suddenly appears in front of Michael. Sky is kneeling at Tiger's feet naked and a collar locked around her neck. Tiger smirks as he holds the leash and Sky claws at her neck trying to get the collar off. 

Michael growls. 'You're a sick bastard. This isn't real. She's in bed with me.'

'For now. Time is running out. Enjoy her while she's with you. I know I will when I take her back.' Tiger chuckles darkly and Sky wakes suddenly, falling out of bed. 

Michael wakes with a start and breathes heavily.

Sky starts sobbing on the floor and fists her hair tightly. Her neck is bleeding where she's clawed at it in real life as she did in the dream. 

Michael gets up and scoops her up. "Sky.."

She's gasping for breathe likes she's drowning and shakes violently.

He holds her close. "It's alright."

She calms down a bit as Michael holds her. "N-n-need s-shower." She whimpers softly as she trembles and twitches as she moves away from Michael. 

He frowns a bit but lets her go.

"G-get J-J-John. D-downstairs. B-bring medk-kit." Her teeth chatter before she disappears into the bathroom. 

He frowns and hurries to get John.

John is relaxing in the sitting room and stands immediately as he sees Michael. "Where is she?" He asks seeing blood on Michael's shirt. 

"Upstairs, in the bathroom." His voice shakes a bit.

John nods and grabs his med kit, following Michael back up with Mycroft and Richard in tow. Sky is still in the bathroom with the door shut and locked. 

Mycroft knocks softly. "Sky.. Open the door.."

Sky doesn't answer. "Sky you're going to open this door or I'm going to break it down." Richard says and still no answer. "Shit.. Sky put the razor down. Put it down now!" He shuts and slams his shoulder against the door. "Open the door now!" He shouts and slams against the door again. "F-fine! N-need a m-minutes." She calls out and he voice shakes terribly. 

Mycroft watches as she opens the door and puts the razor down.

John has her sit on the bed as he cleans and dresses her wounds. She shakes the entire time. "Was he really in your head or was it a dream?" Richard asks. "D-don't know." She mutters as John wraps the bandages around his neck. 

Michael bites his lip. "I heard him too."

"What did he say?" Richard turns to Michael. 

He frowns and hesitates. "He said she's his and.." He shakes his head.

"Come on. Out with it. We can't help if we don't know." He says calmly. 

He took a deep breath. "He said how much he wanted to use her body.."

John's hands still as he wraps bandages on the small nicks on Sky's wrists. He looks up at her and she looks like she wants to die. She trembles and twitches as they talk. 

"I told him we wouldn't let him.. That he'd never get near her again.."

"Good. That's good." Richard nods and rubs Michael's arm trying to soothe him because he doesn't think Michael knows he's shaking a bit as well. John finishes wrapping Sky's wounds. She's still trembling and hasn't said a word since coming out of the bathroom. She just sits there on the bed shaking. 

Michael frowns and clenches his jaw, wanting to find Tiger and kill him for this.

Sky looks over to Michael slowly and her eyes fill up with tears. She wants him to hold her but she understands if he never wants to touch her again now that he knows what Tiger did to her. 

Michael looks up at her and sees her tears and frowns, moving to climb onto the bed with her. He pulls her close, being careful of her cuts. 'I love you..'

She presses her face to his neck and sobs. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.' She says over and over again in his head. 

'Don't you dare apologize. I promise that I'm not going to let him ever get near you again.' He holds onto her tightly.

She clings to him and cries hard, not making a sound. 

He rubs her back. 'I love you..'

'I love you. I'm sorry. I love you.' She whimpers and tries to breathe evenly. 

'I've got you, love.'

She sniffles and curls up in his arms still trembling a little. 

'I love you..'

'I love you, too.. So much.. So so much..'

'I promise I'll keep you safe.'

She whimpers and presses against him. The others leave the room, closing the door quietly but Sky still finches at the click. 

'I love you so much.'

She sighs softly and finally relaxes against him. "I love you, too." She finally speaks out loud. 

He smiles softly and kisses her head.

She whimpers softly and looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses her softly. "Nothing will ever make me leave."

She lets out a half broken sob and kisses him back. She didn't know she needed to hear that but now that he's said it it feels like the iron grip around her heart has loosened and she can breathe again. She whimpers and kisses him again, needy. 

He kisses her back deeply. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

She whimpers and nods. She pulls him on top of her wanting to feel covered in him. She kisses face and neck as she wraps her arms and legs around him. 

"I love you. So much. You're perfect. More than anything I could ever deserve."

"You're a terrible liar. You deserve the world and I will never be able to give that to you no matter how hard I try. And I will try believe me. I'll never stop trying but I'll never deserve you." She laces her fingers in his hair and presses their foreheads together. 

"I don't want anything else than you."

She whimpers and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses her back deeply. "I love you."

"I love you. God I love you so much." She gasps out and kisses him again, a bit desperate this time. 

He nips at her lip. "I can't image how I got on without you."

She moans softly and melts under him. "Just fine. Now I've come along and cocked everything up on you." She mumbles against his lips. 

"I was lost without you, hiding. You saved me." He moans softly.

"I'm yours. For as long as I'm here. I'm yours. All yours. You give me hope. You give me life." She kisses him needy and rocks her hips against him. 

He gasps and arches against her, slotting a knee between her legs for her to grind against.

She gasps and moans as she grinds against his leg. She kisses his jaw and neck. "I need you to fuck me. I need it. I need you inside me. Please, Michael." She moans his name bowing it drives him mad. 

He moans breathily and grinds against her. "God, yes.. Please."

She moans and flips them over. She strips him slowly but leaves his binder, kissing every bit of skin she can reach. "You're so fucking handsome I can't breathe." She moans breathlessly as she looks at him. "Open your legs for me so I can stretch you for the vibrator." She hums and rubs his thighs. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs. "Fuck, you're brilliant.."

She finally laughs and smiles as she eases a lubed finger into him. "I love you. I love you so much. My amazing handsome man." She praises as she slowly works her finger. 

He gasps and moans. "Yours.. I love you.."

"You're perfect. So perfect. So handsome. Absolutely brilliant." She praises as she adds a second finger and slowly works them in and out of him. 

He moans and arches. "I love you so much."

She kisses his thighs and thrusts her fingers. "I love you, too." She sucks a mark into his thigh as she adds a third finger. 

He moans loudly as she thrusts her fingers.

She gives him a few more thrust with her fingers before removing them and replacing them with a vibrator. She puts the harness on him and takes his cock into her mouth as she turns up the vibrator. 

He looks down at her and groans as he feels the vibrations matched up with the cock in her mouth. "Fuck.."

She moans whorishly around the cock and sucks at the head. "How do you want me?" She mewls as she strokes the cock. 

"On your back. I want to be able to kiss you while I fuck you."

She moves and pulls him on top of her. She kisses him desperately and opens her legs. 

He presses into her slowly and kisses her back hard.

She moans loudly into the kiss and arches. 

He waits for her to adjust.

She breathes and gasps as she adjust. She wraps her legs around him and kisses him desperately. "Move. God please move." She moans needy. 

He nods and groans as he rocks his hips. "Bloody perfect.."

"I love you. I love you so much. Don't ever stop. Oh god." She moans and rocks with him. 

He starts to thrust into her harder. "I love you so much."

She moans loudly and arches. "Mm yes! Fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!" 

He growls and starts to thrust harder.

She cries out and holds onto him as she starts to feel close. 

He moans loudly, feeling close as well. "So perfect. Love you."

"I love you. Oh god I love you so much!" She cries out and comes hard, shaking and moaning loudly. 

He continues to thrust into her, moaning. "Close.. God.."

"Do it. Come. Come for me, baby. Please. I need it. I need you to come." She moans as he continues to fuck her as she grows sensitive. She reaches back and turns up his vibrator and fucks him with it as he fucks her. 

He moans loudly as he stills, coming hard from the vibrations.

"Perfect. You're perfect. So handsome." She praises and holds onto him as she slowly turns the vibrator off. 

He whimpers and moans softly.

"I love you. I love you so so much." She holds onto him and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses her back softly. "I love you too."

She smiles softly and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles softly then moans as the cock shifts inside her. 

"You feel amazing.."

She blushes and whimpers softly as she wiggles her hips. 

He rocks his hips again, moaning.

She moans and kisses him deeply. "I want to ride you." 

"Yes, God yes."

She moans and rolls them over, turning his vibrator back on. "You're so handsome. So perfect." She praises as she looks down at him and slowly starts to ride him. 

He moans and pulls her down for a kiss, bucking his hips.

She kisses him deeply and sucks on his tongue as she rides him faster. 

He moans loudly and bucks up.

"You feel so good." She moans and rides harder. 

"Fuck, you look amazing.."

She blushes brightly and throws her head back, moaning loudly. 

He leans in to bite and kiss her neck, squeezing her breasts.

She gasps and moans like a whore as she pushes her breasts into his hands, her nipples hardening further and rubbing against his hands. 

He plays with her breasts before leaning in to nip at suck at her nipples.

She cries out blissfully and arches, loving his mouth on her nipples. 

He moans loudly against her and squeezes her other breast.

"Michael!" She moans his name loudly and comes. She whimpers and continues to ride him not being able to get enough of him. 

"God I love you.. You're so beautiful.." He bucks up against her. "And you can take a cock. Fuck and that tongue.. So amazing. I could come just from your mouth."

She blushes brightly at the praise and whimpers. 

"You're brilliant. So good.. I love you so much." He bucks his hips.

She leans in and kisses him repeatedly. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She mumbles against his lips between each kiss. 

He moans and kisses her back. "I love you.. So much."

She kisses him deeply and moves off of him, into her hands and knees. "Please again. I need it." She whimpers at the emptiness. "Fuck me again and then I'll suck you off. Please, Michael." She moans his name. 

He growls, suddenly very possessive and pushes into her again. "So fucking sexy.. You look so pretty on your hands and knees."

She gasps and cries out happily. She moans loudly at the praise and arches loving the way he feels pressed against her back and inside her. "Your perfect. You're so fucking perfect!" 

He moans loudly and grips her hips, thrusting into her harder.

"Oh god fuck me! Yes yes yes!" She cries out and grips the sheets tightly. 

He starts to pound into her, leaning in to bite her neck.

She whimpers as she starts to feel close again and presses her face to the mattress, baring her neck for him to mark her. 

He marks her and moans.

She screams into the mattress and she comes hard as he marks her. 

Michael moans loudly as he comes hard.

She whimpers and collapses against the bed. 

He groans and collapses.

She hums softly and and relaxes under him loving how his body presses her down into the bed. 

"I love you."

"Mm I love you, too. So much." 

He smiles happily.

She turns over and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him softly and smiles softly. "I love you." She hums quietly and nuzzles him. 

"I love you so much." He holds her.

She relaxes into his hold and smiles softly. 

He smiles and hums.

She rubs her thumb over his cheek and giggles softly. 

He smiles and blushes.

"You're perfect." 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She presses her forehead to his and her arms tighten around him a bit. 

He holds her close. "You're perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." She nuzzles him and presses closer. 

He smiles and holds her.

She kisses his neck and jaw. "Mm I think I want a shower." She hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles softly. "Alright, love."

She kisses him and smiles before getting out of bed. "Your welcome to join me." She hums has she walks over to the bathroom naked. 

He blushes and hesitates before getting up, deciding it's time that he's honest about the other reason he doesn't show his chest.

Sky hums softly as she starts the shower and waits for it to warm up. 

Michael nervously enters the bathroom.

Sky turns and smiles at him softly. She takes his hand and kisses his knuckles softly. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You're brilliant, strong, and so very handsome. I will never judge you. I will only love you." She hums softly. 

He bites his lip and nods. He takes a shaky breath and pulls back a bit to take off his binder. He wants to cover the cut marks on his chest, but he knows that it's time Sky knew.

She looks at the cuts and nods slowly. She looks back at his face and cups his cheek. "I love you. I will always love you. I will always be here for you. No matter what for whatever you need." She smiles softly and kisses him gently, tender and reassuring. 

He whimpers softly and kisses her back, melting against her. "Thank you.."

She holds him and nuzzles him affectionately. "Of course, love.."

He didn't realize how much he needed to hear that and sniffles softly.

"It's okay. I've got you." She says softly and rubs his back soothingly. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much." 

He smiles and kisses her. 

She kisses him back and smiles happily. 

He smiles softly. "Shower?"

She nods and leads him into the shower. 

He smiles and gets into the shower with her.

"Let me wash your hair." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Alright." 

She hums softly as she washes his hair, massaging his scalp. 

He relaxes and closes his eyes.

She rinses his hair and starts to wash his back. She kisses his neck as she massages his shoulders and back. 

He hums softly and smiles.

She smiles and washes his arms, running her fingers over his skin. 

He blushes and leans into her touch.

"So handsome." She hums softly and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and rinses him off. She hums softly and washes her own hair. 

He smiles softly.

She rinses and sings softly. "I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone  
I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow.."

He frowns a bit and kisses her head as she sings.

"So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.." She sings softly and kisses him. 

He kisses her back.

"In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know  
So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets  
Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow.." She sings against his lips. 

He smiles softly against her lips.

"I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.." She finishes softly and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too.. So much." She smiles softly against his lips. 

He smiles and nuzzles her. 

She giggles and smiles happily. 

He smiles. "You're amazing.."

She blushes and hides her face in his neck, kissing it. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too." She looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She nuzzles him and smiles as she pulls away. "We should get out. You're turning pruned." She giggles and kisses his wrinkly fingertips. 

He smiles and hums. "Mm. Alright."

She turns off the shower and they get out to dry off. 

Michael pulls a shirt on, still feeling uncomfortable about his chest.

"So handsome.. I can try and give you anything you want. Anything you need. You just need to tell me.." Sky says quietly and kisses his back softly. 

He bites his lip and shakes his head. "I can't ask you to do this.."

"You can.. I'd do anything for you, Michael. Anything." She wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face to his back. 

He frowns a bit. "I just.. I want these gone.." He stares at his chest in the mirror.

"Okay. Whatever you want." She nods and hugs him from behind. 

He frowns and holds onto her.

She turns him around and holds him tightly. "We'll get it taken care of. Just no more cutting your chest, okay?" She kisses his head. 

He bites his lip and nods. "I promise.."

"Good boy. Thank you." She kisses his head and rubs his back. 

He leans against her.

She holds him and hums softly. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back.

"So handsome." She hums and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

She giggles and pulls alway to finish getting dressed. 

He smiles and gets dressed as well.

She hums softly and takes her time braiding her hair, enjoying it while she still has it. 

"You look beautiful.."

She blushes and smiles softly. 

He smiles and kisses her shoulder.

She hums happily and melts back against him as she finishes the braid. 

He smiles softly.

"I love you. So much." 

"I love you too."

She kisses him softly and smiles. "I need to go check on dinner." She hums and nuzzles him. "Zack and Greg should have a ton of sweets made by now." She smiles happily. 

He hums. "Mm, good."

"We have a big week ahead. Everyone goes back to work, Zack starts chemo and his mother is coming, Christmas, and you are staring in Hamlet." She smiles brightly. 

He blushes and smiles. "I'm so excited."

"So am I. I still need tickets." She smiles happily and kisses him. "Mm what are you doing for Christmas?" 

He smiles and kisses her back. "I think I can get you lot tickets for the front." He hums softly. "I'm not sure."

"Mm that's perfect!" She smiles and kisses him again. "You can stay here with us. If you want that is." She nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles. "Really?"

"Of course. I always want you with me." She smiles. 

He smiles softly and kisses her.

She kisses him back and smiles against his lips. 

"Thank you, love."

"You're welcome." 

He smiles and kisses her again.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and blushes. 

"Mm, you're so cute." 

"Michael." She blushes brighter. 

He smiles and nuzzles her. "Even cuter when you blush."

"Charming and handsome. How did I get so lucky?" She giggles and presses her face to his neck, kissing it. 

He smiles and blushes brightly.

"Did you know that when I call you handsome you blush all the way down you neck?" She purrs and nips at the blush on his neck. 

He blushes brighter. "N-No I don't.."

"Mm yes you do and it's gorgeous." She hums and sucks at the blush in his neck, marking him lightly. 

He gasps softly.

"And the way you taste. It makes my mouth water. You're perfect." She purrs as she licks and sucks on his skin. 

He blushes and mewls softly.

"Absolutely perfect." She hums as she leaves little hickies around his neck. 

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"Mm you're so sweet. Those little noises. Delicious." She purrs and kisses his throat. 

He whimpers and nuzzles her.

She smirks a bits and kisses him. "Mm what do you need, love?" She mumbles against his lips. 

He whimpers and kisses her back. "More.."

"More?" She hums and nips at his lips. "Mm what if I wanted to taste you. All of you." She purrs and sucks on his lip. "Would that be more?" She smirks. 

"Please!" He whines.

"Strip for me." She smirks and steps back. 

He whines and quickly strips.

"So handsome." She growls and kisses him hard. 

He moans and kisses her back hard.

She pushes him back into the bed and hovers over him. She kisses his jaw and neck. She nips and licks down his body. She kisses down his chest and sucks on his tummy. 

He gasps and moans under her. He arches up into the kisses.

She rubs his hips and kisses his inner thighs. She looks up at him asking if it's okay. 

He nods and blushes. "Please."

She kisses up his inner thigh and nuzzles between his legs with her nose. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs.

"Such a good boy. So good." She praises as she presses her face between his legs and licks gently. 

He whimpers and moans.

She licks and sucks more spurred on by Michael's noises. 

He moans and whines. "Sky.."

She kisses and nips at his inner thigh. "What do you want?" 

"You, please."

"Mm if you get onto your hands and knees I'll eat you out and then fuck you." She smirks and bites his thigh. 

He whimpers and scrambles to get onto his hands and knees.

"Such a good boy." She kisses and nips down his back as she squeezes his arse. 

He moans and wiggles his arse against her hands.

She kneads his arse in her hands and starts to open him with her tongue. 

He moans breathily. "Oh, Sky.."

"I love the way you taste." She growls as she licks and suck throughly enjoying eating him out. 

He moans loudly and arches. "Oh god.. I love your tongue.."

She moans and growls, holding his hips as she fucks him with her tongue. 

"Sky, oh my god.."

"I'm going to make you come from my tongue and then I'm going to fuck you into the mattress." She rocks his hips as she fucks him with her tongue getting it deep and faster. 

He moans loudly and pushes back against her tongue.

She moans and works her tongue faster fucking him harder with it. 

He cries out as he comes hard from her tongue.

She kisses and nips his back. "Perfect. You're so perfect." She praises. 

He blushes and smiles.

She rolls him over onto his back and kisses his thighs softly. 

He blushes and spreads his legs.

"Mm I love your legs." She hums. "Especially your thighs." She smiles and kisses them adoringly. "I could live between contently. Change my address to 'between Michael's legs'." She giggles and kisses his thighs. 

He blushes brighter. "Sky.."

"I mean just look at them." She hums and rubs her hands over his legs. "So strong and perfect." She squeezes them. "And they open so nicely for me." She smirks and kisses his thigh.

He whimpers and opens his legs.

"See this is what I mean. Perfect. Stunning." She praises as she washes two slick fingers into him. "So handsome." She slowly starts to move her fingers. 

He whimpers and squirms against her fingers.

"Such a good boy." She praises as she thrusts her fingers. 

He whimpers. "Sky.."

"I know, love. Just a bit more." She kisses his thigh as she adds a third finger. 

He moans and presses back against her.

She thrusts her fingers and puts on the harness. She removed her fingers and slowly sinking into him as she kisses him deeply. 

He moans loudly and arches.

She kisses his neck and jaw while keeping still to let him adjust. 

He whimpers. "Please."

She holds his hips and starts to move. 

He moans and rocks back against her.

"You feel so good. You're perfect. So handsome." She praises as she moves faster and bites at his throat. 

He moans loudly. "Love you.."

"I love you. I love you so much." She moans and fucks him harder. 

He arches. "So close.. Please.."

"Come for me." She bites his throat and fucks him hard. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard.

"Perfect." She kisses his neck as she moves slowly. 

He whimpers and squirms.

She kisses him and stops rocking. 

He kisses her back deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She pulls out of him gently and takes off the harness. She kisses him deeply and snuggles him. 

He whimpers a bit at the emptiness and nuzzles her.

She hold him and kisses his head. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She nuzzles him and smiles. 

"You're so perfect.."

She blushes and hides her face in his chest. "You're the perfect one." She mumbles. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and nuzzles. 

He smiles and hums, pulling her closer.

She smiles softly and snuggles closer. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and relaxes. 

He hums and closes his eyes. 

She holds him while he naps still s bit to nervous to sleep. 

He curls up around her.

She kisses his head softly and holds him. 

He nuzzles her in his sleep.

She smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He hums quietly.

'I love you.' She hums softly in his head. 

He nuzzles her, smiling in his sleep. 'I love you too.'

She smiles softly and holds him close. 

He hums contently.

She relaxes against him and closes her eyes but stays awake. 

He sleeps for a little while.

Sky takes the bandage off her side and looks at her stitches. 

Michael shifts as he wakes. "Mm, don't mess with those.."

"Mm I was thinking about picking them open and having a look inside." She jokes and puts the bandage back. 

He frowns a bit and nuzzles her.

"It's okay." She smiles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

He smiles and kisses her again.

She kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

"I've got to get up and check on dinner. For real this time." She giggles and rolls out of bed. 

He smiles and hums. "Mm, fine."

She smiles and gets dressed. 

Michael hums as he watches her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mm.. How beautiful you look.."

"Mm if you're trying to get me to come back into bed it's kinda working." She goes over to him and kisses him. 

He chuckles and kisses him back. "Mm, now why would I do that?"

"Mm dunno." She giggles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles. "Mm, go check on the food."

"Yes, Sir." She winks and giggles, leaving to go downstairs. 

He smiles and hums before getting up to get dressed.

Sky checks on the dinner and smiles as she watches Kate and Carol watching Sophia and Danny play in the garden. "Mm I know you’re watching me." She hums to Richard. 

"Mm, of course you do. How can I ever be sneaky now?"

"Believe me you were never that sneaky." She laughs and smiles feeling a bit better than earlier. 

"How are you doing?"

"Mm I'm alive so." She hums and shrugs. 

He frowns a bit.

"I just gotta keep on keeping on, right?" 

"For now, I suppose. But things will get better."

"Mm this is the best things have ever been to me all things considered." She smiles. "You know that." She hums. 

"I know. But they're going to get better. You've got someone now."

"To tell you the truth, darling. He was always there. I just needed it to be the right time for me to be with him." She smiles softly and blushes a bit. 

He smiles softly. "I'm glad now is the right time. I think you needed each other."

"We did. We do." She smiles and nods. 

He smiles and hums. "Then I'm glad you're together."

"Thank you." She blushes a bit and smiles. "How are you and Kate? Looks like paradise." She smiles happy for them. 

"We're brilliant. I uh, she doesn't know, obviously.. But we're good."

"She wouldn't mind. If you told her. She wouldn't. She loves you. A lot. I can feel it radiating from her and she's not even in the house. She knows you're keeping something from her though. She can tell. She's just hoping it's not an affair." 

He bites his lip. "How do I even tell her?"

"Mm tell her about me first. She'll be less shocked when you tell her what you can do and how we met." She smiles. 

"Will she even believe me?"

"Of course. It'll be a bit hard for her a first but she loves you so that's all that really matters." 

He bites his lip and nods. "A-Alright.."

"It'll be okay. You have one of the mildest mutations I've seen. The thing is though if you stop taking the pills I made you your glow will be visible again." 

He nods. "I know.."

"If she had questions she can come talk to me." She nods and smiles. 

He nods. "Thank you, Sky."

"Of course, Dicky." She smiles. 

He laughs and rolls his eyes.

She giggles and smiles. 

"You're ridiculous." He chuckles.

"You love it." She laughs and smiles. 

He hums. "I do."

"What do you do these days? For work?"

"I'm a stay at home dad now."

"That's perfect for you." She smiles happily. 

He smiles. "I know."

"What does Kate do?" 

"She's a teacher."

"That's nice." She smiles and starts making tea. 

He smiles. "Mm, she loves it."

"What does she teach?" 

"Primary school."

"Cute." She smiles and pours herself some tea. "Tea?" 

He smiles. "Please."

She smiles and pours him tea. 

He smiles and hums. "Thank you."

"Of course." She nods. "Where is everyone?"

"Mm? I don't know. They all went off a bit ago."

She hums and sips her tea. 

He sips his tea as well.

"Mm Tiger is in Russia at the moment." 

"Oh?"

"He's carving up a body." She hums and a far away look in her eyes. 

He frowns. "Oh."

She sighs and rubs her forehead. "He's sloppy. Losing his edge." 

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe. He might get himself caught or he could get more desperate." 

"Hopefully he gets caught before he gets here."

"I have preparations in place. He won't get here unless I let him here." 

He nods. "Don't let him, then."

She hums and nods. 

Richard smiles a bit. "And if you need someone to give him hell, I'm here."

Sky laughs and nods. "Mm thank god for you, Richard. I wouldn't be able to function today if I didn't have you back then." She smiles. 

He smiles softly. "I can say the same thing about you."

"I do try to give as good as I get you know." She laughs and smiles. 

He chuckles and smiles.

She smiles and drinks the last sip of her tea. "I think I'm going to go work out for a bit."

"Mm, alright. I'm going to check on Sophia."

"Okie dokie." She smiles and goes downstairs. 

He goes out to see Sophia.

Sky hums as she Zack. "How long have you been staring at that thing? Cause it's not gonna hit you first." She asks as he looks at the punching bag. 

Zack huffs a bit. "I know that. Just.. Thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She hums as she tapes her hands. 

"Everything."

"Mm." She nods. "Want to go a few rounds?" She tosses him the tape. 

He hums softly and tapes his hands. "Mm, sure."

"I'm not gonna go easy on you." She smiles as she puts up her hair. 

"Not asking you to." He cracks his joints.

"I wouldn't listen even if you did." She stretches. 

"Mm, course not."

She hums and steps onto the mat. 

Zack does as well.

"You know the rules. I try to pin you down you try to pin me down for three second. If you're pinned down and want to forfeit slap the mat three times. Anything else you'd like to make a rule?" She rolls her shoulders. 

"No crotch shots."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She laughs and smiles. 

He smiles and takes his stance. "Alright."

"May the best man win." She smiles and takes her stance as well. 

"Mm, I will."

"Git." She laughs. 

He laughs and hums. "Come on."

"Ladies first. You've always been such a a gentleman." She smiles and goes at him. 

He chuckles and dodges her, just grabbing her arm and swinging her back to land a blow on her.

She bobs and sweeps his legs out from under him, pinning his arm to his back. 

He groans as he hits the ground. He was a bit weaker than normal, the cancer taking a toll on his body.

She kisses his head before getting off him. She sits cross legged in front of him and looks at him. "Zack.."

He frowns, avoiding her gaze.

"They called you to do a charity match, didn't they? That's why you were down here thinking." She hums and pets his head. "I could do the matches. You could be my coach. I know it wouldn't be the same but the charities would still get what they need.." 

He frowns. "I can't ask you to do that.. You've already got enough on your plate. This would just be added stress."

"Mm I think it would be a good outlet for me. Plus it'll keep me sharp and it'll help people. You're not asking me to do it. I'm telling you I want to do it." 

He hesitates before nodding. "Alright.."

She smiles and nods. "When the match?" 

He bites his lip. "A week."

"The day after Michael's show. Alright good." She nods. 

"You can't possibly prepare for a match in a week, Sky."

"I work out everyday. Sometimes two or three times. I've trained up to my eye balls in hand to hand combat since I was five. I think I may be over qualified." 

He frowns a bit, groaning as he sat up. He wouldn't meet sky's eyes

"You start chemo this week.." She hums. 

He frowns. "I.. I know."

"Have you decided how you want to do it yet? Pills or intravenous?" 

"I figured intravenous would be faster."

She nods. "We still have to figure out how to tell your mum. She's gonna know."

He frowns again and nods.

"Mm let's see. It's Sunday, you start chemo on Wednesday, your mother gets here Friday, Michael's show is Saturday, the match is Sunday. We are terribly busy people." She smiles and takes his hand. 

He forces out a small smile.

"Then Christmas is Monday. Everyone is staying here for that. So will you and your mum. I'll convince her don't worry about that." She smiles softly and squeezes his hand. "We should go Christmas shopping tomorrow. Plus we need to get things for your flat." 

He nods a bit and looks up at her, his small smile real this time. "Thank you."

She smiles happily and hugs him. "Of course." 

He smiles and hugs her back.

"I love you.." She mumbles and hugs him tighter. 

"I love you, too, kid."

She lets him go and smiles. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." 

He smiles softly.

"Do you know where everyone went off to?"

"I think Mycroft said something about going out with Greg."

"Mm alright." She nods. "Let's go watch a movie." She stands and holds out her hand to him, smiling happily. 

He smiles and stands, taking her hand.

She smiles and leads him upstairs. 

He follows her.

"What do you wanna watch?" She hums as they sit in the sitting room. 

"Mm, I don't care." He groans as he sits.

She puts on an old Bollywood movie they used to watch when they were little and sits next to him. "You okay?"

"Just exhausted."

"When was the last time you actually slept a whole night through?" 

"Before I was diagnosed.."

"Come here.." She hums and has him lay down on the couch. She puts his head in her lap and runs her fingers through his hair soothingly. "You have me. Just like last time. So don't be afraid to lean on me, okay?" She hums and rubs his side. 

He sighs softly and closes his eyes, relaxing. "I know, thank you."

"You're welcome.." She smiles softly and continues to rubs her hands over him soothingly as the movie plays softly in the background. 

He smiles softly as he starts to drift off.

She holds him and let's him sleep. 

He sleeps peacefully for the first time in months.

Sky hums softly as she feels Michael come into the sitting room. 

Michael bites his lip when he sees them but quickly smiles and hums.

'Hi.' She hums softly in his head. 

He smiles. 'Hey.'

'What are you doing?" She smiles softly and pets Zack's head soothingly. 

'Just coming down to find you. What about you?'

'Trying to get Zack to sleep for a bit.' 

'That's good. I'm glad he's sleeping.'

'He hasn't been able to sleep good in the past few months. He needs it.' She smiles softly and pats the seat next to her so Michael can sit. 

He moves to sit next to Sky.

She leans against Michael and pets Zack's head. She hums softly and smiles contently. 

He smiles and leans over to kiss her.

She kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

She smiles and hums. 'Everyone is going back into the city tonight. They have work tomorrow.'

'Oh. And you?'

'Going shopping with Zack for Christmas stuff and things for his flat. Getting stuff ready for when his mum comes.' 

'Alright.'

'Mm Greg has news for you as well when he gets back.'

His eyes widened. 'For me?'

'Mhmm and then you're going to have to make a choice.' She smiles. 'It's good so don't worry.'

He bites his lip. 'You tell me not to worry, I'm gonna worry.'

'When I tell you not to worry you have absolutely nothing to worry about.' She giggles and kisses him. 'He's going to offer you a job.' She smiles. 

His eyes widen and his jaw drops. 'I.. A job?'

She smiles and nods. 'Your results from the academy came out today. Greg stopped by to pick them up while they were out.'

He felt his heart flutter with hope. 'My results came in? And I did okay?'

'Way better than okay. Greg is so impressed I can feel it all the way over here.' She smiles. 

He blushes a bit and smiles brightly, trying to contain his excitement. 'Oh man, I can't believe this.'

'Believe it, baby.' She smile and kisses him. 

He giggles a bit and kisses her back.

She nuzzles him and smiles happily. 

"I love you." He hums aloud.

"I love you, too." She hums and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her again.

She hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles happily. 

He hums and smiles happily.

She leans against him and relaxes. 

"When is Greg coming back?"

"Mm any minute now." She hums as the garage door opens. 

Michael hums happily as he hears Greg and Mycroft come in.

"Michael!" Greg calls out. "Oh there you are." He smiles and comes into the sitting room. 

Michael smiles brightly and turns to look at him. "Yeah?"

"You are brilliant." Greg smiles and hands Michael his letter. 

Michael smiles brightly as he looks at the letter. "Christ.."

"See now there is a choice. You could go work on the streets like the rest of the rookies or you can work with me on my team. I want you to work with me. What do you say?" 

He blushes, smiling happily. "Christ, of course I pick you."

"Good man!" Greg smiles. "Your first day is tomorrow."

He smiles brightly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'd be an idiot not to offer it to you. Do you want to see your instructor comments about your performance?" 

He smiles. "Of course."

"Michael is an amazing student and is eager to learn. He is always on time and engaged in the lessons. His work is detailed and very through. He hardly misses a detail or clue. His writing is clear and easy to comprehend. He is an overall perfect candidate. I look forward to seeing what he becomes in the future. I am proud to say that I taught him the basics." 

Michael blushes a bit as he listens. "I.. Wow.."

"That is a glowing review of i ever heard one." Greg smiles and hands him the paper with the comment. 

He smiles as he looks over the comment.

"I just hope you won't mind working in homicide." He hums. 

"No, of course not. If I get to work with you."

"Good." Greg smiles. 

He smiles brightly. "Thank you so much."

"Of course." He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles happily.

"Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Greg smiles. 

Michael smiles and nods, looking back to Sky.

Sky smiles happily at Michael from the couch with Zack still asleep in her lap. 

Michael smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She kisses him back and smiles. "Brilliant job, love." 

He blushes and smiles. "I can't believe this.."

She smiles happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles hums.

"I'm glad you're happy. You deserve this." 

He blushes. "Thank you.."

She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She nuzzles him and smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles. 

He hums. "I should probably pack.."

"Mm okay. We'll eat in a little while and then leave. I can drop you at your flat." She hums. 

He smiles and kisses her again. "Mm, alright."

She kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and pulls away, going up to pack his things.

Sky hums softly and pets Zack's head. 

Zack hums as he starts to wake.

She smiles softly and continues to pet his head. 

He hums and nuzzles her hand.

"How you feeling?" 

"Mm, better.. Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles. 

"That was the best sleep I've had.."

"Well I am always available for your sleeping needs." She giggles and smiles. 

He chuckles and smiles. "Thanks, kid."

She smiles and kisses his head. "I'm gonna go get dinner going." She hums and gets up, going to the kitchen. 

He sits up and stretches.

Sky sets the table as Mycroft comes in. "Hello, Crofty." She smiles. 

He hums. "Mm, hello."

"What've you been up to?"

"Relaxing with Gregory. I believe Sherlock and John are still with Collin. Basking in the few hours we have left."

"Mm we'll be back soon." She smiles. "I'm going out with Zack tomorrow to get stuff ready for his mum to come. He starts chemo on Wednesday. His mum comes Friday. We're going to Michael's show on Saturday." She hums. "Oh and on Sunday I'm doing a charity match." She bites her lips a bit unsure of how Mycroft with take that. 

Mycroft nods through her list until the charity match. "I already have your name in the registrar for the match. I figured he wouldn't tell you until late."

"Brilliant as ever, Crofty." She smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and hums, kissing her head. "Mm, I knew I couldn't stop you. So I want you to do your best."

"Of course." She smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

"Dinner is almost ready. Can you go round them up?" She smiles as she does dinner. 

"Of course." He goes to see if they were awake.

Collin is awake with Sherlock and John sleeping curled up in either side of him. 

Mycroft smiles as he sees them curled up. "Dinner's almost ready."

Collin smiles and nuzzles Sherlock to wake him gently. 

Sherlock mumbles and curls up around him. "Nooo..."

"Come on, love.. Dinner is ready.. We need to get up.." Collin kisses his head. 

He pouts a bit and looks up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. "You're so cute when you pout." 

He blushes and kisses him again.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him. "It's time to get up, cutie.."

He mumbles. "Fine.." He really didn't want to get out of bed because he knew they'd be leaving soon after.

He kisses his forehead and nuzzles him. "You'll be back soon. It'll be okay.."

He frowns a bit and nods.

"I promise. So don't frown." He kisses his frown. 

He nods a bit. "Okay.."

"Good boy." He praises and smiles softly. 

He blushes at the praise.

"There he is. My good boy." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He blushes brighter. "Th-Thank you, Sir.."

"Of course, beautiful. Let's get up and have dinner, okay?" He smiles. 

He nods, pressing another kiss to his chest.

Collin smiles kisses his head. He turns and nuzzles John. 

John grumbles grouchily.

Collin smiles and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back, head lifting to follow his lips.

He chuckles softly against his lip and kisses him again. "We've gotta get up, babe.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He nips at his lip. "Fine.."

"Git." He smiles against his lip and nips them back. 

John hums and kisses him again. "You love it."

"Mm I do." Collin smiles and kisses him back. 

John smiles and bites at his lip again.

"Cheeky." Collin purrs and sucks on his lip. 

He hums. "You love it."

"I do." He chuckles. "I love you.." He mumbles quietly and nuzzles him. 

"Mm, I love you too." He bites his lip.

He smiles and nips at his lip. "We're supposed to be getting up.." He hums. 

"Mm, but staying in bed with you sounds so much better."

He laughs and smiles. "You'll be back soon for holiday and that'll be longer."

He hums and bites his lip. "Mm, but I'll miss you."

He bites his lip and thinks. "I have some business to take care of in the city on Wednesday. I'll come see you." He nuzzles him. 

"Mm, I think that'll work.. We can have some fun."

"Brilliant." He smiles and kisses him. 

"Mm.. Perhaps we can shower before we leave?"

"Sure." He hums and nods. 

He smiles and kisses him again. "Mm, all of us? Think you could handle that?"

"M-maybe." He blushes and stammers. 

He smirks and nips at his lip. "All four of us, at once?"

"Please." He whimpers needy and presses against. 

"Mm, what happened to getting out of bed? Too eager for our cocks?"

He blushes brightly and nods. 

"Yes please!" He mewls needy and grinds against him. 

"Mm. We need Greg here."

"Please." Collin whimpers. "I'll go get him." Mycroft smirks and goes downstairs to find Greg. 

John pulls Collin close. "Mm. So needy."

"I need you, Sir." Collin whimpers and presses against him. 

He reaches down to stroke him teasingly. "I know you do."

He gasps and rocks into his hand. "Sir.."

"Good boy.." He pulls his hand away.

He whimpers and whines needy. 

"Mm, good things come to those who wait."

He mewls and presses his face o John's neck, kissing it."

"Mm, make daddy feel good.." John mumbles softly.

He kisses down his body and takes his pants off. He kisses his cock and sucks the head gently into his mouth. 

He groans and grips his hair. "Sherlock, come here.." He pulls Sherlock into a hard kiss.

Sherlock moans and sucks on his tongue as Collin sucks his cock. 

John moans loudly. "Fuck yes.."

Collin bobs his head around his cock loving how big John is in his mouth and ruts against the bed. Sherlock bites at John's throat and plays with his nipples. 

John moans, pulling Collin's hair. "Christ. I'm close."

Collin pulls off and pants, his lips and chin slick with spit and John's pre cum. 

John groans and pulls him up to kiss him hard. "Christ, you're so fucking sexy."

Collin kisses him back desperately and whimpers needy. "Please, Sir." 

"How many cocks can you take at once?" John growled.

"I-I don't know. I want to be good. I want to take them all." Collin blushes and whimpers, rocking against him. 

"Think you can take two in your arse and two in your mouth?"

"God yes please!" He begs and moans like a slut. 

"Mm, such a desperate slut.."

"Please, Sir." Collin whimpers as Mycroft comes in followed by Greg. 

John smirks. "Look who's here, Collin."

Collin blushes brightly and whimpers needy like a desperate whore. 

Mycroft licks his lips. "Mm, such a loud slut we've got.. How badly do you want our cocks?"

"So bad. So so bad. Please, Sir!" Collin mewls needy. 

"Mm.. How about Greg and John fuck your arse while Sherlock and I fuck your face?"

"Yes! Yes, please!" Collin begs and nods vigorously. 

Mycroft smirked. "Hands and knees."

Collin whimpers and scrambles up onto his hands and knees, putting his arse in the air presenting it to them. 

John licked his lips. "Mm, what do you say, Greg?"

"Mm I really want to fuck his arse with you." Greg smirks and kisses John hard as he pushes a slick finger into Collin. Collin moans and arches, pushing back against Greg's finger. 

John kisses him back hard, pushing in his own slick finger into Collin.

Greg growls and bites at John's lip as he adds another finger into Collin along with John's. Collin whimpers and mewls needy. 

John growls back and fights for dominance, adding another finger into Collin, making him four fingers full.

Greg moans and sucks on his tongue not giving up. "Oh god please! Fuck me!" Collin moans loudly and arches, fucking himself on their fingers. 

John groans and pulls his fingers out. "Let's take this out on him, hm?"

"Mm yes." Greg pulls out his fingers as Collin whimpers at the emptiness. 

John smirks and lubes himself and Greg up before pushing into Collin.

Greg pushes into him and Collin moans loudly. 

John moans as he feels Greg's cock beside his. "Fuck, so good.."

"God yes." Greg moans as he rocks his hips, rubbing against John's cock. Collin cries out and moans loudly feeling so full. 

Mycroft smirks and pushes into Collins mouth as he opens it to moan.

Collin whimpers and swallows down Mycroft's cock greedily. 

"Mm, I think he needs more.. Sherlock, how about you help fill him up?"

"Mm gladly." Sherlock pulls Collins hair and sinks into his mouth next to Mycroft's cock. Collin loves feeling so used and full, his moans are muffled are muffled around their cocks. 

They all start to thrust into him, moaning at the feeling.

Collin chokes a bit and his eyes water, he loves every second of it. 

"Such a good cockslut.. So eager to please us." Mycroft moaned, gripping Collins hair.

Collin moans whorishly loud and swallows around them as Greg and John fuck him hard. 

Mycroft moans loudly and snaps his hips into his mouth. "Christ, I'm close."

"So am I." Sherlock moans as Collin sucks them. 

Mycroft moves to kiss Sherlock hard. "Come with me."

Sherlock moans and kisses him desperately as he comes hard into Collin's mouth. 

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes hard into Collin's mouth with Sherlock. John groans as he watches and turns to Greg, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Greg kisses John deeply as Collin swallows Mycroft and Sherlock's cum. 

John growls and rubs his tongue over Greg's as he speeds up his thrusts.

Greg groans and sucks on his tongue. Collin cries out and moans as they pound into him. 

John cries out as he comes hard into Collin without warning.

Collin whimpers and trembles so close to coming. 

Greg feels how close Collin is and thrusts harder, coming into him as well.

Collin's mouth drops open in a silent scream as he comes hard. 

The boys pepper him with kisses and praise.

He whimpers softly and collapses against the bed. He mewls as they kiss him and blushes at the praise. 

Sherlock nuzzles him. "I love you.. We all do.."

Collin blushes and presses against him still deep in subspace. 

He kisses his head softly, curling around him.

"Love.." He mumbles and kisses Sherlock's chest softly. 

"Love you.."

He hums softly and curls up with him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

Collin blushes and nuzzles him back, not caring anymore that they have to get out of bed. 

Sherlock hums and pulls him closer.

Collin presses closer and snuggles against Sherlock. 

He curls up around him.

He hums softly and melts against him relaxing. 

He kisses his neck softly.

He mumbles and nuzzles him. 

"We can eat later.."

"But you still have to go later.." He mutters his voice small. 

"I know.. I don't want to.."

He frowns a bit and hides his face in Sherlock's chest. 

Sherlock rubs his back.

Collin hums softly and presses small kisses to his chest. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He holds him close. "I don't want to leave.."

"Stay.." He holds onto him. 

Sherlock bites his lip and looks up at the others.

"It's up to you, love." Greg hums as John and Mycroft nod. "I still have to go down Wednesday so you can come with me and we'll see them then." Collin nuzzles Sherlock.

He smiles softly and holds onto him. "I want to stay.."

Collin smiles brightly and kisses him happily. 

He kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He kisses his head and smiles. 

He curls up with him.

He snuggles with him as the others go down for dinner. 

Danny's awake now and running around. He giggles when he sees Greg come down.

"Hello, you." Greg smiles and picks Danny up. 

He giggles and rocks in his arms. "Greggy!"

"That's me." He chuckles and carries him. "Where's your friend Sophia?"

"She had to go 'ome for dinner."

"Mm I see. Did you have fun playing with her?" 

"Yes! I love playing!"

"Good. I have to go home after dinner but I'll be back for Christmas." He smiles and kisses Danny's head. 

He pouts a bit.

"I know. John and Mycroft are leaving as well but they'll be back. Sherlock is staying though." He holds Danny. 

"Locky's staying?"

"Yup he's staying." He smiles. 

He smiles brightly.

"Maximus will stay as well." Greg chuckles and looks down at Maximus who's been following them. 

He giggles happily. "Yay!"

Greg laughs and smiles. 

"You'll be back for Christmas?"

"Of course. I promise."

He nods. "Good!"

Greg smiles and carries Danny into the dining room. "There you are, Danny. I knew you were going to find your Uncle Greg." Carol smiles. 

Danny giggles. "Where papa?"

"Resting, love." Carol hums and scoops Danny from Greg's arms and kisses his head. 

He pouts a bit.

"I'll make sure papa reads you a story at bed time, okay?" She smiles and peppers his head with kisses.

He nods. "Okay, mummy."

"That's my good boy." She praises and smiles. 

He giggles happily.

"Go find grandpa and tell him dinner is ready." She smiles and puts him down. 

He nods and runs off to find George. "Pop!"

Maximus yips happily and runs off after Danny. George is in his office on the phone. 

Danny runs into his office, still yelling for him.

"I'll call you later." George grumbles into the phone and hangs up abruptly. "Danny!" He smiles brightly and stands, scooping Danny up and tickling him. 

Danny giggles happily and squirms in his arms. "Dinner time!"

"Dinner time!" George smiles and carries Danny back out to the dining room with Maximus in tow. 

Danny giggles. "Mummy, I found Pop!"

"Good job, love!" Carol smiles. 

He smiles proudly.

George sits Danny in his seat and sits next to him as Sky serves dinner. 

Danny smiles brightly as he looks at Sky.

Sky smiles and kisses his head as she puts food on his plate. 

He giggles and starts eating.

Sky smiles and sits next to Michael as everyone eats. 

"Oh, so Sherlock's staying here until Wednesday, I believe." Mycroft hums.

"Mm is he?" Carol hums. 

"Mhm, I think Collin convinced him."

"Alright." She smiles and nods. 

He hums. "He said he'll just come back with Collin on Wednesday. I do hope that's alright."

"Of course." She hums and smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

"Oh we're all going to go see Michael in Hamlet on Saturday." Sky smiles. 

Michael blushes brightly. "I.. You really don't have to.. I don't want to make you.."

"Of course we will." Greg smiles. "It sounds wonderful." Amelia smiles. 

He blushes. "I.. Th-Thank you."

Sky smiles and squeezes his knee. 

He smiles softly and happily.

She smiles and everyone eats. 

They all soon finish.

Sky doesn't eat much. 

Zack frowns a bit. 'You gotta eat, kid.'

'Headache.' She bites her lip. 

'You sure that's it? Need me to get you something?'

'No. It's okay.' 

'Alright.. Tell me if you need anything.'

She nods and tries to smiles. 

He frowns a bit and goes back to eating.

She hums softly and rubs her temple. 

'I've got some aspirin in my pocket.'

'No. I'm okay.'

'Sky, you gotta take something..'

'No cause if I take something than I fall back into old habits. Bad habits of dealing with this. I can't.'

He frowns. 'Then talk to me. Talk through it.'

'Mm..' She frowns. 'It feels like my skull is a pressure cooker and my brain is the meat. It's loud. Terribly loud. Tiger won't fucking shut up and he's making me nauseous.' She sighs. 

'Keep going. I know talking helps you.'

'He thinking umm.." She swallows. 'He has me in the collar again. It's been soaked in a allergen agent so my whole neck itches and my throat is tight. It's hard to breathe. I'm sitting at his feet. Broken. In pain.' 

'But you're strong. You can fight him. Think right back at him.'

'Okay..' She bites her lip. 'I'm thinking about how he let Moriarty down. How he let James kill himself. How he couldn't stop him.' Her eyes widen and she stands abruptly, leaving the dining room and practically running to the bathroom. She slams the bathroom door and hunches over the toilet as she gets sick. 

Zack frowns and gets up, rushing after her. "Sky?"

Sky flushes the toilet and rises out her mouth. "'M fine." 

"Sky, don't bullshit me. What happened?

"He got mad. Thought worse things and my body couldn't deal with it." 

He frowns. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He can't think of anything he hasn't already done to me." She sighs and opens the bathroom door. 

He frowns and pulls her into a hug.

She whimpers softly and tries to relax in his arms but she can't. She tenses and pulls away. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracks. "It's not you. It's not. I just can't be touched right now. I'm sorry." She looks down at the floor and trembles a bit. 

He frowns and nods. "I'm sorry, kid. I wish I could help.." Michael comes into the room, looking worried. "Sky?"

"'M fine. Just no touching me at the moment." She frowns and feels terribly guilty. 

He frowns deeply, biting his lip. He desperately wants to hold her, but he forces himself to keep his distance.

She can't look at him and wraps her arms around herself. She leaves the bathroom and goes upstairs to pack. 

Michael frowns, wishing he could help.

"Just give he a few minutes to cool off." Zack sighs. 

He frowns and nods.

"I don't know what we're gonna do. She can't keep this up. She's barely sleeping or eating. She says theirs months left of waiting with this torture. She won't be able to do it. I may not be here to help her.."

"I want to help.. I just don't know what to do. Why can't we just find him and stop him?"

"I don't know. She's being stubborn. She wants her revenge so she's play his game and it's killing her." 

"We've got some of Europe's greatest minds here. Surely we can find him."

"He's in Russia. She told me earlier."

"Then we look in Russia."

"We'll talk to Mycroft. He'll have a better reach." Zack nods. 

He nods. "Alright.."

Danny comes over to them as everyone finishes dinner. "Where Kai?" 

Michael bites his lip. "She's not feeling good, so she's resting."

Danny pouts. 

"I promise you'll see her before we leave, alright?"

"Okay." Danny nods and hugs Michael's leg before running off to go play with Maximus. 

Michael smiles softly before sighing.

"At least you're good with kids." Zack smiles a bit. 

He smiles softly. "I love kids."

"You and Sky are a perfect match, aren't you?" He chuckles and smiles.

He blushes a bit and smiles. "You think so?"

"Of course." He smiles. "Don't you?"

He smiles brightly. "I do."

"Good." He smiles and nods. "You can probably go see her now if you want." He hums. 

He nods, smiling softly as he went upstairs.

Sky is curled up in bed in the middle of a nest of blankets. 

Michael knocks softly on the door. "Sky..?"

"Come in. Please.." She mumbles. 

He nods and enters the room. He sits on the edge of the bed, biting his lip.

She reaches her hand out to him from under her pilled best of covers. 

Michael takes it and climbs into bed with her.

Sky curls up against him and presses her face to his chest. "'M sorry.." She mumbles into his chest. 

"Don't apologize.."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She presses closer and finally starts to relax. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too.." She whimpers softly and hides her face in his neck. "I've no idea why you love me. I'm a complete mess and nothing but trouble."

"I love you because you're brilliant and beautiful, even if you don't see it."

She whimpers softly and kisses his neck. 

He pulls her closer.

She presses closer trying to touch every part of his body to as much of hers as possible. 

"I've got you.."

She sniffles quietly and holds onto him. 

He smiles softly and holds her.

She nuzzles him and hums softly. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She smiles softly and kisses his jaw. 

He blushes and tips his head back.

She hums and kisses his throat. 

He blushes and gasps a bit.

She smiles against his neck and sucks on his throat. 

"Ah.. Sky.."

"Yes, love?" 

"Please.."

"Mm what do you want, handsome?"

"You.. Please.."

"What do you want from me? Tell me. I want to hear you say it." She bites at his throat. 

"I want you to fuck me.."

"Good boy." She kisses him deeply and grinds against him. 

He moans loudly and arches against her.

She kisses and bites down his throat as she strips him. 

He whimpers and arches. "Sky.."

"So handsome. So so handsome." She praises as she runs her hands over his body. 

He whimpers softly. "I.. I want to take my binder off.."

"Okay." She smiles softly and moves a bit so he can take it off. 

He bites his lip as he finally pull off his binder.

She kisses him softly and smiles. "So handsome. So mine." 

He whimpers and kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I love you so much." She kisses him deeply and moves on top of him. "Opens your legs for me." She kisses his jaw as she slicks her fingers. 

He spreads his legs for her, whimpering.

She kisses his thighs as she eases a finger into him. 

He moans loudly and arches. 

She moves her head between his legs and starts eating him out as she adds a second finger. 

He moans loudly and arches. "Yes!"

She fucks him with three fingers as she works her mouth over him. 

"Please, Sky!"

Sky kisses his thigh and pulls out her fingers. She puts on the harness and slicks the cock. She kisses him and holds his hips, slowly pushing into him. 

He moans loudly, wrapping his legs around her waist and pulling her closer.

She moans and starts to move. "You feel so good. Perfect." She kisses and bites at his throat. 

He moans loudly. "So big, Sky.. So good.."

"You like it don't you? How big it is. How full I make you." She starts to move faster and deeper. 

He moans whorishly and nods. "Yes! God yes! I love it!"

"Fuck. You feel so good." She moans and bites his neck. "I could fuck you for hours. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me taking you over and over. You'll be so exhausted and then I'll fuck you again draining that last orgasm out of you when you don't think you could come again." 

"Yes, God yes, please. I want you to make me your bitch!"

She pulls out of him and flips him over onto his hands and knees, sinking back into him. Her thrusts are deeper and harder in the position. "Such a good bitch. My bitch." She growls and marks his back. 

He moans loudly, closing his eyes and taking everything like a good boy.

She kisses his neck and holds his hips as she fucks him. "Is my good boy going to come for me?" 

"Yes, please, yes."

"Do it. Be a good boy. Come. Come for me." She moans and bites his neck. 

He cries out and comes hard on command.

She pulls out of him and moves him onto his back, pushing back into him. She moves slowly and fucks him gently through his orgasm, kissing his neck and face. 

He gasps and moans breathily, arching with her thrusts.

"So perfect. Such a good boy." She kisses his neck and collarbone as she keeps her thrusts slowly. 

"Please.. I love you."

"I love you. I love you so much." She kisses him deeply. 

He rocks against her.

"Mm you still want more don't you?" She smirks against his neck and sucks on it as she moves her hips a bit faster. 

"Please. Fuck me again." He moans out.

"Anything you want, baby." She kisses his neck and starts to fuck him again. 

He moans and grips the sheets. "Harder."

She holds his hips and fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly, arching. "Yes!"

She bites marks into his neck as she fucks him hard. 

He cries out and comes hard suddenly.

She moans as she feels him come. 

His body trembles a bit.

She holds him and nuzzles him. "So handsome. I love you."

"I love you so much."

She gets them cleaned up and gets back into bed, snuggling him. 

He holds her close.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

She smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums and nuzzles him. "We'll get up in a little while and go.." 

"Mm.. Okay.."

She holds onto him and snuggles him. 

He smiles and kisses her chest.

Sky giggles and squirms a bit ticklish.

Michael grins a bit and blows a raspberry onto her chest.

"Michael!" She squeals and laughs. 

He laughs and smiled brightly.

She pulls him in for a kiss still giggling against his lips. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "You're so cute."

"No!" She giggles and blushes, hiding her face. 

He laughs and nuzzles her. "Yes!

She giggles and kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He giggles and holds her.

She blushes and hums happily. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her.

She kisses him back and smiles. 

"I'm so lucky to have you.."

She blushes and whimpers softly. "Michael.."

"I am. I mean it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I know that so much more good will come from you."

She tears up a bit and presses her face to his neck. 

He smiles fondly and pulls her close.

She holds onto him and sniffles softly. "I love you. I love you so much." 

He rubs her back. "I love you too. So much."

She hums softly and looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses her softly.

She kisses him back softly and nuzzles him, kissing him again. 

He smiles and pulls her closer, kissing her again.

She smiles against his lips and pulls him on top of her, kissing him back. 

He chuckles and kisses her again, running his tongue over her lips.

She moans softly and parts her lips for him. 

He hums appreciatively and licks his way inside.

She rubs her tongue against his and wraps her arms around him. 

He moans and sucks on her tongue, bringing his hand up to cup her face.

She moans and arches under him, holding him tighter. 

He grinds against her a bit before lodging a leg between hers so they can get more friction.

"Oh god. You're perfect. So perfect." She moans and grinds against his leg as she grinds her leg against him. 

He rocks his hips against her leg, moaning loudly. "Oh Christ.."

She sucks on his neck and squeezes his arse, guiding his rocking so he can get the most friction against her leg as she continues to grind against him. 

He moans breathily and whimpers. "Sky.. Oh fuck yes.."

"You're close, aren't you? So close. I can feel it. I can feel your muscles start to tremble. I can feel your brain swimming in pleasure chemicals. I can feel how hot and hard you are. I did that. I make you like this. Me. All mine. You're all absolutely perfectly mine. And I want you to come. I want you to be a good boy and come in my leg. Now." 

His body tenses and constricts as he comes hard onto her leg, still rocking against her.

She moans and arches "Michael. Oh god Michael!" She moans his name loudly knowing he loves it. 

Michael moans loudly as she moans his name, still grinding against her, trying to get her off even though he's becoming sensitive.

"Michael!" She cries out and arches as she comes hard against his leg. She whimpers softly and melts under him, completely boneless. 

He whimpers and curls around her.

She holds onto him and snuggles him. "I love you.." 

"I love you so much."

She kisses his forehead softly and holds him. 

He nuzzles her slightly.

She hums softly. "Before I met you I had no plans for a future. I didn't want a future. I always though that I'd take tiger out and that would be it. He'd probably hurt me enough to kill me after I would kill him and then I'd just stop. Give up. Slip away. And if it didn't happen like that I'd use one last time. I'd take everything I could possibly take and over dose. I'd be done. Finally free." She says quietly more to herself thinking out loud. "But then there was you. Wonderful perfect you. And then I thought maybe this living thing isn't so bad after all. Maybe it would be alright if I had more time with you.."

Michael feels his eyes water and a few tears slip out. "I-I.."

Sky wipes his tears and holds him close. 

He presses closer to her. "Before you, the police academy was all I had. I was afraid that I wasn't going to make it in, so I went to the bar to drink away my anxiety. I was always so afraid of everything. Of people finding out about me. But then I saw you. I saw you and I immediately felt like everything was going to be okay. That's why I sent over the drink and I'm still amazed that you actually came over. I'm so thankful that you did."

She smiles softly and kisses his head. "You're so much braver than you know, love. You're so much more of everything." 

He presses small kisses to her chest. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." She hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles softly. "So much."

"Mhmm so much." She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss her.

She kisses him back and smiles. 

"Should we be getting up?"

"Mm yeah. You make staying in bed to much fun." She giggles and kisses him before getting up. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "Mm.. Oops."

She laughs and gets dressed. 

He smiles and gets dressed as well.

They go downstairs to see if everyone else is ready. 

Everyone's in the sitting room, even Sherlock and Collin.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Sky smiles. 

Mycroft hums. "I think we are."

"Okay. Michael and I will bring the car around front." She smiles and they go get the car. John leans against Sherlock. 

Sherlock frowns a bit. "Do you have to go?"

"I do. I only have to work till Wednesday though so when you come down with Collin I'll be all yours." John hums and nuzzles him. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "And you're sure you're okay with me staying here?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I won't miss you a lot." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles softly and kisses him. "Alright.."

He kisses him back and smiles. "Okay.."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses him again. "And I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Mm brilliant." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and pulls back.

John hums and smiles. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you most."

"Mm impossible. I love you the most." He chuckles and kisses him again. 

"Nope."

"Yup." 

He giggles and kisses him again. "No."

"Yes." He chuckles and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him.

He hums and nuzzles him back. 

He giggles softly.

John chuckles and smiles. "I'll see you Wednesday."

"Wednesday."

John hugs him and let's Greg hug him. "Be good." Greg smiles and hugs him. 

Sherlock smiles and hugs him back. "Of course."

Greg smiles and Mycroft hugs Sherlock as well. 

Sherlock smiles brightly and hugs Mycroft back.

"I love you, bee." He hums and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you, Mikey."

Mycroft smiles and they go out to the car with Sky and Michael. 

Sherlock goes out to say goodbye.

John, Greg, and Mycroft kiss Sherlock again before getting into the car with Zack, Michael, and Sky. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses each of them.

They wave at Sherlock and Collin as Sky drives away. 

Sherlock smiles and waves back.

Collin waves and smiles as he wraps an arm around Sherlock's waist. 

Sherlock smiles and leans against him.

He leads Sherlock back inside after the car is out of sight. 

Sherlock frowns a bit.

"Are you okay, babe?" Collin frowns a bit. 

"Yeah, I just.. I know it's just for a little, but I'm going to miss them."

"I know. We'll see them soon. If it gets to much they're just a car ride away. Okay?" He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He nods and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles softly. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "How about we watch a movie and have a cuddle on the couch?" 

He smiles and nods. "I'd love that."

Collin smiles and takes him into the sitting room. He puts on the movie channel and pulls Sherlock onto the couch with him. 

Sherlock curls up to him.

He holds him and kisses his head. 

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He kisses him and smiles. He hums and holds him. Danny comes running in in his pajamas carry his story book wanting Collin to read to him. "There's my boy." Collin smiles. 

Sherlock smiles as Danny climbs into their laps.

Collin smiles and opens Danny's book. He hums and starts reading to Danny. 

Danny smiles and curls up against Sherlock.

Carol comes out and snuggles against Collin's other side. Collin hums and wraps his arm around her as he reads. He smiles as he sees Danny snuggle up to Sherlock. 

Sherlock is smiling softly at Danny.

Collin finishes reading and both Carol and Danny have fallen asleep. 

Sherlock smiles softly, still holding Danny.

"I'll carry her up if you can carry him." Collin whispers softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. "Alright."

He smiles softly and scoops up his wife. He carries her up to Danny's room with Sherlock in tow. He puts her in Danny's bed and has Sherlock put Danny with her. She hums softly and holds Danny as he curls up against her. Collin smiles and takes Sherlock's hand leading him out of the room. 

Sherlock smiles and follows him.

Collin smiles and leads him to his room. 

Sherlock smiles and climbs into Collin's bed.

He chuckles and gets into bed with him. 

He curls up around him.

He kisses his head and holds him. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He kisses his chest.

He hums and pets his curls. "You all like my chest for some reason." He chuckles softly. 

"It's brilliant.. Strong and broad.."

"You're so cute." He chuckles. 

He blushes. "You all say that."

"Mm then it must be true." He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He blushes brighter and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

Collin chuckles and smiles. 

Sherlock smiles. "You're always laughing."

"You just make me so happy." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes brightly and hides his face.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles and giggles.

He chuckles and grins. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and kisses him. 

 

He kisses him back.

He smirks a bit and nips at his lip. 

He gasps a bit and opens his mouth.

"Mm you make the sweetest sounds." He hums and licks his way into Sherlock's mouth. 

He whimpers and sucks on his tongue. "C-Collin.."

He moans and rolls over on top of Sherlock. "Mm? What do you want, beautiful?" He asks as he kisses his neck and presses him into the mattress. 

"O-Oh, Christ.."

He smirks against his neck and bites at his throat. "You want me don't you? You want me so bad. You want, no, you need me to take you, don't you? Just say the word and I'll make you feel so good. Just say yes."

"Yes!" He gasps out desperately.

He growls and kisses him deeply, claiming his mouth. 

Sherlock moans breathily against him, submitting.

"Such a good boy." Collin praises and kisses his neck as he starts to strip him. 

He whimpers and arches up to help him. "P-Please.."

"I know. I'll give you what you need." He kisses down his body once he's naked. 

He whimpers and gasps. "Daddy.."

"Daddy's here, baby. I'll take care of you." He kisses his cock as he eases one slick finger into him. 

He gasps and moans, arching. "Please.."

"You're so beautiful. Such a good boy. Begging so nicely." Collin praises as he strokes him and adds a second finger. 

"Daddy, please.."

"Soon, baby." He licks the leaking head and fucks him with three fingers. 

He whimpers and squirms.

He adds a fourth finger and finally rubs his prostate. 

He gasps and cries out. "Collin!"

He smirks and sucks the head of his cock as he takes out his fingers, lubing up his own cock. 

He whimpers at the emptiness.

He kisses him and slowly pushes into him. 

He gasps and arches, pushing back against him. "Daddy.."

"You feel so good. Such a good boy for Daddy." He kisses his neck and rocks his hips. 

He whimpers and pushes back against him, moaning. "Daddy, please.. Can I ride you?"

"God yes." He moans loudly and rolls them over so Sherlock can ride him. 

Sherlock gets into position and rocks his hips against him, moaning loudly as he starts to ride him.

Collin moans and arches. "Fuck yes. You're perfect. So brilliant. You were made to ride my cock." He holds his hips and bucks up into Sherlock as he comes down. 

Sherlock moans whorishly as he rides him harder. "I love your cock, Daddy! It feels so good, makes me so full."

"Such a loud whore for Daddy's cock, aren't you?" Collin smirks and pinches his nipple wanting Sherlock to be noisy. 

Sherlock cries out, his cock twitching. "Yes! Yes, Daddy!"

"You love Daddy's cock, don't you? You love being so full. Tell me." He smirks and runs the tip of his finger over the length of Sherlock's cock teasingly. 

"I love it, Daddy!" He whimpers, trying to buck against his finger. "You make me feel amazing. So bloody fully. I love it."

"Mm look how hard I make you." He growls and strokes his cock teasingly. "You want to come so badly don't you." He hums and rubs his hand over his bullocks. "So full and heavy with your cum. Tell me how badly you need to come." 

"I need it so bad, Daddy.. I want to come all over your chest and then I want you to keep fucking me. I want you to push me onto my stomach and fuck me hard after I come, Daddy. Use me for my hole, please.."

"Fuck. You're such a naughty slut with a dirty mouth." He growls and strokes him. "Come for Daddy. Get your come all over my chest." He strokes him and rubs against his prostate. 

Sherlock cries out and comes hard into Collin's stomach.

Collin dips his finger into some of Sherlock's come and sucks his finger. "Fucking perfect." 

He whimpers as he watches him.

He pushes Sherlock onto his stomach like he asked and pushes back into him. "Mm I'm going to fuck you so hard." He growls and bites at his neck. 

He gasps and moans loudly. "Please. God yes."

He holds his hips and pulls out of him slowly almost to the tip, then slams back into him. He grips his hips and fucks him hard. 

He cries out, arching. "Fuck, yes!!"

"Such a perfect fucking slut." He growls and pounds into him. 

"Just for you!" He gasps out, starting to get hard again.

"Always ready for another go. You're so needy for my cock." He marks his back and hits his prostate hard over and over again. 

He moans loudly. "Harder!"

He growls and fucks him harder. 

He arches and clenches around him as he comes hard again.

Collin moans loudly and comes hard into Sherlock as he clenches around him. 

He whimpers as he comes down from his high.

He snuggles him and rubs his back. 

He curls up by him.

"I love you." 

"I love you too.."

He hums and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him softly.

He nuzzles him and holds him. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles happily. "So cute."

He blushes and hides his face.

Collin chuckles and kisses his head repeatedly. 

Sherlock blushes brightly, pushing at his head.

He hums happily and nuzzles his hands. 

He smiles brightly and looks up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles. "How would you feel about sneaking downstairs for some dessert?" 

He smiles. "I would love that."

He smiles and rolls out of bed, pulling in a pair of sweatpants. "Do you want to come down or I could grab some and come back up?" 

"I'll come down with you." He smiles and gets up, pulling on sweatpants.

Collin smiles and they go downstairs to the kitchen. 

Sherlock holds his hand as they do.

He hums happily and squeezes his hand. 

He giggles softly.

"You're so cute." He chuckles and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and gets out the desserts Greg made earlier. 

Sherlock's face lights up. "Those are Greg's."

"He left some for us." Collin smiles and sets some out on plates. 

He smiles brightly.

He smiles and sits next to him. 

He leans against him as he starts to eat.

He kisses his head and smiles. 

He smiles happily.

"Does Greg make desserts often?"

"Mm, yes. He loves to bake. But he also stress bakes."

"Stress bakes? That doesn't sound too good."

"It helps calm him."

"That's good." He hums and eats another piece of dessert.

Sherlock smiles and nods, eating more.

Collin kisses his head and smiles. "Have you thought about what you're going to get them for Christmas?"

"Mm, I'm not sure.. I'm not good at these things."

"We can just put a giant red bow on your head and they'd think you're the best present they ever got." He smiles. 

He blushes brightly and hides his face.

He chuckles and kisses his head. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He nips at his lip playfully.

He hums very interested in where this is going and parts his lips for Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and licks his way into Collin's mouth.

Collin moans softly and starts to submit a bit. 

"Mm, I love that I can make you submissive.." He smirks at brings a hand up to grip his hair.

He whimpers and gasps as Sherlock grips his hand. "I wanna be a good boy for Daddy." He blushes and mewls.

He smirks and pulls his hair a bit. "Mm, you will be.."

"Daddy.." He whimpers and pleads. 

"Daddy's here, love.. Let's take you up to bed.."

He blushes and nods, letting Sherlock lead him up to bed. 

Sherlock gently eased him onto the bed.

Collin mewls and tries to spread his legs but they're trapped in his sweatpants. 

"Let's get these off first, love." He tugs at his pants.

He blushes and arches helping Sherlock take them off. 

He smiles and kisses him. "Good boy,"

He whimpers at the praise and kisses him back needy. 

He strokes him teasingly.

"Daddy!" He moans and tries to buck into his hand. 

He smirks and leans in to bite his neck. "Mm, naughty boy."

He gasps and blushes, stretching his neck so Sherlock can mark him. 

"Oh, you want me to mark you? Make you mine?"

"Yes! Please, Daddy! Make me yours." He begs and moans breathlessly. 

He growls and bites down. "Such a good slut for Daddy.."

He cries out and moans loudly like a slut. "Daddy." He whimpers needy. 

He moans and bites his neck hard.

He gasps and whimpers softly. His cock twitches as he feels Sherlock's teeth sink into his skin. He moans and melts completely under Sherlock, giving him full control. 

"Want Daddy to fuck you? Tell Daddy how much you want his cock."

"Yes! Please Daddy please! I want you to fuck me! I need your cock so bad!" 

"Stretch yourself for me."

Collin whimpers and spreads his legs wide giving Sherlock a perfect view. He teases himself with slick fingers before pushing on into himself. "Daddy." He moans needy as he thrusts his finger. 

"Such a good boy.. Look at you, opening yourself for me.."

He mewls as he blushes and his cock leaks as he adds a scrims finger. 

"Beautiful.."

"Daddy.. Please.." He whimpers needy as he thrusts three fingers in and out of himself. 

He smirks. "Enough. Spread yourself."

He mewls and takes out his fingers. He blushes and spreads his legs wide for his Daddy. 

"Such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you?" He lubes himself up, nudging at his entrance teasingly.

"Yours. All yours, Daddy. Please." He begs and tries to push back against him at the teasing. 

He smirks and pushes into him. "Mine."

"Yours!" He gasps and moans. 

"Such a good boy.. What would your wife think if she saw you begging for Daddy's cock?"

He blushes and whimpers. "I-I don't know, Daddy." 

"Think she'd like it? Think she'd get off on watching you get fucked like a slut?"

"Yes. She would touch herself. She wouldn't be able to help it." 

"Mm, what if next time, I fuck you while she watches?"

"Yes! Please Daddy please!" He begs and whimpers. 

He rocks his hips. "Mm, be loud for Daddy tonight.."

Collin moans loudly and arches as Sherlock rocks his hips. 

He smirks and grips his hips. "How do you want it?"

"I want whatever Daddy wants to give me. Please Daddy. I need you please." He begs and gasps. 

"That's right, boy." He smirks and slams into him.

He cries out and moans loudly like a slut because he knows his Daddy wants him to be loud. 

Sherlock smirks and leans down to mark him as he pounds into him. "Such a good boy."

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Collin moans and wraps his legs around Sherlock. He grips the sheets tightly and arches each time Sherlock hits his prostate. 

"You're so brilliant.. So perfect.. I love you.." Sherlock babbles, starting to come apart.

"I love you.. I love you so much.. Please.. Come.. I need it.. So close.." Collin moans and begs needing permission to come. 

"Come with me, love.. Make a mess." He moans loudly as he comes into him.

He nearly screams as he come hard and makes a mess just like Sherlock wanted. 

Sherlock moans and kisses him deeply, gently pulling out of him. "So good, love."

Collin whimpers softly and blushes. 

"You were so good.. Such a good boy.. I love you." He presses soft kisses to his head and chest.

"I love you, too.." He hums softly and curls up against him still deep in subspace. 

He holds him close. "You're so perfect."

He blushes and hides his face in Sherlock's neck. 

He rubs his back soothingly.

He hums happily and kisses his neck. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

"You're perfect."

He blushes and smiles. 

He hums softly and snuggles him. 

"Sleep, love."

He closes his eyes and falls asleep in his arms. 

He rubs his back as he falls asleep.


	4. Fifty Two

Sky paces the sitting room of 221b. She tried to sleep and it didn't work. She had nightmare after nightmare and Michael isn't there to sooth her. She's woken John with all her pacing and tries to calm herself or else he'll know she's in the middle of a full blow PTSD panic attack. 

John frowns as he enters the room. "Sky?" He sounds worried, his expression soft.

"'M fine." She sounds breathless and she doesn't stop pacing. "Sorry I woke you."

"You're not fine." He continues to walk to her.

"You're right. I lied. I'm a liar." She hyperventilates. 

"Come here.." He slowly pulls her into a hug.

"I-I think I'm drowning. Which is completely.. Ridiculous because I'm nowhere near water.. I'm drowning and I can't... I can't breathe. But I can talk so.. So so that must mean I-I can breathe but I can't. I can't. I can't breathe John." She holds onto him tightly and her body shakes as her hands tremble almost violently. 

"You're having a panic attack, you'll be okay.. Talk through it, dear."

"I c-can't control it. Don't like that. Not having c-control." She sounds angry but her eyes are filled with tears. 

"I know. I know. Keep talking." He rubs her back.

"I can't sleep. When I do I just see him. Hear him. He's always there. I can't tell if it's real or not anymore, John. I don't.. I don't know."

"It's not real.. You're safe here."

"It's not. Nothing is safe until he's dead. Until I kill him."

"It will be."

She nods starting to calm down but still shaking. 

He rubs her back.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay."

"I shouldn't have woken you. I could have handled it." 

"It's okay. Really."

She nods and her hands tremble as the last of her panic attack fades. 

He holds her close and kisses her head.

She relaxes and presses her face to his good shoulder. "Thank you.."

"I love you. I'll always be here for you."

She sniffles softly and hugs him. "I love you, too.."

"Can I make you some tea?"

"No it's okay. You need to sleep. You have work soon."

"Sit down. I'm going to make you tea."

She nods and sits at the table. 

He goes to the kitchen to make her tea.

"I think I... I think I need professional help.." She bites her lip. 

"Then we can get you it.."

"I don't think it would work though. They'd try to put me on drugs but with my past history they'd probably just send me to a hospital in a straight jacket." She rubs her face. "I mean for fuck sakes I have PTSD, anxiety, depression, suicidal thoughts tendencies and ideations." She shakes her head. "I'm not the poster child for mental health." She tries to smile but she just looks like she's going to start crying again. 

"Let me take you to my therapist.."

She looks at him skeptically. 

“Just try.”

"I don't know.. I don't know if I'd be able to talk about what I've done or.. Or what's been done to me.." She looks down at her hands. "I don't know.."

"She's a brilliant person.."

She bites her lip and nods. "Okay... I'll try.."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for all if this." 

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too." She finally smiles a bit. 

He smiles softly and sets her tea down.

She hums softly and wraps her hands around the mug. "You couldn't sleep to good either, huh?" 

He sighs a bit. "It's hard without Sherlock here.."

She nods. "Sleeping with someone helps. I didn't used to care who I shared my bed with. Just somebody to fill the space. Something I could ground myself to so I could sleep. Now I have Michael and he is perfect. Just so perfect it makes my chest hurt." She shakes her head. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." 

He smiles softly. "You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks." She smiles a bit and blushes softy. "I have no idea what I could have done to deserve him. Not a clue. He's just so good to me and I don't deserve him." She frowns a bit and bites her lip. 

"You deserve so much, Sky. You both do."

"He does. He deserves all the good this world has to offer and I'm not that.."

"You deserve each other."

She bites her lip and nods slowly. 

He smiles softly.

"Sherlock is good. He's sleeping at the moment. He misses you."

He blushes a bit. "I'm sure he's fine.."

"Do you wanna see him?" She smiles softly and holds her hand out to him. 

He blushes and takes her hands, nodding.

"Close your eyes." She smiles softly as she closes hers and takes John to see Sherlock. 

He closes his eyes and nods.

Sherlock is asleep curls up against Collins chest and Collin holds him. 

John smiles softly as he sees him.

'You can talk to him. He'll hear you. He'll just think it's part of his dream.' Sky smiles softly. 

"I love you, Sherlock. So much. You're my everything. Always."

"Jawn..." Sherlock mumbles quietly and smiles softly. 

John smiles. "I love you more than anything, Sherlock. Be good for Collin while you're there. Make sure he knows how much you care for him. I can't wait to hold you again. To kiss you and sleep with you."

Sherlock blushes softly and presses against Collin. "Love.." 

"I know, love. Give Collin the love you have for now. I'll be here for you when you get back."

Sherlock hums softly and nuzzles Collin's chest. 

"I love you so much. Kiss Collin for me. Remind him how much you love him."

"Love.." Sherlock mumbles and holds onto Collin tighter. Collin hums and pulls him closer. 

"Good boy. I'll see you on Wednesday. I love you."

Sherlock blushes and falls into a deeper sleep. Sky smiles softly and takes them back to 221b. 

John smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." She hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles. "That was brilliant.."

"Thanks. I think I'm starting to understand how I can do what I do." 

"Good. I'm glad."

"Hopefully I can control it better. It only took me 19 years." She rolls her eyes. 

"Hey, you're young."

"Mm why does it feel like I've lived far to many lifetimes?" She hums and sips her tea. 

"I'm sorry, dear.."

She shrugs. 

"You're brilliant."

"Mm.."

"I love you."

"Love you, too.. Thanks for this. I can make my appointment for your therapist for tomorrow." 

"Of course. I'm here for you. I'll even go with you tomorrow."

"That would be good. Thanks. I'll make the appointment for after you get off work." She smiles a bit. 

"Of course. Try to get some sleep."

"Okay.. You too."

He nods. "Alright."

She hums and goes back to the couch to sleep. 

John goes back up to his room.

Greg stirs awake when John comes back. "Mm you okay?" He mumbles as Mycroft presses against his back. 

"'M okay, sorry to wake you.."

He hums and pulls him into bed. 

He curls up against his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay, babe?" He kisses his head and holds him. 

He sighs a bit, frowning. "I just miss Sherlock.."

"I know.. I miss him too.." 

"It's silly, because it's only going to be until Wednesday.."

"It's okay to miss him even if he's only gone for five minutes. You love him so missing him is normal part of it."

He frowns and nods, curling against him.

He holds him and kisses his head. "It's okay. You can call him in the morning and talk to him."

He nods and looks up to kiss him.

He kisses him softly and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly and kisses his forehead. "Sleep.."

He nods and nuzzles him. "Okay.."

He holds him and falls back asleep. 

John takes a bit longer to fall asleep.

Greg sleeps with them for a few more hours until his alarm for work wakes him up. He turns it off and sighs. 

Mycroft grumbles a bit and curls up around Greg.

He smiles softly and kisses Mycroft's head. "I've gotta get up now, My.."

"Mm, why..."

"I have to go to work." He nuzzles him. 

"Mm," He lifts his head for a kiss.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

"Mm, be careful."

"Always. Love you."

"Love you too."

Greg gets up and dressed. John rolls over and snuggle Mycroft after Greg leaves for work. 

Mycroft holds John close.

John hums and presses kisses to Mycroft's chest. 

He smiles and hums.

"Hi.."

"Mm, hi.."

"Mm Sky is gonna go to my therapist tomorrow. She had a panic attack during the night."

He frowns. "She did?"

"Yeah. She was pacing and I got up to see what was the matter. She had a nightmare about tiger and it set off a panic attack."

He frowns and nods.

"Has she ever had therapy before? She seems to already know all the terms for what she has." 

"She's tried.. It never ended well."

"Mm.."

He hums and scrubs his hand over his face. "I have to go to work."

He frowns and nods. "Aright.."

He turns and kisses his neck. "Come take a shower with me before you have to work." He nuzzles him and smiles. 

"Mm, alright."

He hums and gets up, going to start the shower. 

Mycroft smiles and gets up, following him.

John smiles and kisses him as the shower heats up. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles happily and leads him into the shower. 

He follows him in and kisses him again.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

He smiles and pulls back to wash him.

He leans into the touch and relaxes as Mycroft washes him. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." 

He kisses his neck softly as he washes him.

"Mikey.." He blushes softly and tips his head letting Mycroft have more room on his neck. 

"Mm, yes, Johnny?" He smirks a bit and nips at his neck.

He whimpers softly and presses against Mycroft. 

He bites at his neck. "What is it?"

"Please.." He moans breathlessly. 

"Use your words."

"I.." He whines as his mind his fogged with arousal and rocks his hips against Mycroft leg. "I need you."

"How do you want me , Johnny?"

"I want you to fuck me." He whimpers needy. 

"There's a good boy.." He smirked and bucked his hips.

He moans and ruts against him. "Please oh god please."

He kisses him hard. "Be a good boy and stretch yourself? I love watching you.."

He blushes and mewls as he starts to stretch himself. 

He smirks. "Good boy."

He whimpers and his cock twitches at the praise. He moans as he works a second finger into himself. 

"Beautiful.. Look at you.."

"Daddy.." He mewls and adds a third finger, moaning at the stretch. 

"Daddy's here.. You just need to stretch yourself for my cock.."

He whines and thrusts his three fingers. "Please.."

"I think that's enough."

He whimpers and takes his fingers out of himself. 

He slicks himself up and presses into him.

John arches and moans in relief. 

Mycroft moans and kisses him deeply. "So good.."

"Daddy.." He whimpers and kisses him back desperately. 

"Such a good boy.. I've got you.. Daddy's got you.."

He moans and holds onto him. 

He starts to thrust into him.

"Yes!" He cries out and arches. 

He moans and bucks into him. "Fuck, so good."

He moans loudly and wraps his legs around his hips. 

He presses him against the wall and thrusts harder.

"Oh god yes. Fuck me." He groans as he gets closer. 

He thrusts harder. "Such a good boy for Daddy."

"Close!" He moans and his cock leaks. 

"Come for me, boy." He rams into his prostate. 

He cries out and comes hard. 

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

John whimpers as Mycroft fills him. 

"You're so good. Such a good boy." He bites at his neck.

He moans softly and tips his head back so Mycroft can mark him. 

"So fucking perfect.."

He blushes and kisses him. 

He kisses him back deeply.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back and smiles 

He nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He hums. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He nods and hums still a bit in subspace. 

He pulls out of him gently and starts to clean him.

He stands and leans against Mycroft. 

"So perfect.." He kisses his head.

He blushes and nuzzles him. "No. You are."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

He kisses his head again as he rinses him. 

He blushes and hums happily. 

He turns off the shower and wraps a towel around him.

They get dried off and dress for work. 

He hums. "How long do you work today?"

"Mm till five. First day working with Lydia." He smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm, give her my best."

"Of course." John smiles. "Come have breakfast before it gets cold!" Sky calls out from the kitchen. 

Mycroft chuckles softly. "We're being summoned."

"Mm we should go." John chuckles and follows him out. Sky has a full breakfast on the table, sausages bacon eggs coffee tea and toast. She hums softly and looks tired, the flat has been cleaned spotless so she didn't sleep. 

Mycroft frowns a bit. 'You didn't sleep, did you?'

'No but I cleaned and when I ran out of things to clean I did this.' She pulls out a round metal ball out of her pocket. 

'What is that?'

"A prototype of a computer that could actually keep up with me." She smirks. She waves her hand over the ball and a projection lights up showing a display screen. 

Mycroft hums. "Impressive."

"Watch this." She tosses the ball up and it hovers in the air. 

Mycroft smiles, impressed. Meanwhile, John is standing there with his mouth open.

"This little ball is going to change the world." Sky smiles. "Ask it something."

Mycroft hums. "You can ask, John."

"Yes, John. Ask me." The ball speaks. "Oh wow!" John gasps. 

Mycroft smiles and hums. "Well?"

"Umm what time is it?" John asks. "It is 7:30 am, John. You leave for work in 15 minutes. Traffic is minimal and you should arrive at your destination on time." The ball responds. 

Mycroft hums. "That's brilliant, Sky."

"It's gonna change the world. This little ball is going to help a lot of people. I was thinking it could be used at crime scenes at first. Like before investigators go it can record everything in the crime scene so the data can be more precise." She hums. 

"You're so brilliant."

She blushes and smiles. "Usually only good ideas come to me when I'm high. I wanted to see if it could do it sober. I guess it worked." She shrugs. 

He smiles. "I'm glad you can."

"So am I." She smiles. "I was thinking about making more programs for it as well. From personal assistant to spy." 

"Mm, I could use them then."

"Sure. Would make the job safer. It could also be used on battle fields to record enemy movements, bombs, traps." 

"No more leg work for me."

"What a shame. I know you love it." She teases. 

He chuckles. "My favorite."

The downstairs door opens. "Zack is here." The ball says. "And it's a security system." Sky smiles as Zack comes up the stairs. 

"Have I told you you're brilliant?" Mycroft smiles.

"Yes but I love hearing it so feel free to say it again. Pretty good for a prototype, huh? I only burned up four laptops to make the coding. One caught fire. It was a small fire don't worry." Sky smiles. 

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Don't go burning down my brother's flat."

"I shall try my best." She smiles as Zack comes in. 

Zack smiles. "Oh everyone's up."

"You're early. Have something to eat." Sky smiles. 

He smiles. "You know I like to be early."

"I know." She smiles and holds out her palm, the ball lands gently into her hand. 

"Mm, working on something new?"

"Yup. You know me. Saving the world with one half cocked idea at a time." She giggles. "Oh! Also I designed this. Show file 42b." She says to the ball and the hologram projects a ring. "Tada." She smiles at Mycroft. "I designed your wedding bands for the four of you. Not only are they rings they are also homing devices. If you ever get into trouble you just have to spin them to a combination and it'll let the other rings know you're in danger. It will send out coronations to the wears location for rescue." She smiles. 

"Christ you're a genius, dear." Mycroft smiles proudly.

She blushes and smiles happily as she pockets the ball. "Thank you." 

"When will the rings be made?"

"They should arrive at George's estate on Christmas Day." She smiles.

"You're brilliant."

She smiles and hugs him. "And you're going to be late for work."

He looks at the time. "Christ, I need to go."

"So do I. I'll walk you out." John smiles and pockets his keys. 

Mycroft hums. "I can drop you off."

"You know I can't say no to you." He chuckles and nods. 

He smiles and takes him out to the black car

He smile and gets in the back with Mycroft. 

Mycroft has his driver take John to work.

"I'll see you tonight, yeah?" John smiles as the car pulls up to his work. 

He smiles. "Yeah." He leans over to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back. "I love you." He mumbles against his lip. 

He smiles and hums. "I love you too."

John smiles happily and gets out of the car. He winks at him cheekily before closing the car door and going inside. 

Mycroft chuckles and has his driver take him to work.

"Morning, John." Lydia smiles as she makes herself a cup of coffee. "Which department do you want to work in today? Emergency room or clinic?" She asks as she starts making him a cup as well. 

"Mm, why not emergency?"

"Brilliant." She smiles and hands him his coffee. 

He smiles and hums.

"Oh and here is your ID badge." She smiles and give his his badge so he can clip it on himself. 

He smiles and clips it onto him.

"Okay so three rules. One don't sleep with the staff." She rolls her eyes. "Two if you need me at any time just page me." She holds up her pager and gives him one as well. "And three don't piss off the nurses because they will make your life a living hell." She smiles. 

"I think I'll be okay." He smiles and takes the pager.

"Emergency inbound." A voice over the PA announces. "That's us." Lydia goes out to the trauma bay as she puts in gloves. 

John nods and scrubs up.

"Head on collision. Female is unconscious but was responsive on scene. Male has been out since being found." The medic list put their information. Lydia starts working on the woman who's just flatlined leaving the male for John to work on. 

John takes the man's pulse before starting to work on him.

"Call the OR her chest cavity is filling up with blood." Lydia tells one of the nurses. 

"We need to get this man oxygen, now."

The nurses follow John's orders as Lydia takes the woman into surgery. 

John starts to give him oxygen and cpr.

"We've got a pulse, Dr. Watson." One of the nurses says. 

"Good. Keep him on oxygen."

The nurse nods and they get the man stabilized. 

John checks his vitals. "He's okay for now."

"We'll keep an eye on him." The nurse nods. Lydia comes back. "How's he doing?" 

"He's stable. How's the woman?"

She shakes her head. "Didn't make it."

He frowns but nods. "Then let's make damn sure he does."

She nods. "Let's get him X-rays and scans so we know what's going on inside. Also a tox screen. The cops think he hit her but that's not what their injuries indicate."

He nods and arranges for the tests.

"Dr. Cox." One of the nurses come over. "Yes?" Lydia looks up from a chart. "Jesus is back." The nurse says. "Ahh not again." Lydia sighs. 

John frowns. "I.. Excuse me?"

"Jesus is a psych patent. His real name is David. When he goes off his meds he thinks he's Jesus and tries to nail himself to things." Lydia sighs and leads John over to the gurney. "Hello, David." Lydia hums as she looks at his chart. "I no not of this David who you speak of. I am the son of the lord our God. I am Jesus." He informs her as his hand is nailed to a plank of wood. 

John's eyes widen. "Christ.." He mutters.

"Finally some addresses me by my name." David smiles at John showing no signs of pain in his hand. 

John tries to keep himself composed as he looks to Lydia.

"I'll take this one. Here." She hands him another chart from the stack. "Mrs. Elks came in says she thinks she has food poisoning but I think it's appendicitis. Have a look and make sure it's not food posing. If it's her appendix tell the nurse to schedule the OR with the general surgeon before it explodes." She smiles. 

He nods and takes the chart before going to see her.

They continue to see patients.   
Sky hums softly as she and Zack look around the shops. "What else do you need for the flat?"

"Just stuff for my mom."

"Okay." She smiles as they shop. "I've decided to go to therapy." She hums. 

He smiles. "Yeah? Good."

"I think it's a good thing. I dunno.." She frowns as she picks out plates. "I've never really talked about it. About anything." She shrugs. 

"I know. I think this will help."

"I don't know how I would explain some things. I just don't want to end up in a straight jacket." She laughs a bit nervously as she chooses the plates with the henna looking design. She frowns a bit as she feels oddly homesick. 

"Who's your therapist?"

"John recommend his therapist. She mostly sees veterans and stuff. She specializes in PTSD and severe trauma so.." 

"If it's John's therapist, I'm sure he wouldn't send you to her if he didn't trust her."

"I know.." She nods and bites her lip. "I just.. I know it's going to be difficult talking about things and I just don't know if I could trust anyone that much to talk it.."

"I can come, if you'd like. If that'd be better."

"Yeah. That.. That would be good." She nods. "John said he'd come as well if I wanted him to."

Zack smiles softly and nods.

Sky smiles a bit and pays for the things. "Let's get some lunch. After we can go to the gym and you can coach me." She smiles as she loads the car. 

He smiles. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

She smiles and they get into the car. She frowns a bit when she notices a cop in her rear view mirror. "Shit. I'm about to get pulled over." 

He frowns. "What, why?"

"I don't know." She frowns and pulls you over. The cop gets out of his car and comes over to her window. "License and registration." He says gruffly, no greeting. "May I ask what this is about?" Sky frowns and hands him what he's asked for. "Do you have any warrants or anything illegal in the vehicle I should know about?" He looks at her though his sun glasses. "I don't have any warrant and there's nothing in the car. Why was I pulled over?" She frowns. "Wait here." He says ignoring her question again and walks back to his car. 

"Sky, I have a bad feeling about this.." He frowns, quickly sending a text to Mycroft just in case.   
**Sky's getting pulled over. Bad feeling about the cop. Five minutes from grocery store. Track the phone just in case. -Z**

"I know. It's going to be okay." She squeezes his knee as she reads the cops mind. "Oh.. Fuck. He's going to arrest me." She sighs. 

"For what?" Zack's eyes widen.   
**Do something. --Z**

"I-" She starts and the cop comes back. "Ma'am please step out of the car." The cop says and she gets out. "Hands behind your back. You're under arrest for prostitution." He says and starts reading her rights. 'It's alright. If a tow truck for the car doesn't come in five minutes call Anthea. Her number is in my phone. Mycroft is in a meeting and doesn't have his phone on him. She'll get him. No tow truck call her.' Sky says to Zack in his head and smiles softly as the cop walks her away. He puts her in the back of the car and pulls away. The tow truck never shows up. 

Zack watches as the cop takes her away. He waits five minutes as she instructed before finding Anthea's number in Sky's phone and dialing it.

"Zack?" Anthea answers her phone. "Is everything okay?" 

"I need you to get Mycroft and have him do something about the fact that Sky just got bloody arrested!"

"Whoa whoa. What do you mean she got arrested?" She asks as her heels can be heard running to Mycroft. 

"We just left the grocery store and a shifty cop pulled her over and arrested her for prostitution of all things!"

"What? She doesn't have any warrants Zack. I know that for a fact." 

"I know she doesn't. So you get Mycroft and help me find out what the fuck just happened."

"Here he is." Anthea hands the phone to Mycroft. "Zack. We're looking into it right now." Mycroft says as furious keyboard tapping can be heard. "I need you to describe the cop."

"Christ, he was tall. Like really fucking tall. He was English. Large build. He had a scar on his face."

Mycroft is silent for a long moment. "Where was the scar Zack?" He sounds terrified. 

Zack frowns. "Just above his left eye."

"Jesus Christ, Zack. That wasn't a cop. It was one of Sebastian's men." 

He frowns deeply. "Christ, what the fuck!"

"We've been tracking Sebastian's movements and the man you described met with him a few days ago. He's a contract killer." 

"She told me not to fucking worry! God damn it!"

"She doesn't have anything to track her with on her either. Your on her phone. Fuck she knew! She fucking knew! She didn't want us to fucking track her. FUCK!" 

"God damn it!" He kicks the car, swearing.

"Anthea! I need the CCTV footage for the stop and where that fucker went with Sky. Now!" Mycroft orders. "We'll find her. I promise. Take the car and drive over to the Yard. It's two blocks away. Find Greg and tell him to put out an alert to all police about this." Mycroft says to Zack. 

Zack nods. "Yeah, alright."

"We'll find her. I promise. And when I do she's so fucking grounded." Mycroft growls. 

"God I can't fucking believe her!" He drives to the Yard.

"She must have had a good reason. I'm going to keep telling myself that's." 

He arrives and goes in to find Greg.

"Zack?" Greg looks confused when he sees him. 

"You need to put all your men out to find Sky. One of Sebastian's men has her."

"Fuck." Greg frowns and starts putting the information into the computer as Michael comes in to his office. 

"Mycroft called me, what happened? He wouldn't give me any details."

"Sky's been kidnapped by a guy posing as a cop. He's one of Sebastian's men. We will find her." Greg says calmly trying not to freak Michael out. 

Michael stiffens and goes silent, as he usually does in high stress situations.

"We'll find her." Greg says again. "Has anyone tried to talk to her? Like you know the head thing?" He asks not looking away from his computer screen as he works. 

Zack tries to get through to her. 'Sky where are you?"

'Not sure..' She sounds quiet and far away. 'Drugged.. Throws off my senses.. Tell Michael I'm okay.. Tell him I love him.. It'll be okay..'

'You need to stay with us. Please. Can you see anything?'

'No.. It's dark.. A wear-house.. I have the ball.. Tell Mycroft to go to the flat.. Find the other ball.. He can use it to track me down.. I'm sorry..'

'We're going to find you, I promise.' He starts to text Mycroft.   
**Go to the flat and get the other ball(?) Use it to track Sky down.--Z** 

**On it.--Myc** Mycroft goes to the flat and finds the ball. He takes it to the yard and goes to Greg office with the others. "Got it." He holds up the metal ball. 

"Sky says we can use this to track her. She had the other."

"I hope this works. Find Sky." Mycroft says to the ball. A screen appears. It shows a video feed of Sky as it tracks down her location. She's chained to a in just her bra and panties. She looks pretty beat up. A man is standing a table a few feet away like looking at his tools. Sky looks over at the ball and winks. 

Michael stares at the screen while Greg starts to try to get people to go get her. He finally speaks up. "Let me go."

"My.." Greg looks worried and then suddenly Sky speaks. "You know the only reason I got into that car with you is because you thought about shooting my friend. I probably should have killed you right there on the street just for thinking that. However that would have been messy and he doesn't need to see that." She hums to her captor. 

Michael stiffens further when he hears her. "Let me get her."

"Alright but we're clearing the scene first and then you can get her." Greg says. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to beg? Plead for my life?" She looks down and when she looks back she looks terrified. "Please let me go. Please! I won't say anything! Just let me go!" She begs. "Sebastian did say you were a good actress." The man finally speaks and Sky laughs, the terrified look gone. "You know what. I'm feeling generous today. Usually I only give people who kidnap me a five second head start to get away but I'll give you thirty. 30 whole seconds. You just gotta promise me one thing." She looks at him with that glazed over look she had when she found Sherlock and dealt with the guys who took him. "Oh? What's that?" The man asks. "When I catch you I want you to scream as loud as you can." She smirks and pulls on her chains attached to the wall behind her and the wall comes down freeing her. The man runs. Sky looks at the ball and her face clears for a moment. "Hurry." She says and this time she sounds truly frightened. Her face glazes over again and she takes off after the man. The ball blinks with the location finally. 

Michael finally clenches his fists. "There! We have the location!"

"Let's go." Greg nods and they pile into the car as the rest of the teams do the same. They take off to Sky's location. 

Michael is gripping the inside handle tightly as they drive, staring out the window.

"She looked okay. Beat up but okay." Greg sighs as he drives fast, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. 

Michael stays silent, feeling numb.

They pull up to the wear house and Sky is coming out dragging the man by his ankle. 

Michael resists the urge to run to her.

Greg gets out and goes to Sky as the rest of the senior officers clear the scene. He takes off his coat and wraps it around Sky who's shivering from the cold and nearly naked. He waves over at Michael to come out and see her as he calls for a ambulance for her unconscious kidnapped. 

Michael hurries over to her, holding back his worried and relieved tears. 

"I'm sorry.." Sky says softly as she grips Greg's coat around her tightly as she shakes. 

"D-D-Don't do that again.. Please.." He stutters a bit and curses softly at his stutter.

She nods and presses against him waiting for the ambulance. 

"W-W-Why did you let him take you?"

"He was going to kill Zack if I didn't.." 

"Y-Y-You could've told him."

"No because he would have taken off after us. That's why I told him to wait the five minutes so we were out of sight. I had to make sure he was safe." She looks over at Mycroft and Zack standing near the car. 

Michael closes his eyes. "N-No one would tell me what was happening.. M-Mycroft just called me and told me to go to Greg's office.. I.. I thought I lost you."

She whimpers and wraps her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Michael. I'm so sorry. I won't let myself be taken from you. I promise."

He whimpers and hides his face, not wanting to talk anymore.

The ambulance comes and they load up the kidnapper. "I should probably go to the hospital as well. I have enough animal tranquilizer in me to take down a male elephant.." Sky sighs. 

Michael bites his lip and nods, not trusting himself not to stutter.

"Do you want to come in the ambulance or meet me there or I could see you later?" 

"N-N-Not leaving you.."

She nods and gets into the ambulance, sitting in the bench as her unconscious captor is strapped to the gurney. 

Michael keeps her close.

She leans against him trying to stay calm and not shake like a leaf. 

He holds her, pressing soft kisses to her head.

Sky whimpers softly and closes her eyes for the rest of the ride. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. John!" Lydia calls out when she sees Sky and Michael come into the emergency room followed by Greg Mycroft and Zack. 

John hurries in and his eyes widen when he sees everyone. "What the hell happened?"

"I got kidnapped. Monday's am I right?" Sky sighs. 

He frowns. "Are you alright? Injuries?"

"Umm various bruising, a fuck ton of animal tranquilizer, and my hand is broken." She holds up her swollen hand. 

"Room 3."

She nods and goes to room 3. 

He sighs a bit and looks to Greg. "Is anyone else hurt?"

"Just the kidnapper." Greg points to him as he's wheeled in on a stretcher. 

"Don't let me near him." John grumbles as he goes into see Sky.

Lydia takes over the kidnapper. Sky sits in the exam table still in Greg's coat and her underwear holding her hand in her lap. She smiles at him a bit when he comes in. 

He smiles softly, glad she's okay.

A nurse comes in and puts Sky into a hospital gown, starting an IV before leaving. Sky hold out her broken hand to John. "He's one of Sebastian's men.." She mutters quietly.

"I figured.. How did he find you?"

"Sebastian is having me watched. Every move I make everyone I talk to. It's all being recorded so he can use it against me later." 

He frowned. "I thought he wanted you for himself?"

"He does. However, that's doesn't mean he's not going to play with me first." She winces as he wraps her hand. 

He sighs.

Lydia comes in. "How are you doing?" She asks and smiles softly. "Okay." Sky nods. 

"Do you want me to bring Michael in?"

"Please." Sky nods at John as Lydia looks at Sky's chart. 

John nods and goes to get Michael.

Sky smiles at Michael as he comes in. Lydia whispers in her ear and Sky stiffens. "No." Sky shakes her head and looking pale. "Are you sure?" Lydia asks. "Completely." Sky nods. "Okay." Lydia nods and leaves Sky and Michael alone. 

Michael's smile falls away at their exchange. He waits for Lydia to leave before bringing it up. "W-W-What was that?"

Sky frowns and looks down at her hands. "She asked me if she needed to do a.. A rape kit on me.." She says quietly. 

He frowns and bites his lip, nodding.

She holds out her hand to him wanting to feel him close. 

He takes her hand, rubbing her hand.

"I love you.."

"I l-love you, too.."

She smiles softly and kisses his hand. "Greg stutters too when he's upset.."

He bites his lip and nods, closing his eyes. "I haven't st-stuttered since I tried to c-c-come out to my friends.."

She frowns a bit and pulls him closer, holding him. "I'm sorry, love.."

"D-D-Don't be. Used to happen all the t-time."

She hums softly and kisses his neck. 

He smiles a bit. "'M g-glad you're okay.."

"So am I.." She nuzzles him. 

He presses a kiss to her head.

She looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses her softly.

She whimpers quietly and kisses him back softly. 

He smiles softly. "I love y-you.."

"I love you, too.." She nuzzles him and smiles softly. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles relieved to be with him again. 

He smiles softly and relaxes.

A nurse comes in to take a blood sample from Sky. She frowns as she watches her blood flow through the tube. 

Michael kisses her cheek to distract her.

She smiles softly and looks at him. 

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss her.

She hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles softly.

She smiles a bit and nuzzles him as the nurse leaves with the blood. 

"I-I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He nods and kisses her softly.

She kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

"I.. Y-Y-You'll be o-ok-oka.." He groans and closes his eyes, trying to force his stutter away.

"It's okay. Just relax." She smiles softly and squeezes his hand. 

He sighs and nods, trying to relax but getting more frustrated.

"Hey hey.. Shh.." She cups his face in her hands and kisses his forehead. 

He starts to tear up, pressing closer to her.

She pulls him up into her hospital bed and holds him close. She rubs his back and kisses his head. "Let's go somewhere, huh? Close your eyes. Just for a little while. Where do you want to go?" 

"H-H-Home.. In bed with y-you.." He closes his eyes, putting all of his trust into her.

She closes her eyes and holds him close, taking him home to bed 

He curls up against her in his head, as well as in real life.

She snuggles him and kisses his head. 

He's hesitant to talk, worrying about his stutter.

'It's different here. Anything you want. You can change anything. Everything. It's safe here.' She says soothingly. 

He nods and changes his body type and lowers his voice, as well as fixing his stutter. "Thank you.."

"Of course, love." She smiles softly. 

"You're so brilliant.." He smiles softly.

She blushes and hides her face in his chest. 

He smiles and kisses her head. 

She giggles and looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "Can we.. feel things in here?"

She blushes and nods. "The neurons in the brain still get stimulated even though we're not moving so in turn the pleasure signals still get sent. Like a wet dream." 

Michael blushes and nods. "And no one would know it was happening?"

"Nope. It'll just look like we're sleeping." Sky blushes. 

He blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss him.

She whimpers softly and kisses him back. 

He pulls her closer, moaning softly.

She pulls him on top of her and deepens the kiss. 

He moans and nips at her lip.

She whimpers and arches. "Michael." She moans his name. "Please. I need you. Please." She begs needy. 

"Tell me what you need."

"You. I always need you. Every minute of everyday I need you." She begs and rocks against him. "I want you to fuck me."

"Can we have a vibrator here?"

"We can have anything here. Anything you can imagine. Anything your heart desires." She kisses his neck. 

He bites his lip and imagines that he has a dick.

Sky gasps and moans as she feels how hard Michael is against her. 

He moans. "You feel so good.."

"I want you inside me." She moans and grinds against him. 

He moans and grinds against her. "Yes.."

She rolls then over and straddles him. She grinds against him as she unbuttons his shirt. 

He moans and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

She kisses him and strips him of his shirt. She undoes his belt and opens his trousers. 

He moans as he feels his erection swell with interest.

"You make my mouth water." She mewls and strips him of his trousers and pants. 

He grinds against her.

"I wanna suck your cock. Please Michael." She begs. 

"Please. God yes. I want to feel your mouth on me."

She kisses down his body and strokes his cock slowly. She kisses and licks at the head softly. 

He gasps at the sensation and bucks his hips.

She takes him further in and bobs her head as she moans around him. 

"Oh Christ.. This feels amazing.."

She swirls her tongue around the top and kisses it before pulling off. "I really want you to fuck me now." She crawls into his lap and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses her back hard. "God yes.. Ride me?"

"Fuck yes." She moans and straddles him. She kisses him hard as she sinks slowly down onto his cock and moans loudly. 

He cries out, gripping her hips. "Fuck!"

She moans loudly and presses her face to his neck holding onto him as she gets used to the feeling of him filling her up. 

"Oh god.. You feel amazing.. This is amazing.."

She smiles and kisses his neck. "I love you. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you. Anything at all." She moans as she starts to ride him slowly wanting to drag this out as long as she can. 

"I love you so much. So make me feel so good, so good about myself. You're brilliant. I love you." He rambles, closing his eyes.

She moans and cups his face kissing him deeply as she grinds against him before lifting off and sinking back down again. 

He moans loudly and kisses her back hard. "You feel so perfect. So good around my cock."

She whimpers and blushes needy. "Michael." She moans his name as her breasts rubs against his chest. 

He moans and gropes her breasts, squeezing and playing with them. "Such a good girl.."

She moans loudly and arches, pushing them into his hands. Her nipples are hard as they brush against his hands and she gets wetter around his cock. 

"Look at you.. Fucking perfect.. So wet for me.." Michael growls, pinching her nipples.

"Michael!" Sky cries out and comes hard around him. She arches and continues to ride him addicted to the feeling of him inside her. 

"God, you already came and you still want more.."

She blushes brightly and whimpers needy. "I want you all the time. Constantly. I can never get enough of you." She babbles as she rides him. 

"You can have me anytime you need me. Always." He bucks his hips.

She moans and arches. "I-I want you to take me from behind. I want you to grip my hips hard and pound me into the mattress." 

"God yes. Please. Which hole?" He growls, pulling her down for a harsh kiss. "Do you want me to fuck your arse or your pussy? Which one do you want me to come into?"

She moans loudly and shivers in delight at his dirty words. "Which ever you want." She kisses him back hard. "Surprise me." She sucks on his tongue. 

Michael smirks and takes control, flipping them so she's on her hands and knees. "Fuck, so fucking hot.." He growls and grips her hips. "Since this is like a dream, do I still need to stretch you? Or can one of us think it and have you already stretched?"

"Yes." She moans and both of her holes are slick and open for him. "Just put your perfect fucking cock in me." She sounds commanding and desperate at the same time. 

He smirks and pushes into her arse, groaning as she tightens around him. "So fucking perfect.." He grips her hips, starting to thrust.

She moans like a whore and arches, pushing back against him meeting him thrust for thrust. 

"Such a loud slut, such a sexy whore for my cock.. Tell me how good it feels."

"So good! Fucking perfect! So big and thick inside me. God I don't know how I ever functioned without you fucking me." She moans and her arse jiggles as he fucks her. 

He growls and fucks her harder, thrusting roughly.

She cries out and holds onto the headboard for dear life so Michael can fuck her as hard as he wants. She moans loudly submitting her body to him completely. Submitting for the first time in a long time. "I want your come. I want it so bad. I'm so empty without it, Michael! Please! Give it to me!" She begs feeling close again. "I want to be so full with your come. I want to feel it in me and I want to feel it drip out." She babbles as he fucks her so hard. 

He fucks her harder, gripping her hips tightly. "You're such a slut. Begging for my come. Such a good girl. I'm close." He cries out as he comes hard into her.

Sky nearly screams as she comes hard feeling him fill her. 

He groans and grips her hips.

She arches and presses her face to the mattresses trying to remember how to breathe. 

"You're brilliant."

She giggles and collapses against the bed. 

He smiles brightly and kisses her head and chest.

She giggles and squirms ticklish. She pulls him up and kisses him deeply pouring all her love and affection into it. "You're fucking perfect. No matter if we're in here or out there. I love you so much. So so much. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Nothing." She mumbles against his lips. 

He whimpers, feeling her love. "I love you. Always. Everywhere. But I need you to promise me something.."

"Anything. Anything I promise." 

"You can't die for me.. Please.."

"I.. Michael.." She tries to speak but nothing comes out. She holds onto him tightly and presses her forehead against his. "I promise.." 

"I couldn't live with myself if I knew you gave your life to save mine.. You're so brilliant.. You can't.."

"But I can't live without you either. I can't so you can't die on me. Okay? Promise. I need you to promise because I've come so far and fought so hard to be here with you now. So you can't either. Promise me, Michael. Promise." Her voice breaks and her eyes fill with tears. 

He nods, pulling her close. "I promise.. We'll both stay together."

She whimpers softly and snuggles him. She's quiet for a few minutes trying to calm down. "They're talking to us.." She mumbles quietly. "I don't wanna leave.."

He frowns. "I don't want to either.. But we should.."

"Lydia thinks I might have some internal bleeding from the beating. She wants to take me for a scan." She sighs and nuzzles him. 

He rubs her back. "Are you okay..?"

"I think so. I should get the scan just in case." She hums. 

"We should go back.."

She nods and kisses him softly taking them back out to the real world. 

Michael blinks as he opens his eyes.

Sky hums and nuzzles him softly. "Ah good you're awake. We want to take you for a scan, Sky." Lydia smiles as she stands next to Greg, Mycroft, and John. "Okay." Sky nods. 

Michael bites his lip. "I-I-I'll see you when you get back."

Sky nods and smiles softly, kissing his forehead before getting off the hospital bed and sitting on the wheelchair letting Lydia take her away. 

Michael bites his lip as he watches her leave.

"So what do you want to do with the kidnapper?" Greg asks as Mycroft John and Michael wait in Sky's hospital room. 

Michael frowns. "D-D-Don't let me near him."

"I'll handle it." Mycroft says flatly and nods once. 

Michael hesitates but nods.

Mycroft leaves and John follows him out to keep an eye on him. "Great first day, huh?" Greg offers a smile and squeezes Michaels shoulder. 

Michael frowns. "It's not a-a-always like this, r-right?"

"No. It doesn't usually include family. That only happens rarely. It'll get better." Greg nods. 

He nods. "G-Good." 

"How about we get some coffee. Sky is gonna be a while."

He nods and sits up.

Greg smiles and leads him down to the cafe. 

Michael follows him.

Greg rubs Mycroft's back as he walks by. "Coffee?" He asks. "Yes please." Mycroft nods. "Give Sherlock a call. Let him know what's going on. He won't like being kept in the dark." Greg nods and goes to get the coffee with Michael. 

Michael hesitates. "I-I-I don't think I should be the o-one to tell him."

"Sherlock is logical. He'll give you the facts. Reinforce your beliefs in Sky. In the greater good. Plus he helps with my stutter. He might do the same for yours." Greg smiles and buys the coffees. "It's up to you."

He bites his lip. "C-Could I go s-see him instead?"

"Sure. I could take you when Sky gets back if you want to see her before we go." He nods handing Michael his coffee. 

He nods. "T-T-Thank you." He takes the coffee.

"You're welcome." He smiles. 

He smiles and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through today. I can't imagine what it felt like. Mycroft has never been taken from me like that. But I've been taken from him." Greg shudders. 

Michael frowns. "Y-Y-You have?"

Greg nods and frowns. "Mycroft and Sherlock used to have a brother. He didn't agree with the way they live their lives so he took me to punish them. Got some pretty bad scars to show for it." He opens up to Michael. 

Michael frowns. "I-I-... I-I'm sorry. That's b-bloody awful.."

"It was. I'm not a big fan of taking off my shirt anymore." He takes a gulp of his coffee. 

Michael takes a breath, nodding. "I.. I know h-how that feels. I can't remember the last t-time I was a fan of taking my s-s-shirt off.."

"It's hard. Body image is so hard. Why is that? Why does everyone have to have an opinion on everyone else's body? It's not theirs so they should bloody well fuck off. It's your body and no one should make you feel ashamed of it. Change if you want. Transform. But do it for yourself not for anyone else. That's what I think." He nods sure of himself. 

He hesitates. "I-It's not other people's opinions in I'm worried about.. I.. I-It's b-b-because I'm t-t-transgender.." He mumbles softly, his stutter getting worse as he confessed.

Greg looks at him for a minute then nods, smiling softly. "Okay." 

Michael looks a bit confused. "I.. 'O-O-Okay'?"

"Yeah okay. What I said still stands. If you don't like what you've got you should change it. I'm going to have Sky tattoo my chest. Cover the scars." He smiles. "Thank you for telling me. I know it must have been very hard do you to say and I'm honored you trust me enough to tell me."

Michael suddenly feels very overwhelmed by emotion and stiffens, dropping his head as silent sobs run through him.

"Michael? Hey hey hey." Greg says softly and pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I probably said something terribly wrong. I'm sorry." He rubs his back trying to soothe and comfort him. 

Michael holds onto him tightly. "N-N-No. You're brilliant.. I.. I j-just wasn't expecting you to be so accepting.."

Greg smiles softly and rubs his back. "After all the shit I've been through I don't think there's any option left than to accept." He rubs his back. "You're safe with me, kid. I promise." 

He whimpers a bit and nods. "Th-Th-Thank you."

"Of course." He hums and pats his back. 

He hesitates. "I.. J-J-Just don't tell anyone?"

"I won't breathe a word if it, mate." He lets him go and smiles. 

He smiles. "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles. "Sky is probably done if you want to see her before we go see Sherlock. If you still want to see him that is. I could have Mycroft call him if you don't."

He nods. "I-I think I should see him."

"Good." He smiles and nods before they go back up to see Sky. 

Michael smiles softly as he sees sky.

"See I hate it when we're apart but every time I see you again you're even more handsome than I remember. It's quite a conundrum, darling." Sky smiles at Michael. Greg hands Mycroft his coffee and they smile at each other. John and Lydia are looking at Sky's scans on the computer and frowning. 

Michael blushes a bit and smiles.

Lydia and John talk in hushed whispers and John frowns more and more. Sky sighs and rolls her eyes. "How bad is the bleed?" She asks. "Well it's not good." Lydia frowns. 

Michael frowns. "H-H-How bad?"

"Well her kidneys are bleeding and her whole renal system is starting to shut down." John frowns as he looks at the scans. "Basically her organs are dying."

He frowns, freezing.

"I'm not bleeding and it's not my kidneys. They're fine. Take a closer look at my uterus." Sky sighs. Lydia frowns and looks. "Oh Jesus Christ, Sky." She gasps softly. 

Michael frowns. "W-What is it?"

Lydia looks to Sky and Sky nods. "Advance stage endometriosis and what looks like endometriomas cysts on your ovaries. The tissue from the lining of your uterus forms on the out side walls instead of the inside. This has caused scar tissue and most of your pelvic floor is covered in scar tissue." Lydia frowns. "How much pain are you in on a daily basis?" She asks. "Excruciating." Sky smiles. 

Michael looks to Sky, his concern showing.

"It's fine. I've been dealing with it for years. Nothing new." Sky smiles and squeezes his hand. "This is the most advanced case I've ever seen. Some people who've had endometriosis for over 20 years never get this bad. This is so rare." Lydia frowns. "Have you ever tried treatment?" She asks. "No." Sky shakes her head. "Suffering in silence is never a good thing, Sky." John frowns and Sky nods. 

Michael frowns. "P-P-Please.."

"The options?" Sky asks. "Surgery to remove the scaring but that won't solve the problem. I would recommend a hysterectomy." Lydia frowns looking sad. "But she's so young." John frowns. "My fertility is already shot, John. It hardly matters anymore." Sky sounds hallow. 

"C-C-Can't you do a transplant or something?"

"Well I mean yes but not for a long term thing. Only if she wants to get pregnant and then the transplanted one would be removed after the pregnancy." Lydia hums. 

Michael bites his lip and nods. 'Do you want that?'

'I don't know. Maybe. Someday. It's to dangerous right now..' She frowns and squeezes his hand. 

'Okay..'

'I'm sorry..'

'I just want you to be happy.."

'You make me happy..' She smiles softly. 

'I love you..' He smiles a bit. 

'I love you, too..' She kisses his hand.

He kisses her head softly.

Sky hums happily and nuzzles him. "I'm going to wait. A few more months isn't going to make a difference.." She hums out loud. 

John hesitates before nodding.

"So can I go home now?" She asks. 

"You need to rest."

"I think it would be best if you stayed here over night. You have a broken hand, serious bruising, and about four vials on animal tranquilizer in you if your toxicology screen is anything to go by. You should be in a coma actually." Lydia looks at her chart. "Hmm.." Sky hums looking extremely exhausted 

Michael frowns. "S-S-Stay."

"Okay.." She mumbles sleepily. 

He kisses her head.

She smiles softly and falls sleep. 

Michael shifts. "W-Who's going to take me?"

"All of you can go. See Sherlock." Lydia says to Greg, Mycroft, John, and Michael as she looks at Sky's chart. 

Michael nods and gets up.

Greg drives Mycroft, John, and Michael out to the estate leaving Zack with Sky. 

Michael frowns on their way.

"She'll be fine." Greg hums as he drives to Michael in the passenger seat. Mycroft and John sit in the back. 

Michael nods. "I.. I-I know.."

Greg turns on the radio and drums his fingers along to the music. 

Michael closes his eyes.

Mycroft leans against John in the back seat. 

John puts an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his head.

He presses his face to John's neck and tries to let go of all the stress of Sky being kidnapped. 

He rubs his back. "It's okay.."

He sighs and hums. "I couldn't protect her. Again. I'm her father. It's my job and I failed." He frowns against his neck. 

"You can't always protect her.. She's okay."

He nods and presses kisses to John's neck. 

John rubs his back.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

He's smiles a bit and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly.

Mycroft hums as they pull up to the Estate. 

"Who wants to tell him?"

"Mm I will." Greg hums as he parks the car in front of the house. 

John nods as they get out.

George opens the door when they come up. "Well this is a nice surprise." He smiles and then sees the look on their faces. "Is it?" He frowns. 

Michael frowns. "C-C-Can we come in?"

"Yes of course." George nods and let's them in. 

Michael bites his lip. "I-Is Sherlock still here?"

"Yes. In the music room with Collin I think." George leads them to the music room. 

Sherlock is playing his violin next to Collin playing the piano.

Collin has his eyes closed as he gets lost in playing the music with Sherlock. 

Michael looks to the others.

They smile softly and sit around the music room. Sherlock and Collin bring the song to a close softly. Sherlock opens his eyes and his face lights up as he sees them. "Oh!" He smiles happily. 

Mycroft smiles softly. "Hello, bee.."

"What are you all doing here?" He sits down his violin as he goes over to them. 

"W-W-We've got some news.." He frowns at his stutter.

Sherlock looks at Michael and reads him quickly. "Is Sky alright and is the man that took her dead?" He asks flatly. 

Michael bites his lip. "Sh-Sh-She's doing better. She's a-a-alive. So is the man that t-t-took her." He curses and closes his eyes, wanting his stutter to go away.

"We'll he won't be fore long going by Mycroft's posture." Sherlock hums and Mycroft rolls his eyes. 

Michael sighs and sits.

"Start from the beginning." Sherlock sits in front of Michael. Collin comes back with tea. 

Michael frowns. "I-I c-can't. My s-stutters too bad."

Sherlock nods and Greg starts to tell him what happened. 

Michael frowns and closes his eyes, putting his head into his hands.

Sherlock sits back in his thinking pose when Greg finishes. "Her actions were selfish and stupid. However I would have done the same in her position." He hums. 

Michael sighs a bit.

"From what I've heard she had no other choice. The risk was to high against Zack's life. She knew that she'd be able to handle it. Her captor was obviously a professional but no where near a match for her. She had the upper hand even though she was injured and drugged. She knew and she did what she thought was best. I do not condone her actions but I do understand them." Sherlock hums. 

Michael just nods.

"I know what she did was very frightening and I know it was very unfair of her to make you worry. Obviously going by the stutter you are still in a panicked state even though she's been returned safely and you've seen her with your own eyes. So the real question is what is the source of your stutter coming from now?" 

"I.. I d-don't.. I.."

"Shh. Just take a breath. You should sleep. It was a long stressful day. Sleep also helps rest the brain's functions. That should help with the stutter. You all can go back in the morning." Sherlock smiles. 

He bites his lip and nods.

Collin smiles and takes Michael up to a room. 

He smiles softly and follows him.

"Here we are. Do you need anything?" Collin smiles as he stands by the room door. 

"I.. N-N-No, I'm alright.."

"Okay. Goodnight then." He smiles and goes back down with the others. 'I guess talking to Sherlock didn't help much.' Sky hums softly in Michael's head. 

He frowns and curls up. 'No.."

'I'm sorry, love..'

'I just want you..'

'Sleep and I'll be with you in your dreams..'

He nods and closes his eyes. 'I'll try..'

'I love you..'

'I love you too..'

She sings to him softly lulling him to sleep. 

He slowly falls asleep.

Sky smiles at him as they lay in bed together in his dream. "Hello, handsome.."

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling her. "Hello.."

She smiles and kisses him softly. 

He kisses her back. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." She runs the tip of her nose along his. 

He nuzzles her.

"I'm sorry about today. It wasn't fair if me to put you through any of that. I hope you can forgive me." She kisses his neck. 

"I do.. It's just.. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She pulls him closer and kisses his throat. 

He closes his eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I'm going to keep hurting you like this and it's unavoidable. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you." She presses her face to his neck. 

"Just stay with me. That's all I need. I just need you."

She nods and snuggles closer. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and kisses him. 

He kisses her back.

She presses closer and kisses him again. "I really like kissing you." She giggles and blushes. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "I love kissing you."

"Mm we should probably never stop then.." She mumbles against his lips and kisses him again. 

He hums and licks at her lips.

She gasps softly and her lips part for him. 

He hums and licks into her mouth.

She moans and sucks on his tongue. 

He pulls her on top of him, letting her feel how hard he is.

"Oh Michael." She moans and spreads her legs, grinding against him. 

"You feel so good, Sky.. So fucking good.." He moans and bucks his hips.

"I'm so wet for you. Please, Michael." She begs and arches. 

"God, I want to fuck you. Please. Will you let me?" He bucks against her again. "I need it."

"Yes yes god yes. I need you." She moans and pleads. 

He pulls her close. "How do you want me?"

"Anyway. I just need you inside me." She presses against him. 

"I love watching you ride me.."

"God yes please that. What do you want? My arse or my pussy?" She grinds against him. 

"God, fuck, your pussy. Please. Fuck you feel so wet."

"You make me like this." She kisses him deeply and straddles him. 

He moans and kisses her back hard. "I love it. Love that I can make you like that."

"You make me so desperate so fucking needy. I can't think unless you're on me. In me. Near me. Fucking anything I can get." She strokes him and rubs the head teasingly against her soaked cunt. 

"God, you're so fucking perfect. I can't breathe without you. You're my everything." He groans softly as he feels how wet she is. "Fuck, you're so wet. So hot and wet. Feel how hard you make me? You do that. You. God, let me inside that pussy."

She moans loudly at his words and arches as she sinks down into his cock. "Oh god yes!" She cries out and trembles nearly coming already. 

"If you need to come, come. I'm going to fuck you through it and then continue. I'm going to fuck you until neither of us can come anymore. I want you to fuck me after we're done here."

Sky gasps and comes hard around him, arching sharply. 

Michael moans loudly as she convulses around him. "Such a good girl." He bucks into her.

She moans and starts to ride him. 

He thrusts into her roughly.

Her hands go to his hair and her tits bounce in front of his face as she rides him harder. 

He moans and leans forward to press his face into Sky's boobs.

She moans and arches, pressing them to his face. She pulls his hair as she rides him faster and harder. 

He grips her hips tightly as he presses kisses to her chest, moaning loudly.

"Oh god Michael make me fucking come." She moans and tightens around him. 

"God you love this, don't you? Love having my cock in your tight cunt?" He growls, thrusting roughly into her. "You feel so good. And you're moaning like a good little slut.. Such a good girl.. So good.."

"Michael!" She screams and comes hard. 

Michael moans loudly and holds back his own orgasm, fucking her through hers.

Sky moans and kisses him hard. "Fuck. Take me. Take what you fucking need from me."

He kisses her back hard. "I want you to fuck me after I come inside your pussy. You can do that, right? Here?"

"It's your dream, handsome. Whatever you want. Anything you want. Do you want me to have a strap on or a cock? Whatever you want. You just have to imagine it." She moans as she rides him. 

"I want you to have a cock. I want you to come inside me."

"God yes. I'll fill you up but first I need you to fill me." She moans and kisses him hard. 

He moans loudly and thrusts into her as he comes hard into her.

She moans loudly and comes a third time tightening around his cock. 

He moans loudly and presses his face into her chest.

"God I fucking love you." She moans and holds onto him. 

He groans and leans up to kiss her. "I love you so much."

She kisses him deeply. 

He moans breathily. "Fuck me."

She kisses him and lifts herself off him. "Open your legs. Imagine your arse slick and open for my cock." She smirks and strokes her cock. 

He whimpers and opens her legs for him, his hole open and lubed.

"Look how fucking perfect you are for me." She praises and and kisses him. She teases him tubing the head against his hole. "Tell me you want it. Tell me how badly you need it."

He whimpers. "You, please. Fuck me. God I need it."

She holds his hips and pushes into him, moaning loudly. 

He moans loudly, arching.

"God you feel... Indescribable." She kisses his neck letting him get used to the feeling. 

He whimpers. "Fuck.. You feel amazing.."

She sucks on his neck as she rolls her hips slowly. 

He moans loudly. "Mark me, please.."

She growls and marks him, moving faster. 

He pushes back against her. "Fuck me!"

She grips his hips and fucks him harder, faster. 

He moans loudly. "God, yes!"

She bites at his throat and neck, marking him. "Tell me how much you love my cock. Tell me how it feels to be fucked by your girlfriend." 

He moans loudly, whimpering. "I love it. It feels fucking amazing. You're perfect. I love your cock."

"You love it and you're going to come as I fuck you, aren't you?" She smirks and fucks him harder. 

"Yes! Please! Fuck me, please."

She bites his neck hard as she hits his prostate over and over. 

He moans loudly, surprised by the feeling of his prostate. He cries out and comes hard.

She moans loudly and comes hard, pumping her come deep inside him. 

He moans loudly as she fills him.

She kisses him deeply and nips at his lip. 

He whimpers softly and opens his mouth.

"Where's somewhere you've always wanted to fuck but never thought was possible?" She smirks and licks her way into his mouth, sucking on his tongue. 

He gasps and moans, arching. "I.. I don't know.. Christ, somewhere public.."

"More specific, handsome." She smirks and bites at his neck. 

"I.. Ah.." He tips his head back. "Th-The park?"

"Mm I have the sudden urge to take you over a park bench and then have you eat me out." She sucks on his neck. "What do you think?" She smirks. 

He moans loudly, blushing brightly. "Yes, God yes."

She kisses him deeply and suddenly they're in a park. "Who knew you'd be into public sex. The indecency of it. The risk of getting caught." She bends him over the bench and pushes two fingers into him. "Mm and what would you do if we got caught, mm? You'd probably come in the spot." She smirks and rubs his prostate. 

He moans loudly and pushes back against her fingers. "Fuck.. I.. Yes, I love it. I've always wanted to try it.."

"Mm what if someone passes by? What if they see me fucking you? What would you do?" She adds a third finger. 

"Oh, God, I.. I'd moan louder for you.. L-Like a slut." He blushes at his own words, whimpering at the stretch.

"That's right. Like a slut. Such a loud slut.." She takes out her fingers and pushes into him. "What if someone came by and they saw what a beautiful slut you are? What if they wanted to fuck you like I do?"

He gasps and moans loudly, arching against the bench. "Fuck! Please!"

She holds his hips and fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly and arches his back.

"It's your dream, handsome. Whatever you want." She kisses his back as she fucks him. 

He blushes and imagines George and John walking by and noticing them.

"Uh oh." Sky giggles as she fucks Michael. "Looks like we've been caught."

Michael blushes and pushes back against her. "O-Oh.." He gasps and moans loudly as she hits his prostate.

"They're coming closer. They're going to see what a slut you are for my cock." She grips his hips and hits his prostate repeatedly. 

Michael moans louder, gripping the bench tightly. "Fuck! Please! Harder, fuck me harder!"

Sky growls and pounds into him hard. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard suddenly, just as John and George reach them.

"What a slut." John hums. "Mm I could see it as soon as a saw him. Desperate for cock. Who knew his girlfriend could give it to him." George remarks as Sky continues to fuck Michael. 

Michael moans as Sky fucks him and at their words. "Would you like turns, sirs?" He blushes brightly and whimpers.

"You're getting fucked and you're still begging for more." George smirks. "Such a slut. I do love a good slut." John chuckles. Sky pulls out of Michael and George pushes into him. John sits on the bench and has Michael suck his cock as George fucks him. Sky sits in the bench next to John and fingers her wet pussy and strokes her cock. "Such a slutty imagination on you, Michael." She praises. 

He moans loudly around John's cock, looking up at John. He loved this feeling, being used.

John moans and pulls Michael's hair, watching him suck his cock. George grips Michael's hips and fucks him hard. "Enjoying yourself, handsome?" Sky smiles. 

Michael cries out a yes around his cock. He pushes his arse back against George's thrusts.

George and John come hard filling Michael at both ends. 

Michael moans loudly, coming hard again.

They pull out of him and fix themselves up. "Thanks for sharing." John smirks and George winks, Sky nods and waves them away. "How was that?" She smirks down at Michael kneeling at her feet. 

He blushes brightly. "Amazing.."

"Mm I told you. It's your dream. You can have anything you want." She smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

He kisses her back. "I.. Could they feel that?"

"Only if you want them to. All you have to do is tell me what you want who to see and feel and I can make it happen." She nips at his lip. 

He blushes and nods. "I.. I want them to.."

She hums and kisses him. "Done." 

He blushes brightly and kisses her back.

"You know what I want. I've always wanted you to take me over the counter top at the estate." 

He blushes. "Let's go there now."

She giggles and takes them there. 

He pulls her close and kisses her deeply.

She moans as he pushes her against the counter. "Mind if we watch?" Carol hums and Collin smirks. 

Michael smirks and hums. "Mm, be my guest." He turns to Sky and smirks, leaning in to bite her neck.

Sky moans loudly and arches. 

He smirks. "You want them to watch, don't you?"

She nods and whimpers needy. 

"Mm, good girl. Do you want them to join?" He smirks, pushing her legs apart.

"Y-yes." She whimpers and spreads her legs. 

He rubs her clit with a smirk. "What if Carol sat on your face while I fucked you?"

"Oh god yes please!" She begs and rocks against his hand. 

He hums. "Such a good little slut.." He watches as Carol walks over to her, smirking. "I can't wait for your tongue on my hot cunt." She gets onto the counter and has Michael turn Sky onto her back.

Sky moans and spreads her legs. 

He presses into her with a loud moan and smirks as he watches Carol lower herself onto Sky's face.

Sky arches as Michael presses into her and holds Carol's hips as she licks her cunt. 

"Mm, I wonder if you could take both me and Collin?" He smirks, thrusting harder.

She moans loudly and spreads her legs wider. 

"I think that's a yes, Collin." Michael hums as Collin comes over. "Christ, look at her. You've got her trained like a good slut."

Sky whimpers and sucks on Carol's clit. 

Carol moans loudly and arches, close to coming. Collin smirks and presses in beside Michael, moaning loudly.

Sky moans loudly and digs her fingers into Carol's hips. She fucks her with her tongue keeping her on edge. 

Collin and Michael start fucking her hard.

Sky cries out and comes hard around them as they fuck her. She licks and sucks on Carol's clit. 

Collin and Michael squeeze Sky's breasts as the continue to fuck her hard. Carol moans loudly as she comes hard against her face.

Sky arches and twitches as the squeeze and fuck her. She fucks Carol with her fingers and laves her tongue over her clit. 

Carol gasps loudly and whimpers. Michael and Collin moan loudly as they come hard into her.

Sky moans loudly feeling them fill her. She rubs Carol's g-spot and sucks on her clit hard. 

Carol nearly screams as she comes hard agin.

Sky moans loudly as she feels Carol come on her face and comes hard again. 

Michael smirks. "Such a good little slut.."

Sky blushes and whimpers. 

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

"N-no. You?" 

"You sound a bit hesitant, dear.."

She shakes her head and whimpers softly as she feels their cum drip out of her. 

He smirk and hums as he drops to his knees between her legs, licking at her pussy and their cum.

She moans and arches. She grips his hair and wraps her legs around his head. 

He moans as he slides his tongue into her, licking up their cum.

She whimpers getting wetter. 

He moans against her and licks and sucks at her clit.

Her thighs tremble around his head and her hands tighten in his hair as she gets close. 

He moans and starts to fuck her with his tongue.

Sky cries out and comes hard again. 

He moans loudly as she comes against his face.

She whimpers and collapses against the counter. 

He pulls back and smirks.

She pulls him up and kisses him deeply. "Take me back to our bed. Just us. Make love to me one more time." She pleads against his lip. 

He kisses her back and suddenly they're back in their bed.

She pulls him on top of her and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses her back hard.

She mewls needy and parts her lips for him as she wraps her arms and legs around him. 

He grinds against her, moaning loudly.

"Please. I need you." She whimpers and spreads her legs. 

"Which hole, love?"

"You pick." She bites her lip and rubs her clit. 

"Think you can last twice more? So I can have both of your holes?"

"Both. God yes both please." She begs and whimpers. 

"Mm, I think your arse first.."

"How do you want me? On my back? Or hands and knees?" 

"On your back. I want to watch you play with your clit and breasts while I fuck you."

"You're so fucking good to me." She kisses him hard before laying on her back. She opens her legs wide for him and both of her holes and slick and open, begging to be fucked and filled by him. 

"God you're so beautiful.. I love you."

She blushes brightly and whimpers. "I love you, too. So much." 

He slowly presses into her arse.

She moans loudly and arches. 

He groans and moans loudly

"You feel fucking perfect." She moans. 

"I love you. So much. So fucking much." He groans as he rocks into her.

"I love you. I love you so much. I can't breathe without you." She whimpers and rocks with him. 

He leans down to kiss her deeply.

Her hands go to his hair and she kisses him needy. 

He moans loudly and starts to thrust into her.

"Yes yes! That's it. Give it to me!" She begs and moans loudly. 

He moans and starts to fuck her harder.

"Do it. Take my arse. It's yours. It's yours!" She moans and arches. 

He growls and leans in to bite her neck as he pounds into her.

She cries out and bares her neck to him wanting his mark. 

He moans and marks her neck.

She moans loudly and her fingernails claw at his back. 

He moans loudly and grunts. "Close!"

"Oh god please me too." She moans and clenches around him as she gets close. She squeezes and plays with her breasts like he wanted, arching them closer to his face. 

He moans loudly and comes hard into her.

"Michael!" She cries out and comes hard around him as she feels him fill her. 

He moans loudly. "Fuck."

She breathes heavily and traces her hard nipple with her finger. 

He leans in to take her nipple into his mouth.

She gasps and arches sharply, lacing her fingers through his hair. 

He sucks and nips at her nipple

"Oh fuck you're going to make me come." She whimpers and moans as her slick cunt pulses. 

He smirks. "I'm not even fucking you and you're going to come."

"It's your fault. It's all your fault. You make me like this. So fucking horny. Just listening to you breathe makes me fucking soak through my panties." She pants and moans so close to coming from him playing with her nipples. 

He moans loudly and sucks on her nipple, bringing his hand up to pinch the other. "Such a good girl.."

Sky nearly screams as she comes so hard she squirts and her head spins. 

Michael's eyes widen and he smiles.

"F-fuck." She moans and arches. "Fuck me. Oh god fuck me or I'm going to die. Put your big thick cock in my tight slick pussy." She kisses him hard as she rubs her soaking wet cunt against his cock. 

Michael moans loudly and grinds against her pussy. "God, you're such a horny slut "

"Your fucking fault. Please. I'm so empty, Michael. I need you. I need you so much. Fuck me. Fill me. Again and again. Never fucking stop." She moans like a slut as the head of his cock rubs against her clit. 

He growls and pushes into her pussy, moaning loudly.

"Michael!" She moans his name loudly. 

He moans loudly and starts to thrust into her.

"Oh fuck. Every time you fuck me you feel bigger. Filling me. Stretching my pussy for your cock." She wraps her legs around his waist loving the feeling of him pounding into her cunt, getting addicted and drunk from it. 

"You feel so fucking good. You're so wet for me. I love it." He thrusts harder.

She moan loudly and her cunt gets wetter around him. 

"Fuck, so good." He thrusts harder, loving how wet she is. "So fucking sexy."

"Oh god I'm going to come again." She whines as her pussy pulses around his cock. 

"Come for me. Be a good girl and come for me."

She screams as she comes again. Her legs tighten around him wanting him to keep fucking her drenched cunt. 

He moans loudly and thrusts into her harder, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

She becomes a mess of sobbing pleasure so well fucked and so fucking greedy for more of Michael's cock and his come filling her pussy deep. 

"God you're such a slut. Look at you. You can't get enough of my cock, can you?"

"I can't! I always need more!" She moans loudly and rubs her slick clit. 

He frowns and fucks her harder, biting her neck.

She whimpers and arches. 

He moans loudly and pounds into her.

"Michael!" She moans his name. "Come. I need it. Oh god please!" 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She cries out and comes hard as she feels him fill her. 

He fucks her through her orgasm.

"Oh fuck yes." She sobs as her cunt continues to pulse as he fucks her, dragging out her orgasm. 

He slows down his thrusts, eventually stopping. "Christ.."

Sky is a trembling cum filled mess under him. She's breathing hard and her mouth his slack completely high off the pleasure of their sex. 

"You're fucking brilliant.."

She whimpers softly unable to make any other sound. 

He presses kisses to her head.

She snuggles against him and presses kisses to his chest. "Good dream?" She mutters softly. 

He smiles and holds her. "I don't want to wake up.."

"We still have a few hours.." She nuzzles him. 

"I just want to lay here with you.."

"Mm perfect.."

"I also want to take a shower with you like this.."

"Like what?" 

"With my body like this."

"Mm whatever you want.." She hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and kisses her.

She smiles and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles her. "Shower?"

She nods and kisses him, before getting up. She whimpers softly feeling his come running down her legs. "How much come did you pump into me?" She blushes and mewls at the delicious dirty feeling. 

He smirks a bit. "Mm, I wasn't the only one, love, remember?"

"Oh god." She blushes harder and presses a hand between her legs. 

"Mm, multiple times, though."

She gasps and bites her lip as cum dribbles onto her fingers and hand. 

"Look at you.."

She whimpers and looks at him. 

He smirks a bit. "You look so filthy.. So used.."

She mewls and rubs her pussy. 

"Horny again? Christ, you're such a slut. You really can't get enough."

"Your fault." She moans as she plunges two fingers into her wet cunt.

"Mm, I think you're just desperate for my cock. Not my fault."

She whines and bucks against her hand. 

"Are you going to come from just my words?"

She whimpers and nods. 

He smirks. "Mm, such a beautiful slut."

"Yours. Your slut." She blushes and mewls. 

"You look so pretty with your fingers in your wet pussy.. So fucking beautiful. You look so desperate."

"Michael." She moans as she gets close.

"Come for me, make a mess where you're standing."

Sky cries out and comes hard around her fingers. Her knees give out and she kneels on the floor trembling. She takes her fingers out of her pussy and a rush of cum and slick runs down her thighs, making a puddle between her legs onto the floor. 

Michael kneels beside her, rubbing her back. "You did so well.. Let's take a bath instead, we can relax."

She whimpers softly and nods, leaning against him. 

He holds her and suddenly they're in the bath.

She hums softly and relaxes back against him in the back. "You're really getting a hang of this dream thing.." She mumbles quietly, keeping her eyes closed. 

He smiles and holds her close. "Mm.."

She sighs relaxedly and melts in his arms. 

He presses a soft kiss to her shoulder.

She hums softly and tips her head to the side letting him kiss freely. 

He smiles and kisses her shoulder softly.

She smiles and leans back to kiss him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

"You're perfect.."

Sky blushes and hides her face. 

He smiles and kisses her face.

She giggles and blushes harder. 

He smiles happily. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." She smiles happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She nuzzles him and relax. "When you asked Lydia earlier about the uterus transplant, what did you mean?" She asks softly as she rubs warm sudsy hands over his body. 

"I meant that if you were to ever need one, or want one, that I'd be willing to be your donor.." He mumbles quietly.

"Oh Michael.." She holds onto him and kisses him deeply. 

He blushes and kisses her back.

"Thank you.." She mumbles softly against his lips and kisses him again. 

"Of course.. It's not like I'm using it." He smiles softly.

She giggles and smiles. "You're so perfect. How did I get so lucky to have you?" 

He blushes and smiles. "I think I'm the lucky one."

She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She wraps her arms around his neck and presses kisses to his face and jaw softly. 

He blushes and smiles, laughing softly.

"Mm what's funny?" She smiles and kisses the tip of his nose and chin. 

"Mm, nothing you're just cute."

She blushes and kisses him again. "Mm I told you I liked kissing you.. Everywhere.." She purrs and kisses his throat and collarbone. 

He blushes and tips his head back.

She licks and sucks at his throat. "I love this throat. It has to be one of my favorite part of you." She nips at it teasingly. "But I love your arse as well. I've never seen such a plush scrumptious arse in all my life. I'd be licking and sucking on it right now but it's a bit hard to do in the bath." 

He blushes brighter and gasps softly. "A-Ah.."

"I mean for fuck sakes whenever I see you walk by I want to press you against the nearest surface, pull down your pant, and take that arse." She growls softly and bites gently at his throat. 

He whimpers and bites his lip. "P-Please, Christ, yes.."

"Do you want me to fuck and fill your perfect arse?" She smirks and grinds against him, rubbing their erections together. 

He gasps and moans loudly. "Yes! Fuck me, please! Fill me!"

She kisses him and suddenly they're in bed. "How do you want to be? On your back or hands and knees?" She hums as she nuzzles and kisses his cock. 

He moans breathily. "My hands and knees. And tied up."

She smirks and licks the head of his leaking cock. "You're not allowed to come. I'm going to fuck and fill you. After you're going to fuck my mouth." 

"Yes, please!"

She pulls him on his hands and knees, tied up. "So fucking gorgeous." She pets his hair and rubs the head of her cock against his lips. 

He moans and opens his mouth for her.

She gasps as she slowly pushes into his mouth. "Fuck. It's been ages since I got sucked." She moans and makes a few slowly thrusts into his mouth. 

He moans loudly around her cock, looking up at her.

"That's a pretty fucking sight. Those lips around my cock." She gives a few more thrusts before pulling out of his mouth. She kneels behind him and squeezes his arse. "Fuck I love this arse." 

He whimpers and pushes his arse back into her hands.

She leans in and licks at his hole, moaning. 

He moans loudly, arching. "Ah! Yes!"

She licks and sucks getting him wet and opens. 

He squirms and moans.

She kisses his back and marks him. "Ready?"

He whimpers breathily and nods.

She holds his hips and pushes into him slowly, savoring the feeling. 

He moans loudly, arching his back.

"Fuck. You feel so good. Such a good boy." She praises as she kisses his neck and shoulders. 

He whimpers and arches. "Please oh god."

She holds his hips and starts to move. 

He moans loudly, his wrists tugging at the cuffs.

"You like this don't you? Being completely at my mercy. I should just leave you tied up all day and make you come over and over and over and over." She smirks as each over is punctuated by a sharp thrust. "You'd be the perfect little sextoy. So loud and handsome. So needy and willing to please. Maybe I should just make you into my own personal fucktoy." She bites at the back of his neck commanding his submission as she fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly, nodding. "Yes! God yes! Use me, I'm yours!"

Sky growls and grips his hips tightly as she pounds into him. She pushes his shoulders down into the mattress changing to angle of her thrusts and hits his prostate hard over and over.

Michael cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

Sky moans loudly as his muscles convulse around her cock as she continues to fuck him into the mattress. 

He moans loudly as his sensitive body is used for Sky's pleasure.

She uncuffs him and straightens his back so he's kneeling. She wraps her hand around his throat as an anchor as she fucks him. She has a mirror appear in front of them showing Michael exactly what they're doing. "Look at you. My god look at you. So fucking perfect. So fucking sexy." She keeps her hand on his throat not squeezing just a reminder and her other hand goes between his legs, playing with his balls. 

He moans loudly as she wraps a hand around his neck. He looks at himself in the mirror and moans loudly, arching, trying to add more pressure to his neck.

Sky tightens her hand adding more pressure to his neck and throat. "Such a slut. You can't get enough of my cock can you? Look at you. You're practically fucking yourself on it." She smirks at him in the mirror. 

He gasps as she tightens her hand and his cock twitches between his legs. He moans breathily and nods. "S-So good!"

"Did I say you could speak?" Her hand tightens more and she reaches between his legs with her other hand, playing with his cock teasing him. 

He gasps and moans loudly, arching. He was so close.

She fucks him harder and makes sure to hit his prostate as hard as she could ever thrust. She strokes his cock and her hand tightens even more, almost starting to choke him. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard, his breath ragged and broken.

Sky cries out and comes hard into him. She lets go if his throat and lays him down. She massages his wrists, arms, and shoulders from the cuffs earlier. She kisses his back rubbing it as well. 

He whimpers, his body and mind exhausted.

"Shh.. I've got you.." She soothes softly as she massages his whole body slowly, worshipping him. 

He relaxes against her, closing his eyes.

She finishes massaging him and lays down, holding him. "It's nearly morning.." She says softly and he lips brush his forehead. 

"I don't want to wake up.."

She smiles a bit sadly. "I know but this isn't real, love.. I'm sorry.." She kisses his forehead. 

He sighs softly and closes his eyes. "Alright.."

"I love you.." 

"I love you too.."

"I'll see you soon..." Sky smiles softly and the dream dissolves. 

Michael wakes to an empty bed and he frowns a bit.

Carol's harp playing fills the estate with music calling to all of its inhabitants. Collin leans against the music room door frame and grins like a mad fool. 

Sherlock picks up his violin, starting to play along with her.

Collin goes to the piano joining them in the playing. The others sip their tea and listen to the music. 

Michael comes down to the music room, feeling a bit better but not entirely.

Greg pours Michael a cup of tea as music fills the room. Mycroft stands and joins Collin on the piano. 

Michael smiles softly as he listens to the music.

They slowly being the song to a close and Carol's harp last few notes hang in the air softly fading. Collin goes and kisses his wife softly. Carol smiles and leaves the music room. Collin chuckles and shakes his head. 

Michael sips his tea slowly, staying quiet.

"Was Carol playing the harp?" George pokes his head into the music room and looks at Collin. "She was." Collin smiles. "Ha! Brilliant!" George smiles. 

Sherlock smiles. "Does she do that often?"

"No actually." George chuckles. "Only when she's pregnant." Collin smirks. 

Greg eyes widen. "Congratulations!"

Collin laughs and smiles. "I doubt she's realized it yet."

"Really? Well, still."

"Thank you." He smiles. "When she was pregnant with Danny it was the harp, then redecorating the entire estate, and finally the crafting obsession. Harp down decorating and crafting to go." He chuckles. 

Greg smiles. "Can't wait."

Collin smiles and nods. "Oh you lot better be off to work. Don't want to be late." He hums. 

Greg hums. "Right you are."

"I'll walk you guys out." Collin smiles and goes to the door. 

Sherlock leans against Collin.

Collin wraps his arm around Sherlock's waist and presses kisses to his head. 

Sherlock smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and hums

They wave at the others as they leave for work. 

Sherlock sighs softly as they leave.

"Mm?" He frowns a bit and nuzzles him. 

"Nothing, love.."

"Are you sure?" 

He nods. "I just know how hard this is for Michael.."

He pulls him closer and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him softly.

He rubs his back and hugs him. 

He presses a kiss to his chest.

"I'm sorry you know how hard it is for him.."

He frowns a bit and nods.

He nuzzles him. 

He hides his face in his chest.

He takes him to the couch and holds him, rubbing his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He nods for a minute before shaking his head, indecisive.

"Okay.. It's okay.." He kisses his forehead. 

He curls against him.

He holds him and rubs his back. 

He whimpers a bit.

"Shh, love.." He holds him tighter. 

He closes his eyes and holds onto him.

"I've got you.." He hums soothingly. 

He nods slightly.

He kisses his head. 

He tries to relax against him.

He cuddles him on the couch and massages his back. 

He curls against his chest.

He cards his fingers through his hair and pets his head. 

He mewls softly.

He smiles softly and continues to pet his curls. 

He nuzzles into his hand.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head. 

He looks up to kiss him.

He kisses him softly and smiles. 

He kisses him back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles a bit and kisses him

He pulls him closer and kisses him back. 

He straddles his lap.

Collin deepens the kiss as Carol comes in. "Up. Up." She manhandles them off the couch. "God look at this place. It's so... Drab. How did I let it get like this?" She frowns as she surveys the sitting room. "Well you have an excellent eye for redecoration, babe." Collin smiles. Carol giggles and kisses his cheek before leaving again. "Harp and redecorating down crafting to go." Collin hums. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. He squirms a bit, a bit aroused by them getting caught.

Collin looks at him and smirks. "Naughty thing you. Getting excited out in the open. We nearly got caught doing more that just kissing." He purrs and nips at his lip. 

Sherlock blushes and squirms. "I.. Y-Yes, sir.."

"Mm you liked it didn't you? You didn't even try to hide how excited you are from her when she came in. You go more excited when she caught us." He smirks and rubs him over his tight tented trousers. 

Sherlock gasps and whimpers. "I.. I loved it, sir. Getting caught.."

"What else do you like, baby?" He hums as he kisses his neck. 

He whimpers. "I.. W-Watersports.."

"Really?" He raises a brow. 

He bites his lip. "I.. We don't have to."

"It wasn't a no, sexy.." He kisses him. "I've just never done it before so you'll have to show me how." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods. "I.. I like it more when it's a surprise to me. I'll send you stuff about it.."

"Brilliant.." He kisses and sucks on his neck. "Mm I have an idea. A Christmas present for the others." He hums. "How about we dress you up in all different naughty outfits and take pictures. We can put them into an album for them. A secret dirty present for them. What do you think?" He smirks. 

He blushes brightly and nods. "Please.. Please, Collin,"

Collin kisses him hard and takes him up to a locked bedroom. He unlocks the room and leads Sherlock inside, locking the door behind them. He chuckles at Sherlock's reaction to the room. "It's easier to keep all the play things in one room under lock and key. You have no idea how nosy Danny can be." He hums and walks over to the large wardrobe, opening the doors reviling all manners of costumes and sexy things.

Sherlock blushes brightly as he looks around the room. "This is brilliant.."

"It's taken a few years to get the collection to this size but it's been worth it." He smiles as he looks at the cuffs, ropes, whips, and other paraphernalia. 

He blushes brighter. "What's costumes do you have?"

"Everything you could imagine. Have a look." He smirks and leads him over to the wardrobe and closest, they're filled with a wide assortment of costume at for males and females alike. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "I.. This is amazing.."

"Pick something out. I'll find the camera." He smiles and goes looking in the bedside table. 

He blushes and nods, going to find a costume. He comes back with a sexy pirate costume.

"Mm that costume makes me want to plunder your booty." Collin starts laughing before he can get the sentence out. "Sorry that was a terrible line. I couldn't help myself." He kisses Sherlock and smiles. 

He blushes and giggles as he kisses Collin back.

He chuckles and smiles, helping Sherlock strip so he can put on the costume. 

He blushes as he puts the small costume on.

"Do you have treasure in those pants or are you just happy to see me?" He starts laughing again unable to help himself. "Sorry. Sorry. I'll stop." He chuckles breathily and wipes away a stray tear from laughing. 

Sherlock blushes. "You're impossible."

"You just make me so hot all the water in the seven seas couldn't put me out." He smirks. "That was the last one. I think." He chuckles and turns on the camera, taking off the lens cap. 

"How should I be positioned?"

"Hold onto one of the wooden posters on the bed, like you would hold onto a ship railing. Bring your hips forward, perfect. Tip your chin back just a bit, yes right there. Now smirk just so." He smiles and raises the camera to focus the shot. 

Sherlock poses as told, smirking a bit into the camera.

"Gorgeous." Collin praises as he moves around Sherlock taking pictures from different angles. 

Sherlock tries to keep his blush away.

"It's alright. Blush. It's so arousing." He smirks. "Go sit in the chair. Unbutton and unzip the trousers. Open them but don't take them off. Spread your legs and sit back."

He blushes brightly and nods, moving to sit in the chair. He unzips his trousers and leans back in the chair, his legs falling open.

"Perfect. God that's perfect." He hums and snaps a few more. "Elbow on the arm rest. Cheek on your fist. Hand on your thigh. A bit higher. Right there. Don't look at me. Look through me. Yes just like that!" He smiles brightly taking more pictures. 

Sherlock blushes at the praise, getting harder.

Collin poses him some more and takes a few more pictures. "Next costume." He hums when he's finished. 

He blushes and nods, getting up to look at the costumes. He finds a bunny costume. He puts it on and comes back out.   
The costume is compiled of net tights with pink booty shorts, a pink crop top, bunny ears and a tail.   
He blushes brightly, knowing the costume was initially made for a woman.

"Christ, you're so fucking sexy." Collin nearly groans and takes a few pictures. "Bend over and hold onto the footboard of the bed. Arse up. Fucking gorgeous. Look back at me over your should. Jesus I could come just looking at you." He praises as the camera shutters noisily. 

Sherlock blushes, the compliments turning him on even more. His erection presses against the thin fabric of the shorts.

"Kneel on the bed and open those shorts. Pretend like your going to push them down. Fuck they don't hide anything, do they?" He takes a few pictures highlighting the outline of his cock in those barely there shorts. "Now bite your lip and tips your chin down while looking up at me with just your beautiful eyes. Absolutely breathtaking." He praises taking more pictures. 

Sherlock lets out a small whimper at the praise, biting his lip.

Collin poses him some more and takes pictures. He goes and kisses him. "Just a few more costumes and then I'll take you apart." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and kisses him back, nodding.

"Go put on another one." He smiles and nips at his lip. 

He nod and goes to find another costume. He comes back out in women's lingerie, his cock straining against the panties.

"Fuck." Collin bites his lip. "I thought the bunny costume was hot. Now I think I may burst into flames." He has to adjust himself in his trousers. "Back against the wall. Legs parted wide. Arms up and your hands behind your head." 

Sherlock does as he's told, getting more confident.

"Fucking hell, you're gorgeous. They're going to come in their pants when they see these." He chuckles as he takes pictures. "Take a breath in and hold it. Arch your back and part those sinful lips." 

"We should make them a calendar." He mumbles before he does as he's told.

"That's a brilliant idea!" He smiles brightly as he takes the pictures. 

He blushes and smiles.

Collin smiles and takes a few more. 

"Do you want to pick out my next costume?"

"Mm there is one in the back corner of the wardrobe. Put that one on." He smirks knowing its army fatigues. 

Sherlock nods and goes to put it on. He blushes brightly as he sees what it is. 

Collin chuckles and smiles. 

He comes back out in costume.

He whistles when he sees him. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and smiles.

"I want you to pose yourself for this one. Let's see what you come up with." Collin smiles brightly and raises the camera. 

Sherlock blushes and nods, moving to kneel on the bed. He unbuttons the top two buttons, pausing at the third one and looking up at the camera, biting his lip invitingly.

"Brilliant." Collin nearly moans as he takes pictures. 

Sherlock hangs the dog tags from his mouth, smirking a bit.

"Jesus I think you're trying to kill me." He licks his lips taking more pictures. 

He grins a bit and sits back against the headboard. He unzips his trousers, revealing his hard cock.

"Jesus." He moans and kneels on the bed to take more pictures. 

Sherlock lets a smirk tug at his lips. "I've got an idea for the next one."

"Oh? What is it?" Collin looks desperately curious. 

He smirks. "Since you're fully clothed, would you mind getting my violin?"

He raises a brow. "Sure. I'll be right back." He nods and puts down the camera before leaving to get Sherlock's violin. 

Sherlock strips himself and sits on the bed naked.

Collin comes back a few minuets later with the violin. "Jesus." He moans as he sees Sherlock and nearly trips over himself. 

Sherlock smiles and takes the violin, setting it in his lap, covering his erection. He takes the bow and holds it between his teeth.

"The army fatigues were brilliant but this.. It's fucking genius." Collin praises and takes pictures continuously. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles a bit. "I thought you'd like this."

"I do. I really do." He smiles from behind the camera. 

"So, that's four costumes. If we do the calendar, we'll need 12."

"Perfect. When we get to 6 we can mess around and keep going with more after." He smirks. 

He hums. "Mm, you're a genius. Next costume?"

"I think there is a jet black corset in there that would look perfect in contrast to your skin." 

He blushes and nods, moving his violin to get up.

Collin takes his violin and helps him lace up the corset. He kisses his neck and shoulders. 

His blush covers his cheeks and neck. "How do I look?"

"Intoxicating." He bites at his neck, marking him. 

He gasps and arches a bit. "Collin.."

He licks over the mark and kisses him. 

He kisses him back. "Pictures, Collin."

"Mm sorry. You're just so distracting." He smiles and picks the camera back up. 

He blushes and spreads his legs for the camera.

"Perfect." He praises and takes more pictures. 

He shifts so his arse is facing the camera, looking back at the camera.

Collin takes a few pictures. He smirks and slaps Sherlock's arse and takes a picture as the hand print appears and the surprised look is still on Sherlock's face. 

Sherlock blushes and squirms. "Fucking hell."

He chuckles and smiles. "On your back. Legs up and open for me." He stands on the bed and takes pictures from above. 

Sherlock does as told, even teasing himself with a finger.

"Fuck, Sherlock.." Collin moans as he snaps a few more pictures. 

His mouth hangs open in pleasure as he slowly pushes in a finger.

Collin takes a few closer up pictures of his hands and fingers. 

Sherlock bites his lip, loving being in front of the camera. "One more costume."

"Go pick it out." He kisses his back and unlaces the corset. He puts his hand down his trousers to adjust himself again. 

Sherlock searches through the costumes until he finds a police uniform. He bites his lip, getting more excited. He puts on the tight uniform and comes back out.

Collin laughs and smiles "I really hope your arresting me after this."

He blushes and smirks a bit.

He kneels in front of Sherlock and takes pictures up at him. 

Sherlock lowers he trousers a bit, showing his hips.

"Good lord." Collin groans and takes a few more pictures. He can't help himself and presses his face to Sherlock's crotch. 

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly, bucking his hips. "Collin!"

He moans and mouthes at his cock through his trousers. 

"C-Collin, the camera. I want you to record us."

Collin hands him the camera and pulls down his trousers. He sucks the head of his cock through his pants. 

Sherlock starts recording, moaning as Collin mouths at him.

He pulls off his pants and presses his face to his groin, just breathing him in. He nuzzles and kisses his balls. 

Sherlock gasps and moans. "Fuck. Yes, Collin. More, please.."

Collin licks the head of his cock before taking him in further. 

Sherlock moans loudly, bucking his hips a bit.

He moans around him and squeezes his arse as he bobs his head around him. 

He gasps and squirms. "Please!"

He swallows around his cock as it hits the back of his throat. He pulls off with a filthy slurping sound. His lips are swollen and red, glistening with spit and Sherlock's pre cum. 

Sherlock groans and sets the camera down. "Do you have a tripod?"

Collin nods and goes to get it from the nightstand. 

Sherlock hands him the camera to set it on the tripod.

Collin sets it up and pulls Sherlock closer. He kisses him deeply and pulls him into the bed, on top of him. "I want you." 

He whimpers and moans. "Please, sir.."

"Tell me what you want." He bites at his throat and gripes his arse. 

He whimpers, arching. "I want you.. Need you.. Please.. Fuck me, Collin."

He kisses him deeply and strips him of his police officer costume. 

He gasps and moans against his mouth. "Collin.."

Collin puts him on his back and kisses down his body. 

Sherlock holds himself up to watch him.

He kisses his cock and sucks on his balls. He spreads Sherlock's legs and starts to lick him open. 

He gasps loudly and moans. "Yes!"

He moans and holds his hips tight, his tongue working him open slowly. 

"Daddy, please!" He whimpers, arching.

He kisses his stomach and hips as he pushes two slick fingers into him. 

He pushes his arse back against his fingers.

"Such a good boy." He praises and adds a third finger. 

He whimpers at the praise. "Please fuck me, Daddy."

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. He pushes into him slowly savoring the feeling and letting Sherlock get used to his size. 

Sherlock's mouth falls open in pleasure and he arches off the bed. "Fuck!"

He presses his head to his shoulder and breathes, salivating at the tightness. He kisses his neck and chest. 

Sherlock soon gets used to his size and drags his nails over Collins back.

Collin moans loudly and starts to move slowly. 

Sherlock holds onto him. "T-Talk to me.."

"Fuck. You're so gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. You feel so good. So tight for me." He kisses and bites at his throat. 

He whimpers and arches, loving the praise. He cares his throat for him. "Harder.."

He growls and holds his hips, fucking him harder as he bites his throat harder marking him more. 

Sherlock moans whorishly and pushes back against his thrusts. "Please, Daddy.." He takes one of Collin's hands and moves it to his throat, looking up at him.

Collin smirks and tightens his hand around Sherlock's throat as he fucks him hard. 

Sherlock moans loudly, coming hard as Collin's hand closes around his throat.

Collin keeps his hand on Sherlock's throat and fucks him through his orgasm. He comes hard as Sherlock tightens around him. "Fuck." He moans. 

Sherlock moans as he feels Collin filling him.

Collin collapses on top of Sherlock. He kisses his neck and chest. 

Sherlock whimpers a bit and curls against him.

He turns off the camera and pulls him closer. He kisses his head and holds him. 

He nuzzles him. "We can finish the calendar later and give them the video with it.."

"Mm brilliant.." He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

He nuzzles his chest.

He rubs his back and kisses his head. 

He closes his eyes, sighing contently.

"I love you.." 

"I love you too."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "Nap.." He cuddles him closer and holds him. 

He hums and nods.

Collin keeps him close as they nap.


	5. Fifty Three

Sky stands in the hall outside the window looking in at the new born babies as she holds onto her IV pole. 

Lydia comes to stand next to her.

"Do you want kids, Lydia?" Sky asks absentmindedly. 

"I do, why?"

She shrugs. 

"Do you want kids?"

She nods. "I don't know why. It seems completely illogical. I mean my life isn't safe, the world is already over populated, and I can't even have them without medical intervention." She frowns. 

"You can always adopt. And I'm sure that the boys would help you. Or you could ask Michael."

She nods and sighs. "I dunno. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe I'm not meant to have kids. I'm terribly fucked up so I'd only screw a kid up twice as bad."

"You'd be a brilliant mother from what I've heard and seen."

She bites her lip. 

"I mean it."

She nods. "I guess I don't have to be to worried about it right now. I've still got time." She tries to smile as she feels her time ticking down. 

"We'll protect you. All of us."

Sky laughs. 

"We will."

"I don't doubt that you all will try."

"We love you."

"I know." She nods and looks at Lydia. "I love you guys too."

She smiles softly.

Sky smiles a bit. "We better go get me discharged. John is taking me to therapy." She says with false cheeriness. 

She offers a smile.

She smiles and they head back down. 

Lydia gets her discharge papers.

Sky gets discharged and waits for John. 

John soon comes by to pick her up.

"This is going to be so much fun." She hums as they get into a cab. 

He raises a brow. "Come around to the idea?"

"We need to work on your understanding of sarcasm, John." She pats his hand as they ride in the cab. 

"I should be used to it because of Sherlock."

She giggles and smiles genuinely. 

He smiles brightly.

She smiles and leans against him in the cab. "Tell me what this therapist is like.." She hums as she looks down at her cast covered broken hand. 

He smiles and hums. "She's brilliant. Helped me through a lot."

"Good.. That's good.." She nods starting to feel a bit nervous. 

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Okay.." She nods and presses a bit more against his side feeling smaller the closer they get to the office. 

He rubs her back a bit.

The cab stops at the office and they get out. They sit in the waiting room and Sky bounces her leg nervously. "I don't think I can do this.." She bites her lip. 

John frowns a bit. "I'm not going to make you, but I think it would help."

She nods. "Okay.." She takes a breath. 

He smiles softly.

Sky calms down and waits for her name to be called. 

John smiles when he sees his therapist.

Sky looks back at John once more before following the therapist into her office. 

He smiles and sits with sky on the couch.

Sky fidgets a bit as she sits on the couch. 

"So what are you here for today? John, it's nice to see you."

"You as well." John smiles. "I don't really know why I'm here. I had a panic attack a few nights ago and John suggested it might be helpful if I had an appointment with you." Sky rubs her thumb overs her cast. 

She nods. "Alright, I can work with that."

"I don't usually get panic attacks. I can feel them coming and shut them down before they get bad. Lately I haven't been able to do that very well." She bites her lip. 

"What's been going on?"

"A lot of.." She bites her lip. "Things.." She finishes lamely. 

"I'll need more specifics."

Sky opens her mouth and nothing ones out. She snaps his shut and thinks. "My... Abuser has recently found me and it's making me miserable. He hired someone to kidnap me. I got away alright. Just a broken hand.." She holds up her cast. 

She nods, writing down a few things. "How long were you in that abusive relationship?"

"It wasn't a relationship." Sky states clearly. "Years." She says quieter. 

She frowns a bit but nods. "Years. And how old are you?"

"Until I was sixteen." She swallows as the words seem to stick in her throat. 

She continues to write. "If you're comfortable enough, I'd like to know what he did."

Sky flicks her eyes over to John for a moment before looking down at her hands. "It would be easier to ask what he didn't do." She laughs hollowly. 

John puts a hand on her knee.

Sky flinches as John touches her and then relaxes a bit. "He beat me everyday, withheld food until I did what he wanted, drugged me with everything you can imagine, and ra-" She bites her lip and shakes her head. "Sexually assaulted me for the last four years of my captivity.." She finishes quietly. 

John looks a bit shocked and Sky bites her lip. 

"It seems that you have a good support system."

Sky nods. "I wouldn't be here without them." She says truthfully. 

"I do think talking will help you."

She bites her lip. "It's just.. Hard. Because if I talk about it they'll know what I've done.. What's been don't to me.."

"I know it's hard, but I've also known John for a while and the others. They're not going to leave."

She nods stiffly. 

"They'll understand."

She lets out a startled laugh. "That's what I'm afraid of."

She frowns. "What do you mean?"

"If I tell them they'll know. They'll see the deepest darkest blackest pits of my soul, my tainted heart, my broken mind. And they won't run. They won't scream in terror. What does that say about all of us?" She frowns. "I wouldn't know how to deal with that level of... Acceptance?" 

"You let it happen. You let it happen because they're your family."

"I don't know. I don't like being.. Seen. Like that." She pulls her jumper tighter around herself and John looks confused. 

John frowns. "What do you mean, dear?"

"It's my mind. The most precious and important thing to me. All of my memories and everything that's happened to me. When I talk about things it feels like I'm being stripped bare and inspected under a microscope."

"But you know that none of us will see you differently, right?"

"I... I know that.." 

"We love you, Sky.. We just want to help."

She nods. "I know.. I just.."

"Let us help."

"Okay.."

"That means you need to open up."

"Okay." She nods feeling a bit more confident. 

He smiles softly and nods.

Sky looks back at the therapist ready for more questions. 

The therapist continues their session.

Sky is tired after the session but she feels a bit better. 'The session is over..' She hums softly in Michael's head. 

Michael smiles softly. 'How did it go?'

'Okay.. A bit difficult in the beginning but it got easier..' She smiles a bit. 'How are you? How's work? I hope I'm not distracting you.'

'You're not distracting me at all.'

'Really? Because I could be.' She smirks. 

'Please do.'

'Mm look at you. Sitting at your desk. All professional and hard working.' She purrs. 'Almost everyone left for the day but your still there. Still working. So diligent of you. I think you'd deserve a reward."

He blushes and shifts in his seat. 'Yeah? You got one for me?'

'Of course. I think there's enough room for me under your desk. Or over it. I'm quite flexible as you know.' She smirks. 

He groans and squirms a bit. 'Fuck.. Under my desk would be so hot..'

She licks her lips. 'I crawl under your desk and kneel already so desperate to please you. Willing to do anything. Willing to get caught on my knees for you.'

'I smirk down at you, spreading my legs. I tell you to put that beautiful mouth to work.' He slips a hand into his pants.

'Mm touching yourself a work. On your second day no less. What a naughty boy.' She smirks. 'I'd holds your legs open and slowly rubs my hands up your inner thighs.'

He whimpers softly, using his fingers to tease himself. 'I'd whimper and moan, moving a hand down to tease myself.'

She bites her lip and curls up on the couch at Baker Street. 'I'd watch. I'd salivate as how hot and hard you'd get teasing yourself. I'd beg you to let me touch you. To let me taste you.'

'I'd moan your name and tell you to bring your mouth closer.'

'I'd whine needy and press my mouth to your hot perfect skin.'

'I'd buck my hips against your mouth.'

'I'd lick and suck. Driving you mad. I'd think how you would need to be quiet or someone could hear us. But you'd just taste and feel so good I wouldn't stop. I couldn't.'

'I'd let myself moan loudly, bucking against your face. I wouldn't care if someone caught us.'

She whimpers softly and presses her face to the couch. 'I'd hold your hips tight. I'd moans at how good you taste as I licked and sucked.' 

He feels his face heat up and his body get hotter. 'Fuck.. I need you..'

'Come get me.' She whines needy almost desperate enough to rut against the couch. 

'Where are you?' He was already grabbing his things.

'Baker Street. I can meet you at your flat. I need you.' 

Michael nods, quickly leaving for his flat.

Sky is leaning against the wall in the hallway waiting for him when he gets there. 

Michael smiles when he sees her.

"Mm devastatingly handsome as usual." She smiles brightly. 

He blushes and smiles, letting her in.

She smiles and goes into his flat. 

He pulls her close and kisses her.

She kisses him deeply and holds onto him. "Bed."

He groans and nods, pulling her into the bedroom.

"Do you want it to be out here or in your head?" She mumbles against his lips as she nips at them. 

He blushes. "I.. I-In my head.."

She smiles and pulls him onto the bed with her. 

He curls up against her.

She kisses him and they go into his head. 

He smiles, feeling more confident now.

She kisses him deeply. "What do you want?" She giggles. 

"I want you.."

"How?" She kisses and straddles him. She moans softly as she grinds her pussy against his cock. 

He gasps and moans, bucking his hips. "Fuck, I don't care how."

"I want to ride you. I love it. I love bouncing on you cock." She moans like a slut. 

"God you sound like such a slut. I fucking love it."

She whimpers and kisses him before stripping them. "Fuck. You're so hard for me." She moans and takes his the head of cock into her mouth. 

He whimpers and moans. "Fuck!"

She sucks his cock and pulls off. She strokes him and sucks on his balls. 

He moans loudly. "Fuck!"

She kisses up his body and straddles him. She cries out and moans like a slut as she sinks down onto his cock. 

He moans loudly and bucks into her. "Fuck you're so god damn sexy."

She blushes brightly and pulls him up for a kiss. "You feel so fucking good inside me." She whimpers. 

He kisses her back deeply, hands traveling down to grip her arse.

She moans and rocks against him, pushing back into his hand. 

He pushes a lubed finger into her arse.

"Yes!" She whimpers and arches. 

He smirks. "Ride me. Ride me while I finger your arse."

She rides him and moans loudly as he fucks both of her holes. 

He pushes a second finger into her arse. "Such a good girl.."

She gasps and blushes at the praise. She holds onto him and rides him harder. "Michael." She moans his name. 

He growls and adds a third finger. "So fucking good."

She cries out and comes hard suddenly. 

He groans loudly and comes hard into her.

She gasps as she feels him fill her and kisses him. 

He kisses her back deeply.

"I love you. I love you so much I can barely breathe." She kisses him again. 

"I love you more than anything."

She whimpers and presses her face to his neck, kissing it. 

He rubs her back.

She curls up against him. 

He smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He kisses her head.

She looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses her back.

Sky deepens the kiss and pulls Michael on top of her. 

Michael groans and grinds against her.

She moans and opens her legs for him. 

He moans loudly and kisses her hard.

She kisses him back desperately and drags her nails over his back. 

He grinds against him. "So fucking good."

"Please Michael please!" She begs. 

"Tell me what you want."

"You. Please you." 

"How. Tell me."

"Fuck me. My arse or my pussy or my mouth or all of them. I need it." She whines sounding like a pretty whore. 

He smirks and grinds against her. "Mm, your arse first."

She whimpers and turns over, presenting her arse to him. 

"Good girl."

She blushes and mewls at the praise. She widens her legs and arches giving him a pretty view. 

"Fuck.. So beautiful." He smirks as he sees how slick and open she is.

"I need you. Please. I need it." She begs getting slicker for him. 

He groans. "You're such a slut." He pushes into her.

She moans loudly and pushes back against him. 

He groans and starts to thrust into her.

"Yes yes yes." Sky chants and grips the sheets. 

He starts to pound into her arse.

She presses her face to the bed to muffle her cries of pleasure as she gets slicker around him. 

He moans loudly and presses her to the bed, growling as he fucks her.

She comes hard as he growls, loving being dominated by him. 

He bites her shoulder hard as he comes hard into her arse.

She moans as he's bitten and whimpers as she feels him fill her. 

He pulls out and pushes into her pussy immediately.

She gasps and arches. "Oh god yes. Fuck me." 

He pounds into her.

"Oh! Oh yes! Give it to me Daddy!" She begs, slipping into her submissive role for the first time in years. 

He growls. "Daddy loves his little slut.."

"Yours. All yours, Daddy." She whimpers and tightens around him. 

He thrusts harder, moaning loudly.

"I need to come. Please Daddy! Please let me come!" She trembles under him trying to hold back her orgasm until he orders her to come. 

"Come for me. Be a good girl and come all over my cock."

Sky nearly screams as she comes hard around his cock. 

Michael moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She whimpers and collapses against the bed. 

He moans as he pulls out of her.

She whines brokenly at the loss. 

"Still want me to fuck your mouth?"

"God yes." She whimpers and rolls over. 

He smirks. "Come here."

She blushes and goes to him. 

He smirks. "Wrap your lips around me. Taste yourself on Daddy's cock."

She does as she's told and moans loudly as she taste herself on his cock. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips.

She relaxes her throat and takes him down further. 

"Fuck, such a good girl."

She blushes at the praise and her hand goes between her legs, fingering herself. She nearly pulls all the way off and sucks on the head. 

He moans loudly and arches. "Fuck!"

"Daddy's cock tastes so good." She whimpers before taking him in deep again. 

"Such a good little slut for Daddy.. So beautiful.."

She moans loudly around him and blushes. 

He moans loudly and thrusts into her mouth.

She moans and lets him fuck her mouth. 

He grips her hair tightly and uses her face.

She submits to him completely letting him use her and loving every second of it. 

He pulls her hair. "Close."

She swallows wanting him to come down her throat. 

He pushes himself in further and comes hard down her throat.

She moans loudly and swallows his come. 

"Such a good girl."

Sky kisses and licks his cock as she pulls off. She blushes and whimpers at the praise, rubbing her thighs together needy. 

He smirks. "Need me to get you off?"

She nods. "Talk to me, Daddy." She whimpers as she teases herself. 

"You're such a good little slut.. Teasing yourself for Daddy."

She blushes and mewls, pushing two fingers into herself. 

"Look at you. I've hardly started talking and you're already dripping wet."

"Daddy." She gasps and arches as her slick runs over her fingers and drops off her hand. 

"Come finger yourself over my face, baby. Let me taste you while you fuck yourself."

She mewls and does as she's told. She fucks herself with her fingers and gets impossibly wetter, dripping onto Michael's mouth. 

Michael moans loudly and licking his lips. "Fuck. Sit on my face, let me fuck you with my tongue."

"Please!" Sky whimpers and lowers herself into Michael's face. 

He licks at her hot cunt, moaning as she gets wetter.

She grips his hair right in one hand and the headboard in the other. She moans loudly and arches, getting wetter positively soaking his mouth. 

He moans loudly, sucking and licking at her clit before thrusting his tongue into her.

She rocks against his mouth unable to help herself. "Oh Daddy!" She whimpers as he fucks her with his tongue. 

He moans louder, gripping her hips and fucking her harder.

"I'm gonna come I'm gonna come I'm gonna-" Sky cries out and comes hard on his face with his tongue in her hot dripping wet cunt. 

He moans and continues to eat her out, gripping her hips tightly.

"M-Michael." She gasps and trembles, gripping his hair tight to keep his mouth exactly where it is. 

He sucks on her clit, grazing his teeth over it.

Sky arches sharply and screams, gushing as she comes hard again. 

Michael smirks and stills his tongue.

She breathes hard and trembles above him. 

"Come down, love.. Relax.."

She whimpers softly and curls up against him, exhausted and swimming in pleasure. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He presses small kisses to her head.

She hums softly and presses kisses to his chest. 

"How long can we stay in here?"

"A little longer. We'll go get takeaway and bring it over to Baker Street. They've been at work all day. To busy to cook and I don't feel like it." She mumbles and snuggles closer. 

He nuzzles her and nods.

She smiles softly and relaxes against him. 

He curls against her. 

"You like it better in here than out there." She hums, a statement not a question. 

"I do.."

"So do I.."

He nods, curling against her.

She kisses his head and holds him. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

"I don't want to leave here."

"We have to.. This isn't real.. We can't live here.. We can try and my out there more like in here.. We can come here whenever.."

He nods. "I know.."

"Tell me some ways we can make out there more like in here.." She nuzzles him. 

"I don't know.."

"Well the sex is fantastic in both so that doesn't need to change." She smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He giggles softly. "Yeah, it is."

She smiles softly. "What else?"

He smiles nuzzles her. "I mean.. My body."

"Okay. There is a doctor that did some reconstructive surgery on me a few years ago. We can get you an appointment." She nuzzles him back. 

He starts to tear up. "R-Really?"

"Of course. I told you anything you want and I'll get it for you. I promise." She holds him. 

He curls up against her. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, love." She kisses his head and holds him close. 

He kisses her chest.

She giggles a bit ticklish. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

"So handsome."

He blushes and smiles.

She kisses his neck and smiles. "We should go soon.."

"Mm, probably.."

"I'm taking Zack to chemo tomorrow." She nuzzles him. 

He nods.

She curls up against him just breathing him in. 

He smiles and holds her.

"I love you.." She presses against him. 

"I love you too."

She snuggles him. 

He nuzzles her. "Should we wake up?"

"Yeah.." 

He nods and kisses her one last time.

She smiles softly against his lips as they wake. 

Michael smiles softly as he looks at her.

Sky smiles and nuzzles him. "Hello, handsome." She purrs. 

He blushes and smiles. "Mm.."

She nuzzles him and smiles. "What should we get for dinner?"

"Mm, up to you"

"Pizza." She hums. 

He smiles and nods.

"Mm you already had Indian for dinner so pizza for seconds." She giggles and smiles cheekily at her dirty joke. 

He grins and chuckles. "Cheeky thing, you."

She giggles harder and blushes. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She kisses him back and smiles happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles. "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you too."

She kisses him softly before rolling out of his bed, straightening her clothes. 

He smiles and sits up, stretching.

Sky watches him stretch and bites her lip. "Those sounds you make when you stretch make me want to pin you to the bed all over again." 

He blushes brightly. 

"Maybe later." She smirks and leaves his bedroom. 

He rolls his eyes and follows her out.

Sky puts an order in at Angelo's for some pizza to pick up. 

Michael smiles and goes to sit on the couch.

She lays on the couch and puts her head in his lap. She takes the metal ball out of her pocket and starts playing with it, fidgeting with the design. 

He smiles softly as he watches her.

She tosses the ball in the air and catches it a few times. She tosses it again and makes it hover in the air, she frowns a bit. 

"What's wrong, love?"

"It's still not right." She hums as she looks at the ball. "Somethings missing and I can't put my finger on it."

He hums. "You'll figure it out."

She nods and rolls over to kiss his belly. 

He smiles and looks down at her.

She looks up at him and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. "Cute."

She blushes and giggles. "We better go pick up the pizzas." She nuzzles his belly and nips at it playfully. 

He hums. "Mm, up."

She gets up and pockets the ball. 

Michael gets up as well.

They get a cab and head to Angelo's to pick up the dinner. 

Michael holds her hand as they go.

Sky smiles and rubs her thumb over his knuckles as they wait for the pizzas. 

He smiles and leans over to kiss her.

She giggles and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She smiles and the pizzas soon come out. They take them to Baker Street. 

Michael knocks on the flat door.

"Oh perfect timing. We were just trying to figure out what to have for takeaway." John smiles and let's them in. 

"We brought pizza."

"Brilliant." John smiles and Sky takes the pizza to the kitchen to serve it. 

Michael smiles and follows her in, not even noticing how long his stutter has been gone.

Greg smiles as he notices the missing stutter from the couch were he's relaxing with Mycroft. 

Mycroft hums and notices as well, rubbing Greg's arm.

Greg turns and smiles at Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses his nose.

He blushes and giggles. 

He smiles. "Cutie."

He blushes and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back and smiles happily. Sky serves everybody pizza. 

They all sit around and relax and eat.

"Oh that's it!" Sky's face light up. 

Michael looks up, surprised.

"Smell! That's why it doesn't have!" She tosses the ball into the air. "You can have sight and sounds but you can't have smells. The sensory immersion isn't complete. That's what it's missing." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm, brilliant.."

"Now I just have to figure out how to do it." She smiles. 

"You'll get it."

She nods and smiles as she finishes her slice of pizza. 

They all soon finish eating, watching crap Telly together.

Sky curls up between Michael and John on the couch. 

Michael hums and rubs her back. 

She smiles soft and closes her eyes. 

He smiles and hums quietly.

John, Greg, and Mycroft head off to bed when it's gets later. Sky leans against Michael and hums softly. 

Michael smiles softly.

She leans up and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and hums, leaning in to kiss her.

She cups his face and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls her closer. 

She presses closer and smiles. 

He hums and nuzzles her.

She giggles softly and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

"Bed?"

"Yeah.." She takes him to her room down in the basement. 

He smiles and follows her.

Her room is full of boxes. 

"Boxes?"

"My stuff from all around the world. I've never had an actual room before." She blushes. 

He smiles softly. "I love it."

She smiles and kisses him. "You can open some if you want." 

He smiles and goes to open a box.

"Ohh my sarees." She smiles softly looking at the colorful fabric. 

He smiles softly. "I like these."

"I haven't worn one in years. Zack's mother makes them. She sends me her favorites and they're the most beautiful." She hums as she runs her hands over the clothes. 

He smiles. "They're amazing."

"There's more than 80 ways to wear one." She giggles and smiles. "When Zack's mother comes I'll wear one. She'll like that." 

He smiles and nods.

Sky opens another box and its full of photo albums. 

"Photos?"

"Yeah." She opens one, there are picture of her with other children and adults, none with Moriarty or Sebastian. She's wearing a collar in every photo. 

Michael looks through then with her.

"These people.. They're some of the most powerful people in the world at the moment. There all under my thumb." She hums. 

"Christ.."

"Mm kings, queens, presidents, emperors. I've saved their lives, done them favors, helped them, befriended them. It wasn't to hard. I just had to be willing to do anything." 

He nods a bit.

"I never asked for anything in return. Just the friendship. The security of knowing if I needed something I would have it in the blink of an eye from the most powerful people in the world and they'd only give me the best. It's very reassuring." She hums and stops at a picture of her and a Japanese girl. "Yuki.."

"Who's that?"

"When I met her she was just the daughter of an important man. Now she's taken his place. Runs the country from behind the scenes. Like Mycroft. I saved her from an arranged marriage. She would be in the position she's in today if she had married. She knew that. Technically she's my first wife."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. The government doesn’t recognize the marriage but it was enough to end the betrothal. Now she can run the country freely as she pleases. I'm still her consort though." She smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

Sky hums and stares at the collar on her neck in the picture, frowning. 

He frowns a bit and rubs her back.

"I should get new pictures taken with all of them so none will have a fucking collar. Like an animal." She mumbles and subconsciously rubs her neck. 

He rubs her back. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.." She leans against him. "No one will ever make me wear a collar like that again.." 

"You're safer now."

She hums and nods. She turns another page and smiles at a picture of her and Zack when they were little. "When we had chances to be together we were inseparable." 

He smiles softly. "You two are cute together.."

"It was quite scandalous. We were completely different casts. His family was rich and his father was a doctor. I was just a whore, a slave. His mother fixed me up all the time after Sebastian would beat and torture me. Zack's father would be livid. If they were caught with me they would loose their cast. Zack and his mother didn't care. Zack's father left them and took his social standing with him. They lost everything because they cared for me. I can never repay that but I'll always try.."

He frowns and nods. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. I got Zack the best boxing trainer in the world and had his mother staying in a palace the last few years." She hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums softly.

"One more box and then we'll go to bed." She hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. "Alright."

She opens a box and pulls out a jewelry box. She holds it and starts laughing. 

"Hm?"

She opens the jewelry box and hands it to him, reviling dozens of engagement rings. 

"Christ."

"The car and land I gave away but the rings were so pretty I kept them. I don't need them. I'll probably donate them or something. Pawn them and give the cash to charity." She shrugs. 

He smiles. "That's a great idea."

She smiles and strips down, getting ready for bed. 

He smiles and strips as well.

She curls up in bed and waits for him with open arms. 

He smiles and curls up with her. "I.. I think I'm going to sleep without my shirt today.."

"Okay." She smiles and kisses his forehead. 

He blushes and smiles, taking his shirt off.

She smiles. "So handsome.." She hums and snuggles him. 

He blushes and smiles, curling up against her.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

"Do you want me to come into your dreams tonight?" She nuzzles him. 

"I.. Not tonight.. Just let me hold you here.."

"Okay.." She nods and presses against him. 

He smiles softly and holds her close.

She presses soft kisses to his neck and relaxes in his arms. 

He smiles and hums as he drifts off to sleep.

Sky sleeps happily in his arm. 

Michael sleeps soundly.

Collin smiles and nuzzles Sherlock. "Which costume is next?" 

Sherlock hums as he wakes. "You pick out one."

Collin gets up and goes to the wardrobe. He tosses Sherlock a deerstalker, just the deerstalker. 

He blushes and catches it. "Just this?"

"Just that." He smirks and picks up the camera. 

He blushes and puts just the deerstalker on.

"Lay back against the pillows and put your arms behind your head like your relaxing. Spread your legs and bend one of your knees." He hums and starts taking pictures again. 

He blushes, starting to get hard again from having the camera on him.

"You like this don't you? The camera and the costumes. You're getting hard again, aren't you?" He smirks as he snaps pictures. 

He blushes brighter and nods, biting his lip. "Y-Yes, sir.."

"We've barely started again and you're already so needy." He licks his lips. "Cover your cock with the hat, sexy." 

He blushes and nods, covering his cock with the deerstalker.

"Spread you legs a bit more, that's it. Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises and takes more pictures. 

He blushes, getting impossibly harder. "Thank you, sir."

"Tell me how you feel. How hard you are." He smirks. 

He whimpers softly. "I-Impossibly hard.. So hot and heavy and desperate.. But I don't want to come. I want save that for the last costume."

"That's five more costumes to go. Do you think you can hold out that long?" He grins. 

He whimpers and nods. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." He praises. "Pick out the next costume." 

He blushes and goes to pick out one. "Did we already do the soldier one?"

Collin looks back through the pictures. "Yup. So far we have the fatigues, bunny, corset, pirate, lingerie, and violin." He smirks. "Seven down five to go."

"And the deerstalker."

"And the deerstalker. How could I almost forget that." He chuckles and smirks. 

He blushes and looks through the costumes. His face turns impossibly redder when he sees the bee costume.

"Put it on." Collin smiles. 

He blushes and puts it on.

"Mm the sweetest little honey bee I ever did see." He smiles. 

He blushes brighter and bites his lip.

Collin smiles and let's Sherlock pose before raising the camera. 

He blushes and hardens further.

"Good boy." He praises and starts taking pictures. 

He blushes and squirms a bit. "Thank you, sir."

Collin smiles and takes some more pictures. 

He blushes and waits for Collin to tell him to change.

"Mm next." He smiles. 

He nods and strips off the costume.

He takes a picture of Sherlock's naked back pale scared back. "You're absolutely breathtaking.." He hums. 

He blushes and resists the urge to cover his scars.

He kisses his back and neck before letting him go to pick his next costume. 

Sherlock blushes and comes back out with cat ears, a collar and holding a butt plug with a cat tail on it.

"Mm such a pretty kitty. Do you want me to put the tail on you?" Collin smirks. 

He blushes brighter and nods. "Please, sir."

"Bend over for me, gorgeous." He smirks and takes the tall from him. 

He blushes and bends over.

He kisses his back as he rubs a lubed finger over his hole. 

He gasps and arches, moaning softly.

He nips at his neck as he pushes his finger in. 

He whimpers and arches. "Daddy.."

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises as he eased in a second finger. 

He moans and closes his eyes, spreading his legs wider for Collin.

"Gorgeous." He hums and stretches him with three fingers before pushing in the tail plug. 

He gasps quietly and wiggles his arse.

"Such a pretty kitty." He smiles as he watches the tail sway. 

He blushes and mewls softly.

"Will you get on the bed on all fours for me, sweetheart?" He kisses his neck. 

"Yes, Daddy.." He gets into position for him.

"Good boy." He praises and starts taking pictures. 

He blushes and wiggles his arse.

He chuckles and smiles taking pictures as his tail sways. 

He waits for Collin to finish.

"What are you going to put on next?"

He blushes. "What would you like, sir?"

He goes over to the wardrobe and pulls out a pair of red pants. 

He blushes brighter when he realizes what they were.

He smirks and kisses him deeply. 

He moans into the kiss, opening his mouth for him.

He sucks on his tongue and pulls his hair. "How many left?" He groans. 

He whimpers and arches. "T-Three, sir."

"Mm alright." He smirks and drags his nails over his arse and hips. 

He gasps and arches. "Oh fuck.."

"Fucking gorgeous." He smiles and takes pictures of him in the red pants. "Go put on the next one."

He blushes and nods, getting up to get another costume.

He smirks and swats his arse as he walks by. 

He blushes and yelps, jumping.

He smirks and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses him back. "I need to pick out a costume.."

"Alright." He kisses him again before he legs him go. 

He blushes and goes to he closet. He comes back out in just a jumper.

"You're so cute." He smiles. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "Thank you.."

He smiles and raises the camera. "Pull the jumper up a bit and bite your lip."

He nods and pulls the jumper up a bit, biting his lip and looking into the camera.

"Perfect." He praises and snaps pictures. 

He blushes and closes his eyes, palming himself.

"Christ. You're so sexy." He takes a few more pictures. "Do the next costume." 

He whimpers and pulls his hand away. He goes to the closet again.

Collin hums as he waits. 

Sherlock bites his lip. "I.. I don't know what else they'd like.."

"Mm.. Do something you'd like." 

He blushes and nods. He soon comes back out wearing a detached dress shirt collar with a black bow tie, detached dress shirt cuffs and small tux booty shorts.

"Mm I always knew you were posh." He chuckles and smirks. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "I do enjoy dressing up.."

"Pose for me." He smiles. "Is this the last costume?"

He blushes and poses for him. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." He mailed and takes pictures. 

He blushes. "This one should also be my cumshot.."

"Mm you're brilliant." He smirks. 

He blushes and starts to rub himself through his shorts.

"Look at you. So hard. So fucking sexy." Collin bites his lip. 

He whimpers and bucks into his hand. "K-Keep taking pictures.."

He raises the camera and keeps taking pictures. 

Sherlock takes his cock out of his pants and strokes himself, staring into the camera.

Collin moans and gets harder as he takes pictures of Sherlock. 

Sherlock's eyes drift closed as he gets closer. "Close!"

"Come." Collin growls as he takes pictures. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard, arching off the bed.

Collin moans as he takes the picture. 

Sherlock collapses on the bed, his body twitching.

He takes a few more pictures before crawling into the bed and kissing him softly. "Beautiful.."

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back weakly, absolutely spent.

"Sleep, love. You did so good. Such a good boy." He praises and holds him. 

He blushes at the praise and nods, curling against him.

He rubs his back and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him. "Love.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly and cuddles him. 

He falls asleep against him.


	6. Fifty Four

Sky hums softly as she drives Zack to chemo. 

Zack bites his lip and looks out the window.

"It'll be okay. You're going to do great today and you're going to kick this things arse then you can go back to boxing and kicking other people arses." She smiles. 

He hesitates before nodding.

"Plus you get to look at pretty nurses." She giggles and smiles. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"See! I knew it!" She giggles harder and smiles brighter. 

He blushes and grins. "Shut up."

"Your mum would like that. You and a pretty nice nurse." She smiles happily. 

"She'd like me with anyone as long as I gave her children."

"It has to be your decision, Zack. Not hers." 

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to disappoint her."

"You won't. Even if you never have kids. She just wants you to be happy. She thinks that if you have kids you'll be happier because you are the best thing that ever happened to her and you make her happy everyday." 

He bites his lip, nodding.

"Besides I'll have kids someday, if the fates allow, and that'll get her off your back about it for a while." 

He smiles softly. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, too." She smiles as she parks at the clinic. 

He swallows nervously as they get out.

She takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. 

He smiles a bit as they walk into the clinic.

The nurses get him checked in and hooked up to IV. Sky sits in the chair next to him and holds his hand the whole time. 

Zack bites his lip as he waits.

A nurse comes in with the chemo bag and smiles. "Good morning. I'm Chloe and I have the pleasure of being your nurse today. How are you?" She smiles at Zack. 

He blushes a bit and smiles. "A bit nervous."

"The first dose of a new round is always nerve racking." She hums and looks at his chart. "But you've don't this before so you're an old pro." She smiles. 

He bites his lip and nods. "Not necessarily something I'd like to be a pro at."

"Don't I know it." She nods. "What's something you're a pro at other than this then? You must do something in your spare time besides charm nurses." She smiles and puts the chemo bag on the IV pole. 

He blushes and smiles. "I'm a pro boxer. I do charity events. Well.. I did, anyway." He motions to the chemo bag.

"A pro boxer? That's brilliant! With muscles like yours I should have guessed." She smiles. "We'll get you back in fighting shape in no time so you can go back and help those charities again." She attaches the chemo bag line to his IV. "Ready?" She holds the clip to keep the chemo from going into the IV tube. 

He smiles and hums. "That'd be very much appreciated." He takes a breath before nodding. "Ready."

Sky squeezes his hand and Chloe lets go of the clip letting the chemo flow into the IV into Zack's arm. "And we're off ladies and gentlemen." Chloe hums. 

He breathes deeply as the chemo flows into him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you. Can I get you anything?" Chloe asks softly. 

"I'd love a drink, but considering I'm in a clinic, some water would be lovely." He smiles cheekily.

"Water it is." She giggles. "But I'll take a rain check on that drink." She winks and goes to get his water. 

He blushes and smiles, looking over to Sky.

Sky smiles and giggles. "Told you." 

He smiles and bites his lip. "I know."

She hums and smiles. 

He looks up when Chloe comes back.

"Here's your water." Chloe smiles. "Who do you have with you today? Your girlfriend?" She asks looking over at Sky. 

Zack chuckles a bit. "No, this is Sky. She's practically my sister."

"Nice to meet you." Chloe smiles at Sky. "You as well." Sky smiles back. 

Zack sips his water as he watches them.

"What lead you to this career?" Sky asks. "My grandmother and mum both had breast cancer. I was studying to be a nurse because of that when I found out I had it too. Got a double mastectomy and I've been cancer free for three years." Chloe smiles. 

Zack smiles. "That's brilliant."

"Thank you." She blushes and smiles brightly. 

He smiles brightly back at her.

"Do you want anything else? A magazine, movie, video game? We just had a new console donated but I still prefer my PC at home." She shrugs and smiles. 

"Mm, I haven't played video games in such a long time."

"Well we have everything from Mario cart to black ops." She smiles. "I'll bring it in." She goes to get the console and games. 

Zack smiles as he watches her leave.

Sky smiles at Zack as she plays with the ball in her hands. 

"Mm?" He looks at the ball.

"I'm still trying to figure out the smell sense for the immersion mode. It's the hardest one so far. Sight and sound were easy even though I don't have those to work with but smell is... It's so much more. It takes you to places. Unlocks memories. It has to be just right." She hums. 

"You'll figure it out."

Sky smiles and nods as Chloe comes back with the console cart. "Alright let's get you set up." Chloe smiles and plugs the console into the tv, turning it on. "What would you like to play?" She smiles and hands him the controller, showing him an assortment of games. 

He hums and picks up Mario kart.

Chloe smiles and puts the game in. 

"You have time to play?"

"Mm for you I'll make time." She smiles and sits next to him, picking up a controller. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thanks."

"Sure." She nods and smiles as they play. 

"Sky, you wanna play?"

"Mm why not." Sky smiles and takes up a controller. 

He smiles and hums as they all play.

They play a few rounds laughing and smiling. 

Zack keeps stealing glances at Chloe.

Chloe giggles and smiles as they play. She looks over at Zack as he looks at her and blushes. She smiles before turning back to the game sitting a bit close to him than before. 

Zack blushes and smiles, a bit distracted from the game.

Sky come in first place with Chloe in second and Zack in third. "Mm it has been a while for you hasn't it?" Chloe grins cheekily at Zack. 

He blushes and laughs. "Yeah, well, got a bit distracted."

She blushes and smiles brightly. 

He smiles and bites his lip.

She smiles and stands. "I better be getting back to work. I can't show such favoritism or else the other patients may catch on." She winks at Zack. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you." She smiles and squeezes his shoulder gently before leaving. 

He blushes and smiles as she leaves.

"Ohhhhh you like her." Sky giggles and teases. 

He blushes brighter. "Shut up!"

"You do!" She smiles and giggles. "She likes you too." 

He blushes. "No, it's gotta be just like a patient/nurse thing. I'm sure she's nice to all her patients."

"Mm of all the times for you to doubt my mind reading abilities you pick now." She rolls her eyes. 

"Why would she like me?"

"You're smart, accomplished, fit, caring, and have a wicked sense of humor. Why the hell wouldn't she like you?" Sky looks at him like he's lost his mind. 

He bites his lip. "I guess.."

She rolls her eyes. "Plus you don't look at her weird because her chest is flat and her arse is fat. Her thought not mine by the way." She smiles. "She likes you because you look at her like a person not a survivor." 

He smiles. "Well, I don't care what she looks like, I like her personality."

"Good." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Though she is really pretty.."

"She is." She laughs and smile. "You should ask her out!" 

He blushes. "I.. It's been so long since I went on a date.."

"See! Perfect timing?" She smiles. 

He blushes. "But what if she says no."

"Oh my god just ask her! I'm not gonna do it for you! She's not gonna say no." Sky nods. 

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

"Good. I'm going to get some tea." Sky smiles and goes to get some tea. "How are you doing?" Chloe comes in and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles, "Ah. I'm okay."

"Good good. Do you need anything?" She smiles and checks the chemo bag. 

He takes a breath. "Not right now, but I could use a date on Saturday."

Chloe blushes. "Saturday? Mm it just so happens I'm free." She smiles. "I'd love to." 

He blushes and smiles. "Brilliant."

"What shall we be doing on said date, prey tell?" She smiles. 

He blushes and stammers a bit. "I, uh, I didn't think I'd get this far. But I do know this lovely little restaurant."

She giggles and smiles. "Sounds perfect." 

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. To tell you the truth I haven't been on a date in ages." She blushes. "So you'll have to bare with me." She smiles. 

"Neither have I.."

"You're kidding! You're such a catch!" She blushes brightly after she realizes what she's blurted out. 

He blushes and smiles. "I.. Thanks. I think you're pretty brilliant.."

"Thank you." She blushes. "Sorry. Sometimes there's no filter between here and here." She point to her head then to her mouth as she giggles. 

"I have the same problem, trust me."

"I think we'll get along wonderfully then." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm, brilliant."

"You're nearly done for today. I'll come back in a bit to let you loose." Chloe smiles and leaves as sky comes in. She looks a bit pale and her hands shake a bit as she sits next to Zack. 

Zack frowns. "Sky? What's wrong?"

"'M f-fine.. C-cramps.." She grits out between clenched teeth. 

He frowns. "Do you need something?"

She shakes her head. "Not unless you happen to have some cocaine on you. It's the only thing that'll touch the pain." 

He frowns. "Is this why you went to the hospital?"

"What?" She asks having a hard time thinking through the pain. 

"Is this why you were in the hospital?"

She nods. "I wanted to see how far the scaring had spread. Far. Very far. My uterus, tubes, stomach, and bladder are all stuck together." 

He frowns. "Fuck."

"As soon as things get better I'm going to have it removed. I can't deal with this anymore." She frowns and clasps her hands together trying to keep them from shaking. 

He frowns and nods.

"Sorry. All of that was probably way to much information.." 

"No, I wanna know what's going on with you, kid."

She bites her lip and nods. "I'll have Mycroft send a car. I can't drive.." She frowns and texts Mycroft. 

"Hey, Sky.." He reaches out for her. "I love you, alright?"

"I love you, too.." She sniffles a bit and leans against him. 

He smiles softly. "We'll get through this shit together."

"Okay.." She nods. 

He rubs her hand.

Sky hums softly and leans against him. "Looks like your done for today." Chloe smiles as she comes back and looks at Zack's empty chemo bag. 

Zack smiles and hums. "Thanks."

Chloe smiles and takes out the IV, putting a bandage over where it was. 

He smiles and rubs his arm. "So about that date.. I'll need a way to call you."

"Oh right!" She giggles and takes out a piece of paper, writing her number down. "Here. You can reach me at that anytime you want." She hands him by he paper. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thanks. I'll send you the details for Saturday."

"I look forward to it." She blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

"Come on, lover boy. The car is waiting." Sky walks out shakily. "Is she okay?" Chloe frowns a bit. 

He frowns. "She uh.. She's got a lot of medical problems.."

"Oh poor thing. I hope she feels better soon." She bites her lip. 

"So do I.."

She rubs his arm. "I'll hear from you soon?" She smiles. 

He smiles softly, covering her hand with his own. "Of course."

"Good." She squeezes his hand gently. "I'll walk you out." She smiles and takes his arm, leading him out to the car. 

He smiles. "Thank you, Chloe. I'll text you."

"I'll text back." She giggles and holds the car door open for him. 

He smiles happily and gets into the car.

"Bye bye." Chloe smiles and shuts the door. She waves as the car pulls away from the clinic smoothly. Sky curls up on the back seat and puts her head in Zack's lap. 

Zack frowns and pets her head. 

"Don't pet to hard unless you want clumps of hair to come out in your hand.." She mumbles and her body trembles. 

He eases up and frowns.

"Don't stop either.." She mutters and presses her face to his belly, trying to focus on something besides the pain. "Did she say yes?" 

He smiles softly. "Got a date on Saturday."

"Mm brilliant." She mumbles happily. 

He smiles. "She's so cute.."

She hums softly wanting Zack to keep talking because his voice is soothing to her. 

"How about I sing you a song?"

"Please.." She mutters softly not have heard Zack sing to her in years. 

He nods and pets her head as he starts to sing a song from their childhood.

She hums softly with him as she relaxes a bit. 

He continues the entire car ride home.

The car drops them at Baker Street and they go in. Sky curls up on the couch still shaking a bit.

Zack frowns and sits with her, still humming softly.

She whimpers softly and curls up around him. 

He sings softly to her.

She relaxes a bit and slips into her head, escaping the pain. 

He continues to sing to her.

Sky actually falls asleep as he sings to her. 

Zack smiles and slowly stops.

Collin smiles as he reads paperwork for the club as Sherlock sits on his desk in his office at the club. "You know when you sit so pretty like that I can't help thinking naughty things." He smirks and flicks his eyes over to Sherlock before going back to the paperwork. 

Sherlock's eyes widen and he blushes brightly. He smirks a bit before speaking. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I can't help it."

He hums and smirks as he looks back at him. "I know, baby. I just think you're so pretty all the time." He stands in front of him and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "So, you're not mad at me for distracting you, Daddy?"

"Mm no, baby. Daddy needs better self control but you know how Daddy likes to indulge himself with you." He smirks and kisses him again as the door swings open and the club manager walks in. "Jesus, boss." He yelps. "Apparently knocking is no longer the policy." Collin smiles sweetly at Sherlock and death glares at the manager. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and stares at his hands, hoping the manager didn't notice his growing erection.

"I didn't know you swung both ways, boss." The manager hums. "Oh I'm sorry, wasn't it in the company newsletter?" Collin snaps and the manager jumps. "I mean do this at work is so.. Unprofessional. What would.. What would Carol say? Are you cheating on her?" The manager sounds distressed as Collin shoves him back against the wall and his hand clamps down on his throat hard, the easy going laughing lovable guy totally gone.

Sherlock's eyes widen as he watches, getting incredibly turned on at Collin getting like this.

"You come into my office unannounced, disrespect my lover, call me unprofessional, and then ask me if I'm cheating on my wife! Me! On my wife! How fucking dare you?" Collin growls as the man gasps for air. 

Sherlock bites his lip as he watches the man squirm.

"If you ever want a check from me again I suggest you get the fuck out." Collin presses harder cutting off the man's air for a moment before letting go. The manager gasps and coughs as he flees the office. "And remember to knock!" Collin shouts as he slams his office door and locks it before turning back to Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes brightly, having never seen Collin like that.

Collin smirks as he sees Sherlock practically squirming on his desk. 

"C-Christ.. That was.."

Collin licks his lips and smirks. "Strip."

He blushes and nods, standing and stripping.

"Mm at least you can follow orders, baby." He praises and squeezes his arse, wiggling the plug inside Sherlock. 

He blushes and gasps. "Ah.. Daddy.."

"Mm I want to hold you down and take you over my desk." He bites at his neck. 

He whimpers and squirms. "Please!"

He smirks and turns Sherlock around. He pushes Sherlock down over the deal and takes off his tie, using it to bind Sherlock's hands. He takes out the plug and thrusts three fingers into him after he pushes his trousers and pants down. 

Sherlock gasps and tries to hold back his moans.

"Ah ah. Daddy wants you to be loud for him. So everyone knows what a slut you are for Daddy's cock." He takes out his fingers and rubs the head of his cock over Sherlock's slick twitching hole. 

He whimpers and moans loudly, trying to push back against him.

Collin pushes Sherlock's shoulders down to his desks and pushes into him. 

Sherlock cries out and moans.

Collin grips his hips tight and pounds into him, hitting his prostate hard every go. 

Sherlock moans whorishly loud, arching off of the desk. "Daddy!"

"Such a loud fucking slut for Daddy." He leans in and bites his neck, pressing him to the desk as he fucks him hard. 

He moans loudly and arches. "Please.."

"Come for Daddy." He rubs his prostate and fucks him. 

He nearly screams as he comes hard.

He bites his neck and comes hard, filling Sherlock. 

Sherlock moans as he feels Collin filling him.

Collin kisses and licks the bite mark on his neck as he pulls out of him gently, pushing the plug back into him. 

He whimpers and squirms. "Daddy.."

Collin pulls up his trousers and sits in his hair. "Come here, baby." He pats his lap. 

He whimpers and sits in his lap.

"Such a good boy. Such a gorgeous good boy. You make Daddy so happy." He holds him and kisses him. 

He blushes and curls against him.

He kisses his head and holds him. "Rest, baby.. I'll take you home after.."

He nods and nuzzles him. "Thank you, Daddy.."

"Of course, baby." He smiles softly. 

He curls up against him.

He holds him and rubs his back. 

He falls asleep against him.

Sky shakes as she's curled up on the couch, still shaking. 

Zack rubs her back softly, trying to soothe her.

The boys come home from work with Michael. Sky whimpers softly, lost in her head. 

Michael frowns when he sees her. "Sky?"

She's curled up in a ball on the couch with her arms wrapped around her tight. "Mich.." She whimpers. 

He frowns and goes to the couch, taking Zack's place on the couch.

Sky presses against Michael. 

Michael holds her close.

She gets up suddenly and nearly trips over herself as she runs to the bathroom. She slams the door and vomits from the pain. 

Michael frowns and runs after her.

Sky cleans herself up before opening the door. 

"Sky, are you alright?"

"'M fine... Bad cramps.."

He frowns deeply.

She presses against him wanting to be held. 

He holds her close.

"Will you hold me in bed and go into my head for a while.. Please.."

"Of course.."

They go down to her room. She curls up in bed and waits for him. 

He goes down to her room and climbs into bed with her.

She snuggles up to him and closes her eyes. 

He holds her close. "Mm.."

She takes them into her head and they're curled up in bed together there as well. 

He smiles softly and kisses her head.

She kisses him softly. "Hi.."

He kisses her back. "Hey.."

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. "Sorry I couldn't greet you when you came in.."

"No, it's alright.. I just want you to be okay.."

"I'm better when I'm with you.." She snuggles closer to him. 

He nods and holds her close.

"I love you.." She finally relaxes and stops shaking. 

"I love you too. So much."

She hums and kisses his chest. 

He smiles and rubs her back.

She smiles softly and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and smiles.

"Mm what do you want to do?"

"Anything that you want to do."

"I dunno.." She nuzzles him. 

He hums and kisses her head.

She kisses his chest and neck. 

He blushes and tips his head back.

She kisses and sucks on his throat. 

He moans and arches a bit.

She kisses and nips at his jaw. 

He gasps and moans. "Sky.."

"Mm?" 

He whimpered a bit and arched.

She presses him back against the bed and kisses down his body. "Mm I want to tie you down and use you like a fucktoy." She smirks and nuzzles his cock. 

He blushed and whimpers. "Please. Oh god please.

Sky puts a cock ring on him and sucks him until his fully hard. "One last squeezes before I tie your hands up." She smirks and straddles him, rubbing her wet pussy against his cock teasingly. 

He gasps and moans. "Sky, fuck, please.."

"Do you want to touch anything before I cuff you?" She she gets wetter over his cock and plays with the cuffs in her hands. 

"God you're so wet.. Fuck, let me.. Let me feel you.. Please.."

She moves up and widens her kneeling stance so Michael can touch her. 

Michael groans as he rubs her clit and eases in a finger. "Fuck.."

Sky arches and moans loudly. 

He thrusts his fingers with a smirk.

She cries out and comes hard suddenly around his fingers always so sensitive for him. 

He smirks. "Already? Mm, I thought you were supposed to be using me." He teases, wanting her to dominate him.

She blushes and smirks. She cuffs his wrists to the bed quickly before he can blink. "I am going to use you. I'm going to come as many times as I want and you're going to wait until I'm good and ready for you to come." She growls and bites at his neck. 

He whimpers and squirms. "Fuck, yes.."

She moves back down and strokes his cock. She straddles him reverse cowgirl style and moans loudly as she sinks down, his cock filling her arse. She holds his thighs and starts to fuck herself using his cock. 

He gasps and moans, trying to buck up into her.

"Ah ah." She holds his hips down. "You're my fucktoy. I decide the pace." She moans as she rides him slowly. 

He whimpers and squirms, biting his lip.

"Fuck. You feel so good in my arse." She tosses her head back and moans like a slut as she rides him. 

"Your arse is so tight.. So good.."

"You love when I use you, don't you?You were made to be my fucktoy." 

He moans loudly and nods. "I love it.. Love being used.."

She arches and comes hard around him. 

He whimpers, his cock pulsing but unable to come.

She whimpers softly as she pulls off his cock. She turns and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses her back.

"I love you so fucking much." 

"I love you too.. Fuck, so much."

She kisses him again as she grinds against him. 

He gasps and moans, arching into her.

She whimpers and moans as his cock slips into her pussy. 

He gasps and moans, bucking his hips again.

She moans and rides him. 

"Fuck, please, Sky!"

She moans and unclips the cock ring, coming hard around him. 

Michael moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

Sky whimpers and arches as he fills her. 

Michael pulls at his cuffs.

She uncuffs him and kisses his wrists. 

He pulls her down for a kiss.

She moans and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses her back hard.

She lays back and pulls him on top of her without breaking the kiss. 

"You're so fucking beautiful.."

"Michael.." She whimpers and blushes. 

"I mean it.. Not just in here.."

"Oh.." She blushes harder and hides her face in his neck. 

He smiles and presses kisses to her head.

She looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses her back.

She kisses him and then stiffens. "Shit."

He frowns. "Sky?"

"I have to get up. I just bleed through.. Everything." She sounds disgusted with herself. 

He frowns. "Alright.."

"I'm sorry.." She frowns and they leave her head. 

Michael frowns. "Are you alright?"

"'M fine." She nods and shakes as she gets out of bed, making her way to the bathroom keeping her legs closed tight as she walks.

Michael frowns and gets up, wanting to help her. He hesitates and decides to change the sheets for them.

Sky comes out a few minutes later. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to change them. I could have changed them." She shakes and blushes embarrassed. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. You better?" He smiles softly.

"A bit.. Greg is making dinner upstairs for everyone. Sherlock and Collin are here as well. We should go up so you can eat.." She leans against him. 

"You should eat too.."

She bites her lip. "I'll try..." 

He nods and rubs her back. "That's all I ask.."

She hums and nuzzles him. 

"Let's get dressed and go up, yeah?"

"Okay." She nods and they get dressed. 

Michael smiles softly and they go upstairs. 

"Hey there you guys are. I was just about to get you for dinner." Greg smiles as he cooks. Sky smiles tightly and sits at the table, trying to hide her shaking. 

Mycroft frowns a bit as he notices. 'Everything alright?'

She bites her lip. 'Cramps.. Bad cramps..'

'Are you sure that's all?'

'And I'm bleeding like a fire hydrant.. I need umm.. I need some of the iron pills from John's kit before I get to anemic..'

Mycroft nods and touches John's shoulder, taking him with him to get the pills.

John goes through his kit and gets the bottle of iron pills. 

"How many should she take?"

"Two now. Another one when she goes to bed. Depending on the severity I'd say four a day." 

He nods and they bring her the pills.

'Thank you.' Sky nods and takes the pills. 

'Of course.'

She sighs and runs her hand through her hair, a lock coming off in her hand. 

Michael frowns and rubs her back.

Sky frowns a bit and leans against him. She bites her lip and tries to suppress the urge to get high. 

'Talk to me, Sky..' Michael nuzzles her.

She frowns and shakes her head. 

'Please, Sky..'

She frowns and presses her face to his neck. "I want to be high.." She mumbles out loud. 

Zack frowns. "Sky?"

"I want to be high.." 

"Sky, no.."

"I know.."

"You're fine. You're okay."

"Mm.."

He puts his hand on Sky's knee.

Her knee won't stop shaking even if she tries to stop it. 

"Sky.."

"What?"

He looks worried.

"'M not gonna get high.. Don't worry.." She leans against Michael and looks at Zack. 

Michael frowns and wraps his arms around her.

Sky nuzzles Michael. "Besides if I get high it'll show up on the blood test for the fight and then I won't be allowed in."

"And then we're both fucked." Zack hums.

"Exactly. I can't do that to you.." She hums. 

"I just worry about you, kid."

"I know. Thank you.." She nods and shifts in her chair, groaning softly. "Getting shot hurts less than this." She grumbles. 

Michael frowns. "I know.."

She frowns and nuzzles him. 'Sorry. I'm complaining way to much. I'm sorry..' 

'No, you're not. You have every reason to complain.'

'I don't want to make you feel dysphoric because I'm being a baby..' She presses her face to his neck. 'I'll go for a run after dinner. That'll help my cramps.."

'Don't worry about me, love.'

She nuzzles him. 'I love you..'

'I love you too'

She kisses his cheek as Greg puts dinner on the table. 

Michael smiles softly and kisses her head.

Sky hums and leans against him as everyone eats. 

Michael makes sure that she eats a bit.

She tries to eat for Michael. 

Michael smiles. 'You're doing great.'

She blushes and eats a bit more. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and hums softly.

She smiles and leans against him as John and Greg take the dishes to the kitchen. 

Michael nuzzles her happily.

Sky giggles softly and nuzzles him back. "I'm gonna go for a run.."

"Alright, love."

"You shouldn't go by yourself." Mycroft hums and looks at her casted hand. "I'm more dangerous than anyone out there." Sky rolls her eyes. "That's what I'm worried about." Mycroft sighs. "I'll go with her." Greg squeezes Mycroft's shoulders. "You better be able to keep up, old man. Or you'll choke on my dust." Sky smiles. 

Greg chuckles and smirks playfully. "Oh, don't worry about me."

"Not a chance. I'll meet you at the door." She smiles and goes downstairs to get ready. 

Greg smiles and leans in to kiss Mycroft. "I'll make sure she's okay."

"Mm thank you, love.." Mycroft kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and pulls away, going downstairs.

Sky is waiting for him by the door. "Ready?" She smiles. 

"Mm, yeah, let's go."

She opens the door and they head out. "I was thinking a few laps around the park." 

He hums. "That's fine."

They go to the park. 

They start running.

'You're actually keeping up pretty good, old man.' Sky hums barely breaking a sweat a few laps in. 

He chuckles breathily. 'Used to run at Uni.'

'What's it like? Uni? Or school in general?' 

'Boring but helpful.'

'Hmm..'

'Sudden interest?'

'I dunno. I've never been to school. Whatever I needed to know has always just been there.' She shrugs.

'If you were to go to school, what would you do?'

'Engineering.. I like creating stuff and making things better."

He hums. 'You should do it.'

'Yeah.. Maybe. When things get better..'

He nods. 'I'll help you.'

'Thanks, old man.' She smiles. 

'Of course, youngster.' He grins.

She laughs breathily and smiles. 

He smiles. 'Let's finish our run.'

'Sure.' She smiles and they continue their run. 

They soon finish.

Sky breathes deeply and hums, her cramps slightly better. 

"You better?"

"A bit. I don't feel like using a butter knife to cut out my organs any more."

"Well, that's an improvement."

She hums and nods casually. 'We're being watched..' 

'Where? Who?'

'Behind the tree behind you. Now would be a great time for you to kneel and tie your shoe.' She takes her pulse at her wrist. 

He nods and kneels down to pretend to tie his shoe.

She pulls a knife and throws it. A man's cry is heard from behind the tree. Sky casually walks over to the man who's hand is stuck to the tree by the knife through it. 

Greg stands and looks back at her.

Sky presses her hand to the man's neck until he passes out and pulls the knife out of his hand. She drags him back over to Greg by his shirt collar. 

"Who is he?"

"An early Christmas present from Sebastian. We're going home and when he wakes up we're going to have a talk." She smiles and continues to drag the man past Greg. 

Greg follows him.

Sky drags the unconscious man all the way home and up the stairs, finally dropping him on the living room floor. "Someone tape him to a chair, will you?" She hums as she goes to get some water. 

Mycroft frowns as Greg tapes him to a chair. "What the hell?"

"What? You don't bring home unconscious men at night?" Sky hums and smiles as she takes another iron pill, downing a glass of water. 

"What happened?"

"We were being watched. I'm not a fan of that without consent." Sky winks at Michael and splashes the man with the rest of the water in her glass. The man gasps and stutters as he rouses. 

Michael blushes a bit before refocusing on the man.

"So how are you doing? Paul is it?" Sky smiles and the man glares. "How is it being Sebastian's new lap dog? Not a lot of fun right?" She hums. 

Mycroft hums. "Try not to get blood on the floor this time, Sky."

"Oh but that's half the fun!" She giggles and taps Paul's forehead. "I think right about there. A nice bullet hole. I think it would be a perfect addition to you're ugly fucking mug." She growls. 

"Mm, you're cleaning it up, then." He hums and looks at Paul. "But I think you're right. A bullet hole would look lovely there."

"I do have an eye for such things after all I was trained but one of the best torture experts on the planet." She hums. "And cleaning up after is part of the ritual." She turns back to Paul. "So Pauly if you want to live past the next oh..." She looks at the clock. "30 seconds you'll start talking." She smiles sweetly and Paul starts to shake. 

"He just told me to come watch you. He doesn't tell us why." Paul blurts out.

"What else?" She hums and plays with the knife in her hand. 

He squirms a bit, staring at the knife. "He said he's coming. Soon."

"When?" She hums and sits down the knife pulling a gun out. 

He begins to panic a bit. "He said after Christmas. Said he wants you to have one last good time before it's over."

"How considerate of him." She cocks the gun and presses it to his forehead. "How is he planing on ending it, prey tell?"

He flinches when she puts the gun to his forehead. "Please, I--! He wants a fight to the death!"

"Why is it always what he wants? His schedule? Hmm?" Her finger tightens on the trigger. 

Paul closes his eyes, bracing himself. "I-I don't know! I'm sorry! I don't deal with him directly!" There was obviously something different about this man than Sebastian's previous workers. "Please! He'll kill them if I don't come back!"

Sky pulls the trigger and the gun clicks, the gun isn't loaded. "See Paul. I was never going to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you were an honest man. I'd never hurt another one of Sebastian's victims." She sits the gun down and rubs his face softly. "Now I want you to take a breath and tell me who he has. Start from the beginning." She talks to him softer now. 

He eyes begin to water. "M-My 4 year old daughter and my brother. I.. She.. I'm all she has.. Please.."

"I know. I promise I'll get her back to you safely, okay? What does Sebastian want? What would complete your mission so you can get your daughter and brother back?" She wipes away his tears. 

"He just wanted me to come and collect information. He just told me to watch. He said he would send me out again if I did good.."

"Well Paul if he is going to send you out again that means he's going to keep your daughter and if you do poorly he's going to kill all of you. So I'm making a third option. A back door of sorts. Do you know where he's keeping your daughter and brother?"

He frowns and shakes his head. "He won't let me see them.. Please help me, I'll do anything.."

"How do you get updates to him? You call him right?" She unwraps the tape on Paul's hands. "Call him and give a fake update. I can trace it and we can find them."

Paul rubs his wrists and nods. "A-And that'll work?"

"I'm hoping. It's all up to you Paul. You have to stay calm and sound normal. He'll be able to detect any change in your voice." She tosses the ball into the air and starts typing on the display. "Here. Make the call." She hand him his phone when she's ready for him to make the call. 

He takes a breath, calming himself. He dials Sebastian's number to make the call. 

"Ah Paul! I've been waiting for your call. Any updates?" Sebastian sounds nearly giddy and Sky rolls her eyes. 

"Yes, sir. She was just where you said she'd be. Running with the man in the park. Neither of them seemed to notice me, sir."

"Very good, Paul! I knew you could do it. Your daughter will be very proud of your work. Tell me, how did Sky look?" Sebastian asks as Sky works on getting the trace as close as possible. 

"She looked tired, sir. Like she hadn't slept in weeks." Paul bites his lip a bit.

Sky nods as she types. "Brilliant. We want to wear her down as much as possible. Give her as many chances to take the easy way out. Was she pale, Paul?" Sebastian asks and Sky does look very pale. 

"Yes, sir. Very."

"Excellent! She must be in so much pain and I didn't even have to lift a finger!" Sebastian nearly moans and Sky grinds her teeth. 

Paul frowns a bit. "Sir? What will happen if she doesn't give in?"

"The pain will get to much. She'll want to use again. She will. She'll give in. She must be in so much pain. So much. Her skin must be so sensitive and hot. Trembling even." Sebastian is moaning for real now getting lost in his sick fantasy and Sky swallows bile. 

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you, Paul. Continue observing and reporting." Sebastian hums and hangs up. 

Paul frowns and looks to Sky. "Did you get a location?"

"Got it. Excuse me." She goes to the bathroom to be sick. 

Michael frowns and follows her.

Sky cleans herself up and sits in the floor with her back presses to the bathtub. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees. 

Michael frowns and knocks on the door. "Sky.."

"It's unlocked.." She sounds small. 

He opens the door and comes inside. He kneels next to her. 

"'M fine.." She looks tiny but she doesn't shake anymore. 

"You are so strong and I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He presses a kiss to her head.

She leans against him and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums.

"I have to send a team to go get Paul's family.." She kisses his cheek before standing. 

He smiles. "You do your thing, love."

She giggles and smiles, going out and sending a team to extract the daughter and brother. 

Paul smiles, extremely grateful. "Thank you so much.."

"All of you will be put in witness protection program for a while until this is over. He won't find you. I'll make sure of it." Sky smiles. 

"Christ, thank you."

Sky walks Paul out to the car, his daughter waiting in the back seat. 

Paul's eyes start to water as he sees his daughter for the first time in months. "Charley!"

"Daddy!" She cries as holds onto him tightly. 

"I'm here, baby.. I'm here." He rubs her back. He looks back to smile at Sky. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. It will be over soon." Sky smiles and nods. 

He smiles and holds onto his daughter

"Best be off now. If you need anything don't hesitate to contact me." She hands him a new phone and opens the car door. 

He nods and smiles as they drive away.

Sky smiles and goes back into the flat. 

Michael smiles. "Hey, love."

"Mm hi." She smiles and sits in his lap on the couch. 

He smiles and rubs her back.

She hums and curls up against him. She smiles and kisses his neck. 

He smiles and hums softly. "Cute."

She blushes and giggles. 

"Mm, my cute girl."

She blushes brighter and hides her face in his neck. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles. She kisses his his cheek and hums. 

He hums happily.

She snuggles up to him in his lap and smiles softly. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums happily and leans in to kiss him. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

She smiles and kisses him back. 

He hums and nuzzles her.

She presses her face to his neck. "'M tired.." She mumbles. 

"Let's go to sleep.."

Sky hums and gets up, going downstairs to bed. She puts a towel on her side of the bed before she lays down. 

Michael follows her and strips before getting into bed, a lot more comfortable with sleeping without a shirt now.

She smiles and kisses him softly. "So handsome.." She hums and curls up with him. 

He blushes and smiles, curling against her.

"Mm I love you so much.." She kisses his head. 

"I love you too.. So much.."

She hums softly and holds him. 

He kisses her head softly.

She blushes and snuggles him. 

"Mm, sleep with me, dear."

"Mm yes, darling.." 

He nuzzles her softly, humming quietly.

She mumbles softly and falls asleep in his arms. 

He soon falls asleep. 

She nuzzles him in his dream. "Do you want me to be here or just sleep?" 

"Mm, I don't mind. Either one.."

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

"What do you wanna do?" 

"Mm, whatever you want."

"Mm.." She thinks. "I want to go swim." 

He smiles. "Perfect."

She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She pulls back and they're at a pool. 

Michael smiles and suddenly he's in trunks.

Sky giggles and she's in a skimpy bikini. 

Michael hums with appreciation.

She wiggles her ass for him and winks at him before diving into to pool. 

He smirks and follows her in.

She swims and floats happily. 

He hums and splashes her a bit.

She giggles and splashes him back. 

He laughs and dives underwater to avoid her splash.

She laughs and smiles happily. 

He comes back up and grins.

She swims over to him and kisses him. "Cheeky."

He hums and kisses her back.

She giggles and dunks him underwater. 

He laughs and sputters.

She laughs and smiles. 

He laughs and pulls her under.

She pulls him closer and kisses underwater. She sputters and laughs as she comes up. 

He laughs and splashes her.

She giggles and smiles happily. 

He smiles happily. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses her again. 

She hums and kisses him back pressing closer. 

He hums and pulls her close, his hand on the back of her neck

She moans softly and presses closer, nipping at his lip. 

He moans and opens his mouth for her.

She licks her way into his and sucks on his tongue. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

"God I can't get enough of you." She whimpers. 

"You have me. All of me.Always."

She whimpers and blushes, kissing him needy. 

He moans and deepens the kiss.

She holds on to him and moans. 

He hums. "I've never had sex in a pool before."

"First time for everything." She giggles. 

He grins. "Mm, is that an invitation?"

"Mm yes please." She licks at his lips and smiles. 

He hums and pulls her close again.

She wraps her legs around him and grinds against him. 

He moans, starting to get hard against her.

She whimpers and kisses his neck. 

He bucks up against her.

She arches and moans loudly. 

He moans loudly and kisses her hard.

"Please, Michael. Please!" She begs and grinds against him. 

He smirks and hums. "Mm, please what?"

"Fuck me! God please! Please!" She grinds against him and moans needy. 

He smirks and quickly slides into her pussy.

"Yes!" She cries out and arches. 

He moans loudly, biting her neck.

She tips her head back so he can get at her neck and starts to move her hips. 

He bucks up into her and marks her.

She moans loudly loving being marked and fucked. 

"Such a good girl.." He thrusts harder.

She whimpers needy and blushes brightly. 

He moans and holds her arse tightly.

She moans loudly and rides him faster. 

"Fuck, so good."

She kisses him deeply and rides him harder. 

"So close, Sky."

"Please. I need it. I need it, please!"

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She arches and comes hard around him. 

He moans and bites her neck.

She whimpers and moans as she marked. 

"Beautiful.."

She blushes and mewls. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums and kisses him softly. 

He kisses her back lovingly.

She whimpers softly and nuzzles him. "I love you.." 

He smiles. "I love you too."

She giggles and smiles. 

He hums and kisses her face.

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her happily.

She kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She nuzzles him back and holds onto him. 

"Mm, do you want to go back inside?"

"Yeah.." She hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and they're soon back inside.

She smiles and curls up against him. 

He rubs her back.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

She hums softly and presses kisses to his chest. 

He smiles happily. "Cute.."

She blushes and giggles. 

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles. She hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles and hums "I love you."

"I love you, too.." She smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and smiles softly. 

"You're so perfect.."

She blushes and hides her face in his chest. "I'm really not. Have you seen me lately?" She mutters. 

"You are. Completely and fully."

She whimpers and presses small kisses to his chest. 

He smiles softly and holds her.

"I love you. So much. So so much."

"I love you more than anything."

She sniffles softly and holds onto him. 

"It doesn't matter if we're in here or out there, I will always love you."

"I feel the same. I hope you know that. I hope I've showed you that.."

"You have. You've shown me that and so much more."

"Good.. That's good.."

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly.

She snuggles him. 

He smiles and hums.

She hums softly and runs her fingertips over his side. 

He smiles and hums, shivering slightly.

She giggles and smiles. 

He chuckles and kisses her.

She kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. "Cute cute cute."

She blushes brightly and giggles. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Mm, good."

She smiles and kisses his chest. 

He hums and nuzzles her.

She cuddles up to him and presses against him happily. 

"You did a wonderful thing today.."

"I did?" She blinks. 

"You brought that man his family."

"Oh.. I mean it was the least I could do for him. He didn't deserve to be caught up in this. He was innocent. Whenever I come across one of Sebastian's victims I try to help them as much as I can. Money, therapy, or whatever will help them.."

"It was still brilliant and amazing.."

She blushes brightly at the praise and smiles. 

"Mm, you're brilliant and amazing."

She blushes brighter and hides her face in his chest. "You're gonna spoil me saying things like that.." She mumbles. 

He chuckles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles. 

"Mm, I think it's time to rest,"

She hums in agreement and snuggles him. 

He holds her close.

She falls asleep in his arms in their head. Collin hums as he drinks a beer with the boys in the kitchen. "How was your first three days at the new hospital, John?" He smiles. 

John hums. "It's been.. hectic. I love it though."

"That's brilliant." Collin smiles and looks over at Mycroft and Sherlock asleep on the couch. Greg hums and opens another beer. 

John smiles softly as he follows Collin's gaze. "How's Sherlock been recently?"

"Good. He's missed you all a lot." Collin smiles. 

"We've missed him too."

"He had fun, too. I think. He's a brilliant violinist. He liked playing together."

"Mm, I'm glad."

"I think we're all coming down for Michael's play and then we're going up for Christmas and Sky's fight." Collin finishes his beer. 

He smiles. "Brilliant:"

"I think Mycroft worked it out with Mr. And Mrs. Holmes as well. They'll be staying at the estate with all of us." He hums. 

"Oh, yeah? That's brilliant."

"It's going to be a very full house. And Carol has decided to redecorate the whole thing four days before Christmas." Collin chuckles and shakes his head. 

"Oh?"

"Mm she's nesting."

"Oh cool."

"Should we put them to bed?" Collin nods over to Mycroft Sherlock and now Greg all sleeping on the couch together. 

"Mm, I think so."

Collin helps John put the boys to bed. 

He smiles once they're in bed.

"You guys need a bigger bed." He chuckles and yawns. 

He hums. "We should get one."

"Mm you should." He smiles and looks at his watch. "Shit is it that late already? Hanging out with you guys is to much fun." He chuckles. 

He blushes and smiles.

"Would you mind if I crashed on the couch? I've had a bit to much to drink to drive home." Collin nuzzles John. 

"Mm, come sleep in the bed."

"Mm you know I can say no to you.." He smiles softly and kisses his forehead.

He smiles and hums, leaning up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back. 

"Mm.. Bed.."

He nods and gets into bed with John and the others. 

He curls up against him.

He holds him and nuzzles him sleepily. 

He smiles and hums softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He hums and closes his eyes.

Collin falls asleep snuggled together with them. 

John falls asleep quickly.

He keeps him close as they sleep. 

Sherlock wakes in the middle of all of them.

Greg mumbles softly and kisses Sherlock's back. 

Sherlock blushes and hums, pressing against him

Greg presses against his back and kisses his neck. 

He makes a small noise, arching a bit.

He nips at his ear and his hand moves between Sherlock's legs. "Shh you'll wake the others.. Or is that what you want?" He smirks and strokes him teasingly. 

He gasps softly and bucks into his hand. "G-Greg.."

"Tell me. Do you want them to hear you or not?" He grinds against his arse and rubs his thumb over the leaking head of his cock. 

He gasps. "I want you to make me scream.."

He eased a slick finger into him and bites at the back of his neck. "Are you going to be a loud slut for me?" He strokes him and adds a second finger. "You're going to wake them all up aren't you?" He adds a third finger and rubs against his prostate. "They're all gonna want you. They're gonna want to take you."

Sherlock moans loudly, bucking his hips. "Please!!"

Greg takes out his fingers and holds his hips tight, pushing into him. "Fuck yes.." He groans. 

Sherlock pushes back against him and cries out.

John and Collin shift starting to wake. "That's it. Louder for me, slut." Greg growls and fucks him harder. 

He screams as he's fucked hard, hands searching for something to hold onto.

John takes Sherlock's hands and holds them down. "God what a little slut you've turn into while you were away. We'll make good use of your new talents." He holds his hands down and bites at his neck as Greg fucks him. Collin smirks and pulls Sherlock's hair. "Mm he's a quick learner." He chuckles.

Sherlock moans loudly, struggling under their hands. He's loving being used, getting even harder.

Greg fucks him harder getting close. "Come, Greg. His arse is mine next." John growls and Greg moans loudly as he comes into Sherlock. 

Sherlock whimpers and moans loudly. "C-Cock ring, please!" He whines as he tries to hold back his orgasm.

Collin puts a cock ring on him as Greg pulls out, John pushing in to him. 

Sherlock moans loudly and arches.

John kisses his neck and and fucks him so slowly. 

"John-- no, John, please!"

John smirks and fucks him harder, loving to hear Sherlock beg. 

Sherlock cries out and pushes back against him.

"Such a good boy. Such a good slut." John moans and fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly. "Your slut!"

"Mine. All fucking mine." He growls and fucks him harder so close. 

He cries out and squirms.

John cries out and comes hard into him. 

Sherlock moans loudly, his orgasm denied.

John pulls out and Collin licks at the come dripping out of Sherlock. 

Sherlock gasps and squirms before he pushes back against Collin's tongue. "Please.. Fuck me."

Collin pins his arms above his head and pushes into him. 

He gasps loudly and arches. "Yes!"

He holds him down and pounds into him. 

He moans whorishly and rocks against the bed.

"I want you to come. Come for me, slut." Collin takes off Sherlock's cock ring and pounds into his prostate. 

Sherlock cries out and comes hard.

Collin moans loudly and comes hard into him. 

He whimpers and collapses.

They kiss his chest and back. 

He whimpers and curls up, overstimulated.

"You did so good, love. Such a good boy.." John praises and holds him. 

He curls up against him, still whimpering a bit. "A-A lot.."

"I know. You did so good. Just breathe.." He rubs his back in rhythmic circles. 

He holds onto him, shaking a big as he tries to slow his breathing.

"Good boy. In and out. In and out. So good." He praises and kisses his forehead softly. 

He whimpers and shakes his head, his mind still running wild.

"Sherlock Holmes, calm yourself." Mycroft orders. "Calm, bee." 

He whimpers at Mycroft's harsh tone at first, looking up at him with wide eyes. "M-Mikey.." He sounds small and scared.

Mycroft goes to him and holds him. "There is nothing to fear. Breathe, bee. You are surrounded by people you love and who love you. Everything is fine. Just breathe."

He curls up with Mycroft, slowing coming back to himself.

"There he is." Mycroft smiles softly. 

He looks up at him, looking a bit confused at how concerned everyone looks. "Myc?"

"Sherlock.. Can you tell me why you were so scared a moment ago?" Mycroft asks softly and rubs his back gently. 

"I.. What?" He frowns, shaking his head. "What do you mean?"

"You shut down on us, love." John frowns. 

He frowns, scrunching his brow in confusion.

"You came after we fucked you and then you curled up." Collin frowns. "What was the last thing you remember before now?" Greg bites his lip. 

He frowns. "Laying with Mycroft on the couch?"

"How much did you drink last night?" Collin frowns. "I don't think being black out drunk would have carried over till now.. Would it, John?" Greg looks to John. 

John frowns. "No, it wouldn't."

"Then what the hell is going on?" Mycroft frowns. 

Sherlock frowns, looking concerned. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. It seems to be some kind of memory loss or something.. How are you feeling?" John asks as he takes Sherlock's pulse and checks his eyes. 

He frowns. "I'm fine." His eyes don't dilate properly.

"Sherlock have you taken anything? Done anything?" John frowns deeply. 

"No, of course not. I'm completely sober."

"Okay well your pupils won't dilate properly so I think it would be best if we took you to the hospital to get you checked out."

He frowns and nods. "A-Alright.."

"It'll be okay." John smiles tightly and they go to the hospital. "I wasn't expecting to see any of you today." Lydia frowns when she sees them come in. 

Sherlock rubs his arms, frowning a bit.

"What seems to be the problem, Sherlock?" Lydia smiles as John gets Sherlock a bed and tests set up. 

"I.. I don't know.." He frowns.

"Okay. We'll figure it out." She nods and gets him on a bed. She sets up an IV and takes a blood sample for testing. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She holds up four fingers. 

He frowns and looks at her. "Three?"

She frowns. "Sherlock can you tell me where you are?"

Sherlock looks around, confused.

"John!" Lydia calls out. "I need you to take Sherlock to get his head scanned I'm going to get a rush in his blood test." She goes with the blood test and John takes Sherlock to get a scan. 

Sherlock frowns at all the hurry.

"The scans don't show anything." John frowns and Lydia nods. "I'll go get the blood report." She goes to get the report. 

Sherlock starts to get dizzy.

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" John sits Sherlock on the bed. 

Sherlock falls back, passing out.

"Poison!" Lydia comes running in with a vial. "He's been poisoned!" She fills a syringe and injects him. 

Sherlock starts shaking.

"The anti serum isn't specific enough." Lydia growls and holds Sherlock down. "Hold him down before he hurts himself!" She barks at John. 

Sherlock starts to seize, foaming a bit at the mouth.

"Hold him down and show me his neck!" Sky snaps as she fills a syringe with a vial she pulled from her pocket. Lydia holds Sherlock's head back and Sky injects his neck. Sky sighs as Sherlock stops seizing. "Here. Give him a syringe full of this every two hours until the vial is gone." Sky hands the vial to John. 

John frowns and takes the vial. "What was it?"

"Antidote I made up. Sherlock was poisoned with a very very rare poison. I would know because the poison was my recipe." She frowns. 

"But how-?"

"Sebastian." She frowns. "He must of had someone poison Baker Street. Mycroft is having the place swept now. We're not going back there until after the new year. We'll go to the estate when Sherlock is better."

John frowns and nods.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix this." She nods curtly. 

"It's not your fault."

"It is. None of this would be happening to any of you if I wasn't here." 

"Hey, blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone."

She bites her lip and nods. 

"You're not the one who poisoned him. That's who's fault it is. Not yours."

"I'll find them. I'll make them pay and Sebastian when it's his turn."

"I know you will. I want you to show me who did this to him. I want to be the one to have him."

Sky nods and leaves to go track down who did this to Sherlock. 

John grit his teeth before turning back to Sherlock, frowning.

"He's stable. Getting better." Lydia nods as she writes in Sherlock's chart. 

"When will he wake?"

"Soon. His vitals as picking up."

Sherlock groans softly as he starts to wake.

"Sherlock?" John goes to him and holds his hand. 

Sherlock frowns as he takes John's hand. "Why are we in a hospital, John?"

"You were poisoned, love. Everything is fine now." John kisses his head. 

He frowns and leans against him.

He holds him. "It's okay now."

He frowns and nods.

Collin frowns as he waits with Greg. "He was drugged. We raped him." He whispers and rubs his hand over his face. 

Greg frowns. "I.. We didn't know.."

"That doesn't make a difference. We have to tell him. Do you think he even remembers?"

He frowns deeply. "I.. I don't know."

Collin sits with his head in his hands as John comes out. "He's gonna be alright." John nods. 

Greg rubs Collin's back.

"I told him. He understands." John sighs and sits with them. Collin groans softly and rubs his hand over his face. 

Greg frowns. "Collin there's no way we could've known."

"We should have checked. We should have.. We should have made sure. I mean Jesus, Greg, we held him down." Collin sounds sick. "We couldn't have known. He wasn't exhibiting signs. He didn't even know." John frowns. 

"Collin, please.." Greg frowns deeply.

"You're sure he's okay? That he knows?" Collin bites his lip and looks at John. "Yes. He's fine. He knows. It's alright." John hums and Collin nods. 

"Would you feel better if you asked him yourself?"

Collin swallows nervous to face Sherlock but he nods knowing he has to see him. "Yes please. If he'll see me.."

John nods. "I'll go ask."

"Thank you." Collin nods. Sherlock smiles softly when he sees John already feeling much better. 

"Hi, Collin.." He smiles.

"Hi, Sherlock." Collin tries to smiles.

He reaches out for his hand.

He takes his hand gently so afraid of hurting him. "I'm sorry.." He chokes out. 

He rubs his hand, smiling softly. "It's okay, love.. No one knew.. I didn't even know.. It's not your fault."

"We should have made sure. We should have checked. I should have checked. We would never want to hurt you like that. You know that right? We didn't know. I'm sorry. We didn't know. I'm so sorry." He starts to well up unable to hold back his guilt and the tears that escape. 

Sherlock frowns and pulls him closer by his hand. "Collin, I know.. I know you would never hurt me.. You need to understand that here was nothing more you could have done. You had no reason to suspect there was anything wrong with me. You're absolutely fine and I love you."

Collin holds onto him. "I love you. I'm sorry." He sniffles. 

"You don't need to apologize.. I don't blame any of you."

He nods and holds onto him still. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much. So so much."

"Everything's alright."

He nods and starts to calm down. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

"You okay now?"

"Yeah I think so.. Are you?"

He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles a bit and kisses his hand very very gently still a bit in edge. 

"I'm okay, Collin, I promise."

"Okay.."

He leans up a bit to kiss his head.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him gently. 

"Kiss me?"

He bites his lip and nods. He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He smiles softly against his lips. He kisses his chin, cheeks, forehead, and nose gently. "I love you so much."

He smiles and blushes. "I love you too."

Collin smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

Sherlock smiles softly.

Collin hums and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. Lydia comes in and smiles. "Everything is looking much better. Just a bit longer and we'll discharge you." She smiles at Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles softly. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles and checks his vitals before leaving. 

Sherlock looks back to Collin.

Collin smiles softly and kisses his hand. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and hums.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

Sherlock looks up for a kiss.

Collin leans in and kisses him. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles happily. 

Greg comes in with coffee and tea. He hands Collin a coffee and smiles at Sherlock. "Hello, honey." He smiles happily and kisses his head. 

Sherlock smiles and hums. "Mm.."

"How are you feeling?" 

"Okay." He smiles softly.

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses his cheek and smiles softly. 

He smiles and hums.

Lydia comes in a while later to have Sherlock sign his release forms. 

Sherlock smiles and sits up to sign them.

They leave the hospital and Mycroft drives them to the estate. "Sky says she has a present for you, John." Mycroft hums. 

"For me?" He tips his head.

"You asked her to track someone down for you. She did." He hums meaning Sky found the man who poisoned Sherlock. 

John's face turned a bit wicked. "Mm, right."

"She's waiting for you in the basement." Mycroft hums and parks the car in front of the estate. 

John hums. "Brilliant. I'll be down there if anyone needs me." He gets out and goes down to the basement.

Sky is leaning against the door as he comes down and she smiles at him. 

"Mm, Mycroft said you had a present for me."

"I do. All tied up with a pretty red bow."

"Christmas came early."

"Only to good boys. What do you plan on doing with your present?"

"Show him he messed with the wrong soldier."

"Excellent. Anything you need should be inside. If not just let me know. Take your time." She smiles and opens the door. 

He smirks and nods, entering the room.

The man doesn't look up as John enters the room. He's bound a chair and looks like he's already taken a beating. 

"Don't think I deserve a hello?"

The man looks up and glares at John. 

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He smirks.

He spits at John's feet. 

John glared at him, leaning in to pull his head back by his hair. "Little shit. You still don't realize who you're messing with, do you?"

"Dr. John Hamish Watson. Ex captain of the fifth Northumberland fusiliers. Divorced once. Currently engaged to William Sherlock Scott Holmes but also fucking his brother, his brother's fiancé, and his brother's fiancé's brother in law. You can't keep it in your pants can you, fag?" He snarls. 

John growls, twisting his hand and putting the other to his throat. "Bloody bastard. You've got a lot of nerve."

He yelps in pain and gasps for air. 

"I should just kill you. But that'd be too easy and not nearly enough fun."

The man glares at John as he struggles to breathe. 

John tightens his grip on his throat before pushing him back and letting him breathe.

He coughs and gasps as he can finally breath again. 

John lets him breath for a moment before reeling back and punching him.

He cries out and his nose bleeds. 

"Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this."

"Fuck you." He snarls. 

"You wish." He smirks and hits him again.

"Ah!" He yells. 

He grins and hums. "You bleed so nicely."

"How about you take these fucking ropes off and fight me like a man you pussy." He snaps and pulls on his ropes. 

"Mm, and poisoning someone isn't the pussy way out?" He smirks. "I don't think so."

"I was following orders!"

"Tough shit."

"Screw you!"

He smirks and looks around the room, seeing a vial of the poison. "Perhaps a taste of your own medicine?"

The man looks panicked. "N-no! You don't know what that stuff does! I don't even know what it does!" He screams. 

"I saw what it does. I saw it happen the my fiancé." He sounds hollow.

"You can't! You're a doctor! You can't!" He screams pulling on the robes desperately. 

"I'm a soldier first, a doctor second. A soldier protects those close to him. You hurt one of them."

"I was following orders! You're a soldier! You understand that!" He pleads. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove this needle into your arm."

"I-I... I know where Sebastian is!" 

That gets John's attention. He puts the needle down and instead picks up a knife. "Start talking."

"Russia. He's in Russia." 

"Where?"

"I don't know. Last I heard he was headed to Kazakhstan."

'You got that, Sky?'

'Yup. On it.'

"Mm, I still think I should give you something for your troubles."

The man trembles and his nose still bleeds. 

"Maybe I'll cut up your face." He smirks. "Or take a few fingers off."

"Do whatever you want. It's nothing compared to what Sebastian is going to have done to me. If you kill me you would be doing me a fucking favor." He snaps. 

"What does he have over you? Money?"

"Drugs." Sky hums as she comes in. "So much drugs."

He hums. "Mm, that's all?"

"Mm our friend here used to run a international drug cartel. He owes a lot of powerful people a lot of money." Sky hums and smacks the back of the guys head. "Don't you know never to test your own product?" She growls and he snarls at her. 

"Mm, seems you two are aquatinted."

"Un-fucking-fortunately." She injects the man with a needle and he blacks out. 

"What did you give him?"

"Animal tranquilizer. His ride is almost here to take him to a max pen."

John nods curtly, still incredibly angry.

"How do you feel about boxing, John? I need some practice for the fight." Sky hums. 

"I've never boxed before but I would love to fucking punch something."

She smiles and takes him over to the work out room. She wraps his hands and shows him how to hit the bag properly so he doesn't hurt himself. "Go at it." She smirks and holds the punching bag steady. "Feel free to curse and swear as well. It releases endorphins that make you feel great."

John starts to punch the bag, cursing and yelling as he got more into it.

"Harder!" Sky yells at him as she holds the bag. 

He growls and starts to punch the bag harder.

"That's it. You've got it!" She praises. 

He continues to punch the bag, getting more emotional. He stiffens suddenly, holding onto the bag, pressing his head to the bag as he starts to cry.

"And there's the crash.." Sky sighs and pulls John into a hug. "Okay. It's okay.." She holds him and rubs his back. 

He whimpers softly and presses against her, trembling.

"I've got you. It's alright. Just breathe. That's all you have to do. Just breathe." She holds him tight. "Tell me what you need. Tell me what's wrong." 

"I just.. I don't know.." He shakes his head, frustrated that he can't articulate his feelings.

"You're angry. Yes or no?" She asks trying to help him describe his feelings. 

"Yes."

"You're scared. Yes or no?" 

He nods. "Yes."

"Why?" 

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect Sherlock.."

"You're afraid you won't be able to protect him or you're not able to keep him alive?"

John whimpers at the second one, knowing that's why he's scared.

"You can you have and you will. Your whole life has lead to this point. All of the pain and struggle. The training and fights. This. This is what it was for. I won't let you fail. I'll make sure he stays alive. All of you." 

"I'm worried that he's not really okay.." He bites his lip.

"He's fine. It takes a while to get to okay. For now he is fine and alive." 

"No, but.. Because of the poison.. I.. We didn't know and we.."

"I know." She bites her lip. "You didn't know. None of you did. You can't blame yourselves. I'll talk to Sherlock if you want.." 

He frowns and nods. "I just.. I should've known.. I'm a bloody doctor for Christ's sake.."

"It's my fault. I designed the poison to be undetectable until it was nearly to late. It's my fault." 

"No, it's that bastard in the basement and he doesn't deserve the breath he gets!"

"You can still kill him if you want. The pick up was never told if the prisoner would be dead or not." 

"He said the fate he'd get from Sebastian would be worse than me killing him. But I don't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction. I want to do it myself."

Sky nods and takes him back to the room. 

John feels his anger return as he sees the man again. "Do you have a gun?"

She hands him a duplicate of his gun, fully loaded. 

"Mind if I have a moment?"

She nods and leaves him. 

John grips his gun, pressing it against the man's forehead. He took a breath before mumbling. "This is for Sherlock.." He doesn't flinch as he pulls the trigger, even as blood spatters onto him.

Sky comes back a few minutes later and cleans him up wordlessly. 

John stays silent as Sky cleans him off, only speaking when she's done. "I.. I'm going to take a shower.."

"Alright.. Let me know if you need me." She nods. 

He nods and goes upstairs, not speaking to anyone as he passes them to go to the shower.

They all watch John worriedly as he goes by. Sherlock goes and sits on the bed waiting for John to finish his shower. 

John stays in the shower for a while, just standing with his head against the wall.

Sherlock waits patiently for John. 

He comes out nearly an hour later.

He smiles softly at him when he comes out. 

John looks exhausted, emotionally and physically. He pushes out a small smile for Sherlock.

"Come to bed.." Sherlock hums softly and pulls back the covers in tingly for John. 

John nods and gets into bed with Sherlock, sighing softly.

Sherlock curls up against him. "I love you.."

John pulls him close. "I love you too.."

"Are you okay?" He snuggles closer. 

"Far from okay. But I'm here."

He presses kisses to his chest softly and hums. 

He rubs his back and closes his eyes.

Sherlock falls asleep in John's arms. 

John takes a bit longer to fall asleep.

Sky goes up after the body is taken away. She showers and washes the blood away. She dries off and goes to bed with Michael. 

Michael hums and wraps his arms around her.

She hums softly and presses against him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and hums. "You okay?"

"'M fine. Just had some business to take care of." She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He nods and kisses her head.

She hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and presses kisses to her face.

She laughs and squeals. 

He smiles and starts to tickle her.

"Michael!" She giggles and squirms. 

He laughs and tickles her.

She squeals and pushes at him. 

He moves to straddle her and laughs louder.

She laughs and tries to buck him off. 

He gasps softly as she bucks her hips, holding onto her.

She smirks and grinds up against him. 

He moans and grinds against her, a wet spot appearing on his boxers as he gets more aroused.

She holds his hips and puts a leg between his so he can grind against her better. "Look at you. So desperate. So needy."

He gasps and moans, grinding desperately against him. "Sky.."

"That's it. You're perfect. So gorgeous." 

He whimpers, squirming.

"Come for me, baby. Do it." 

He moans loudly as he comes hard against her leg, his thighs quivering.

She leans up and kisses him. 

He kisses her back.

"You're so fucking handsome." She smiles and nips at his lip. 

He whimpers softly and nods.

Sky kisses his neck and face. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her.

She hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She hums and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and snuggles him. 

He curls up with her.

She hums happily and holds him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You're perfect."

She blushes and hides her face. 

He smiles and rubs her back.

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and curls up with her.

She hums softly and closes her eyes. 

He soon falls asleep with her in his arms.

She sleeps peacefully pressed against him. 

Mycroft hums softly. "We should be headed to bed, love.."

Greg hums and nuzzles him. "You're right.."

Mycroft smiles and kisses his head. "Collin still here?"

He hums and listens for a minute. "He's in the music room." He hums hearing piano music. 

"We should go collect him, too. Otherwise I don't think he'll sleep."

"You're right." Greg nods and they go to the music room. Collin is playing the piano with his eyes closed deep into the music.

Mycroft smiles fondly as he looks at him. He quietly enters the room and comes up behind Collin, leaning in to kiss his head softly.

Collin hums and smiles softly. His playing going from something slow and quiet to something softer and happier. 

Mycroft slowly wraps his arms around Collin, smiling.

Collin relaxes back against him and finishes the song. 

Mycroft hums softly and kisses his head again. "Come to bed, love.."

"Mm alright.." 

He smiles and pulls back.

Collin smiles and closes the lid of the piano. 

He hums and offers his hand.

He takes his hand and follows him to bed. 

Mycroft pulls him and Greg into bed.

They curl up around Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles contently and closes his eyes.

They fall asleep around him. 

Mycroft falls asleep happily.


	7. Fifty Five

Sky wakes up early and goes down to the basement to work out before anyone wakes up. 

John slowly wakes, still wrapped up in Sherlock.

Sherlock mumbles and curls up against John still asleep. 

John hums softly, pressing a kiss to his head before carefully getting out of bed. He makes sure not to wake him as he goes down to make coffee.

George is in the kitchen already making coffee. 

John smiles softly. "Morning."

"Good morning. Coffee?" George smiles. 

"I'd love some."

He hums and pours him a mug, passing it to him. 

He smiles and takes it.

"It was a good shot. Through and through. You gave him mercy." He hums and sips his coffee. 

He bites his lip and nods. "I've been trained well enough."

"Mm even Sky was impressed. That's very hard to do." 

"Not sure I want this to be the way I impress her."

"You impress her other ways. This was just the newest one."

He bites his lip and nods.

He hums and sips his coffee. "How are things?"

"As well as they can be."

"All of this bullshit will be over soon hopefully."

"Hopefully.."

"When I first took over this.. Business it was like this. Scary and dangerous. If I could get through that then we can get through this now."

He bites his lip and nods.

"Sky is downstairs working out if you want to join her."

He bites his lip. "No, I think I should stay out of the basement for a while."

He hums and nods. "How do you feel about fast cars?" 

"I mean, I've never driven one. Why?"

He smirks. "Wanna try one out?"

He blushes a bit. "I'd love to."

George smiles brightly and leads John to the garage. 

John smiles and follows him.

"Pick one." He smiles at the cars. 

He smiles. "Which one do you suggest?"

"Mm any of the ones along that wall. You can try as many as you want."

He nods and picks one of the cars along the wall.

"There's a track out back behind the garden. Have fun." George smiles and hands him the keys. 

"You're not joining me?"

"Mm why not." He smiles. 

He smiles happily.

George gets in the car and let's John drive. 

John drives out to the track and starts off a bit slow before getting the hang of it.

"Yeah you're getting it." George smiles happily. 

He blushes a bit and smiles brightly.

"So how do you like fast cars now?" He chuckles. 

He grins. "They're amazing."

He laughs and smiles. "Yeah. They are."

"Thank you for letting me take one out."

"Of course. Any time. Greg likes them as well. Maybe you two could race some time."

He blushes a bit and smiles. "Yeah, alright."

"We can try another of you want." 

"I'd love to."

They pull back into the garage so John can pick a new car. Sky is there with Zack. "We're gonna go pick up Zack's mum from the airport." She smiles. 

"Mm, brilliant. We'll make something for when you get back."

"Great. We'll see you in a bit." She smiles and they get into a car.

John goes inside with George.

Sherlock is playing with Maximus and Danny. 

John smiles when he sees them.

Sherlock hands Danny a dog toy and Danny tosses it down the hall having Maximus fetch it. "Seems like we have the components of fetch down." Sherlock smiles and blushes when he sees John. 

John smiles. "Mm, hello, love."

"Hello.." Sherlock blushes and kisses him softly. 

John smiles and hums. "What's got you all flustered, love?"

"Mm just you. It's always you." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles. "Mm.."

Sherlock hums and smiles as Danny plays with Maximus. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He blushes softly and smiles happily. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

Sherlock nuzzles John and smiles. 

"How was your morning?"

"Good. Trying to train Maximus. I may have inadvertently trained Danny as well."

"Oh?" He chuckles.

"Watch." He hums. "Sit." Maximus and Danny sit side by side. "Roll over." He says and they both do it. "See." He looks at John. 

He chuckles. "Brilliant."

"I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened." Sherlock chuckles. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes a bit and leans into him. 

He kisses his head.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He hums. "George let me drive a sports car."

"Oh? How was it?" He smiles. 

"It was brilliant."

"Good." He smiles. 

"He wants to see if Greg will race."

"Mm just be careful."

"We will, love."

"Alright." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and pulls him closer, kissing him back. 

He smiles and hums. "You should come out to watch us when we race?"

"Sure." He smiles and nods. 

He smiles. "Great."

He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too. Always."

He smiles and kisses him again. 

He smiles and hums softly before pulling back as Greg comes in.

"Mm what are you guys up to?" Greg smiles. 

"George just took me out with the sports car."

"Oh it's fun, isn't it?" He smiles brightly. 

He smiles and nods. "It is. He suggested you and I race."

"That sounds fun." 

"Mm, how about after lunch?"

"Sure." Greg smiles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

"Mm, where's Mycroft?"

"In the kitchen with Collin helping Carol and Amelia make lunch."

He hums. "Shall we go say hello?"

"Yeah." He nods and they go to the kitchen. 

They go into the kitchen and John smiles when he sees Mycroft and Collin helping cook.

Collin is laughing and crying as he cuts onions. 

John smiles. "Good morning, you two."

"Morning." Mycroft hums and Collin smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

"Lunch is almost ready." Collin hums. 

"Mm, good."

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles John. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and goes back to help cook. 

John goes to kiss Collin.

Collin hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums. "Everything smells delicious."

"I hope you're hungry." He smiles.

"I am."

"Good."

He smiles softly.

They serve lunch. 

They all sit down to eat.

"What've you guys been up to?" Collin smiles as he eats.

"Mm, George took me out to drive."

"That's fun." 

"And me and Greg are going to race."

"Ohh I wanna see that." Collin smiles brightly. "Just be careful." Mycroft hums. 

"Don't worry about it, Myc."

Mycroft hums and rolls his eyes. "I won't if you're careful."

"We will, don't worry!"

"Mm alright." He smiles. 

He smiles and starts eating. "We'll do it after dinner."

"Brilliant." 

He smiles.

Collin smiles back and they eat lunch. 

John starts to get excited about their race.

Greg chuckles and smiles as he sees John get excited. He leans over and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him

"Cute.." He wraps his arm around him. 

He blushes brighter. "Greg.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He leans up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles happily.

Sky and Zack soon come back with Zack's mum. 

John smiles when she sees Sky come in first. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon. Zack is taking his mum up to sleep. She's tired from the flight. She'll be down for dinner." Sky smiles and sits next to Michael. 

John hums and smiles. "Brilliant. Greg and I are going to race today."

"Oh nice." She smiles. 

He smiles brightly.

She hums and smiles, leaning against Michael. 

Michael smiles and rubs her back.

Sky smiles and leans in, kissing his cheek. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

She smiles and leans against him. 

He holds her. "Want to watch the race?"

"Sure." She hums happily and snuggles closer.

He smiles and hums. "When's the race, guys?"

"After dinner." Greg smiles. 

"Mm, alright."

He nods and they clean up lunch. 

Sherlock curls up with Mycroft on the couch when they're done.

Mycroft smiles softly and holds him close. 

Sherlock nuzzles him and smiles.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

He blushes and hums softly.

He smiles softly and snuggles him. 

He smiles and curls up in his lap.

He chuckles softly and pets his head. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and runs his fingers through his hair. 

He smiles and closes his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He kisses his head and smiles. 

He nuzzles him. "I missed you guys.."

"We missed you too. So much. But you had fun right?"

He smiles and nods. "Of course I did."

"Good." He chuckles and smiles. 

"I love you, Mikey.."

"I love you, too, bee.."

He smiles and leans up for a kiss. 

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He nips at his lip playfully.

He chuckles and kisses him again. 

He shifts in his lap to press against him as they kiss.

He holds him closer and kisses him deeply. 

He gasps softly and opens his mouth for him.

His hands go to Sherlock's hair and he sucks on his tongue. 

He gasps and moans, writhing in Mycroft's lap.

"What do you need, bee?"

"Y-You, Mikey.. Please.."

Mycroft scoops Sherlock up and carries him to bed. 

Sherlock blushes and holds onto Mycroft.

He lays Sherlock out on the bed. "God.. You're so beautiful."

He blushes brightly and bites his lip. "M-Mikey.."

He kisses him and strips him. 

"Please.."

"What do you want me to do with you?"

"A-Anything, please.."

"Be specific."

"Your cock.."

"Mm stretch yourself for me." He hands him the lube. 

He whimpers and takes it, lubing up his fingers.

"Such a good boy." He praises and runs his hands over his thighs. 

He blushes brightly as he pushes in a finger. "Th-Thank you, sir.."

He smirks and kisses his legs. 

He whimpers and pushes a second finger into himself.

He hums and kisses up his legs. 

He blushes and spreads his legs more for Mycroft.

"So beautiful." He praises and nuzzles his cock. 

He gasps and rocks his hips as he adds a third finger.

He kisses and licks at the he'd of his leaking cock. 

He moans loudly. "Daddy!!"

He hums and takes him in deeper, bobbing his head around him. 

He starts to rock back and forth between his own fingers and Mycroft's mouth.

He pulls off his cock and sucks on one of his ball before sucking on the other. 

He whimpers and moans. "Mikey! I-If you don't stop, I'm going to come!"

He hums and gives his cock one last suck before sitting back up. "I want you to ride me."

He whimpers and nods. "Please. God please, I need your cock."

Mycroft moves and pulls Sherlock into his lap, kissing him deeply. 

Sherlock kisses him back needy, rocking his hips.

He moans and rubs he tip of his cock over Sherlock's hole teasingly. 

"Daddy, please!" He cries out desperately.

He holds his hips and let's Sherlock sink down onto his cock as he pushes up into him. 

Sherlock moans loudly as Mycroft pushes into him. "Yes! Christ, yes!"

Mycroft bites and sucks at his neck. 

Sherlock moans and rocks his hips. "Mikey.."

"That's it. Ride me." He licks and sucks on his nipple. 

He moans loudly and starts to ride him, holding onto the headboard for leverage.

"Such a good boy. You feel so you. You were made for my cock." 

He whimpers at the praise and rides him harder, his moans becoming more desperate.

"Just like that. Come. I want you to come for me."

Sherlock cries out as he came hard on command, arching his back and stilling his movements.

Mycroft moans loudly and comes hard into Sherlock as he clenches around him. 

Sherlock whimpers as he felt Mycroft fill him.

Mycroft kisses his neck and chest. 

His neck and chest are flushed and he's breathing heavily.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." 

"Love.. Love.." He presses against him.

He holds him close and kisses his head. 

His breathing is still shaky and he curls against him. 

"I've got you. You're brilliant, bee.." He praises and holds him. 

He blushes at the praise, his mind and body still overstimulated.

"Rest.." He hums softly and rubs his back.

He nods and curls up to him.

He holds him and kisses his head. 

He closes his eyes, soon falling asleep.

Sky hums and cuddles with Michael on the couch. 

Michael smiles and holds her.

"What've you been up to?" She smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and hums. "Not a lot since you've been gone."

"Mm okay." She hums and leans against him. 

He smiles and presses a kiss to her head.

She giggles and smiles happily. 

He hums happily. "I'm excited to meet Zack's mum."

"I told her about you and she's excited to meet you too." She hums and cuddles him. "Are you excited for your play tomorrow?" She smiles softly.

He smiles and leans against him. "Yeah, I am. A bit nervous too."

"You'll be brilliant. I'll be there the whole time and I'll give you lots of kisses after." She giggles and smiles.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him deeply. 

He gasps and opens his mouth.

She pulls him closer and licks her way into his mouth. 

He whimpers a bit and moves to straddle her.

Sky nips at his lip and grinds against him. 

He whimpers and rocks against her. "Sky.."

"Let's go to bed.."

"Please.." He whimpers a bit as he gets off of her.

She takes his hand and leads him upstairs to their bedroom. She pulls him close and kisses him. "What do you want?" 

"You.. Please.." He whimpers and kisses her back.

"You want me out here or in there?" She nips at his neck and throat. 

He gasps and tips his head back. "I.. O-Out here.."

She smirks and pins him to the bed. "Mm I want to fuck you." She growls and bites at his throat. 

He moans and arches, nodding. "Please!"

She starts to strip him and kisses every inch on skin she can reach, worshipping his body. "You're so handsome. So fucking sexy. I love your body. I love you. I love all of you. Every bit." She praises and kisses his body. 

Michael felt a few tears spring to his eyes as she speaks and his hands reach for her.

Sky takes his hands and kisses his lips softly. "I love you so much. I'll never stop loving you.." She mumbles against his lips. 

He lets out a whimper against her lips as his tears roll down his cheeks.

She holds him and kisses away the tears on his cheeks. 

"I love you.. So much.."

"I love you, too.." She kisses him softly.

He kisses her back, slowly relaxing again.

She smiles and nips at his lip playfully. 

He gasps and opens his mouth for her.

She sucks on his tongue and grinds against him. 

He moans breathily and arches against her. "Sky.."

"Mm?"

He whimpers. "Please.. More.."

"Stretch yourself for me."

He whimpers and nods, squirming. He grabs the lube and shifts to stretch himself.

Sky strips as she watches him. 

He soon becomes a moaning mess with three fingers inside of himself.

"Christ, you're so fucking handsome." She moans and pushes him back against the bed. She takes his fingers out of him and slicks the strap on. 

He moans as he's pushed against the bed. "Fuck me.. Please.."

She kisses him deeply and pushes into him slowly. 

Michael gasps and moans. "Yes..."

Sky holds his hips and moves slowly. "You feel so good."

He moans loudly and arches. "More.."

She grips his hips tightly and fucks him harder. 

He pushes back against her, meeting her thrusts.

"Tell me how it feels." She bites and sucks on his throat as she fucks him harder. 

"God it's- it's fucking amazing.. You make me feel so full." He moans loudly.

"Fuck.. I love the sounds you make. They drive me wild.." She whines and fucks him deeper and harder. 

He gasps and moans, arching. "So close!"

"Come for me. Make a fucking mess. Be a good boy and come for me." Sky growls and fucks him deep as she bites him hard. 

He cries out as he comes hard, clenching around her.

She moans as she watches him come. 

"C-Christ.."

She kisses his neck and face softly. 

He whimpers as he comes down from his high.

"I love you.." She kisses him softly and pulls out of him gently. 

"I love you too.. So much.."

She cleans them up and cuddles him. 

He curls up. "What about you?"

"'M fine.." She holds him and nuzzles him. 

"Are you sure?" He nuzzles her.

"Mm did you have something in mind?" She kisses him. 

"I just want to make sure you know that I love you.."

"I know.." She smiles softly and kisses him. "I love you, too.." She hums and presses against him. 

He smiles and kisses her back, pulling her close.

She hums happily and wraps around him, deepening the kiss. 

He opens his mouth for her, letting her take control.

She sucks on his tongue and pulls him on top of her. 

He moans and grinds against her.

She whimpers and bucks against him. 

He moves a leg between hers. "So good.."

She whines and grinds against his leg. 

"You feel brilliant.."

She blushes and arches. 

He leans in to bite her neck. "So wet for me.."

She moans and her thighs tremble as she grinds against his leg. 

"I can tell you're close.. Come for me, love.."

She moans loudly and comes hard against his leg. 

He kisses her deeply as she comes.

She whimpers and kisses him desperately. 

He rubs her back.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She kisses his neck and jaw. 

"I love you so much."

Sky blushes and holds him on top of her loving the weight of him pressing her down into the bed. 

"You're so perfect.."

She blushes and hides her face in his neck. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and hums. "Better?"

"Mhmm.." She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

"Mm.. Sleep?"

"Yeah.." She nuzzles him and curls up against him. 

He smiles and nods, holding her.

She snuggles closer and hums happily, slowly falling asleep in his arms. 

He falls asleep holding her.

Collin hums as he relaxes with Mycroft on the couch. 

Mycroft is curled up against him, reading.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He hums softly and tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back

He smiles happily and nuzzles him. "I love you.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He slowly deepens the kiss.

He moans softly and pulls Mycroft on top of him. 

He whimpers and grinds against him.

He mewls and arches under him. 

He groans and kisses him hard.

He whimpers and starts to submit. 

He rocks his hips against him. "Collin-"

"Please."

"Spread your legs for me."

He whimpers and does as he's told. 

He kisses down his body and nuzzles his crotch.

He whines and bucks his hips. 

He groans and licks him over his trousers.

Collin whimpers and arches against the couch. 

He smirks against him. "Good boy.."

He blushes brightly and covers his face with his hand. "Take me to bed. Please.." He whimpers. 

"Show me your face, dear.."

He whimpers and blushes as he moves his hands. 

"Good boy.. Don't cover up from me.. Let's go to bed."

He blushes and follows him to bed. 

He smirks and pushes him onto the bed.

He mewls and arches. 

He straddles him.

"Daddy.." He whines and grinds against him. 

"Such a good boy.." He grinds against him.

He moans and bucks his hips against him needy. 

He grinds against him and leans down to kiss him roughly.

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately. 

He pulls back to strip himself.

Collin blushes and whines as he watches Mycroft strip. He wiggles out of his shirt and pushes at his trousers. 

"Good boy.."

He whimpers and his fingers get clumsy at the praise and he can't open his trousers. He whines frustrated with himself. 

He smirks and pushes his hands away to take his trousers off.

He blushes and arches wiggling out of his trousers. 

"Such a good boy.. So beautiful.."

He whimpers and his cock twitches. 

He smirks and grinds against him.

Collin moans and bucks his hips needy. 

"Want Daddy to fuck you?"

"Please, Daddy!"

He smirks and spreads his legs. "Stretch yourself for Daddy.."

He whimpers and slicks his fingers. He looks at Mycroft and moans as he pushes one into himself. 

Mycroft smirks and strokes himself slowly.

Collin mewls and his mouth waters as he watches Mycroft stroke himself. He moans and adds a second finger. 

"Such a beautiful boy.."

He whimpers and his cock leaks at the praise as he adds a third finger. "Please, Daddy!"

He smirks and pulls out his fingers, slicking himself up. He pushes into him.

Collin moans loudly and arches, pushing back against him. 

Mycroft groans and grips his hips tightly.

Collin gasps and whimpers. 

He rocks his hips.

He moans and pulls him down for a hard kiss. 

He moans loudly and kisses him back, thrusting his hips.

"Yes!" He groans and wraps his legs around him. 

He starts to thrust into him harder

He moans loudly and arches as Mycroft hits his prostate. 

"So good, so perfect." Mycroft praises.

"I love it when you're inside me." Collin moans. 

"You feel so fucking good, Collin.." He thrusts harder.

He moans loudly and arches. He flips them over and pins Mycroft to the bed, riding him slowly as he holds him down. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips.

He leans in and kisses him as he rides him. 

He kisses him back deeply. "Close, Collin.."

"Come. Please come. I need it." He moans and strokes himself as he rides Mycroft. 

Mycroft leans up to bite his neck as he comes hard into him.

Collin cries out and comes hard over his hand as Mycroft bites him. 

Mycroft groans, his hips still moving, even as he softens. "Christ.."

"Mhmm.." Collin whimpers and collapses against Mycroft chest as his hips continue to rock. 

"Christ, I don't want to stop.. You're just perfect. Made for my cock.."

He blushes and nuzzles him. "Mm I'm always up for another round. With you it barely takes me anytime to get hard again." He kisses his chest. 

He blushes and groans. "Christ, and the things you say.. Makes me get hard in seconds.."

"Mm like what? What do I say?" He smirks and rocks his hips. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips. "L-Like how you're Daddy's good boy.." He bites his lip, trying to stay in control. He can feel himself wanting to submit.

"I always wanna be Daddy's good boy but that doesn't mean I can't be Daddy's bad boy too." He smirks and nips at his jaw. 

He gasps and moans, arching against him. His body and mind starting to submit to Collin.

He sucks at his neck and grinds against him. "Mm I want to tie Daddy down and use him to make me feel good. You want to make me feel good don't you Daddy?"

He whimpers and groans. "Yes.. Fuck, yes.."

Collin smirks and gets up. He ties Mycroft to the bed and kisses him deeply. 

Mycroft moans loudly against his lips, testing the restraints.

Collin kisses down Mycroft's body and kneels between his legs. He moans as he strokes himself teasing Mycroft because he can't touch him. "I should tie you up more often, Daddy. You look so pretty and it makes me so hard." He moans as he pushes two fingers into himself and strokes his cock. 

He moans loudly and whimpers. "Collin-- Christ.. You're so naughty.."

"It's Daddy's fault. You make me like this. I can't think straight without Daddy's cock filling me up." He whines and puts a third finger into himself. 

"Such a slut for Daddy.. Come here, let Daddy's cock make you feel good."

He takes his fingers out of himself and straddles him. He moans loudly as he sinks down onto his Daddy's cock. 

Mycroft groans and bucks his hips.

"Talk to me, Daddy." Collin whimpers and starts to ride him so slowly. 

"Look at you.. You look fucking amazing.. Such a slut for Daddy.."

He whimpers and blushes as he rides him keeping the pace slow. 

"Even when I'm tied up, you still can't get enough of me."

He whines and arches as he finds the angle to hit his prostate. His thighs tremble and his cock drips nearly non stop. 

"You're making such a mess.. Such a bad boy.. I'll have you clean me off when you're done.."

"Yes yes yes." He chants and his mouth hangs open, slack with pleasure as Mycroft's cock rubs his prostate over and over milking him. "You feel so good. So fucking good in me. I'm going to come. I'm gonna come on Daddy's cock." 

He starts to buck his hips, getting close. "Close. So close. Come for me. Make Daddy come."

Collin cries out and comes hard, tightening around Mycroft as he rides him through his orgasm. 

Mycroft tugs at his restraints as he cries out, coming hard.

He undoes the restraints and licks up the mess he made on Mycroft. 

Mycroft puts his hands in Collin's hair. "Good boy.."

Collin whimpers and licks. 

Mycroft tightens his hand in his hair.

Collin mewls and looks up at him. 

"God you're so fucking beautiful.. I can't get enough of you."

He blushes and presses his face to Mycroft's chest, pressing kisses to it. 

"You're so perfect.."

He blushes harder and nips at his collarbone. 

He blushes and rubs his back.

"I love you." 

"I love you too.. So much."

He nuzzles him and curls up against him. 

He holds him close. "You did so well.."

He blushes and presses small kisses to his neck. 

He smiles and rubs his back

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

"Sleep?"

"Mhmm.." 

He smiles and holds him.

He snuggles him and falls asleep slowly. 

Mycroft falls asleep holding him.

Sky hums and nuzzles Michael. "Your play is today.."

He blushes and smiles. "I know."

"Are you excited? I'm excited to watch you." She smiles. 

He blushes brighter. "I am."

"Good." She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

"I'm a bit nervous.."

"You'll do great. I'll be there so you don't have to worry."

He bites his lip and nods.

She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles softly and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and smiles. 

He blushes and kisses her head.

She hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles and holds her close.

She sighs contently and smiles softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums and deepens the kiss. 

He opens his mouth with a moan.

She mewls and kisses his neck. "I want you." 

"You have me.."

She whimpers and grinds against him. "I want you to fuck me.." 

"God yes.. Which hole?"

"Either or both. You pick. Out here or in your head?" She whines and nips at his jaw. 

"In my head.. It's easier."

She kisses him and they go into his head. 

He kisses her again once they're there.

She whimpers and grinds against him. 

He bucks his hips against her with a moan.

"Please. I need you." She begs and opens her legs. 

He grins and settles between her legs. "Mmm.. Which one first?" He teases her arse with the tip of his cock.

"Yes! My arse! Please fill my arse!" She whines and pushes back against him. 

He smirks and pushes into her.

Sky moans loudly and arches. 

He groans and rocks his hips.

She whimpers and wraps her legs around his waist. "God yes!" 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Fuck. So good."

She moans and kisses him needy. 

He kisses her deeply and starts to thrust.

"You feel so good. So fucking good." She moans. 

"You're so tight.."

"You like how tight I am for you don't you? You feel so big. So huge. I feel so full." 

He groans and starts to thrust harder. "Such a good girl.. So good for me.."

She whimpers and blushes. "I love it when you fuck my arse. It feels so good. You make my arse so full. I can't think of anything else but how big you are inside me. How you stretch me and fill me so perfectly." She moans and her arse gets slicker around him. 

"Christ you're getting wetter.. Fuck, you feel so good around me." He grips her hips tightly.

She gasps and arches. "Close. So fucking close. Please!" She begs and her thighs shake. 

He starts to pound into her. "Fuck, I'm so close.." He leans in to kiss her hard.

Her cries are muffled in the kiss and she comes hard, getting impossibly tighter around him. 

Michael cries out as he comes hard into her.

Sky whimpers and moans at the feeling of being filled. 

He groans and kisses her neck.

She mewls and stretches her neck for him. "How would you feel about fucking my tits and coming on my face?" 

"Christ.. Fuck yes. You would look so pretty painted with my cum."

Sky blushes and moans, horny again already. 

Michael is hard in no time. "Mm, I can claim you as mine.."

"God yes. Make me fucking yours." She whines. 

He straddles her chest and smirks, positioning himself between her breasts.

She moans loudly and squeezes her breasts together making it tighter around him. 

He groans as he starts to slowly rock between them. 

She leans in and licks at the tip as it comes up, moaning likes a whore. 

He gasps and moans, gripping her hair tightly as he fucks her chest. "So good, Sky.. Christ, you feel fucking amazing.."

She moans and plays with her nipples as he fucks her chest. "You're so fucking hot. I could come just watching you. So fucking sexy. You make me so wet. You make my pussy throb. I love what you do to me. I can't get enough." 

"Fuck, after I'm done with this, I want to fuck your wet cunt and then eat you out. Taste my cum mixed with your juices. God, you're always so wet for me. Like a god damn whore."

She whines and her pussy gets even wetter, soaking down her thighs. "You're so fucking good to me. You use me so good. No one else can do this to me. Just you. Only you." 

He reaches back to tease her clit and finger her pussy. He smirks when he feels how wet she is. He easily pushes two fingers into her hot cunt. "So wet.. You're my little slut, aren't you? Always begging for more."

"Yours! All yours!" She cries out and pushes back trying to fuck herself in his fingers needing to be filled. She opens her legs wider letting he do whatever he wants. She kisses and licks the leaking head of his cock as it moves between her breasts. Her tits are so sensitive if he touched them she'd come so hard. She loves it when he plays with her breasts. 

He smirks. "I want you to come with me." He thrusts his fingers roughly and pinches her nipple with his free hand as he comes hard onto her face.

She screams and comes so hard she sees stars. 

Michael groans and kisses her neck.

Sky whimpers and licks his cum off her lips, moaning like a slut. "You're so fucking perfect. I love being covered in your cum. Will you do it again? Will you keep coming on and in me? Until I'm soaked and dripping in your cum. So that everyone knows I'm yours. So that they know what you do to me. What I let you do to me." 

"God, listen to you. Such a fucking cockslut. So needy for me. I'll fucking use you until you can't give me any more."

"Never. I'll always give you more. Always." She whines and kisses him deeply. 

He growls and pushes into her pussy, starting to fuck her.

She cries out and moans loudly. 

He thrusts hard into her. "Fuck, such a good girl."

She blushes and whimpers at the praise. "You make me so full. Fuck. You're huge." She whines and wraps her legs around his waist. 

He reaches up to play with her tits. "You're so fucking perfect. God, I can't get enough of you. I could just fuck you for hours." 

She moans loudly and arches pushing her tits into his hands, loving how he plays with them. "Do it. Just fuck me over and over and over. I need it. I need you so fucking much. I can't get enough. I fucking need you to fuck me." She gets wetter around him and her nipples get hard under his hands. 

He growls and pulls out, flipping her onto her hands and knees. He pushes back into her, fucking her hard. "My little cockslut.."

Sky cries out and comes hard unable to stop herself or hold back. "Yours! All fucking yours! Take me! Don't ever fucking stop!" She grips the sheets tightly and moans loudly, loving how he dominates her. 

He smirks and grips her hips tightly, slamming into her. "God, I wish I could fuck all of your holes at once. Stuff you like the god damn whore you are. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being stuffed with cock. In your arse, your cunt, and your mouth. Maybe even more than one in your cunt or arse. Fuck, you'd look so pretty. It doesn't even have to be just me. I'd love to watch someone fuck you. Use you. Maybe a group of people. I could sit back and watch them play with my little toy."

"Yes! Please! I want to make Daddy happy! I want that! Please!" She cries out and begs. 

"Mm, Daddy loves his little slut. Who should fuck you? I suppose I should let you have a say in whose cock you take for Daddy." He snaps his hips forcefully.

She whimpers and her thighs tremble as she gets close again. "My friends owns a sex club in the city. Every time I go there I can hear how badly everyone wants to fuck me. So many people. They all just want to bend me over and shove their cocks and fingers and vibrators into me. I can hear how bad they want me. How bad they want to fuck me."

He chuckles darkly, thrusting into her again. "You want strangers to fuck you?"

She screams and comes hard again. "Y-yes. I want to make Daddy happy. My friends Jean and Lukas will want to go first. They've wanted to take me for ages now. I've always teased them. I'm such a naughty girl." She mewls and arches. 

"You're such a slut.. Daddy's going to teach you to keep your promises." He grips her hips, thrusting into her. "Daddy's going to fill up your pussy, close. So close."

"Please! I need Daddy's cum! Please!" She begs and moans loudly. 

He thrusts harder until he moans loudly, coming hard into her.

She whimpers and comes again as she feels him fill her. 

He groans and kisses her shoulders.

"You're so perfect.." She mumbles as she collapses against the bed. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." She rolls over and nuzzles him. She mewls as she feels his cum leak out of her arse and pussy. 

He kisses her back softly.

She hums and relaxes. "I meant what I said. About the sex club. We can go if you want.." 

He blushes and smiles. "Of course I'd love to.."

"We can go tonight. After your play." She smiles softly and curls up against him. 

He blushes and hums. "Alright."

"Okay.." She nuzzles him and hums. 

"Mm, sleep?"

"Mhmm.." She hums and presses against him. 

He smiles and rubs her back, holding her close.

She nuzzles him and falls asleep. 

He soon falls asleep.

**Hey. We're still on for dinner tonight, right?--Chloe** Chloe texts Zack. 

Zack smiles at his phone. **Yeah, of course. --Z**

**Brilliant. Should I meet you or?--Chloe** She smiles. 

**I can pick you up. --Z**

**Great.--Chloe** She sends him her address. **Just text me when you get here and I'll come down or I could buzz you in. Whichever.--Chloe** 

**Of course. I'll be there soon. --Z**

**I'm excited to see you.--Chloe** 

**I'm excited to see you too. --Z**

Chloe smiles and finishes getting ready. 

Zack gets ready and drives to the address, texting her.

Chloe comes down out of her building and smiles when she sees him. 

Zack unlocks the car for her.

She gets in the car and shivers. "It's freezing out there!" She giggles. 

He chuckles. "You can borrow my coat."

"Thanks. It's better in here." She turns to him and smiles brightly. "Hi. How are you?" 

He blushes and smiles. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Better now that I'm with you." She smiles. "Where are we going?" 

He blushes and smiles. "Oh, uh, my friend owns a club, so I thought we could go there. I hope you don't mind.."

"Sounds like fun." She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles brightly. "Brilliant."

She smiles happily and hums. 

He starts to drive them. "Hey, could you open my phone and text the contact Collin? Tell him I'm on my way."

"Sure." She hums and texts Collin. 

He smiles and soon gets there.

Chloe smiles and follows Zack inside. 

Zack gets them a booth.

"This is awesome." Chloe smiles as she looks around from her seat. 

"I'm glad you like it."

"Friends with a club owner. Very impressive." She giggles and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

"We should get a drink." She hums and smiles. 

He smiles and calls over a waiter.

They order and the waiter goes to get their drinks. "I should warn you now. I'm an awful dancer but if I'm a bit tipsy it's not quite as bad." Chloe giggles and blushes. 

He smiles and hums. "I'll have to compare and contrast."

"I guess you will." She smiles. 

He hums as the waiter come back.

She leans against Zack and sips her drink, humming softly. 

He smiles and wraps his arm around her.

She smiles and relaxes easily against him. 

He smiles and hums softly.

She hums and runs her fingers over his arm. "Mm so strong.." 

He blushes and smiles. "I.. Yeah, Y'know, boxing."

"Mm yes. Helping all those charities." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah.."

She giggles and smiles. "Terribly modest, aren't you?"

He blushes brighter. "It's how I was taught.."

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. "Tell me. I want to know things about you."

He hums softly. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything." She hums and sips her drink. 

"I grew up in India with my mum and Sky. I wanted to move to give my mum a better life, but I could never afford to bring her with me, so she sent me to the UK with a trainer. I learned how to box and started in matches and before I knew it, I had won a few belts and tournaments. I retired fighting competitively for money and just did it for charity. Any money that I ever made from my matches, I sent it back to my mum for her."

"That's amazing." Chloe looks awed. "You're a good son." She smiles. "A bit of a mom's boy." She giggles and smiles. 

He chuckles and hums. "I suppose I am."

"That's good. You can tell a lot about a man from the way he treats his mother." She hums and smiles. 

He hums. "Yeah? And what does that tell you about me?"

"Mm it tells me you have a good heart. That you care deeply for the people in your life. That you'll work hard for them just to see them smile in return. It tells me you're a good man who knows how to treat a good woman right." She hums. 

He hums and smiles, taking a drink.

She smiles and drinks as well. 

"Mm, so do you always take your patients out to drink?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "No actually this is the first time. You were just so handsome and charming I couldn't turn you down." 

He blushes and chuckles softly. "That's a relief."

"What is? That I happen to find you handsome and charming or that I've never gone out with other patients?" She raises a brow. 

"That you find me charming and handsome."

"Mm lucky for you." She giggles and smiles. 

"Lucky indeed."

She blushes and smiles softly. 

He smiles and hums.

She smiles and leans against him. 

He finishes his drink. "Mm, care to dance?"

"I'd love to." She smiles. 

He smiles and gets up, offering his hand.

She blushes and takes his hand, following him to the dance floor. 

He hums and pulls her close.

She smiles softly and moves closer, holding onto him. 

He holds her hips.

She runs her hands up over his chest and laces her fingers at the back of his neck. She looks up at him and smiles softly as she sways her hips. 

He blushes and holds her hips as they sway.

"Mm I like how you hold me.." She purrs and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles. "Mm, it feels right. I love this.."

She blushes and smiles. "It's nice.."

He placed a tentative kiss to her neck as they danced.

"Oh.." Chloe's eyes slip closed and she tips her head back as she blushes brighter. 

"This okay?" He mumbles softly, moving his hands down to her arse.

"Yes.." She moans softly and pushes her arse back into his hands. 

He pulls her closer and squeezes her arse.

She presses against him and grinds against him. 

He groans and holds her close, rolling his hips to the beat against her.

She moans and holds onto him as they rock together. 

He moans breathily and presses another kiss to her neck, still obviously holding back from getting too lost in the music.

"Don't hold back.. Not with me.." 

He lets out a small, strangled moan before he starts to let himself be controlled by the music, his hips seeming to move to their own accord.

"Look at you. Fucking brilliant." She moans and moves with him. 

He blushes at the praise, having always been more submissive than anything else in the bedroom.

She smirks and kisses his neck and jaw. "Mm like that don't you."

He whimpers a bit and tips his head back. "I.. Y-Yes.."

She kisses and nips gently at his throat. "Mm bloody gorgeous. Such a big strong man reduced to putty in my hands. And you love it, don't you?"

He whimpers and lets his eyes slip closed, rocking against her. "Yes.. I, Christ.. I love it.."

She turns and grinds her arse back against him. "Grind up on me like a good boy."

He whimpers and nods, holding her hips as he grinds against her arse.

"Good boy." She moans and holds the back of his neck. 

He moans and presses closer, his erection pressing against her arse.

She gasps and arches. "Mm naughty thing you. Getting so excited in public."

He whimpers and blushes. "I.. Y-Yes.."

"Are you going to come? Are you going to make a mess in your pants?" She turns and nips at his throat. She rubs her hand over his tented trousers and keeps their bodies close so no one can see. 

He gasps and bucks into her hand. "Yes, yes.. Please.." He whimpers desperately.

She slips her hand into his trousers and strokes him over his pants. "Be a good boy and come for me." 

He moans and bucks into her hand, gripping her hips tightly as he comes into his pants.

She kisses him deeply for the first time as he comes. 

He moans into the kiss, melting into it immediately.

She holds onto him and kisses him, getting lost in it. 

He lets his hands go back to her arse, squeezing it.

She moans and pushes her arse back into his hands. 

He grinds against her, moaning at how sensitive he is and how wet his pants are now.

"Mm you've made such a mess. If there weren't so many people here I might let you convince me to lick you clean.." She purrs and pulls in his ear with her teeth. 

He blushes brighter. "Th-This is a special club.." He blushes as he remembers that it was a sex club.

"Very optimistic of you." She raises a brow. "What kind of club, prey tell?" She smirks. 

He blushes and shifts. "A.. A sex club.."

"Mm and what were you hoping we'd do at such a club?" She smirks and nips at his lip. 

He blushes and whimpers. "I.. I don't know.."

"You must have some idea.. Some fantasy.." She bites her lip and looks at him in such a way that's pure sex. 

He whimpers. "I.. I've always wanted to try public sex.. Collin's club here actually.. I.. It allows people to have sex in the open.."

"Very interesting first date idea, darling." She smirks. 

He blushes brighter. "I.. I wasn't expecting.. I mean, I.."

"God you're adorable." She kisses him and smiles. 

He whimpers and kisses her back.

She sucks on his tongue and bites his bottom lip before pulling back. "Now the real question is do you want to fuck me or should I fuck you?" 

He gasps and moans, palming himself. "Oh Christ.. W-Would you fuck me? In front of all these people?"

"Whatever you want. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to take your arse since I met you. There's just one problem. I don't have anything to fuck you with." 

He blushes. "I.. I have things in my car.."

"Mm I like it when my man comes prepared." She smirks and kisses him. "I'm assuming most of the sex happens upstairs because that's where everyone keeps disappearing to." She hums as she watches couples and groups of people go upstairs obviously up to something. 

He whimpers and kisses her back. "Y-Yes. That's where it is."

"How about you go get your things from the car and we'll go upstairs and take a look around. We'll see if we want to play tonight or not." She hums and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods. "Alright." He hurries out to his car and grabs the strap on he has, as well as a vibrating cock ring.

"Do you have your toys?" She smirks as she meets him by the stairs. 

He blushes and nods. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. Let's go up." She smiles and leads him upstairs. Collin meets them at the door. "Ah I was wondering if I'd see you up here tonight." He smiles at Zack. 

Zack blushes and nods, smiling softly.

"I'll be needing your phones, cameras, and any other recording devices. Security issue. You understand." He smiles and holds out his hands. 

He nods and gives up his phone.

Chloe's hands over her phone as well. "Theses will be returned to you when you're finished up here." Collin smiles and pockets their phones. "Condoms and lube are free and plentiful inside. Please use them." He smiles and opens the door. 

Zack blushes when they get inside, couples and groups engaging in various sexual acts throughout the room.

Chloe hums and bites her lip as she surveys the room, it's quieter up here than downstairs but the moans are louder than the music in the background. 

Zack notices a bit of free space and points it out to Chloe.

She smiles and follows him. 

He bites his lip as he sets down his bag with the toys in it.

Chloe notices his nervousness and kisses him softly. "Sit. We'll watch for a bit." She sits on their couch and watches the mass of people writhing and moaning in the center of the room on the floor. 

He blushes and nods, moving to sit next to her. He watches the people as well, his cock stirring curiously.

She smirks and runs her hand slowly up his thigh suggestively. 

He gasps, letting his legs fall open.

"Good boy.." She kisses his neck and removes his belt. 

He mewls and blushes. "Thank you.."

She kisses him and pushes her hand under his shirt lifting it. "Off."

He nods, pushing off his shirt.

"So handsome." She runs her hands over his muscles and kisses his chest. 

He blushes at the compliment and he whines.

She hikes up her skirt and straddles his lap. She kisses him and grinds against him. 

He moans and kisses her back desperately, bucking his hips.

She smirks and sinks down to her knees in front of him. She pulls off his shoes and trousers. She looks up and him and mouthes at his cock through his pants. 

He gasps and moans breathily, his hips jerking. "Oh.."

She takes off his pants and opens a condom packet. She puts the condom between her lips and rolls it down his cock with her mouth, taking him all the way down her throat before pulling off with the condom perfectly on his cock. 

He moans loudly when he feels her mouth on him. "Oh my god.." He breathes as he looks down at her.

She giggles and kisses the head of his cock as she looks up at him. "You're such a nice mouthful." 

He blushes and moans. "Th-Thank you.."

She smiles and kisses his thighs before standing. "Would you be terribly disappointed if I wanted to ride you for a bit first before I fuck you?" She unzips her skirt and lets it pool at her feet, revealing that she's not wearing any panties. 

He groans as he looks at her. "Christ, no.. Please do.." He strokes himself as he watches her. "I.. Hold on." He grabs the cock ring from his bag, putting it on himself.

"Mm just full of surprises, aren't you?" She climbs into his lap and kisses him. 

He kisses her back desperately, rocking his hips. "Yes, ma'am.."

She smirks and slowly sinks down onto his cock. She moans and arches once she's fully seated. "Oh yesss.. That's nice.. Fucking perfect.." 

He moans loudly, bucking his hips. "Oh god. Amazing. So good."

She moans and starts to ride him, keeping her shirt on. 

He moans and holds her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles. He lets his head fall back against the couch.

Chloe leans in and kisses his chest. She rubs her hands over his thighs and moans. "God you're so strong. You could probably fuck me into next week." She whines and rides him faster. 

"Yes, ma'am.." He moans out, clicking on the vibrations for the cock ring.

She moans as she comes down and feels the vibrations. She whimpers and grinds. "Mm I think I'll come and then I'll fuck you. You'd like that wouldn't you?" 

He gasps and moans loudly. "Please!"

She rides him harder and rubs her clit as she gets closer. 

He moves his hand down to rub her clit for her as she rides him. He moves the vibrations closer to her clit.

She moans loudly as he rubs her clit. She cries out and comes hard as she grids against the vibrations. 

He moans as he feels her come against him.

She presses her face to his neck and kisses it as she comes down from her high. 

He whimpers as the cock ring stops him from coming.

"I know. Soon.." She hums and climbs off his lap. She kisses him softly and gives him a few minutes to relax. "Do you want to stretch yourself or do you want me to?"

He's soon relaxed enough to continue and he nods. "I.. Can you do it?" He blushes, a bit embarrassed for asking.

"Of course." She smiles and kisses him softly. "I told you that you don't need to hold back with me. Whatever you want. Whatever you need. Just tell me and I'll make it happen." She nuzzles him and lubes her fingers. "Spread your legs for me, handsome."

He blushes and bites his lip. "Can I be on the floor?"

"Anything you want." She smiles and moves so he can position himself how he wants. 

He blushes and gets onto his hands and knees on the padded floor.

"Such a good boy. You look so good like this." She kisses his back and squeezes his arse. 

He gasps and blushes, pressing back against her. "Thank you.."

"I'm going to prepare you now, alright?" She kisses his shoulders and massages a lubed finger over his hole. 

He gasps and spreads his legs, nodding. "Yes, please.."

"Good boy." She praises and gently eases a finger into him slowly. 

He moans breathily and arches, pressing back against her finger.

She kisses his back and slowly thrusts her finger, adding a second. 

He moans and arches. "Yes!"

She smirks and rubs his prostate. 

He cries out, pushing back against her fingers.

She adds a third finger and stretches him more. 

"Please, please!"

She takes out her fingers and puts on the strap on. "Do you want to be in your hands and knees or on your back?" She hums as she lubes the strap on. 

"I.. My back.." He blushes and moves to lay on his back, looking up at her.

She smiles softly and kisses him. "Ready?"

He kisses her back and nods. "Please.."

She holds his hips and pushes into him slowly. 

He gasps and arches, moaning at the sensation.

"Good boy." She praises and kisses his neck as she lets him adjust. 

He moans breathily. "Thank you, ma'am.." He pushes back once he's adjusted.

She holds his hips and slowly rocks into him. "You look so handsome and you take it so well." She kisses his neck and chest. "Others are starting to notice you." She smirks as she feels people watching them. 

He blushes at the knowledge that people are watching him. He feels deliciously filthy and he moans loudly.

"Mm such a loud slut." She bites at his throat and fucks him harder. 

His moans grow louder and arches, strangely wishing he had another cock in his mouth.

"Look at them. They want you. Just pick one." 

He whimpers and tips his head back to look at them. He spots a buff, hairy man lazily stroking his cock as he watches Zack get fucked. "I.. H-Him.."

Chloe looks up and smirks. "You." She hums. The man comes over and rolls a condom on his cock before pushing it into Zack's mouth. 

Zack moans around the cock, tipping his head back to let the man know he wants to be used.

The man smirks and grips Zack's hair as he fucks his mouth. Chloe fucks Zack harder and hits his prostate. 

Zack moans desperately, his hips bucking as the cock ring stops him from coming.

The man comes hard and fills the condom. He pulls out of Zack's mouth and smirks back at Chloe. "Thanks for sharing." He hums before leaving. Chloe hums and kisses Zack's throat. "Are you ready to come?" 

He whimpers and nods. "Please," his voice is hoarse.

She hits his prostate and takes the cock ring off him with the used condom. "Come."

Zack nearly screams as he comes hard on command.

"Good boy.." 

He moans and whimpers breathily, his body oversensitive.

She pulls out of him slowly and cleans him up. "Come up here. It'll more comfortable than the floor." She nuzzles him and pulls him up onto the couch. She holds him and rubs his back. 

He hums and curls against her.

She cuddles him and kisses him softly. "You did so good.." 

He holds onto her and blushes at the praise.

"I think this is the best first date I've ever been on." She giggles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes. “Really?"

"Of course. It usually takes people ages to open up about what they want but you were honest with me from the start. I appreciate that." She kisses him. "And your honesty kinda really turns me on." She mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and kisses her back. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." She nibbles on his lip. 

He hums softly. "And you don't mind that I'm submissive?"

"God no. If you haven't noticed already, darling, I'm rather dominating." She blushes a bit. 

He blushes and nods. "Good. It's hard to find dominating girls."

"Mm well look to further." She kisses him. "It's hard to find a man that's not scared of me."

"Mm, I'm not scared of you." He kisses her back.

She smiles and kisses him again. 

He slowly deepens the kiss.

She moans softly and presses against him. 

He moans and his hands travel down to her thighs.

She kisses his throat and let's her legs fall open for him. 

He moans and lets his hand move closer to her crotch.

"Touch me." She nips at his jaw. 

He rubs her clit teasingly, his fingers dipping into her.

She gasps and moans, grinding against his hand. 

He moans and kisses her deeply. "I want you to make me do things.."

She kisses him back hard and sucks on his tongue. "Kneel on the floor." 

He whimpers as he pulls back and nods, following orders.

She sits back against the couch and spreads her legs in front of his face. She rubs her clit and moans. "You look better on you knees than I ever could have imagined." She whines as she looks at him. 

Zack whimpers. "Thank you, ma'am.." He waits obediently for her next orders.

"Eat me out." She takes her hand away and spreads her legs for him. 

He blushes and nods, leaning in closer to start licking at her clit, looking up at her.

She moans and arches. "God yes. Such a good boy." She praises and her hand goes to his hair. 

He moans and closes his eyes, his tongue dipping into her.

Her thighs tighten around his head and she pulls his hair. "Mm you like this, don't you?" She moans. 

He moans in agreement and sucks on her clit.

She cries out and comes hard suddenly. 

He moans as she comes against him.

She sighs contently and relaxes back against the couch. 

He licks his lips and looks up at her.

She pulls him up and kisses him deeply. 

He moans into the kiss.

"Mm.. I taste good on you.."

He blushes and smiles.

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and hums.

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She kisses him back and holds onto him. 

He smiles and hums, nipping at her lip.

She moans softly and opens her lips for him. 

He rubs their tongues together.

She sucks on his tongue. 

He moans and rocks his hips.

She straddles him and grinds against him. 

He moans and bucks against her.

She kisses him and moans. 

He grips her arse, squeezing it.

"Mm you like my arse, don't you?" She whines and pushes her arse back into his hands. 

"It's brilliant.." He whimpers.

"How would you like to fuck it?" She nips at his lip. 

"Christ, yes.. I.. Th-They have beds here.. And maybe you could ride me while I'm tied up?"

"Mm yes." She moans and kisses him hard. 

He blushes and kisses her back deeply. "Please.."

She picks up their things and leads him to a room. 

He blushes as they enter the room.

She smiles and kisses him softly. "On the bed with you." 

He kisses her back before complying.

She bites her lip and holds the hem of her shirt. "I'm going to take my shirt off. I don't have breasts anymore so it's not going to look right. There is scaring so it's not going to be pretty. Just don't freak out, okay?" 

He smiles softly, rubbing her hips. "I promise.."

She blushes and takes a breath, pulling off her shirt. She keeps her eyes shut tight and waits for the vial comments she's heard so many times before. 

He blushes and moves to run his hands over her chest. "I think you're beautiful.."

She gasps and blushes brightly. "A-again. Say it again." Her voice shakes a bit and she keeps her eyes closed. 

"You're beautiful.. Absolutely stunning.."

She moans and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses her back hard.

She moans and and grinds against him. She rolls a condom on him and hands him a packet of lube. "I want you to stretch my arse." She nips at his lip and spreads her legs. 

He moans and nods. "Yes, ma'am." He lubes up his fingers and eases one into her.

"That's it. Such and good boy." She moans and praises. 

He blushes at the praise as he slowly stretches her.

She kisses him and strokes his cock. "Second finger, handsome."

He gasps and bucks his hips as he pushes in a second finger.

She moans and arches. "You're going to feel so good inside me." 

He moans and thrusts his fingers. "You already feel so tight.."

"Mm I haven't let anyone have my arse in ages." She whines and rides his fingers. 

He moans at that and thrusts his fingers. "Christ.."

"Three fingers." She mewls. 

He pushes in a third finger.

She gasps and grinds against his fingers. 

"So good.."

She kisses him hard and strokes him teasingly. "I'm going to tie you down and ride you so slowly.." 

He whimpers. "Please.."

She lifts herself and let's his fingers slip out. "Mm I'm going to be so deliciously sore I already know it." She purrs and pulls open the bedside drawer. "Cuffs or ties? Which do you prefer?" 

He blushes. "Either one.."

"I think cuffs. They bite into the skin so nicely and they leave such pretty marks. Plus a big strong man like you needs something more substantial than a few ties." She smirks and cuffs him to the bed. "Mm such a handsome fucktoy." She kisses him as she straddles him. 

He blushes and tests the cuffs. He whimpers and bucks his hips.

"What's your safe word, sexy?" She kisses his chest and flicks her tongue over his nipple. 

"Oranges." He blushes and arches.

"Good boy." She kisses him and strokes him. 

He whimpers and blushes at the praise.

She puts the cock ring on him and slowly sinks down onto his condom covered cock. She moans loudly and arches once he's fully in her arse. 

Zack gasps and balls his fists, moaning loudly. "Christ!"

"And that's why we use the cock ring." Chloe giggles breathlessly and stay still letting Zack relax. 

He groans as he relaxes. He nods when he's ready.

"You feel so good. You fill my arse so nicely. I should just keep you cuffed here for hours and use you to keep fucking myself." She moans as she starts to ride him slowly. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Yes! Please! U-Use me!"

She kisses him hard as she grinds down on his cock. 

He moans loudly and kisses her back hard, bucking his hips.

She sucks on his tongue and speeds up riding him. 

He moans and bucks his hips. "Yes!"

She bites at his throat and moans. 

"More, please.."

She pulls off and turns around. She sinks back down so he can watch her arse and his cock moving in and out of her. 

He moans loudly and arches. "So good.."

She moans and switches back around. She rides him harder close to coming. 

He bucks his hips, pulling at his cuffs as the cock ring stops him from coming.

She arches and comes hard around him. 

He moans and whimpers.

"Good boy." She promises and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses her back desperately.

She sucks on his tongue and nips at his lip before pulling away. "Mm I think I should let you do some of the work. I'm going to uncuff you and let you fuck my pussy. If you're a good boy I'll let you come." 

He whimpers and nods. "Please, ma'am.. I'll be a good boy.."

She kisses his wrists as she undoes the cuffs him. 

He blushes softly.

She lays back and pulling him on top of her, kissing him. 

He kisses her back deeply, grinding against her.

She moans and spreads her legs. "Come on. You know what to do.."

He moans and presses into her, kissing her neck and chest.

She blushes and moans. 

He starts to thrust into her.

Chloe mewls and takes the cock ring off him. 

He moans loudly and whimpers, holding off his orgasm until she says he can come.

Her thighs tremble as she so close. "Come. Now. Be a good boy and come."

He moans loudly as he comes hard, thrusting roughly.

She cries out and comes hard. 

He moans, kissing her deeply.

She kisses him back and presses against him. 

"Fuck, you're perfect.." He grinds against her.

She blushes and bucks against him. 

"Never met a woman who could keep up with my drive.."

"Mm you never met a woman who was worthy of your drive."

He blushed and leaned in to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles against her lips.

She giggles and smiles. 

He hums softly and kisses her again.

She kisses him back and holds onto him. 

"You're so beautiful.."

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She smiles and hums. 

"We can't sleep here.. We should probably go.."

"Okay." She kisses him before getting out of bed. "You can stay at mine if you want." She hums and puts on her shirt. 

He blushes and smiles. "I'd love to."

She smiles and gets dressed. 

He smiles and gets dressed as well.

Chloe takes his hand and leads them back downstairs. 

Zack follows her, blushing as they pass Collin.

Collin winks and gives them back their phones. 

He blushes brighter and smiles, taking his phone.

Chloe giggles as she takes her phone and leads them out of the club to Zack's car. 

Zack smiles as they get into his car.

Chloe's smiles and they go to her flat. 

He follows Chloe inside.

"Make yourself at home." She smiles and she sits her purse down on the table with her keys. 

He smiles and takes his jacket off, hanging it off the back of a chair.

"Want anything to drink or eat?" She smiles and heads to the kitchen after she takes off her heels. 

He hums softly. "Just some water."

She smiles and brings him back a glass of water. 

He smiles. "Mm, thank you."

"Of course." She smiles. 

"Mm, now.. About having something to eat.. I wouldn't mind it if you sat on my face, made me eat out your hot cunt until I couldn't breathe." He smirks a bit.

She smirks and licks her lips. "See that was exactly the meal I was thinking of serving you." She pulls him down and kisses him hard. 

He moans and kisses her back hard. "Fuck.." He breathes. "Thank god. I'm starving."

She shimmies out of her skirt and sits on the table. "Dinner is served." She smirks and spreads her legs. 

He smirks and kneels in front of her. "Mm, not going to sit on my face? Not going to force your wet heat onto my mouth? Not going to make me eat you out until I'm gasping for breath? I want to be your toy, your pleasure thing, your slut."

She mewls and wraps her legs around his shoulder bringing his face closer. "You are my slut. I'll use you where ever I want and I want you to eat me out here. Then maybe just maybe I'll let you eat me out in bed."

He moans loudly and presses his mouth against her, sliding his tongue up her.

She moans and arches. She holds his hair keeping his mouth against her. 

He licks and sucks eagerly.

"Oh god yes! That's my good little slut." She moans loudly and rocks against his mouth. 

He moans loudly and presses his tongue into her.

She gasps and gets wetter. 

He starts to thrust his tongue.

Her thighs tremble as she comes. 

He moans loudly as she comes against his face.

"Good boy." She praises and pets his head. She lays back against the table to catch her breath. 

He whimpers and blushes at the praise, sitting back on his heels.

Chloe gets off the table and kisses him. 

He kisses her back.

"Bed." She nips at his lip and leads him to her bedroom. 

He whimpers and nods, laying on the bed.

She strips him and straddles him. She kisses his neck and chest. 

He moans and bucks his hips.

"Mm I want to suck you off while you eat me out." She bites at his throat. 

He moans loudly. "Please.."

She smirks and kisses him deeply as she gets a condom out of the bedside table. 

He bucks his hips, searching for friction.

She rolls the condom on him and strokes him. She sucks the head of his cock and looks up at him. 

He moans loudly and tries to resist bucking into her mouth. "Christ.."

She swats his thigh. "I told you not to hold back with me. I want your cock in my mouth so fucking put it there." She snaps and moves to sit on his face. She moans as she sucks his cock. 

He moans at her orders and bucks his hips into her mouth. He licks at her wet cunt.

She whines and rocks against his mouth. She takes him all the way down until her nose is pressed to his balls before pulling off to swirl her tongue around the head and going back down again. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips, thrusting into her mouth. He licks and sucks at her clit. 

She moans loudly as he sucks. She strokes his cock and sucks on his balls. 

He moans loudly and arches. He pushes his tongue into her, hands reaching up to grip her arse.

She whimpers and pushes her arse back into his hands. She can feel herself getting close as she sucks his cock and presses a finger against his still slick arse hole. 

He gasps and bucks his hips as he comes hard. He pulls her closer by her arse.

She moves back closer and sits on his face making it harder for him to breathe. She whines and arches so needy to come. 

He moans and thrusts his tongue.

She cries out and comes hard against his face. 

He moans and keeps licking.

She gasps and rocks her hips. 

He licks and sucks at her clit.

"Good boy. Oh fuck yes. You're so good. Fucking perfect." She whines and fists his hair. 

He moans and closes his eyes as he teases her clit.

"Fuck.. You were made for this. Made to be under me. You make a perfect seat. You love this. You love sucking on my clit. You loved being used. You love the way I use you."

He whimpers and moans, thrusting his tongue.

She moans loudly and comes again. 

He moans and holds her hips.

She lifts off him a bit so he can breathe. "Such a good boy." She pets his head. 

He blushes at the praise.

"Still hungry, darling?" 

"Please, ma’am.."

"Good boy." She smirks and sits back down on his face. 

He whimpers and moans, teasing her clit with his tongue.

She moans and arches. 

He smirks and keeps just teasing her.

She holds his hair and mewls. 

He dips his tongue into her for a moment.

She gasps and whines, pulling his hair. 

He moans loudly and thrusts his tongue. 

"Zack!" She moans loudly and comes hard again. 

He moans as she comes against his face again.

She whimpers and breathes heavily. 

Zack's face is still pinned under Chloe. He rubs her hips slowly.

Chloe blushes and moves off his face. She leans in and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses her back after taking a deep breath.

She smiles and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and gasps softly.

"What does my good boy want?"

He blushes. "Will you fuck me?"

"Of course." She kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses her back.

"Spread your legs for me." She orders and kisses down his body. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs obediently.

"Good boy." She praises and eases a slick finger into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly.

She kisses his hips as she slowly moves her finger. "I want you to talk. Tell me the dirtiest things you can think of." She smirks and adds a second finger. 

"I.. I love taking your fingers.. I love being your fuck toy.."

She nips at his stomach and adds a third finger. 

He moans loudly and arches. "I love being used and abused by you.. I love being opened up.."

She mewls as she listens to him and rubs against his prostate. 

He gasps and arches, pressing back against her fingers. "I- ah- I want you to fuck me into the mattress! Please!"

She smirks and takes out her fingers. She takes out from her bed side drawer. "I know it's bigger than the one I fucked you with earlier but I know you can take it." She puts it on and kiss him. "And it vibrates." She purrs and nips at his lip. 

He moans loudly and at the sight of it. "I can take it.. Please.. I know I can." He squirms in anticipation, kissing her back needy.

"Good boy. My good boy." She smiles and slicks the cock. "I want to fuck you on your hands and knees first." She smirks. 

He whimpers and nods, moving to get onto his hands and knees. "Please.." He pushes his arse back for her.

"Fuck, your arse makes me salivate." She holds his hips and sinks into him very slowly letting him adjust. 

He gasps and moans loudly, arching as she pushes into him.

She kisses his neck and back as she holds still once she fully inside him. 

He gasps and moans. "Please.."

"Mm the magic fucking word." She growls and starts to thrust hard. 

He gasps and moans loudly, arching. "Yes!"

"You love this don't you? To be fuck hard. To be fucking taken." She growls and bites at the back of his neck. 

"Yes! I love it! I can't get enough of it."

"I don't think I'll ever get my fill of fucking you. I'll just have to take you over and over." She smirks and fucks him harder. 

He whimpers and moans. "I love it. Please. Never stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." She whines and aims for his prostate. 

He moans loudly as she hits his prostate. "So good.. So full.."

She smirks and turns on the vibrations as she rubs and presses against his prostate. 

He arches and squirms. "Oh my god!"

She fucks him hard and deep. She turns up the vibrations as she hits his prostate. She holds the base of his cock tight to keep him from coming. 

He whimpers and rocks between her hand and hips. "Please! I need to come, please!!"

"Not until I say." She growls and fucks him harder. She strokes him and hits his prostate over and over. "Come! Now!" She commands. 

He nearly screams as he comes hard, his body shaking.

Chloe pulls out of him gently and cleans them up. She pulls the covers up around them and holds him close. 

He whimpers a bit and nuzzles her.

"You did so good. Such a good boy. My good boy." She kisses him softly and rubs his back. 

He blushes and kisses her back. "Thank you.."

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He presses a kiss to her chest.

She blushes and bites her lip. 

"You're beautiful.."

She blushes brighter and nuzzles him. "No one has said that to me in ages.." She mumbles against his neck. 

"It's true.."

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. "Pretty good first date, hm?"

"Best I've ever been on." She smiles happily. 

He blushes and smiles.

She giggles and presses against him. "Did you have fun?" She relaxes against his side. 

He blushes and nods. "Yes."

"Mm good.." She hums and kisses his chest. 

He hums and smiles, nuzzling her. "I take it I can sleep here tonight?"

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else." She nuzzles him back and snuggles him. 

He hums and smiles. "Mm, good."

She smiles softly and closes her eyes. "Hold me.." She hums sounding more like a request than an order. 

He smiles and holds her close, rubbing her back.

She purrs and melts against him. "Good boy.."

He blushes and smiles.

She presses soft kisses to his chest and hums. 

He smiles and rubs her back softly.

She nuzzles him. "You need to sleep.. You have to coach Sky in the fight tomorrow.."

"Mm.. Mhm.."

Chloe smiles softly and falls asleep curled up with him. 

Zack falls asleep holding her

"Michael! We gotta go or we'll be late for your play!" Sky looks at the time as she puts on her shoes on Michael's flat. 

"I know! I'm coming!" He hurries down to meet her by the door.

"You're sure you have everything you need?" She smiles and puts on her coat. 

"Yeah, I have everything. Do you have your tickets?"

"In my purse." She hums and check just to make sure. "Yup all here." She smiles. 

He smiles and nods, still nervous.

"You're going to be brilliant." She kisses him and smiles. "Plus we have more fun to come if you're still up for it." She winks and leads him out of the flat to the car. 

He blushes and smiles, following her out.

Sky smiles and drives them to the theater. 

Michael has to go backstage to get ready.

Sky goes out and finds the others milling about in the lobby waiting for the play to start. 

Greg hums. "We should take our seats soon."

Sky smiles and nods, leading them to their seats. 

The house lights soon go down as the play starts.

Sky can't take her eyes off Michael every moment he's on stage. 

Michael acts very well and gets a standing ovation at the end.

Sky smiles brightly and goes backstage to wait for Michael. 

Michael smiles brightly when he sees her and goes to hug her.

She hugs him tightly. "Absolutely brilliant. Breathtaking." She smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes brightly and smiles, kissing her back.

She deepens the kiss and nips at his lips. 

He blushes and opens his mouth for her.

She presses against him and sucks on his tongue before pulling back with a smirk. 

He blushes brightly and chuckles nervously.

"What?" 

"Was the play okay?"

"It was amazing. Mycroft said you played the best Hamlet he's ever seen." She smiles happily. 

He blushes brighter. "I.. Christ, really?"

"Yup. It was brilliant. You are brilliant." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

She smiles an kisses him. "They want to take you out for a celebratory dinner. Then me and you can go to the club after if you want." 

He blushes and smiles. "I'd love to."

She smiles and they go to dinner. 

He smiles and greets everyone as they see them.

Mycroft smiles. "You were phenomenal. The play was excellent. Better than some I've seen with the Queen." He praises. 

He blushes and smiles. "I.. I don't know about that.."

"It's a good thing I do then." Mycroft chuckles and smiles. 

He blushes brighter and smiles.

They sit and eat. 

They talk about the show and everything.

Sky smiles and leans against Michael as they eat. 

Michael smiles and puts his arm around her.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He kisses her head softly.

She looks up and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles against his lips. 

He smiles and hums softly.

She smiles and relaxes against him. 

He smiles and hums.

She giggles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and finishes his food. "Thank you all for coming out tonight.."

"It was great." Sherlock smiles. "A lot of fun." Greg nods. 

Michael blushes and smiles.

"You'll have to let us know if you do another play." Mycroft smiles. 

He blushes. "Of course."

"Good." Mycroft nods and smiles. 

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it.."

"A great way to spend a Saturday night." John smiles

He blushes a bit.

"Speaking of Saturday night Michael and I are going to meet up with some friends after dinner." Sky hums. "Are you sure that's wise? You do have the fight tomorrow." Mycroft hums. "It'll be fine. I can handle it." Sky nods. 

Michael bites his lip. "I forgot about your fight.. Are you sure we should do it tonight? We can reschedule."

"I'll be fine. Unless you don't want to do it tonight." She hums. 

"I just want to make sure you're okay for tomorrow."

"I'm sure. I know my limits." She smirks and kisses him. 

He blushes nods, kissing her back.

She smiles against his lips and nuzzles him. 

He smiles softly.

"So handsome.."

He blushes and smiles.

She giggles and smiles. 

He looks at his watch, eager to get to the club.

"We're gonna get going. Thank you all for coming out." Sky smiles and stands. "Don't stay out to late." Mycroft smiles. "Yes, dad." She smiles and leads Michael out. She pays for the dinner on the way out to the car. 

Michael blushes as he follows her; already getting wet from excitement.

Sky smirks and licks her lips as she drives. "I can feel your excitement. It's intoxicating."

He blushes brightly and bites his lip. "I can't help it.."

"Mm don't help it. I love it." She hums and smirks. "Tell me what you want to do tonight."

He blushes and squirms. "I want to watch you get fucked."

She hums and smirks. "Do you want anyone to touch you?"

He blushes. "Y-Yes.."

"How do you want them to touch you?" She smirks. 

He whimpers. "I.. I want them to use my mouth.. And my arse.."

"Mm that's going to be so fun to watch." She licks her lips. 

He blushes and bites his lip.

"Nervous?" She hums as she parks at the club. 

"Yes. But also excited."

"Good." She smiles and takes him inside. 

He blushes as he follows her.

Sky leads him to the bar. "I told you salmon would look good on you." She hums to a man standing there in the salmon colored shirt. "Sky!" Jean smiles brightly and hugs her tightly. "Where's your worse half?" She smiles and hugs him back. "Off fuckin about." He hums. 

Michael smiles as he watches them interact.

"Mm and who are you?" Jean smiles brightly as he looks at Michael. 

He blushes and holds out his hand. "I'm Michael."

"I'm Jean. A pleasure to meet you." Jean smiles and takes his hand. "You are going to share him aren't you? Because you can't show me him and not share." He looks at Sky. "Michael can play as much as he likes." She smiles. "Brilliant." Jean smiles still holding Michael's hand. 

Michael blushes brightly and looks at their hands.

A guy comes up behind Sky and holds her hips, grinding against her. "Mm long time no see, bitch." He smirks. "Mm keep that up asshole and I'll have to spank you again." Sky growls and grinds back against him. "Promise?" He smirks and rubs his hand over her body as he grinds against her. 

Michael blushes brighter at their interaction, feeling himself get even wetter.

"My boyfriend Lucas. Lucas this is Michael." Jean hums introducing them. "Mm aren't you just fuckable." Lucas smirks as he look at Michael and squeezes Sky's breast under her shirt. "He really is." Sky smirks and arches into Lucas's hand as she grinds back against him. 

Michael blushes and bites his lip. "I.." His eyes trail over his wandering hands and down to his hips.

"Like what you see?" Jean hums and presses against Michael's back, holding his hips. 

Michael blushes, pressing back against Jean. "I.. Y-Yes.."

"Want to see more?" Lucas smirks and puts his hand between Sky's legs. Sky growls and bucks against his hand. 

He bites his lip and nods. "Please.."

Jean follows Lucas and Sky back as he leads Michael. 

Michael starts to feel a bit nervous, worried about what Lucas and Jean will think about his body.

Sky smiles and kisses him softly. "It's going to be fine. I wouldn't put you in a situation where you would need to worry." She nuzzles him. 

Michael feels himself relax and nods, kissing her back. "Alright.. Thank you.."

She smiles and nods. Lucas and Jean bring them drinks. "So anything off limits?" Jean asks. "I don't like being held down." Sky sips her drink. "Yeah won't be trying that again. I'd like to keep my head." Lucas slaps Sky's arse and she swats his chest. 

Michael hesitates, biting his lip. "I.. I only like having my arse and mouth used. Nothing else.."

"Alright." Jean smiles and licks his lips. "Don't pull to hard on my nipple piercings." Lucas hums. "Mm but you like it hard." Sky smirks and rubs the piercing through his shirt. "I like pretty much anything from you." Lucas growls and squeezes her arse. 

Michael blushes as he watches them, squirming a bit as he gets more turned on.

"Such a pig. How do you get anything done? All you think about is sex, isn't it?" Sky pinches his nipple and pushes her arse back into his hand. "Mm yes. It's not my fault. Everyone just looks so tempting." He whines and picks her up by her arse. "You sound like such a slut. Can't keep it in your pants." She wraps her legs around his waist and grids against him as he holds her up. 

Michael whimpers softly, pushing a hand into his pants.

"You need some self control." Sky grinds against him. "Yeah I'll work on that after I fuck you over the bar." Lucas growls and bites at her neck. Jean presses against Michael's back. "Take off your trousers. You'll be more comfortable."

Michael blushes and nods, shifting to take off his trousers, leaving him in his pants and shirt.

Lucas bites and sucks as Sky's neck. He sits her on the bar and takes off her jeans. "You're such an asshole." Sky growls and shimmies out of her jeans. "I may be an asshole but you want my cock so bad you've soaked through your panties." He smirks and rubs her over her panties. "Mm how would you feel if I wanted to fuck your arse?" Jean smirks and squeezes his arse. 

Michael gasps and moans breathily, pressing back against his hand. "P-Please.."

"Mm not my fault. You're just a great fuck." Sky smirks and takes off her shirt. "God you have great tits." Lucas groans and squeezes her breasts, pushing his face between them. "Do you want to stretch yourself or do you want me to?" Jean nips at Michael's neck. 

Michael moans and tips his head back, catching a glimpse of Sky and Lucas. He whimpers. "I.. I'll stretch myself.." He was still a bit hesitant about showing people his body.

Jean kisses Michael's neck softly. "We can take our time. We don't have to jump each other like them."

He blushes and nods. "I.. Y-Yeah, okay.. Slow.."

Jean takes him over to a couch with a perfect view of Lucas and Sky. "Can I kiss you?" He smiles softly. 

Michael blushes and nods, smiling softly back.

He leans in and cups his cheek, kissing him softly. 

He blushes and opens his mouth a bit for him.

He deepens the kiss and slides his tongue in along Michael's. 

He gasps and moans softly, holding onto him.

He lays back and pulls Michael on top of him as he kisses him. 

He moans and nips at his lip.

He tugs at his hair and pushes his tongue into his mouth. 

He gasps and arches as Jean pulls his hair, opening his mouth for him.

He sucks on his tongue and grinds up against him, showing Michael how hard he makes him. 

He gasps and moans, grinding back against him.

He groans and arches. "You look so good on top of me. You should ride me." He kisses and nips at his neck. 

He whimpers and grinds against him. "Please.."

"I want to watch you finger yourself open for me." He squeezes his arse over his pants. 

He moans and whimpers. "Yes, sir.."

"Good boy." He kisses him and reaches for a packet of lube. 

He shifts to take it and lubes up his fingers, blushing as he pushes his pants down.

"God look at you.." He rubs his hand over his hips and thighs. "So handsome." 

He blushes and whimpers as he pushes a finger into himself.

He kisses and nips at his neck. "Have you ever had a real cock before?" 

He blushes. "O-Once in my mouth.."

"Mm you're going to love it." He kisses his blush. 

He blushes brighter and pushes in a second finger.

"That's it. Get yourself nice and open for me."

He whimpers and pushes back against his fingers.

"Fuck. You make me so hard." He groans and rubs himself over his trousers. 

He whimpers and adds a third finger.

Jean strips himself and puts a condom on as he lays back against the couch. "Take what you need, handsome." 

Michael blushes as he pulls his fingers out and slowly sinks down onto his cock.

Jean gasps and and holds his hips. "You feel so good." 

Michael moans breathily and rocks his hips a bit as he gets used to him.

"Take your time." He rubs his thigh and squeezes his arse. 

He moans and nods, breathing evenly as he relaxes.

"Good boy." He praises. 

He blushes at the praise

He leans in and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses him back.

"Good boy. Such a good boy. Move. You can do it." He kisses and nips at his neck. 

He whimpers and rocks against him, moaning and gasping.

"Yesss. Just like that. You're so good." He moans and arches. 

He whimpers and moans. "Jean.."

"You look so fucking good riding me." He moans and holds his hips, bucking against him. 

He moans and whimpers, rocking against him as he starts to ride him.

Jean moans and holds his hips as he rocks with him. 

"Jean.. Oh Christ, Jean.."

"How does it feel? Having a real cock fill your tight arse." 

He whimpers as he rides him harder, his moans growing. "Amazing, brilliant, perfect.."

He moans loudly and kisses him hard. 

He moans whorishly against his lips.

"Mm such a loud little slut." He smirks and thrusts up into him. 

He whimpers and moans loudly. "Yes!"

Jean flips them and presses Michael back against the couch. He kisses him hard and starts to thrust into him.

He gasps and moans, arching off the couch and he was thrusted into.

He kisses and sucks on his neck as he rolls his hips fucking him deep and slow. 

He moans and whimpers. "Oh Christ.. Please!"

He smirks and spreads up his thrusts fucking him faster. 

His eyes widen and he moans loudly. "Can I come? Please!"

"Do it. Come for me." He bites his throat and fucks him hard. 

He cries out as he comes hard around him.

He groans and comes hard, filling the condom. 

Michael almost wishes there wasn't a condom, so he could feel himself being filled.

Jean kisses him and pulls out of him gently. 

He whimpers and kisses him.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

"Thank you.."

"Mm any time.." He kisses him softly. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

Jean smiles and cleans them up. Lucas is sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and Sky sits in his lap. He's smoking and she's drinking and they both look fucked up. 

Michael blushes as he sits in Jean's lap.

Sky smiles at Michael and hums. 

He blushes and smiles. 

"Smoke?" Lucas puts the cigarette in front of Sky's face. "Nah. The less addictions I have the better." She pushes it away. "Mm get addicted to this dick." He smirks and nips at her neck. "You are a dick." She slaps his thigh. 

Michael chuckles softly, leaning back against Jean.

Jean holds him and kisses his neck. 

Michael blushes and smiles, tipping his head back.

Jean leans in and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back. 

He blushes and nips at his lip.

He gasps softly and opens his mouth for him. 

He slides his tongue into his mouth and moans.

He whimpers and presses against him. 

He rolls his hips against him.

Jean moans and submits wanting to see what Michael could do. 

Michael smirks a bit as he feels Jean submit to him. "Mm, I wish I could fuck you.."

Jean whines and arches. "You can. I want you to. We have strap ons or Sky could send us into your head." 

He blushes a bit and nods. "I want to feel you around me.."

"However you want it." He nods and kisses him. 

He kisses him back, humming softly. "My head.."

"Ask Sky." He nuzzles him. 

He looks over to Sky, still blushing. "Sky.. Can me and Jean go into my head?"

"Of course, love. Whatever you want." Sky smiles and goes over to them. 

He blushes and smiles.

She kisses him and smiles. "You can come out when you’re ready or I'll fetch you if we need to leave. I'll be able to hear you if you need anything." 

He kisses her back with a smile. "Thank you, love."

"Of course. Have fun." She touches their foreheads and sends them into Michael's head. She goes back over to Lucas. "So you have it?" She licks her lips. "Yeah." He smirks and pulls a vial out of his discarded jeans. Jean smirks as he sits in a bed in Michael's head. "You've got me. How do you want me?" He blushes and his legs fall open. 

Michael groans as he looks at him. "Just like that.. Christ, perfect.. Keep your legs spread.."

Sky fills the syringe with the contents of the vial. Jean blushes and spreads his legs more. "Like this?" 

Michael smirks and hovers over him. "Mm, just like that. You look brill--" He suddenly stops, suddenly feeling like something is very wrong.

Sky injects the syringe into Lucas and they moan as the drug hits his system. She pulls the needle out and tosses it aside as she sits back feeding off the high he feels. "What.. What is that?" Jean frowns feeling it too. 

"I.. I don't know.. Something's wrong.. We.. We need to go back."

Sky lays back on the floor next to Lucas. Both of them are blissed out on his high. "Yeah." Jean nods. 

Michael closes his eyes, so worried that he manages to take them out of his head himself. His eyes fling open, quickly looking to sky and Lucas. "Sky!"

"Mm? Yer not supposed to be out of yer head yet, babe." Sky giggles and slurs a bit. 

Michael suddenly feels furious, upset that she got high. He feels the threat of tears and he quickly gets dressed, avoiding looking at Sky.

"Where you goin?" Sky frowns and sits up. 

"Home. I'll find a cab or.. or something.." He wipes at his face, glancing to Jean.

"I'll take you home." Jean nods and gets dressed. "Why? We're havin a good time. Why you wanna leave?" Sky frowns. 

Michael can't even look at Sky, wincing as she speaks. He looks like he's going to be sick as he waits for Jean to finish getting dressed.

"Mich?" Sky frowns and goes over to him. "Look at me.." She tugs at his sleeve. 

He stiffens, forcing himself to hold in a whimper. "Sky.. I.. I can't.."

"You're sad.. I don't like it when you're sad. Why are you sad?" She frowns and looks at him. "Because I'm high? I'm not. Look." She holds out her arms showing him there are no new track marks. "I didn't get high. Lucas did. I can feel it from him like I can feel your sadness." She frowns and pushes away the high as she tries to focus on Michael. 

Michael takes a shaky breath before breaking, the tears now running down his cheek. "Sky, you.. You can't do that.. I was so worried about you.."

Sky frowns deeply and pulls him closer. "I'm sorry.. You weren't supposed to know.." She holds him tight. 

He grips her tightly, nearly sobbing now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She hold him tight shocked at how upset he is. 

"You can't do that.. Please.."

"I won't." 

He nods and holds onto her. "You said you were sober.. This.. This counts as getting high."

She frowns and presses her face to his chest. "I am sober.." 

"This counts, Sky.. It may not show up on a drug test, but it counts.."

She groans and frowns.

"You need to tell Mycroft.."

"What? No." She shakes her head and backs away from Michael. 

"If you don't, I will." He frowns at her reaction.

"No you won't." She crosses her arms defensively. "He doesn't need to know." 

He frowns. "I will because it's for your own safety. I'll tell one of them."

"Why do they have to know every fucking thing I do?!? Don't I deserve to have a fucking life and not have to report back to them?!? Fuck!" She snaps. 

Michael's eyes widen and he takes a step back, feeling scared.

"Why can't I fucking do what I want when I want? I'm always trapped under someone's thumb. My father, Sebastian, and now them. When the fuck can I breathe? When can I fucking live?" She growls and gets dressed. "Fuck this." She snaps and walks out of the room. 

Michael frowns and was shaking a bit as she left the room. "I.."

Jean comes over to him and rubs his back gently. "Michael.." He says softly so he doesn't startle him. 

He frowns and looks up at him, his eyes still watery.

"It's okay." He pulls him into a hug. "She'll snap out of it." 

He frowns and holds onto him. "Can you still take me home..? I.. I don't want to be here.."

"Yeah of course. Let me just move dumb ass to the couch so he doesn't choke on his on vomit."

Michael rubs his arms over his scars, biting his lip as he waits.

Jean picks up Lucas and puts him on the couch on his side in case he gets sick. He goes back over to Michael and rubs his scars gently. "I'll stay with you until she comes back. If you want." 

Michael bites his lip and nods. "Please.." He blushes a bit as he touches his scars.

"No more of this.." He hums softly and kisses his scars. "Where do you want me to take you?" 

He takes a shaky breath and nods. "I'm trying.." He bites his lip as he kisses his scars. "I.. My flat.. I can give you the address.."

Jean nods and takes Michael to his car. 

Michael gets into his car, looking worried.

"She'll be fine. She can take care of herself believe me." Jean starts the car and heads towards Michael's flat. 

Michael bites his lip and nods.

"I'm more worried for the people around her than her to be honest." 

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well if she's out there looking for trouble she's gonna find it."

He frowns, his worry rising.

"She can handle it. Don't worry." 

He nods.

Jean hums as he parks in front of Michael's flat. 

Michael sighs softly, still nervous.

"It'll be alright. Are you going to call them?" 

"I should.." He frowns.

"We'll go in and you can think about it."

He nods and they go inside.

Jean hums and follows him in. 

Michael goes to get some water.

Jean sits in the couch. 

Michael comes back and sits next to him.

They sit there for a few hours and Sky still doesn't come. "Maybe you should call them.." Jean bites his lip. 

Michael frowns, feeling more numb than anything. He pulls out his phone to dial Mycroft's number.

"Mm hello?" Mycroft grumbles because he was asleep. 

"Mycroft. Sky will probably be pissed at me for telling you, but I don't care at this point. She used her mind thing to get high because it wouldn't show up on a drug test. I confronted her about it and she yelled at me and left. She hasn't come to my flat." Michael sounds broken and empty as he speaks.

"Fuck..." Mycroft groans into his pillow. 

"I told her I was going to tell you and she left."

"Okay.. Okay. Thank you, Michael. You did good and she's being childish. I'll handle it. If she goes to your flat please let me know. I'll tell you when I find her if not."

"Of course.. Thank you." He hangs up and sighs heavily.

"They're gonna look for her?" Jean asks. 

"He said he'll handle it.."

"Mm.." He nods. 

Michael frowns and curls against him.

Jeans holds him and rubs his back. "I'm sorry. If I knew what Lucas was doing I would have stopped him." 

He shakes his head. "It's my fault.. If I didn't need to have Sky put us in my head.. If I was just normal.. This wouldn't have happened.."

"No. Shut up. I don't want to hear that shit. It's not your fault. She knew what she was doing. She did this. It was her decision and she needs to grow the fuck up."

He frowns and presses against him, itching at his scars. "I'm sorry.."

"It's alright. Don't apologize." He kisses his head softy. 

He whimpers a bit, pressing his face against his chest.

He holds him tight and rubs his back. 

"Can we go to my bed?"

"Whatever you want."

He nods. "I just want to lay with you.."

"Okay.." He nods and smiles softly. 

They get up and go to Michael's bed.

Jean kisses his head and holds him. 

Michael curls against him, closing his eyes.

A bit later the door to the flat opens and someone creeps in. 

Michael had fallen asleep in bed with Jean, his cheeks a bit wet from tears.

'Michael, love. I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to stay in bed no matter what you're about to hear. Stay there with Jean until I tell you to move.' Sky hums in Michael's head as the intruder creeps closer to Michael's room. 

Michael frowns in his sleep and presses closer to Jean. 'Sky? What's wrong?'

'Just an early Christmas present from Sebastian.' She hums and then a loud crash comes from the kitchen. 

Michael frowns as he is startled awake.

"Christ!" Jean yells as he wakes suddenly. "You can come out now." Sky calls out as she stands up from the unconscious man laying on Michael's now broken dining table. 

Michael and Jean make their way to Sky.

Sky looks up at them as they come out. She looks beat up and tired. "Hey.."

Michael frowns, still upset and worried about her. He presses his side against Jean.

"Okay so explanation time." She sighs and sits down. "At the play Sebastian told me he couldn't find out more about you and he wasn't happy. So I "got high" so you would get upset at me so then I could take off and deal with the people he was sending to deal with you, Michael. I'm sorry. I had to keep you safe. I'm sorry." 

He frowned. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you were going to react so I had to do it this way so I was sure this is how you were gonna handle it." She bites her lip. 

"You couldn't have told one of us? So at least one of us knew?

"No because what if one of you tipped the other off. I couldn't risk it. That's why I left you with Jean because he's a good guy and good guys always make sure you get home." She waves her hand a bit. "I'll fix the table or get you a new one. Sorry this one got a bit further than I thought." She looks down at the unconscious man on the broken table. 

He bites his lip and hesitates before nodding.

"We should probably head back to George's estate. It's safe there. Anthea and Lydia are waiting downstairs in a car to take us there if you want to go.."

Michael frowns, knowing it would be safest to go to the estate but he was still upset about what Sky did. "Fine."

"Good. Jean you're coming too. I know Michael would rather you lick his wounds than me at the moment." Sky hums and fists the unconscious mans hair, dragging him out of the flat by his hair. Jean sighs and shakes his head. "Do you need to get anything before we go?" He asks and rubs Michael's back gently. 

"I.. I need to grab some clothes.."

"Okay. Do you need help?"

"If you could grab me a pair of jeans and a shirt, I can get the rest."

"Yeah of course." He nods and goes to get what Michael asked for. 

Michael grabs new pants and a binder.

Jean helps him get his things together. 

"Thank you.."

"Yeah.." He smiles softly. 

He bites his lip and leans in to kiss him softly.

He hums a bit surprised and kisses him back softly. 

He blushes and steps back a bit. "Sorry.."

"It's okay." He smiles softly and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles softly and blushes brighter.

"We better go before she comes back and drags out outta here by our hair." He kisses his hand. 

He blushes and nods. "Alright."

Jean smiles softly and follows him out, carrying his bag. 

They get into the cart hat Lydia and Anthea brought. 

Sky is sitting in the back third row with Lucas who's still out of it. Anthea drives as Lydia sits next to her. 

Michael sits with Jean.

Jean wraps his arm around him. 

Michael leans against him.

He hums and rubs his arm. 

He closes his eyes as he relaxes. 

A banging sound comes from the trunk. "Sky, I swear to god if he knocks out my tail light you're buying me a new car." Anthea hums. "I know." Sky sighs and pulls down the seat to the trunk and hits the guy in the face knocking him out before putting the seat back. 

Michael stiffens at the banging and presses closer to Jean, tightening his hold on his hand.

Jean holds him tighter and kisses his head. He takes out his phone and puts his headphones on Michael, drowning out the sound and playing music for him. 

He whimpers a bit and tries to relax again.

He rubs his back and holds him close. 

He closes his eyes, shaking a bit.

'I'm sorry, Michael..' Sky hums in his head. 

He winces. 'I know.. I just.. I can't..'

She nods and stares out the window. 

'I'm sorry..'

'It's not your fault. I'm an idiot and I can't protect you without hurting you. I'm sorry.'

'I.. I was worried that it was my fault because I couldn't do anything out of my head..'

'No god no. It's Sebastian. A few months ago, before you ever sent me that drink at the pub, I had your records sealed. Everything about you. So he's mad that he can't find anything on you so he's punishing me for it. I'm sorry. You can do so much out of your head. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn't.'

'You.. You've been protecting me since the beginning? I.. How did you know I was going to send you a drink?'

'There are fixed points in everyone's life that can't be changed. You sending me that drink was one of ours..'

'I.. I can't believe that.. That's amazing..'

'I always knew you were coming. I just had to wait for you.'

He stifles a whimper and holds onto Jean. 'I'm still upset about how you did this..'

Jean holds him close and rubs his back. 'I know. I can feel it. I'll do better. I promise.' Sky sniffles a bit as she looks out the window. 

'I.. I told Mycroft..' He frowns, scared she'll be mad at him.

'I know. You did the right thing. Thank you.."

'I was worried you were going to be mad, but at that point I didn't care..'

'I'm sorry I had to push you to that point. I thought I was going to be back earlier. I'm grounded by the way so if you still want to date me we'll have to hold off going anywhere for a while..'

'Of course I still want to date you. I'm just going to need time right now.'

'Time.. Time is good..'

'I love you, Sky.'

She sniffles and nods. 'I love you too, Michael..'

'Always. Even if I'm mad or upset with you.'

She stifles a whimper and wipes her tears with her sleeve. 'Thank you..'

'I should be thanking you.'

'What? Why? I don't do anything but make things harder for you and put you in danger.'

'You saved my life.'

'The guy creeping into your flat wasn't going to kill you.' She frowns not getting it. 

'I'm not talking about the man..' He bites his lip.

'Oh..'

'And I'm getting better because I have you..'

She smiles a bit and nods. 'You've helped me to. More than you'll ever know.'

'I love you.'

'I love you, too. So much.'

He smiles softly and relaxes against Jean.

Jean smiles softly and holds him. 

He leans against him as they arrive.

Jean carries Michael and his bag into the house following Sky and the others. 

Michael holds onto Jean.

George and Mycroft let them in. "I'll be on the couch with Lucas. Withdrawal is gonna be a bitch." Sky hums and takes Lucas to the couch so Michael can have some space from her. 

Michael didn't hesitate, going to his room.

Jean follows Michael and sets Michael's bag down. "I can stay in here with you or I could go down to the couch if you want some space.." He says softly and bites his lip. 

"I want you to stay.."

"Then I'll stay." He nods. 

"Thank you.."

"Of course.." He smiles softly and gets ready for bed. 

He curls up on the bed.

He lays in bed with him. 

He curls up with him. 

He hums and rubs his back. 

"Thank you.."

"Yeah of course. I'm not really sure what you're thanking me for though.."

"Just.. For staying with me.."

"My pleasure.." He nuzzles him. 

He curls against him.

He holds him and kisses his head softly. 

He kisses his chest softly.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

Jean falls asleep holding Michael. 

Michael falls asleep with him.


	8. Fifty Six

Chloe hums as she makes Zack breakfast while he's still in her bed. 

Zack hums as he wakes.

"Yes, mum. I'll come and see you tomorrow. Does dad still want the caramel form the corner shop? Yes I know that's a silly question." Chloe laughs as she talks to her mother over the phone as she flips the bacon. 

Zack stretches and pulls on pants before going out to the kitchen.

"No, mum. I won't forget it. I promise. I'll write it down. Yes I'm writing it down right now." She hums as she butters the toast. She's wearing an oversized shirt and her hair is up in a messy bun. 

Zack smiles softly as he leans against the doorframe, not wanting to interrupt.

"No I'm not. Because.." She sighs still not realizing Zack is up. "It would be a bit difficult to bring someone home since I haven't asked anyone, mum. Yes I know you're not getting any younger and neither am I. I will give you grandchildren when I find someone I want to have them with. No. Because! Well it's not like I try and scare them off!" She whines. 

He frowns a bit and reenters the room, pretending he just woke up. He yawns and hums as he enters the kitchen.

"Mum, I gotta go. Yes. Okay! Bye. I love you, too.." Chloe hums and hangs up the phone. "Morning." She smiles at Zack and makes him a plate of food. 

He smiles and hums. "Mm.. Morning."

"Hungry?" She smirks and sets his plate on the table. 

He blushes and sits at the table.

She smiles and turns to make herself a plate. "So how much did you hear of me talking to my mum?" She asks with her back to him. 

"A lot of it.."

"Mm.." She hums and nods, her hair bouncing a bit. 

"I don't want to pry.."

"I wouldn't mind but first I need to know something." 

"Yeah?"

"You want a relationship with me, correct? Like an actual dating leading to possibly marriage one day type thing?” She hums and sips her tea. 

"Yes, of course."

"Good." She smiles. "Now you may pry." 

"What were you talking about with your mum?"

"She was asking me if I'm bringing anyone to Christmas dinner tomorrow. I haven't brought anyone home since my last ex who took off right after my tits did." 

He frowns. "I.. Fuck, that's awful.."

"He showed his true colors so fuck him." She shrugs. "What my mum really wants is for me to pop out a few kids." 

"My mum wants the same thing.."

"Do you? Want kids that is. Has she ever asked you what you want?" 

"I mean.. Of course I do. I want that, the whole family thing. But my life's been so fucked up. And now with this fucking cancer, it's just going to get worse. What's the point of bringing a child into that? I'd just fuck them up too.."

"You wouldn't fuck them up. We're working on the cancer already. But I understand not wanting to involve a child if it doesn't turn out for the best.." She frowns and sips her tea. 

"I want kids.. I really do.." He frowns and pushes his food around.

"Well we'll get the cancer cleared out so you can have that." She nods. 

He bites his lip. "I hope so.."

"So do I.." She hums. 

He blushes. "I hope not too soon.."

She raises a brow questioningly. 

He blushes brighter, staring at his food.

She smirks and goes to sit in his lap, facing him. "What did that mean?" 

He blushes and gasps as she sits in his lap. "I.. I j-just meant that I hope you weren't looking for kids too soon because I want.." He blushes and shakes his head

"I told you no holding back from me. Never hold back." She nips at his jaw. "Want do you what?" She grids against him. 

He whimpers and tips his head back. "I mean.. W-We both want kids.. And I really like you.." He blushes, hoping she understands.

"Keep talking." She bites at his throat. 

He whimpers and arches. "I.. I wouldn't mind having kids with you.." His voice is quiet as he finishes, a bit scared of her answer.

She hums and kisses him. "I wouldn't mind either." She mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and kisses her back. "I actually really like the idea.."

"So do I." She nuzzles him and smiles softly. 

He blushes and smiles.

She giggles and kisses the tip of his nose. "My mother would prefer us to be married." She hums and bites her lip. "And so would I." She sounds a bit nervous. 

He blushes. "I'd rather that too."

She smiles brightly and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums and deepens the kiss. "Future husband, would it be to presumptuous of me to say that I love you?" She mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and hums. "Mm, no, because I love you too."

She blushes and smiles happily. "You are terribly perfect." She hums and gets off his lap. 

He blushes and smiles. "Christ, you know how to make me talk."

"Mm well you know how much I love everything your mouth does." She smirks and licks her lips. 

He blushes brighter. "It's trying to eat right now.."

"Mm then I should feed it." She hums and holds a strip of bacon to his lips.

He blushed and opens his mouth for her.

"Maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you have some dessert after breakfast." She smirks and puts the piece of bacon into his mouth then licking her fingers. 

He whimpers and nods. "Thank you, ma'am.."

She smiles and hums as she eats her breakfast. "Eat for me." 

He nods and starts eating.

She smiles and eats. 

He eats all of his breakfast

"Such a good boy." She praises and sits in his lap again when she's finishes her breakfast. 

He blushes and gasps. "T-Thank you, mistress.."

She smirks and kisses him. "What does my good boy want?"

He whimpers and kisses her back. "Whatever you want me to have.."

"Mm however I want you." She hums and thinks as she rocks against him. 

He blushes and gasps, arching. "Y-Yes.."

"Mm I want to ride you right here in the chair. What do you think?" She smirks and grinds against him. 

He moans and bucks his hips. "Please!"

She takes off his pants and smirks as she takes off her shirt reveling she not wearing anything underneath it. 

"Christ.. You're so sexy.."

She blushes and kisses him hard. 

He moans and kisses her back. 

She deepens the kiss and sinks down onto his cock. 

He gasps and moans, bucking his hips.

"Fuck.. You feel so good.." She whines. 

"You're perfect.. So good.."

She arches and starts to ride him slowly. 

He moans loudly and holds her hips.

She rides him slowly loving the feeling of every inch of him stretching and filling her. 

He whimpers and gasps at how slow she's riding him.

"You like that? You like how slow it is?" She kisses him and nips at his lips. 

He gasps and moans. "Yes, mistress.. It's brilliant.."

She smirks and bites at his neck. 

He moans and tips his head back. "Christ.."

She whines and starts to ride him faster. 

He gasps and bucks his hips. "Yes!"

She moans loudly and rides him harder. 

He moans and arches. "Close!"

"Come!" She arches and comes hard around him. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She mewls as she feels him fill her. 

He whimpers and groans. "Christ.."

She giggles and kisses his neck. 

"You're brilliant.."

Chloe blushes and kisses him. "Mm so are you.."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

He smiles and blushes.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and kisses her.

She hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily. 

"Let's take a shower and then we'll head over so you can get Sky ready for the match." She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. "Mm, alright."

She hums and gets up off his lap. 

He blushes as he gets up.

She leads him to the shower and turns it on. 

They get into the shower and start to wash themselves.

She hums and washes her hair. 

He smiles and presses a kiss to her neck.

She blushes and smiles. 

He hums and kisses her neck softly.

She hums and presses back against him. 

He moves his hands over her sides.

Her eyes close and she hums. 

He smiles softly. "Mm, you're so beautiful.."

She gasps softly and blushes. 

"I love you.. All of you.."

She turns and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

"I love you, too." She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

They get out and dry off. 

He smiles and kisses her head

She giggles and smiles happily. 

He smiles and dries off.

She hums and fixes her hair in the mirror. 

He smiles. "You look great."

She blushes and smiles. "Mm you're to charming for your own good."

He smiles and kisses her neck.

She smiles and tips her head giving him more room to kiss. 

He smiles and continues to kiss her neck.

She purrs and relaxes back against him. 

"Mm, what time is it?" He mumbles against her neck.

"Mm around noonish.." 

"Mm.. Okay.. Fight's not until 8.."

"Mm plenty of time.." 

"Plenty.."

"Mm.." 

He presses more kisses to her neck.

She mewls and presses back against him. 

"You're perfect.."

Chloe blushes and smiles. "You make me feel that way." 

He smiles and hums. "Good, I'm glad.."

She turns and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smirks a bit and presses him back against the wall. "I think we have plenty of time for me to fuck you through the mattress before we have to go. Don't you?" She grinds against him and bites at his neck. 

He gasps and blushes. "Christ.. Yes.. Please.."

She smirks and leads him to bed. 

He whimpers and follows her obediently.

"Such a good boy." She praises and pushes him back into the bed. 

He blushes at the praise and lays on the bed, his legs falling apart.

"You're so handsome." She smirks and strokes him. 

He moans softly and bucks into her hand. "Thank you, mistress.."

She slicks her fingers and eases one into him. 

He gasps and moans. "Oh.."

She kisses his thighs as she stretches him, adding a second finger. 

He moans and gasps.

She nuzzles his cock and thrusts her fingers. 

"Ah! Please!"

She kisses the head of his cock as she adds a third finger, gently rubbing his prostate. 

He gasps and moans loudly, arching and pushing back against her fingers.

She takes her fingers out and puts on the strap on, slicking it. She kisses him deeply as she pushes into him. 

He moans and arches. "Oh Christ.."

She holds his hips and kisses his neck letting him adjust. 

He whimpers and arches. "Brilliant.."

She bites at his throat and starts to thrust slowly. 

He mewls and tries to push back to meet her thrusts.

She grips his hips and fucks him harder aiming for his prostate. 

He cries out and arches, gripping the sheets tightly.

"You like it hard, don't you?" 

"Yes.. Christ, yes, please!"

She bites at his throat and fucks him deeper, hitting his prostate hard each go. 

He moans loudly. "Please!!"

"I want you to come. I want you to make a mess for me. Then I'll lick you clean and sit on your face until you can't breathe." She growls and strokes him as she fucks him. 

He nearly cries out as he comes hard.

She fucks him through his orgasm and pulls out of him gently when he starts to tremble. 

He whimpers and trembles.

She takes off the strap on and starts to lick him clean. 

He mewls as he looks down at her.

"Mm you taste so good.." She whines. 

He whimpers and arches into her mouth. "Thank you, mistress.."

She licks and sucks up his body, finally kissing him. "You want to taste me, don't you?" She nips at his lips. 

"Yes.. Yes, please!"

She smirks and holds his hair as she hovers her hot wet cunt just out of reach of his mouth. "Tell me how bad you want it."

He whimpers. "I need it.. Please.. I need you to use me.."

She smirks and lowers herself into his face. 

He moans as he starts to eat her out, holding her hips.

She gasps and mewls. 

He moans and swirls his tongue around her clit.

"Oh god. You're such a good boy." She moans and her hand tightens in his hair. 

He whimpers and moans loudly at the praise, sliding his tongue into her.

"Yes yes." She whines and rocks against his face. 

He moans against her and fucks her with his tongue.

"Fuck.. You're going to make me come.." She whimpers and her thighs tremble. 

He grips her hips tightly, gasping for breath against her as he sucks on her clit.

"Zack!" She cries out his name and arches as she comes against his face. 

He moans loudly as she comes against him, his nails dragging down her hips.

She shivers and mewls as she feels his nails. She moves off his face so he can breathe and lays beside him to catch her breath as well. 

He takes a deep breath. "Christ.."

She giggles and smiles. "You're fucking brilliant." 

He blushes. "I believe you are."

She turns and kisses him. "You're so good to me." She mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and hums softly.

She smiles and relaxes against him. 

He pulls her close, nuzzling her.

She blushes and giggles. 

He smiles and hums.

She smiles and kisses his chest. 

He blushes and smiles. "Mm, I should give Sky about two hours of prep before the fight. So I should leave before 6."

"Alright. I have to get ready to go to my parent's house for Christmas." She hums and nuzzles him. "Should I go watch the fight?"

He smiles. "If you'd like."

"Mm I think I will." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Brilliant."

She giggles and kisses him. 

"You're so beautiful.."

She blushes and nuzzles him. "I think I'm starting to believe it.."

He smiles. "I'm glad."

She smiles and hums happily. 

He smiles and hums.

She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She giggles and presses closer. 

He smiles and hums.

"Do you want.. Do you want to come to Christmas at my parents house?"

"I would love to.." He smiles softly.

She smiles happily and kisses him. 

He kisses her back happily. "I'd love for you to meet my mum as well.."

"I'd love to." She smiles brightly. 

He grins and kisses her again.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

She giggles and smiles. 

"Mm, we should get lunch."

"Yeah. What do you want to get?"

He hums. "Mm, I'm not sure. We can roam around and find something."

"Alright." Chloe kisses him and rolls out of bed to get dressed. 

Zack smiles as he gets out of bed as well.

Chloe puts on her jeans and had to jump around to fit her arse in her jeans. 

Zack hums and reaches for her arse as she pulls her jeans up.

"Zack." She giggles and pushes her arse back into his hand as she buttons her jeans. 

He chuckles and hums. "Mm, sorry, hard to resist."

"Mm who ever said you had to resist?" She smirks. 

He grins and squeezes her arse. "Mm,"

She mewls and pushes her arse back into his hands. 

He hums and kisses her neck.

She presses back against him and tips her head to the side. 

He nips at her neck.

She gasps and grids back against him. 

"You're so beautiful.."

She whines and blushes. 

"I love you.. All of you.."

She turns and kisses him hard. "I love you, too. So much." She mumbles against his lips. 

He moans and whimpers against her.

"So much for lunch." She mumbles and gets back on the bed, pulling him on top of her as she kisses him. 

He whimpers and straddles her hips, kissing her back desperately.

She holds his hips and bucks up against him as she kisses him hard. 

He moans as he grinds against her.

"Mm I want to tie you down and ride you." She bites at his neck and grinds up against him. 

He whimpers and nods. "Please!"

She smirks and strips them. 

He whines and squirms.

She straddles his chest and cuffs his wrists to the bed. 

He moans softly and tugs at the cuffs.

"You're so fucking sexy."

He blushes and arches. "Thank you, mistress.."

She kisses him hard and nips at his lip. "Such a good boy."

He moans and kisses her back deeply.

She whines and sinks down onto his cock slowly. 

He gasps and arches, moaning loudly.

"Fuck yes." She moans and leans in to kiss him again. 

He moans and kisses her back, bucking his hips.

She puts her hands on his chest for leverage and starts to ride him. 

He moans loudly, arching as she rides him.

"You make me feel so full." 

"You feel so good.. Can't get enough.."

She moans and rides him faster. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips.

She cries out and comes hard suddenly as he bucks his hips. She moans and keeps riding him. 

He moans loudly, trying to hold back his own orgasm.

"Come. I need it. Come for me." 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She arches and comes hard again as he fills her. 

He moans and holds onto her hips.

"I think we need stronger cuffs." She giggles breathily as she looks at the broken cuffs around his wrist. 

He blushes and chuckles softly. "Mm, sorry.. Though you did say not to hold back."

"Mm I did." She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

"Mm, what time is it? Three?"

"Yeah around there." 

"Mm.. Alright.."

She hums and moves off his lap. 

He takes the broken cuffs off of himself. "Sorry, again."

"It's alright. I should have known I'd need something stronger to hold you down." She giggles and kisses his wrists. 

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and kisses him. 

He hums and kisses her back happily

She hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She blushes and giggles. 

"Mm.. Do we have time for a nap?"

"Yeah I think so.." She snuggles him. 

He hums and nods, reaching for his phone to set an alarm.

She hums and hands him his phone. 

He smiles. "Thank you." He sets an alarm for 5:00.

"You're welcome." She smiles and curls up against him. 

He hums and holds her close.

"I love you.." She nuzzles him and closes her eyes. 

"I love you too.." He rubs her back, pressing a kiss to her head.

She blushes a bit and kisses his chest. 

He hums and closes his eyes, falling asleep with her.

She falls asleep pressed against him.

Sherlock hums as he wakes, pressing against John.

John mumbles and pulls Sherlock closer as he sleeps. 

Mycroft mumbles and presses closer to Sherlock, sandwiching him between himself and John.

John pulls him closer and nuzzles him. 

Mycroft presses a kiss to Sherlock's back.

John kisses Sherlock's neck. 

Sherlock blushes and squirms between them.

John strokes Sherlock over his pants teasingly and Mycroft grinds against his arse. 

Sherlock whimpers and rocks his hips between them. 

"Such a needy slut." Mycroft nips at the back of his neck. 

Sherlock blushes and mewls, baring his neck for him.

Mycroft growls and bites at his neck as John licks and sucks Sherlock's nipples. 

Sherlock moans and arches into John's mouth.

John kisses down his body and removes Sherlock's pants, taking his cock into his mouth. 

Sherlock gasps and arches. "Ah, John!"

Mycroft bites at Sherlock's shoulder as he grinds against him. John moans around his cock. 

Sherlock moans between them, his hands going to John's hair.

John moans loudly and takes him in deeper. "Mm look at you. So beautiful. So fucking needy." Mycroft holds his hips and ruts against his arse shamelessly. 

Sherlock mewls and whimpers. "You're the one grinding against me.. Who's the needy one?"

Mycroft growls and bites at his neck. 

Sherlock moans loudly and bares his neck. "Fuck me if you're so desperate." He likes egging Mycroft on.

"Is that what you want, slut? For me to fill you up and stretch you with my cock?" Mycroft bites his neck hard as John bobs his head around his cock. 

Sherlock moans loudly and nods.

"Such a loud slut." Mycroft slicks his fingers and pushes one into Sherlock. John hums and sucks on his balls. 

Sherlock moans loudly, pressing back against Mycroft's fingers.

Mycroft chuckles and adds a second finger as John marks Sherlock's thighs. 

He gasps and whimpers at the loss of stimulation on his cock, but he knows he was close to coming.

John goes back to kissing and licking his nipples as Mycroft pushes a third finger into him. 

He moans loudly and arches. "Daddy!"

Mycroft takes his fingers out of him and pushes into him slowly. 

He gasps and moans at the stretch. "Oh.. Yes.."

"Mm that's all you need. Just a nice cock filling you up and then you loose all your fight, don't you?" Mycroft chuckles and moves his hips slowly. 

He whimpers and grits his teeth, trying to prove him wrong.

"You know you want to submit. You want to so badly. It's who you are. Just a little fucktoy for our pleasure." Mycroft bites at his neck thrusting slowly, hitting Sherlock's prostate. "Be a good boy." John smirks and sucks Sherlock's cock. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard suddenly down John's throat. "Please, sir.. Don't stop.."

"Wasn't planning on it." Mycroft growls and fucks Sherlock harder as John swallows around him. 

He moans loudly and arches, gripping John's hair tightly.

John moans as he licks Sherlock's cock clean. 

He whimpers and arches as he becomes more sensitive.

Mycroft moans and fucks him harder. John kisses up his body until he finally kisses Sherlock hard. 

Sherlock moans loudly as he kisses John back desperately.

"So loud for us." John nips at his lips. Mycroft moans getting lost in fucking Sherlock harder and harder. 

Sherlock moans and pushes back against Mycroft, loving how rough he was being.

Mycroft growls and bites at his neck as he pounds into him. 

Sherlock cries out, letting Mycroft use him.

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes hard filling Sherlock. 

Sherlock whimpers and arches. "John.. You haven't come yet.. Fuck me, please.."

John kisses him hard and pulls Sherlock on top of him. "Ride me."

He moans and moves to straddle him, sinking down onto his cock.

John arches and moans, holding Sherlock's hips tight. 

Sherlock whimpers and moans, rocking against him.

"Such a good boy.." John praises. 

He blushes at the praise and starts to ride him. "Just for you.."

"My good boy." He moans and arches. 

He whimpers and rides him harder. "Yes.. Yours.."

"Tell me how it feels." He smirks and strokes him. 

"Makes me feel so full.. So perfect.. Like I need to always be filled up.." He whimpers and puts his hands on John's chest for leverage as he rides him harder.

He moans and bucks his hips as he strokes him. 

"I want you to plug me up after.. So that I have both yours and Mycroft's cum inside of me.."

"God yes." He arches and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Sherlock moans against his lips.

"Come. Come with me." John moans and strokes him so close to coming. 

Sherlock moans loudly as he comes hard again, clenching around John.

John arches and comes hard filling him as he clenches around him. 

Sherlock whimpers and collapses against John.

John holds Sherlock as Mycroft pushes a plug into him. 

Sherlock gasps as Mycroft pushes the plug into him.

"Good boy." Mycroft praises and kisses Sherlock's back as John kisses his chest. 

Sherlock whimpers and curls up between them.

They sandwich him between them. 

Sherlock hums softly. "I love you both.."

"We love you, too." 

Sherlock smiles and relaxes between them.

They cuddle him. 

Sherlock falls asleep between them.

"Mm turn it off.." Chloe mumbles as she pressers her face to Zack's chest as his alarm goes off. 

Zack hums as he snoozes his alarm. "Mm.. Time to get up.."

"Mm.." She hums and presses kisses to his chest. 

He blushes and smiles. "The fight, remember?"

"Mm? Ohh yeah.." She giggles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and leans in to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He hums and stretches.

"Getting up take 2." She smirks and gets up to get dressed again. 

He chuckles and gets up to get dressed.

Chloe hums and goes to put on her makeup once she's dressed. 

Zack smiles and he goes to get his shoes on.

Chloe smiles and holds onto Zack's shoulder as she puts on her heels. 

Zack smiles. "Well, don't you look beautiful.."

"Mm well I do try." She smirks. 

He hums. "You don't have to try."

She blushes and kisses him. "You're to good to me." 

He smiles and kisses her. "Mm.. Nah, I think we're perfect."

"Mm I think so too." She kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. "Come on, let's go before things get too distracting again."

Chloe laughs and follows him out, locking her flat. 

Zack smiles and they go to the car.

George let's them in when they get to the estate. 

Zack greets him as they go inside.

"Sky is in the basement with your mother." George smiles and closes the door after them. 

"Oh, brilliant. George, this is Chloe."

"Nice to meet you." George smiles. "You too." Chloe smiles 

"You get to meet my mum." He smiles.

"I can't wait." Chloe smiles. 

"You're going to love her."

"I just hope she like me."

"She will, I know it."

Chloe smiles and nods. 

He smiles and takes her hand, leading her down to the basement.

Sky is sitting with Zack's mother meditating in the center of the gym. 

Zack hums softly as they enter. "Hello, mum."

"Mm hello, darling.." Gita hums and smiles softly with her eyes closed. 

"Mum, there's someone I'd love you to meet."

Gita opens her eyes at looks at him then to Chloe. 

"This is Chloe. She's my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Chloe smiles. Gita gets up and circles them slowly. 

Zack smiles and watches her.

"Strong. Beautiful. Wide hips. Polite. Assertive. I approve." Gita smiles and stands in front of them as Chloe nearly sighs in relief. 

Zack smiles happily and takes her hand. "Brilliant. Thank you."

"And dear, I prefer mum to ma'am." Gita smiles and cups Chloe's cheek along with Zack's. "A wonderful match. You'll make beautiful children." She smiles happily. 

Zack blushes and smiles. "Mum.."

"Don't you mum me. You have to give me something to look forward to." Gita smiles and pinches his cheek. 

He blushes brighter and chuckles.

"What do you do, dear?" Gita asks Chloe. "I'm an oncology nurse. I became one after I beat my cancer.” Chloe smiles and Gita frowns deeply as she looks at Zack. 

Zack bites his lip and frowns. "I.. Right.."

"Chloe, I would love a cup of tea." Gita says. "I'll show you where the kitchen is." Sky takes Chloe away sensing Gita's meaning. 

Zack bites his lip, knowing he would finally have to tell her.

"You are my son and I love you will all of my heart and soul. Why you must test me like this I have not idea. Tell me how bad it is. If you lie to me I will ask Chloe and I will ask Sky. They will tell me the truth." 

"I.. I don't know how bad it is.. Chloe would know more.."

"You're getting treatment." 

"Yes, of course. Chloe is actually my nurse at the clinic."

"Are you sure you love her?" She frowns. 

"Yes. More sure than I have been in a long time."

"What if your cancer gets worse? What if hers comes back? What if you have children together? They'll be twice as likely to get it."

"We've talked already.. It's all going to be okay.."

"You are a dreamer, darling. I love that about but maybe this dream is to big.."

"I.. It's going to be fine, mum.."

"I hope so. For your sake.."

"It'll be okay.."

Gita pulls Zack into her arms and holds him tight. 

Zack holds onto her. "I didn't want to worry you.."

"I am your mother. I'll worry regardless."

"I know." 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

"You better get Sky ready for her match. I'll keep your girlfriend entertained." She smiles softly.

He smiles softly and nods. "Alright."

Gita goes upstairs as Sky comes down. 

Zack smiles a bit when Sky comes down.

Sky smiles and wraps her bruised hands. 

"Ready?"

"Always."

He nods. "Alright."

Sky works with Zack to get ready for the match. 

It's nearly 7:30 when they stop.

"We should get ready to go." Sky hums. 

"Mm, yeah."

They go upstairs to get everyone going. 

They all get into the cars and drive to the venue.

Sky hums as she sees people setting up cameras. "This is going to be televised?" 

"Yeah, for the charities."

"Mm.." 

"Everything okay?"

"Let's just say the charities aren't going to be the only ones watching.."

He frowns. "Oh.."

"Might as well give him a damn good show."

"Show him what you've got."

"Of course." She nods. 

He smiles. "You've got this."

"I'll do my best. Who's my competition?"

"Butch." He nods over to the buff man.

"Oh good. I was afraid I might actually hurt someone." 

He chuckles. "Give him hell."

"Will do." She laughs and smiles as she steps into the ring. 

Zack stands back and watches her, getting a bit distracted as he thinks about what his mum had said.

'Your mother only wants what's best for you.' Sky hums in Zack's head as she and Butch circle each other. 

'I.. I know. It's just hard..'

'I know. You need to do what you feel is right. You can't waste your life worrying about what might happen. You have to deal with what's in front of you in the moment.' She sighs and easily dodges Butch's fist. 

'I know. I'm working on that.'

'She genuinely likes Chloe she really does so that's a good thing.'

'Yeah. At least that's a start.'

'Hold on.' Sky grunts as Butch gets a hold of her and land three swift hits to her side before she can break his hold. 

'His left side is weak. Just below the knee."

She hooks her leg around his and takes him down to the mat. 

'Brilliant job, Sky.'

'The longer the fight goes the more money gets raised, right?"

'Correct.'

Sky let's Butch roll away and they get back to their feet. 

'But you have to win. Winner gets double the money for their charity.'

'Losing was never an option.'

He chuckles. 'Of course. What was I thinking?'

She smirks and hums. 'Maybe you were thinking about how you basically proposed to your girlfriend after one date.' 

He blushes brightly. 'Hey, we agreed to no mind reading about personal shit, Sky.'

'Sorry but it was flashing in the for front of your mind like a neon sign. Her as well. It was a bit difficult to ignore.' 

'Oh..'

'Congratulations.' 

He smiles. 'Thank you..'

'Of course. She's good for you.' Sky takes a knee to the gut as she puts Butch in a head lock. 

'I think so too..'

Sky grunts as she's body slammed into the mat with her thighs wrapped around Butch's neck. 'She really loves you.' 

'I love her too.. I've never believed in love at first sight but.. Christ.'

'Somethings are meant to be.' She loosens up her thighs so he doesn't pass out. 

He smiles softly. 'I guess.'

Sky and Butch circle each other again. 'Do you think we have enough time in? He's starting to get tired.'

He looks back to the clock. 'Yeah, you should be good. Finish him up.'

Sky hits Butch's jaw once and steps back. She stands back as the referee snaps his fingers in front of Butch's face. "He's out cold standing up!" The referee shouts. "The match goes to Sky!"

Zack grins. "Brilliant!"

Sky goes and hugs Zack. 

Zack smiles brightly and hugs her back.

"One hit knock out. I think that's a personal best." She giggles happily. 

"You were brilliant out there. Absolutely brilliant."

"He is seething mad and I've never been happier." She smiles brightly. 

"Let's go see how the others liked the fight."

"Alright." She nods and follows Zack. 

They go over to the others.

"Brilliant job, dear." Mycroft smiles and hugs her. She smiles as everyone congratulates her. She looks at Michael feeling nervous since he hasn't talked to her since they went to George's estate. 

Michael bites his lip as he looks at her. "Good job."

"Thank you. I appreciate you coming." Sky smiles tightly and nods. 

He nods stiffly. "Of course."

Sky smiles even tough her chest hurts from Michael and Sebastian screaming in her head. 

Michael bites his lip and looks down, stepping back to let the others crowd around her.

"Absolutely brilliant, babe!" Lucas smiles and picks her up, spinning her around. Sky giggles and holds onto him. 

Michael feels his chest tighten and he closes his eyes, moving back to his seat.

"You asked for time. She's giving it to you." Jean hums as he sits next to him. 

"I know.. I know, I'm just.. I'm bad with things like this.."

"She'll do whatever you want. She'll give you whatever you need. You won't even need to ask. She screwed up. She knows that." 

"That's what I'm afraid of.. She's willing to do so much for me, and look where that's put her.. I don't want her to put herself at risk for me.." He frowns and leans against Jean.

"She's weighted the risks. She's seen every possibility. She takes the good the bad and the ugly and she works with it. Some days are harder than others but she's still here. She still wants you. She knows the risks and she'll protect you to her last breath because that's what she wants. Let he be selfish in that." He hums and wraps an arm around him. 

He bites his lip and nods. "I.. I want to protect her as much as she wants to protect me.."

"She's already taken steps to protect you both. You just have to bare with her. That will be both of your greatest protection."

He takes a breath and nods. "I just feel helpless.."

"Sometimes sticking with our partner is our greatest strength." Jean sighs as he looks at Lucas. 

Michael follows his gaze. "I suppose.. I love her a hell of a lot.."

"And she loves you. It's just a rough patch. It'll pass."

He nods. "I know.."

"Good." He smiles softly. 

He smiles a bit and nods.

Jean hums and rubs his back.

"Sorry.. It's not fair for me to have you help me out.."

"Why not? Just because I'm failing in my relationship doesn't mean I can't help you out."

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

Jean nods toward Lucas. "He doesn't care about me at all and I love him to death. Nothing is ever good enough for him. The high doesn't last long enough, the party isn't fun enough, I'm never good enough." He shrugs.

He frowns and puts his hand on Jean's knee. "I'm sorry.. He doesn't deserve you if he doesn't see how lucky he is."

"Thanks, Michael. If I ever left him he'd just move on. He'll he'd probably take up with a plank of wood if it had a hole in it." He laughs and rubs his hand over his face.

He frowns deeply. "That's awful.."

"Maybe I should leave him. Maybe I'll find someone who actually gives a flying fuck about me."

He rests his head on Jean's shoulder. "You shouldn't have to feel that way.. If he's causing you that much hurt, then I don't think he's worth it.."

"Mm.." He hums and kisses his head. "Thanks.."

He smiles softly and brings Jean's hand up to kiss it.

He blushes and smiles softly.

"You deserve better.."

"I hope so.."

"You do. I know it."

Jean smiles and nods.

He smiles and leans up to press a kiss to his cheek.

He blushes and chuckles softly, turning to nuzzle him.

He smiles and hums softly.

"Looks like they're getting ready to go to dinner." Jean hums as Sky and Zack finish the last interview.

Michael smiles softly and nods. "We should probably go."

"Alright." Jean hums and they all go out for a celebratory dinner.

They get a large table at the restaurant.

"I can't believe we raised nearly a million dollars for the charities." Sky smiles.

Zack smiles. "You did a brilliant job, kid."

Sky blushes and smiles.

"I'm glad you were there."

"No where else I'd rather be."

George smiles and raises his glass. "To Sky."

"To Sky!"

Michael smiles softly, raising his glass.

Sky smiles tightly as she sees Michael raise his glass.

Michael meets her eyes and bites his lip a bit.

She nods stiffly and drop her eyes away.

Michael drops his gaze, bringing his glass back down.

"It'll get better. Hang in there." Jean hums and rubs his back.

He sighs a bit and nods, leaning into his touch.

Lucas looks at them suspiciously making sure no one sees him.

"Thank you, Jean.." He smiles a bit, not noticing Lucas.

"My pleasure." Jean smiles.

He smiles softly as he relaxes.

Their food soon comes.

Michael only sits up to eat.

Jean hums as he eats.

He still leans against Jean a bit as he eats.

He keeps his arm around him as they eat.

Michael relaxes against him and smiles softly as they all eat.

Jean hums and smiles.

Greg hums. "Hey, if we go to a place with proper drinks after this, I'll buy the first round."

"Sounds like fun." Sky smiles. "I'd never say no to a free drink." Lucas smirks.

Greg grins. "Brilliant. Everyone else okay with it?"

"It's great." John nods and Mycroft smiles. "I'd love to go but I can't stay to late because I have to go to my mother's early tomorrow." Chloe hums.

Zack smiles softly. "I'll take you home before it gets too late, yeah?"

"Okay." Chloe smiles and kisses him softly.

Zack smiles and kisses her back.

Chloe hums happily and smiles. "I think that's settled then." George smiles at Greg.

Greg hums and smiles. "Alright, brilliant."

They finish up eating.

Michael and Jean sit next to each other.

Lucas eyes them as everyone orders their drinks.

Michael smiles happily at Jean.

Jean chuckles and nuzzles Michael.

Michael blushes a bit and smiles.

"We should play a game." Lydia giggles as she leans against Anthea.

"Mm, what kind of game?" Anthea hums softly.

"What did we play last time with everyone? That one was fun."

"Did we play truth or dare? Or never have I ever?"

"I think it was truth or dare first but then everyone was too drunk to keep playing so then we moved onto never have I ever."

She hums and smiles. "Mm, well, we can try to play truth or dare. I think we're still okay enough to play."

"Good. I wanna go first so you ask me." She smiles and kisses her.

Anthea hums and smiles against her lips. "Truth or dare?"

"Mm dare." Lydia nips at her lip and giggles.

She smirks. "I dare you to take off an article of clothing."

She blushes and bites her lip. She wriggles her arms and soon pulls her bra out from under her shirt, putting it in her purse.

Anthea smirks and moves in to kiss her again.

Lydia giggles and kisses her back.

"Your turn to ask someone, love."

"Umm Zack. Truth or dare?"

He looks up. "Hm? Dare."

"I dare you to whisper something dirty to Chloe."

He blushes a bit but leans over to whisper to Chloe. "I want nothing more than for you to tie me up and use me until I've got nothing left."

Chloe smirks and kisses him hard. "Careful what you wish for." She mumbles against his lips and nips at them.

He blushes and whimpers quietly against her lips.

"It's your turn to ask someone." She bites and pulls his bottom lip as she moves back.

He blushes and nods. "Mycroft, truth or dare?"

"Mm truth." Mycroft hums.

"Kinkiest thing you've done." He smirks, leaning back to take a drink.

"Oh god umm.. Orgy in a tent is probably up there on the list."

"Never would've pegged you as an orgy man."

"Well first of all you've never pegged me." Mycroft barks out a laugh.

Zack blushes as he laughs. "Christ, Mycroft."

"Sorry but you made that one to easy." Mycroft chuckles.

"Mm, guess I did. Your go, then."

"Gregory, truth or dare?"

"Mm, dare, love."

"I dare you to tell Collin a secret fantasy you have about him." Mycroft smirks.

Greg blushes and bites his lip. He leans over to Collin so he can tell him quietly. "I've always wanted you to come into my office late at night and make me submit to you.. After a long day at work, after a hard case, I want you to come into the Yard and make me come in my suit.

Collin growls softly and bites at his neck.

Greg blushes and gasps softly.

"Your turn." Collin smirks as he pulls away.

"Bastard.." He blushes brightly. "Michael, truth or dare?"

"Umm truth." Michael hums.

"Do you have any secret fantasies?"

"No.. Not really.."

He shrugs and nods. "Alright. Your go."

"Umm George, truth or dare?"

George hums. "Truth."

"Tell us something that you've done that's so crazy no one will believe it but it's actually true."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I've had to skydive out of a jet in the middle of sex one time."

"No fucking way!"

"I swear to god."

"Amazing."

He chuckles. "Anthea. Truth or dare?"

"Why not dare." Anthea hums.

"I dare you to do a blowjob shot."

Anthea makes a face. "First time for everything." She orders the shot and does it at the table.

George chuckles and hums.

"Not my favorite but do able." Anthea licks her fingers

"Ah, well, it's your turn."

"Umm Lucas, truth or dare?"

He scowls a bit before quickly covering it up. "Dare."

"Go kiss a stranger. If your partner says it's okay of course."

Michael frowns a bit as Lucas glances at Jean for a moment.

"It's your life." Jean frowns a bit.

Lucas' eyes shift to Michael for a moment before going back to Jean. He glares a bit before going off into the pub to find a stranger.

"Shocking." Jean hums sarcastically and takes a drink.

Michael frowns and puts his hand on Jean's leg, trying to reassure him.

"It's alright. I'm not even surprised." Jean smiles and nuzzles Michael.

"I'm sorry.. It's a stupid game.." He frowns and nuzzles him back.

"Ehh I was fooling myself." He hums and kisses the tip of his nose.

He sighs a bit and leans against him.

"You're great though so thanks for that."

He hums a bit and rubs his leg.

He hums and leans against him.

Lucas soon comes back, smirking a bit.

"Your turn to ask." Anthea says to Lucas.

Lucas looks to Sky. "Truth or dare."

"Truth.." Sky frowns a bit.

"Do you think that I'm wasting my time?"

"What do you mean?" She frowns.

"You know what I mean." His gaze shifts to Jean and Michael.

"Personally I think Jean is wasting his time on you and you should feel blessed he even breathes the same air as you." Sky hums and takes a drink.

Lucas glares at Sky for a minute before looking back to Jean. "Yeah, well, at least I'm not fucking a tranny."

"If you ever say anything like that again I'll make sure you're never able to fuck again." Sky growls darkly as she stands menacingly.

"Oh piss off. My beef's with this thing, not you." He points at Michael, who shrinks back.

Sky grabs Lucas' hair and pulls it down hard, slamming his face off the table. "I swear to god I will cut you into tiny pieces, cook you, and feed you to your mother. Shut your fucking mouth. Michael is a million times the man you could ever dream of being. Now get out before I change my mind and kill you right here." She snarls.

Lucas tears himself away from her and quickly leaves. Michael was staring at Sky, his eyes wide.

Sky glares at Lucas as he leaves and wipes his hair off her hand.

Michael gets up to hug Sky. "No one's ever stood up for me like that.."

Sky holds him tight. "No one gets to say shit about the people I love and get away with it.."

He holds onto her tightly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." She sniffles and presses against him.

He presses a kiss to her head. "I'm sorry, I was being stupid, I'm sorry.."

"It's my fault. I should have told you what I was doing. I'm sorry. I just didn't know how else to keep you safe."

"I love you.. So much.."

"I love you, too.. So so much.." She looks up at him timidly for a kiss.

He kisses her softly.

She whimpers quietly against his lips and kisses him back softly.

"I love you." He mumbles against her lips.

"I love you, too. More than everything." She mumbles back.

He pulls back a bit when he remembers Jean.

Jean hums and smiles softly at them.

Michael hesitates before going over to sit with him again, bringing Sky with him.

Jean sits on one side of Michael and Sky sits on the other. Jean puts his arm around them as Sky leans against Michael.

Michael smiles softly, feeling safe between them.

Jean smiles softly and kisses Michael's head as Sky nuzzles him.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

They smile as they cuddle him. "What should we play now?" Lydia hums.

"Anything but truth or dare, I think."

"Okay. George, start never have I ever."

"Never have I ever been snorkeling."

Sky, Mycroft, Anthea, Collin, and Jean drink. "Never have I ever had a shaved head." Sky hums and drinks.

Mycroft, Sherlock, John and Chloe drink.

"Never have I ever stay up or more than two days straight." Lydia hums and drinks as well as Sky, John, and Sherlock.

Mycroft hums. "Never have I ever gone three days without eating." He, Sherlock and Sky take a drink.

"Never have I ever been in love." Greg hums and drinks.

Everyone else drinks as well.

"Never have I ever been to five countries in one day." Anthea hums and drinks.

Mycroft groans and takes a drink.

"I'm never doing that again." Anthea sighs.

"That was bloody awful." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Well if was for Queen and country." Anthea smirks and looks at Mycroft pointedly when she says queen.

He groans again. "Shut up."

"As you wish, your highness." She giggles.

He rolls his eyes. "Never have I ever been pegged."

John, Greg, Collin, and Sherlock drink.

Mycroft smirks a bit and drinks.

"Never have I ever been so far gone during sex I started speaking another language." Sherlock blushes and drinks.

Mycroft bites his lip and drinks as well.

"Mm your go Collin."

Collin hums. "Never have I ever been ashamed of a kink."

No one drinks.

"Mm, brilliant, good."

Chloe nuzzles Zack. "We should get going soon." She hums and kisses his neck.

He hums. "Alright. Let me just finish this drink."

"Okay." She smiles softly and leans against him.

He smiles and soon finishes his drink. "Alright, I think it's time me and Chloe get out of here."

"Okay. Have a happy Christmas." Sky smiles.

Sky smiles and everyone waves goodbye. Chloe follows him out to get a cab.

Zack hums as they get into a cab.

Chloe leans against him in the cab as they head to her flat.

He hums softly and kisses her head.

She leans in and kisses him.

He hums and kisses her back.

"I love you.." She mumbles and smiles against his lips.

"I love you too.. So much."

She hums happily and deepens the kiss.

He nips at her lip.

She whines and presses against him.

He hums and pulls her closer. The cab drivers snaps, yelling that they're there.

Chloe tosses the cabbie some money and takes Zack up to her flat.

Zack blushes as they get into her flat.

Chloe closes the and strips as she walks toward him. "Mm I think you should fuck me against the wall and then lick my dripping cunt clean on your knees after you've filled me." She purrs and smirks.

He blushes brightly and let's out a low moan. "Fuck, yes.."

She pulls him down and kisses him hard as she strips him.

He moans loudly and kisses her back deeply.

"Are you going to be a good boy and fuck me hard?" She licks at his mouth and drags a single finger up his achingly hard cock teasingly.

He gasps and moans breathily. "Yes, mistress. I'll be a good boy for you."

She pulls him closer until her back impressed against the wall.

Zack picks her up and pushes into her easily. "Fuck."

Chloe gasps and wraps her legs around him.

Zack growls as he starts to thrust into her.

"Yes!" Chloe cries out and arches.

He bites her neck as he thrusts into her roughly.

She moans loudly and pulls his hair.

He cries out, marking her neck as he pounds into her.

"Good boy. Fuck. Such a good boy."

He whimpers and starts to lose the rhythm in his thrusts as he gets closer.

"Come. Come for me."

He cries out as he comes hard into her, his nails digging into her shoulders.

She moans loudly and comes as she feels him fill her.

He moans and slides out of her, dropping to his knees in front of her.

"You're so fucking perfect on your knees." She praises and spreads her legs.

He moans at the praise and leans in, moaning as he tastes himself mixed with her wetness.

"Fuck yesss." She whines and holds his hair.

He moans against her, licking up whatever cum he can find.

She gasps and arches.

He moans and grips her hips, licking and sucking at her cunt.

Chloe moans and her head thumps back against the wall.

Zack gets more enthusiastic, moaning loudly.

Chloe whines and her thighs tremble as she gets close again.

He moves her hips closer to his face, sucking at her clit.

She cries out and comes hard against his face.

He moans loudly and licks up her juices as she comes.

She whimpers and leans back against the wall.

He pulls back and licks his lips.

"I really fucking love you." She sounds breathless as she looks down at him.

He blushes and stands to kiss her. "I love you so fucking much."

She kisses him back and nips at his lip.

He blushes and whimpers a bit.

She smirks and leads him to bed.

He blushes as he follows her.

"Still feeling frisky, sexy?" She smirks and pushes him back onto the bed.

He blushes and whimpers. "Yes, mistress.."

"What does my good boy want?"

He blushes. "Remember what I said in the pub?"

"Mm you want me to use you till you have nothing left?" She smirks.

He blushes and whimpers, nodding.

She smirks and kisses him deeply.

He moans against her lips, arching against her.

She kisses his jaw and neck. "I want to fuck you. Let me fuck you."

He whimpers and tips his head back. "Please.."

She kisses down his body as she slicks her fingers.

He whimpers and moans.

"Such good boy." She praises as she massages his whole before pushing a slick finger into him.

He gasps and arches, mewling. "Thank you, mistress.."

She smirks and nuzzles his cock.

He moans and whimpers, rolling his hips.

She kisses his cock as she adds a second finger.

He moans breathily and pushes back against her fingers.

She licks the leaking slit and rubs his prostate.

He cries out and arches off the bed.

She sucks on his balls and continues to massage his prostate, adding a third finger.

He whimpers and moans. "Please!"

She eases her fingers out and it's on the strap on, slicking it.

He whimpers at the emptiness.

She kisses his chest and neck. She holds his hips and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans breathily. "Oh.."

She nuzzles him and let's him adjust.

He whimpers and moans before nodding.

She holds his wrists down above his head in one hand and his hip in the other as she starts to move slowly.

He moans loudly and arches. "Yes!"

She holds him down and fucks him harder as she bites at his neck.

He moans loudly and arches. "Please! Harder!"

"Mine." She growls and fucks him harder.

He cries out and pushes back against her. "Yours!"

"Come." She growls and hits his prostate. She bites his neck marking him.

Zack cries out as he comes hard on command.

Chloe moans as she watches him come.

Zack gasps and trembles as he comes down from his high.

Chloe pulls out of him gently and cleans him up. She kisses his neck and chest softly as she holds him close.

He whimpers a bit and presses close to her.

"You did so good. Such a good boy. You took it so well. I'm so happy with you.." She praises and rubs his back soothingly.

He blushes at the praise and nods, a bit embarrassed that he couldn't take more.

She smiles softly and kisses him. "You are amazing.."

"Love.." His voice is a bit hoarse but he smiles softly.

"I love you, too.." She smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles her back.

She hums happily and holds him close.

He closes his eyes and presses against her.

She holds him and rubs his back.

He sighs contently.

Chloe falls asleep holding him.

Zack falls asleep against her, feeling safe.

Sky hums as everyone heads back to the estate when the pub closes.

"Is everyone staying here?"

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes are coming here tomorrow as well." Sky hums

George hums. "Alright. We have more than enough rooms."

"Would you mind if I stayed, too?" Jean asks.

"You're more than welcome." He smiles.

"Thank you." Jean smiles.

Michael smiles softly and takes Jean's hand.

Jean smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and looks to Sky.

"Everything hurts and I need an ice bath." Sky kisses Michael and smiles.

Michael smiles softly and kisses her back. "Alright, love."

She hums and goes upstairs for an ice bath.

Sherlock hums softly, still a bit tipsy.

John chuckles softly and holds Sherlock up.

Sherlock hums and leans against him. "Jawn.."

"Yes, love?" John hums and takes him up to bed.

He hums and reaches up for him.

"I'm trying to get you ready for bed, love." John chuckles as Sherlock pulls him down onto the bed.

"Mm, dun care.."

He hums and starts unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt.

Sherlock giggles and plays with the buttons on John's shirt.

John smiles and kisses him as he slips his shirt off. He moves and unties his shoes, taking them off.

"Mm.. Mummy and Pop are coming tomorrow.."

"Mm yes I heard." He hums and massages his feet.

He giggles and kicks his feet a bit. "Tickles, Jawn.."

John chuckles and kisses his feet.

He blushes and squirms. "Jawn!"

He laughs and kisses up his body, making sure to hit all of Sherlock's tickle spots.

Sherlock laughs loudly, pushing at John.

John chuckles and kisses him. "I absolutely love you."

He blushes and kisses him back. "Mm, love you too."

He hums happily and snuggles him.

"Sleep?"

"Mm sleep.."

He smiles and curls around him.

He holds him close and kisses his head softly.

He falls asleep quickly.

Sky gets out of her ice bath and dried off. Her skin is freezing and her lips are nearly blue. She hums softly as she heads to bed hoping to find Michael there.

Michael and Jean and curled up, with an empty space for Sky.

She smiles softly and gets into bed with them.

Michael hums softly, now in the middle of the two of them.

Sky kisses Michael's back softly so glad that they're okay and they worked things out.

Michael hums contently as he relaxes.

Jean nuzzles him and presses kisses to his head.

He mumbles in his sleep and nuzzles him back

They sleep curled around Michael until the next morning when Danny comes running in and jumps on the bed as he shouts that it's Christmas so they have to get up.

Michael hums as he wakes. "Okay, Danny.. We're up, we're up."

Danny squeals happily and leaves. Sky groans as she gets up. She sighs as she stretches her sore muscles.

"You okay, love?"

"Mm yeah. Just a bit tight."

He leans over to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him back.

"Mm, I'll give you a massage later."

"You're so good to me." She smiles.

He smiles and hums. "You deserve it." He kisses her head before rolling over to nuzzle Jean.

Jean hums happily and nuzzles him back.

"Wake up.."

"I am up.." He mumbles with his eyes still closed.

He chuckles and kisses him softly. "Up."

He hums and pulls him closer, kissing him back.

He smiles and nips at his lips.

He chuckles and deepens the kiss, rolling over on top of him.

Michael blushes and looks up at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed." Jean smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums and nips at his lip. "We've got to get going you two." Sky hums.

He blushes and nods. "Right."

"Spoil sport." Jean gets up and pouts. Sky rolls her eyes and kisses Jean. "Don't pout you. If you're good there might be something in it for you for later." She smirks.

Michael blushes as he gets up, grabbing a new binder and going into the bathroom.

Gita comes and gets Sky for an early present. Jean hums and gets dressed as they leave.

Michael comes back out, now dressed. "Where'd Sky go?"

"Gita came and got her. Something about a present for Sky." Jean smiles and nuzzles him. "Handsome as ever."

He blushes and smiles. "You're a charmer."

"Mm you see right through me." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. "We should get out there."

"If you say so." He kisses him back and smiles.

He hums and pulls back a bit before leaning in to kiss him again.

He pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. "I can't leave you two for a minute." Sky hums as she comes back fully dressed in a vibrate green and red sari Gita made for her.

Michael blushes brightly as he pulls away. "I.." He blushes and bites his lip as he looks at Sky. "Y-You look beautiful."

"Absolutely stunning. Turn for us." Jean hums and smiles. Sky blushes brightly and turns looking ravishing.

"Did Gita make that for you?"

"Yes. Talented, isn't she?" Sky smiles and blushes.

Michael smiles and goes to kiss her. "You look brilliant."

Sky blushes and kisses him back happily.

Michael smiles. "We should get out there."

"Alright." She smiles and leads them out.

They join everyone else in the sitting room.

George goes to get the door when Mr. and Mrs. Holmes arrive. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Mr. Holmes sounds shocked when he sees George. "Cecil.." George nearly gasps.

Sherlock was about to greet his parents when his dad yelled. He's taken aback by this and frowns a bit, looking to Mycroft for help.

Mycroft looks just as lost. "So this is where you've been hiding for the past forty years?" Mr. Holmes snaps. "Now, Cecil. It's not like that." George puts his hands up placatingly.

Greg frowns. "You two know each other?"

"We were best friends in Uni until he," Mr. Holmes points an accusing finger at George "decided to shut me out for nearly forty years!"

Greg frowns and looks to George for an explanation.

"Christ.." George sighs and rubs his hand over his face. "This is what happened. My father had dropped dead leaving me with the family business so I had to take it over. Taking over is never easy and quite possibly the most dangerous thing I've ever done. Cecil was married for a about a year at that point and expecting his first child. I couldn't put him or his family in the danger I was about to face so I walked away."

Sherlock bites his lip as he looks between his father and Greg's.

"You're an idiot." Mr. Holmes sighs. "I thought we established that forty years ago." Greg smiles softly and Mr. Holmes chuckles a bit. "At least somethings don't change." Mr. Holmes smiles a bit.

Sherlock smiles. "So.. Everyone's okay?"

"Everything okay." Mr. Holmes nods and smiles at his son.

"So, can I finally get a hello hug?"

Mr. Holmes chuckles and pulls his son into a big bear hug.

Sherlock smiles and hugs him back as Mycroft goes to hug their mum.

"Merry Christmas, dear." Mrs. Holmes hugs Mycroft.

"Merry Christmas, Mummy." He smiles and hums.

She smiles happily and kisses his cheeks.

He hums and smiles. The Holmes brothers switch

"Son." Mr. Holmes smiles and hugs Mycroft. "Dear." Mrs. Holmes smiles and hugs Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and hugs Mrs. Holmes. "Hello, Mummy." Mycroft hums and hugs Mr. Holmes. "Dad."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Mycroft smiles and pulls back.

Sky smiles as she watches them.

Danny comes running into the room. "Lolly! Lolly!" He runs up to Sherlock and grins.

"Hello, Danny. Merry Christmas." Sherlock smiles and picks him up.

Danny giggles and holds onto him. "Are we going to open presents?"

"Yes we are. Let's go see shall we?" He smiles and carries Danny into the sitting room where a huge decorated tree takes center stage with flowing mounds of presents underneath it.

Danny gasps as he sees the tree and presents.

Sherlock smiles and puts Danny downs so he can run to the tree with Maximus.

Danny giggles as he runs around the tree, looking at all the decorations and presents.

"Did you think Mummy did a good job on the decorations?" Carol beams at her son as she watches him look at everything.

Danny smiles brightly. "It looks so pretty! D'ya think Santa liked it?"

"I think he did. Look he even ate all the cookies you put out for him." Collin smiles and shows Danny the plate with only crumbs left.

Danny's eyes widen and his face lights up.

"Do you want to open some presents now, Danny?" Sky smiles and sits on the floor by the tree to hand out presents.

"Can I?" He looks up at Collin hopefully.

"Of course." Collin chuckles and smiles. Sky smiles and hands Danny a present as the others take their seats around the room with their drinks and biscuits.

Danny smiles brightly as he opens his present.

Sky smiles and hands out presents to everyone.

Everyone starts opening their presents.

Sky gets up and pulls Michael with her out of ear shot of everyone. She smiles a bit nervously and hands him a card.

Michael's brow furrows as he looks down at the card. "Sky, what's this? You didn't have to get me anything, really." He opens the card.

"Well we talked about this a bit. It's just some paper work for one of the best plastic surgeons in England. I got you an appointment for a consolation. It's completely up to you if you want to go. I just thought you'd like to have it." She bites her lip.

Michael tightens his hold on the papers as he brings a hand up to cover his mouth, tears springing to his eyes. "Sky.. O-Oh my god.."

"Is it a good or bad present?" She bites her lip.

"I.. This is.. This is amazing.. How did you..?" He whimpers a bit and pulls her into a hug.

She holds onto him tightly. "I just wanted to give you something you really wanted. I would have gotten it sooner but I wouldn't settle for anything than the best surgeon out there for you."

He tries to stifle his sobs as he holds onto her. "You're amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." She sniffles and kisses his head. "I love you so much. So so much. I love you just the way you are and that will never change no matter what. I just want you to be happy."

He whimpers and hides his face in her neck. "I love you so much.."

She holds him and rubs his back.

He holds onto her tightly.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.."

"You mean the same to me.." He sniffles.

She smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses her back happily.

She giggles and smiles.

He smiles and wipes his face. "We should go back before they send a search party."

"Okay." She smiles and takes his hand, leading him back into the room.

Michael holds the card and papers close to his chest as they walk back into the room.

Jean smiles at Michael when he sees him come back.

Michael smiles and blushes, sitting back down next to him.

Jean puts his arm around him and kisses his head.

Michael sniffles a bit and smiles.

"Are you alright, love?" Jeans brow furrows a bit and he nuzzles him.

He smiles and nods. "I'm brilliant, don't worry." He looks up at him.

He kisses him softly and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him back, blushing a bit when he realizes Jean had called him 'love'.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back happily.

"Best Christmas I've ever had."

"Mine too."

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles and leans against him. 'Does anyone else know about the paperwork?' He hums to Sky.

'Just Mycroft. He's know about you since the beginning. He deduced it. Sorry.' Sky hums back.

'It's alright. I don't mind.' He smiles softly.

She smiles and nods.

Michael smiles softly as he watches everyone finish opening presents. Sherlock had gotten a bee Plushie from one of the boys.

George has Collin help him carry in a huge box. "What's this?" Carol hums. "For Danny from me." George smiles brightly as they sit the box down.

Danny's eyes light up and he bounces around the box. "This is for me?"

"All for you." George smiles.

Danny starts to open it eagerly.

The box has a picture of miniature sports car on the side that Danny can drive. "Oh my god, Dad." Carol laughs. "That's brilliant!" Collin smiles.

Danny grins widely. "A car!"

"Do you wanna drive it?" George smiles.

"Yes! Can I? Can I, can I, can I please?"

"Yes but out side. Here put your coat on." Carol smiles and helps Danny into his coat. George and Collin take the car outside. George puts the battery in the car.

Danny giggles happily as he drives the car around outside.

"Starting him young, Dad." Carol smiles at George and watches Danny.

George hums and smiles. "What? I thought he'd like it."

"It's great. He loves it. Thanks." She smiles.

He smiles. "Of course, dear."

Carol smiles and watches Danny.

Danny drives around outside for a while. Michael goes to hug Sky again, bringing Jean with him.

Sky holds onto Michael and nuzzles him happily.

"You made this the best Christmas ever.."

She blushes and smiles. "Good. I'm glad."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back.

He turns to find a confused Jean.

"What?" Sky hums and tips her head at Jean's confused look.

"I'm just wondering what you got him."

"Something he really wanted." She looks at Michael to see if he wants to tell Jean.

Michael blushes and smiles happily as he hands the papers over to Jean.

Jean hums and looks at the papers. "Oh that's brilliant!" He smiles happily at Michael.

He starts to tear up again.

"Hey hey. Come here." Jean pulls him into his arms.

He sniffles and holds onto him tightly.

He holds him tight and rubs his back.

"I just.. It's amazing.."

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and sniffles.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Sky hums and hands Jean some paper. "Sky, you didn't have to get me anything." Jean's brow furrows and takes the papers as he still holds Michael close. "Oh Christ.." He gasps.

Michael tips his head. "What is it?"

"I bought out Lucas' half of the club. It's all Jean's now." Sky smiles and Jean stands the speechless.

Michael gasps and covers his mouth. "That's amazing!"

Jean pulls Sky into a big hug with him and Michael. "Thank you so much.."

Michael holds onto them tightly.

Jean kisses both of their heads and Sky giggles happily.

Michael smiles brightly. "I love you.." He doesn't know which one he's talking to.

"Love you, too." They both answer back automatically.

Michael blushes and smiles happily.

They both kiss either of his cheeks.

He blushes and smiles.

Sky hums happily and nuzzles him.

Michael blushes brightly and nuzzles her back.

She giggles and smiles.

He leans over to kiss her.

She presses closer and kisses him back.

He hums and holds onto her. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." She nuzzles him.

Michael smiles and nuzzles her back before turning to Jean, humming and pulling him into a kiss.

Jean hums and deepens the kiss as he pulls Michael closer.

Michael gasps and blushes, opening his mouth for him.

Jean licks his way into his mouth as Sky presses against Michael's back and nips at the back of his neck.

Michael gasps and moans breathily, arching against Jean and back into Sky, baring his neck for her.

"Mm I think we should take him to bed and unwrap him like a present." Sky bites at Michael's neck. "Brilliant idea. What do you think, love?" Jean nips at Michael's lip.

He whimpers and blushes. "Y-Yes, please.."

Jean smirks and scoops Michael up, carrying him to bed with Sky in tow.

Michael blushes and holds onto Jean.

Jean lays Michael down on the bed. "Mm what should we do to him?" He hums. "I think you should fuck him while I sit on his face." Sky smirks down at Michael.

Michael blushes brightly and squirms, feeling himself getting wet.

"He likes that." Jean smirks. "Tell us how badly you want that." Sky says to Michael and strokes Jean over his trousers making him moan and squeezes her arse.

Michael whimpers and blushes. "I.. I want it so bad.. Please.."

"Strip." Jean smirks at Michael and moans as Sky moves her hand inside his trousers stroking him over his pants.

Michael whimpers as he watches them and strips off his pants, hesitating as he takes off his shirt. "I.. H-Hold on.." He gets up quickly, going to the bathroom to take his binder off and coming back out with just his shirt on.

Jean pulls Michael close and kisses him deeply.

Michael gasps and blushes brightly, kissing him back.

"You're so sexy and I want to fuck you so bad." He growls and nips his lips.

He whimpers and moans, melting against him. "Please.. I need it so bad.. Fuck me, Jean.."

He grinds against him and spreads him out on the bed. "Do you want me to stretch you or do you want to stretch yourself for me?" He kisses and sucks on his neck.

He blushes and gasps. "I.. I want you to stretch me, Sir.."

Jean kisses him and slicks his fingers.

Michael blushes and whimpers, spreading his legs.

"So sexy." He kisses and nips his stomach and thighs as he eases a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and arches, pressing back against his finger. "Oh.."

Sky smirks and strips. She she kisses and nips at Michael's neck as lays on the bed next him.

He whimpers and squirms. "Please.."

"Please what?" Sky hums and nips at his jaw as Jean adds a second finger into him moving them slowly.

He gasps and arches, moaning breathily. "I.. I need.. Want.. Please.."

"Use your words, love." She kisses his neck as Jean adds a third finger.

He whimpers. "I want you both.. Please.." He moans and bucks his hips.

Sky smirks and kisses him. "Do you want Jean to come inside your tight arse? Do you want him to fill you up?"

"Yes! Yes, please! I want him to fill me until I'm leaking."

"You heard him." Sky hums and Jean pulls his fingers out, pushing into him.

Michael moans loudly and arches. "Yes!"

Jean holds his hips and leans in to kiss him hard.

Michael moans into his mouth, pushing back against him. "Fuck me!"

Jean nips at his lips and starts to thrust.

Michael moans and his hands search for Sky. "Sit on my face. Make it so I can't breathe. Fucking ruin me."

Sky moans and let's Michael pull her closer. She holds his hair as she sits on his face.

With each of Jean's thrusts, Michael's tongue pushes further into Sky's dripping cunt. He grips her hips tightly, pulling her closer.

"Michael!" Sky moans loudly and arches. Jean holds Michael's hip in one hand as he fucks him harder and squeezes Sky's breast in the other as he bites at her neck.

Michael moans loudly as he's used, his thighs trembling.

"Are you going to come for us, slut? Jean is going to fuck you until his cum is dripping out of you no matter how many times he makes you come." Sky moans as she rocks against Michael's face.

Michael cries out, his nails digging into Sky's hips as he comes hard.

"Fuck." She whimpers and arches as her hands tighten in his hair while she comes against his face.

He moans loudly as she comes against his face.

She breathes hard and gets off his face. She moans and licks her juices off his face before kissing him deeply.

He moans breathily and kisses her back hard.

"You're so fucking brilliant. I love you. I love you so so much." She nips at his lip as Jean pounds into him harder and deeper getting lost in Michael's tight slick arse.

Michael moans loudly, pulling away from Sky to cry out as he suddenly comes hard again. "Jean!"

Jean grips his hips tight and bites at his neck. "I'm gonna to come. I'm gonna fill you up and watch my cum drip out of your perfect arse. Come for me again. You can do it. One more. Come." He growls and fucks him harder.

Michael wraps his arms around Jean's neck as he's pounded into. He nearly screams as he comes for a third time, his voice going hoarse.

Jean cries out and fills Michael as he comes hard into him.

Michael moans loudly as he feels Jean fill him.

Jean kisses him and holds him.

Michael whimpers a bit as he felt Jean's cum drip out of him.

"Fuck.. You look so fucking perfect with my cum dripping out of you." Jean moans as he watches.

He blushes brightly and whimpers, his body still trembling.

They sandwich him between them and hold him.

He hums a bit and closes his eyes.

"Love you.." They hum and kiss his head.

"Love.." He mumbles softly, nuzzling into them.

They smile and hold him.

Michael falls asleep between them.

They cuddle him as they nap together.

Sherlock hums and nuzzles Mycroft as they sit on the couch. He's still careful about how affectionate he is with Mycroft around their parents, unsure of it he wants them to know.

Mycroft smiles and hums.

Sherlock bites his lip, wanting a kiss from him but accepts just cuddling with him for now.

Mycroft holds him and kisses his head softly.

Sherlock blushes a bit, looking up at him, a little worried. "Mikey.."

"It's fine, bee.. They're not even paying us any mind." He hums look over at their parents. George and Mr. Holmes are catching up and Mrs. Holmes is listening to them intently.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, leaning up quickly to kiss him.

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses him softly. "I love you, Mikey.."

"I love you, too bee." He kisses him back softly and holds him as their parents remain oblivious.

Sherlock smiles and relaxes against him.

Mycroft smiles and sighs contently.

Greg smiles a bit and nudges John as he looks at Mycroft and Sherlock.

John hums and looks over a Sherlock and Mycroft, smiling softly.

"I'm surprised they're that close right now, with their parents here and everything." Greg hums softly.

John hums and nods. "They know their parents and how to be careful. It'll be okay I think."

Greg nods. "I know this must kill Sherlock."

John frowns and nods.

"I've no idea how their parents would take it, though.." He sighs a bit.

"Neither do I. But Mrs. Holmes has been eyeing us talk for the past few minutes and I think she's getting suspicious." He hums and looks between them at the close proximity they been whispering in.

Greg bites his lip and takes a step back, going to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

John hums and goes to sit with Sherlock. Collin is in the kitchen pouring drinks as Greg comes in.

Greg smiles. "Hey, Collin."

"Hey, Greg. Drink?" Collin smiles.

"I'd love one."

Collin hums and pours him a glass.

"Thank you." He smiles softly.

"How are you doing?" He hums and hand him a glass as he fills one for himself.

"Holidays can be a bit stressful." He chuckles a bit.

"Be thankful my family isn't here. It'd be a lot worse." He hums and drinks.

He groans a bit and drinks.

"At least this year no one will pull guns on each other." He chuckles pouring them another.

"Christ, Collin."

"Well what do you expect when you put two Bosses in one house?"

"I suppose.."

"It's complicated, Greg. We make it work."

"I know complicated, trust me."

"Mm?"

"My entire life is complicated."

He hums and nods.

He glanced out at everyone in the other rooms.

"What's on your mind?"

"I just.. I don't like hiding things.."

"Then don't hide."

"I don't think I have much of a choice.. I can't just tell them about all of us being involved with each other."

"Well we can get them drunk enough so you can tell them later and they may remember and they may not so then your not hiding anymore because you've told them the truth."

He bites his lip and nods, this obviously being something he cares about.

"Hey.." Collin pulls him closer by his hips. "You are a grown man and you shouldn't feel like you need to hide. You don't owe anyone anything and if you tell someone something they should feel honored that you shared with them. You don't owe anyone anything at all."

He blushes as Collin pulls him closer. "I'm just worried about his they'll react.."

"They have two adult sons who happen to be queer and they couldn't be more accepting of them. They've been through so much with Sherlock and Mycroft. They'll get through this as well. It's not going to be a big deal. It'll be fine. Besides George can be very persuasive and he has Mr. Holmes in his back pocket anyway." Collin nods out to the sitting room where Mr. Holmes his hanging on George's every word.

Greg hesitates and nods. "Alright.."

"Talk to Sherlock and Mycroft and John."

He nods and smiles a bit. "I will."

"Good." He smiles and kisses his forehead.

He smiles and looks up at him.

He lean in and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"Thank you.."

"Of course.."

He smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

Collin chuckles softly and hums happily.

"I should go talk to them.."

"Okay.." He nods.

He smiles a bit and goes to join the others.

John looks up and smiles as Greg comes back.

Greg smiles a bit hesitantly. "Can I ah.. Can I talk to you lot?"

They get up and follow him.

Greg still looks a bit nervous as they move to a different room.

"What's the matter, love?" Mycroft frowns a bit.

"I wanted to talk to you two about your parents.. I know that this is your decision, but I figured you should know how I feel. I don't like that we all have to hide our relationships. I spent my whole life hiding and I don't want to do it anymore.."

"I don't want to hide either.." Sherlock bites his lip. "I don't know how they would handle it." Mycroft frowns.

"I know, I'm worried about that too.. Collin suggested that we could get them drunk and tell them then. They may or may not remember it, but then at least we would've said something."

"I don't know.."

Greg frowns. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.."

"No no! I want to know how you feel. I don't want you to hide from me. Never. I just.. I just don't know how to do this." Mycroft frowns. "Why not just tell them? Either they accept it and move on or they don't and we work it out." John hums.

Greg bites his lip and hesitates before nodding. "A-Alright.."

"Sky could erase their memory of it goes badly." Sherlock mumbles. "No, bee." Mycroft shakes his head.

Sherlock frowns. "But what if they hate us, Mikey?"

"They.. They won't. They can't." Mycroft frowns.

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. "I don't like hiding things from them.."

"We won't hide anymore. We'll tell them and deal with what happens." Mycroft nod.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods.

Mycroft pulls him into his arms and hugs him tight.

Sherlock holds onto him. "I love you, Mikey.."

"I love you, too bee.."

"No matter what happens, right?" He looks up at him.

"No matter what." He nods and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"At least we get Christmas together.."

He hums and nods.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back.

He whimpers a bit and opens his mouth for him

He groans softly and licks his way into Sherlock's mouth greedily.

Sherlock whimpers and mewls.

"You shouldn't be able to make me this hard this fast." Mycroft growls and bites at his as he grinds against him showing him how hard he is.

Sherlock blushes brightly and moans quietly. "Can't help it."

"Mm I don't want you to help it. I fucking love it." Mycroft kisses him hard and squeezes his arse.

He moans and presses against his hands. "Show me how much you love it, Mikey."

He smirks and takes Sherlock up to bed.

Sherlock blushes as he follows him, his erection quickly growing.

Mycroft closes the bedroom door and pushes Sherlock back against it. "Mm maybe I should fucking you right against this door." He growls and bites at his throat as he grind against him.

Sherlock gasps and moans, arching against him. "Please, Mikey.. Do whatever you want to me.." He bucks his hips.

He kisses him and strips him.

He whimpers and squirms against the door.

"Strength yourself for me." He hands him the lube and steps back to strip himself.

Sherlock blushes and takes the lube, positioning himself to stretch himself.

"Look at you. Such a needy slut." He smirks and strokes himself lazily as he watches Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and whimpers as he pushes a second finger into himself. "All for you.."

Mycroft pushes him against the door and wraps his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together. "Mine."

Sherlock moans loudly, bucking into his hand as he adds a third finger. "Yours!"

Mycroft pulls Sherlock's fingers out of him and picks him up, wrapping his legs around his waist as he presses him back against the door. He kisses him hard as he pushes into him.

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's neck. "Yes!"

He kisses and bites at his chest as he starts to fuck him hard.

Sherlock arches as Mycroft fucks him hard against the door. "Yes! More, Mikey!"

Mycroft growls and pounds into him.

Sherlock moans whorishly, tightening his hold on Mycroft.

"Such a loud cockslut for me. Are you going to come? Are you going to make a mess?" He growls and keeps up the nearly brutal pace.

"Yes! Yes! Please! Let me come, Sir!" He begs like a slut for permission.

"Come." He growls and bites his neck hard marking and claiming him as he hits his prostate.

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard between them.

Mycroft moans loudly and comes hard into him.

Sherlock moans and rocks against him as he feels Mycroft fill him.

He groans and kisses him hard.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back deeply.

Mycroft carries him over to the bed.

Sherlock holds onto him, blushing as he's carried.

He cuddles him in bed.

He presses against Mycroft. "I love you, Mikey.."

"I love you, too bee.." He holds him close and kisses his head.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes.

"Nap.." He nuzzles him.

"Mm, please.."

He cuddles him and closes his eyes.

He curls against him, falling asleep.

Mycroft falls asleep holding him.

Greg had gone back to the kitchen and was baking up a storm.

John and Collin watch worriedly.

He's working on making a third pie.

"Greg.. Love.." John steps closer to him.

Greg turns to look at him. He has flour all down the front of his apron.

"I think we have enough baked goods." He hums looking around the kitchen and nearly every surface is cover in goodies.

Greg blinks and looks around the kitchen. "I.. O-Oh.."

"It's okay." John smiles softly and Collin unties the apron from be hind Greg, taking it off him.

Greg blushes a bit, biting his lip. "I.. Sorry.."

"You're just stressed." John hums and holds his hips. "You could use some.. Release.." Collin presses against his back and nuzzles his neck.

Greg gasps a bit and presses against him. "Mm.."

Collin smirks and kisses the back of his neck. "Let us take care of you. Work you over. Mm?" John purrs and kisses his throat.

He lets out a small sigh as he nods.

Collin leads him upstairs and John follows.

Greg bites his lip as he follows Collin.

Collin pulls him closer once they're in the room. "What do you want?" He hums and nips at Greg's jaw as John closes the door.

"I don't want to have to think.. I just want you two to take care of me.." He bites his lip.

Collin kisses him as he and John start to stop Greg.

Greg melts against him and let's John strip him

John kisses and bites at Greg's back as Collin does the same to his chest.

Greg mewls softly and arches, starting to harden.

"You're so fit." Collin praises and bites at Greg's throat. "Absolutely dripping in sex." John grinds against Greg's back.

Greg moans at the praise and arches.

Collin drops down to his knees and nuzzles Greg's cock as John eases a slick finger into Greg.

Greg gasps and presses back against John's finger, gripping Collins shoulders.

Collin strokes him and licks the head of his cock. "Mm look at him. Look how badly he wants to taste you." John hums and adds another finger, moving them slowly.

"Please.." He whimpers and arches, trying to push his cock into Collin's mouth.

Collin moans and takes him deeper, bobbing his head. John adds a third finger and rubs his prostate.

Greg's knees buckle and he moans loudly as John rubs his prostate.

Collin pulls off and chuckles. John pulls his finger out and turns Greg around to kiss him as Collin squeezes his arse.

Greg moans and whimpers. "Bed...?"

John pulls him onto the bed on top of him. "Do you want us both to fuck you at the same time? You'll be so so full." He hums and bites at his throat as Collin nips at Greg's arse.

Greg gasps and nods. "Slowly. Please.."

"Ride me." John kisses him.

Greg moans and straddles him on the bed, slowly sinking down onto him.

John moans and arches. Collin licks and bites at the back of Greg neck.

Greg moans and whimpers, getting used to his size.

John pulls him down and kisses him.

Greg moans into the kiss.

"Christ.. It feels like it's been ages since I've been inside you.."

"Forgot how big you were.." He rocks against him.

He groans and rocks up into him.

He moans and grinds against him. "Can't wait to have both of you inside of me.."

John moans and arches. Collin kisses Greg's back as he pushes two slick fingers into him, stretching him more.

Greg moans loudly and arches, pressing back. "Yes.."

"We're going to make you so full and fuck you so so slow." Collin pulls on Greg's ear with his teeth as he adds a third finger.

"Please.. I need that.. Slow and loving and oh so full.."

Collin kisses his shoulders and back as he adds a fourth finger. John groans and kisses Greg deeply.

Greg let's out a low moan, rocking his hips back onto John's cock and Collin's fingers.

"Do you think you're ready to take both of us?" Collin kisses his neck as he slowly moves his fingers.

He moans and nods, rolling his hips. "Please.."

Collin takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. He slowly pushes into Greg making John groan loudly.

Greg gasps and opens his mouth, no noise escaping him. He feel so deliciously full.

Collin covers his neck, shoulders and back in kisses as he slowly rocks his hips making John gasp and rock with him slowly fucking him.

Greg moans and mewls, he puts his hands onto John's chest to steady himself.

Collin holds Greg's hips and John strokes Greg slowly as they rock.

Greg rolls his hips slowly. "Love.. Perfect.."

They kiss every bit of Greg's skin they can reach. "You're so good. You feel so good. I love being inside you. You're perfect. I love you."

Greg whimpers at their words and holds onto John.

John holds him and kisses him as Collin reaches between their bodies to stroke Greg as he rocks into him.

Greg moans at all the sensations, quickly nearing the edge. "Please.. Please, please.."

"Let got. Let it all go." John mumbles against his lips. "We've got you." Collin kisses his back and strokes him.

Greg lets out a strangled cry as he comes hard, everything proving to be too much for him to handle.

Collin gasps and John groans as the come hard, filling Greg.

Greg whimpers and mewls as he feels them fill him.

They hold him and kiss all of him, murmuring praise and worship into his skin.

Greg blushes and gives himself up completely, feeling safe.

Collin pulls out of him gently and John slips out as well. Collin cleans them up and they all snuggle together.

Greg is totally blissed out. "Love.."

"Love you, too.." They hum and nuzzle him.

He sighs contently. "Perfect.."

They smile and cuddle him.

Greg nuzzles between them and falls asleep.

They falls sleep holding him.

Michael starts to wake from between Jean and Sky.

Sky nuzzles him and Jean presses against his back.

Michael hums softly.

Sky mumbles and presses closer.

Michael smiles and kisses her head.

She blushes and presses closer.

Michael smiles and hums.

Sky looks up at him and smiles.

He smiles. "Hello, gorgeous."

She blushes brightly and giggles.

He smiles and hums softly, turning his head to nuzzles Jean.

Jean hums and nuzzles into his chest still sleepy.

Michael smiles and presses a kiss to his head as well.

Jean hums happily and relaxes against him.

He smiles and hums. "Handsome.."

He blushes and leans into to kiss him. "Yes you are."

He rolls his eyes and smiles as he kisses him. "Prick."

"You know you love it." He smirks.

"Mm, I really do." He hums and smirks a bit.

He chuckles and kisses him again.

He hums and kisses him back.

He presses closer and whines a bit needy.

Michael hums and nips at his lip. "Mm.. Feeling submissive?"

Jean blushes and bites his lip unable to remember the last time he wanted to be submissive for someone. He nods shyly.

"I'll take care of you.. I promise.. You just need to tell me what you want."

"You.. I want you.."

"Okay, okay, love.. I've got you.. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Please.."

Michael hums and nods. "Is it okay if we go up here?" He taps his head.

"Whatever you want."

Michael nods and kisses him. 'Sky? Could you put us in my head?'

'Sure.' She smiles and nods. She touches their foreheads and puts them into his head.

Michael smiles softly at Jean once they're in his head. "I'm gonna take care of you, alright?"

"Yes please." Jean whimpers and blushes.

Michael smiles and pulls Jean into a kiss.

Jean presses against him and kisses him deeply.

Michael pulls him closer, letting him feel how hard he was.

Jean gasps and whimpers needy, grinding against him.

He grips his arse, holding him as he rocks their hips together. "You feel so good.."

He mewls and holds onto him tightly, rocking with him.

"I want you to imagine yourself nice and slick and open for me, alright?"

He whimpers and nods, doing as Michael asked.

"Good boy.. Lay back against the bed."

He blushes and lays back.

He strokes himself as he looks at Jean. "So sexy.."

He whimpers and spreads his legs.

"So good for me.." He leans in to kiss him as he positions himself.

He mewls and kisses him back. "Please.. I need you.."

"I've got you.." He slowly pushes into him.

He gasps and arches. "Yes."

He moans as he pushes in all the way.

He moans and wraps his legs around his waist.

Michael moans and waits for him to adjust.

"Move. God, please move." He begs when he's ready.

Michael nods starts to slowly thrust into him.

Jean whimpers and and kisses him.

Michael kisses him back deeply as he starts to thrust.

"Yes!" He moans loudly and arches.

"Such a good boy.." He praises as he thrusts.

He blushes at the praise and whimpers.

He smirks and snaps his hips in.

He cries out and arches. "That. Again. Do that again. Please!"

He grips his hips and thrusts in roughly, hitting his prostate.

"Michael!" Jean nearly screams and comes hard suddenly.

Michael moans loudly and comes hard into him as he clenches around him.

Jean gasps and moans as he feels Michael fill him.

"You're such a good boy.. You took everything so well.." He praises and leans in to kiss him.

He whimpers and kisses him deeply.

He kisses him back, holding him close.

He nuzzles him and relaxes against him.

"You did so good, love.."

He blushes and presses his face to his chest. "I love you.."

He smiles and holds him. "I love you too."

Jean smiles and presses kisses to his chest.

Michael smiles and hums softly.

He hums and relaxes against him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses his head.

Jean hums happily and holds onto him.

"You're cute."

He blushes and hides his face in Michael's neck. "Am not." He mumbles against his neck.

He smiles and rubs his back. "You are."

"Am not." He nibbles on his neck trying to distract him.

He blushes and tips his head back. "Are, ah.. Are too."

"Am not." He licks and sucks on his throat.

He gasps and closes his eyes. "You are.."

"Am not.." He nips at his collarbone and rubs his thumb over his nipple.

He moans breathily and arches into his hand.

He kisses down his chest and flicks his tongue over his other nipple.

Michael mewls and cards his hand through Jean's hair.

Jean hums and sucks on his nipple as he rocks against him.

"Jean.. Ah.." He moans and bucks his hips.

"I want to ride you. Please please." He whines.

"God, yes.. Please, Jean.." He tugs his hair a bit.

Jean moans as Michael pulls his hair. He straddles him and mewls as he slowly sinks down onto his cock

Michael moans and holds his hips. "Oh Christ.. Good boy.."

Jean blushes and whimpers at the praise.

He rocks his hips. "Ride me.. Show me how good you are.."

He mewls and puts his hands on his chest to steady himself as he starts to ride him.

Michael moans and holds his hips to help guide him.

Jean leans in and kisses Michael as he lets him guide his hips.

Michael moans and kisses him back deeply as he helps Jean ride him.

"I love you. I love you so much." He mumbles against his lips and rides him faster.

"I love you too. You're such a good boy.. So perfect." He takes his hands off of his hips and lets Jean ride him.

He whimpers and rides him harder. He gasps and bites his lip as he finds the angle to hit his prostate.

Michael was getting closer, his moans growing louder and more frequent. He moves his hands to Jean's arse, gripping and squeezing it.

"Close." Jean mewls sounding needy to come.

"Come with me. Be a good boy and come." Michael pulls him down to kiss him hard, bucking his hips roughly and hitting his prostate.

Jean's cry is muffled into Michael's mouth as he comes hard making a mess between them.

Michael moans loudly into his mouth as he comes hard into him.

Jean kisses him deeply and rocks his hips as he feels Michael fill him.

Michael moans, pulling him closer and rocking his hips with him.

Jean whimpers and holds onto him tightly as he continues to rock with him not wanting to stop.

Michael chuckles and smirks. "God, I love your tight arse.."

Jean blushes and arches. "You're so big. You feel so good stretching me." He whines and gasps.

"I could fuck you for hours.. Mm.. Have any kinks we could explore while we're here? Public sex? Orgies?" He smirks and grips his arse, rolling his hips.

"I-ah!" He moans loudly as Michael grips his arse. "U-used. I want to be used. Over and over and over." He whimpers blushing brightly.

"You want me to use you like a little slut?" Michael smirks, pressing a finger into him alongside his cock. "Like a cumslut?" He thrusts his finger and rocks his hips. "A whore for my pleasure?" He adds a second finger.

"Yes! Please, yes!" Jean cries out needy.

"Mm.. What if I fucked you with two cocks? We can do that here.. Anything you want.."

"Please I need it please please please.." He begs.

He smirks and imagines himself with two cocks, stroking the second one. "Think you can take both of them?" He pushes a third finger into him alongside his other cock.

"Mm yessss please.." He whines and rocks his hips.

He adds a fourth finger, stretching him wider. "Such a needy slut, aren't you?"

"Yes! Your slut!"

"I like the sound of that.." He smirks and pulls his fingers out, pushing the second cock into him.

He gasps and arches sharply, eyes wide. "Yes!" He whines high pitched.

"Christ, look at you.. Full and stretched with my cocks. You look so fucking good like this."

"You feels so fucking good." He nearly sobs in pleasure and blushes brightly.

He rocks his hips, groaning at the sensation. "Oh my god.. This is amazing.."

Jean rolls over so he's on his back and Michael is on top of him. "Take me." He moans and begs breathlessly.

Michael smirks and leans in to bite his neck. "Safe word?"

"P-peaches." He gasps and tips his head back for Michael.

He bites a mark onto his neck. "I'm going to fucking ruin you." He growls against his neck.

He whimpers and groans. "Do it. I'm yours."

Michael growls and starts to thrust into him roughly, pulling his head back by his hair.

Jean cries out and holds onto Michael helplessly taking everything he's given, loving every second of it.

Michael fucks him roughly, marking his neck. "Such a perfect fucktoy.."

Jean gasps and arches so close to the edge already trying to hold on not wanting it to be over yet.

Michael chuckles lowly. "Even if you come, I'm not going to stop. I'll keep fucking you until I'm satisfied."

Jean cries out and comes hard.

Michael holds off his own orgasm as he continues to thrust into him.

He bites at Michael's neck and shoulder. He licks the sweat from Michael's skin as he moans loudly.

Michael moans loudly, getting lost in the sensations and getting closer to coming.

Jean whimpers and trembles as he feels the need to come build up again pushing him so close to the edge.

Michael takes Jean's erection in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Jean nearly screams as he comes again and clenches around Michael hard.

Michael cries out as Jean clenches around him, coming hard into him with both cocks.

Jean whimpers feeling so full of Michael's come.

Michael moans softly as he slowly pulls out of Jean. He kisses his neck and chest softly.

He sighs softly and shakes a bit as Michael's come leaks out of him.

Michael kisses down his body until he gets to his arse. He smirks as he watches his come leak out of Jean before leaning in to kiss and lick at his used hole.

Jean gasps and mewls.

Michael licks up his come and hums before pressing kisses to Jean's inner thighs.

Jean blushes and melts.

Michael hums and kisses his way up Jean's body, worshipping every inch.

He blushes brighter and makes small breathy noises.

"You're so beautiful.. Absolutely perfect.. I love you so much."

Jean doesn't know he's started crying until his vision blurs. He's never felt this loved in his whole life. "Love.." He croaks uselessly.

Michael looks up when he hears Jean's voice, looking a bit worried. He crawls up and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his head and wiping his tears away. "I've got you, love.. I'll always be here.. You're so very loved by both Sky and myself.. You deserve this love."

Jean presses against him and holds onto him tight trying to hold back sobs.

"Just let go, love.. Let it out.. I'm right here, I've got you.. You're safe, it's alright." He presses another kiss to his head, rubbing his back.

He gasps and breaks down. Sky comes into his head and crawls into bed with them, sandwiching Jean between her and Michael.

"We've got you, Jean.." Michael holds him close.

"I-I've never had this. Never had anyone love me. Ever. And I love both of you and you both love me. I can feel it and it's just.. Just.." Jean sniffles and tries to breathe evenly. "Overwhelming." Sky hums softly and kisses Jean's head gently.

"You deserve all the love in the world, Jean.. And I know that we'll never stop showing you that."

Jean whimpers softly and nods. Sky holds him with Michael and presses kisses to his trembling shoulders.

"We love you so much.." Michael presses kisses to his head.

Jean kisses Michael's chest starting to calm down. Sky hums and smiles softly.

Michael smiles softly, starting to hum a soothing tune softly.

Jean sighs contently and his eyes slip closed.

Michael continues to hum.

Jean falls asleep between them. Sky smiles softly and looks at Michael.

Michael smiles softly back at her. "Thanks for coming in.."

"Mm I could feel his distress and your need to comfort him so I couldn't stay away." She hums softly and leans in to kiss Michael.

Michael smiles and kisses her back softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." Sky smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums softly, relaxing.

"Best Christmas ever.."

"Mm.. Definitely."

She smiles and hums happily.

He yawns softly and nuzzles into the bed.

"Nap.."

"Mm.. Mhm.."

They sleep all cuddled together.

Sherlock nuzzles Mycroft as he wakes.

Mycroft hums and pulls him closer.

Sherlock smiles softly and hums quickly. "Mm.."

Mycroft peeks an eye open and smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses his chest. "Mm.. Hello, Mikey.."

Mycroft smiles and kisses his head. "Hello, bee.."

He smiles and hums quietly, nuzzling him.

He hums happily and holds him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head.

"Mm.. You made me deliciously sore.."

"I do like to give you what you want."

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it."

He blushes and smiles.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and cuddles up to him.

Mycroft holds him and rubs his back.

He hums softly, feeling more confident about telling their parents.

He kisses his forehead and smiles softly.

"I want to tell them, Mikey.."

"I know, bee.. So do I.."

"We need to.."

"I know. Let's go see of the others are up and then we'll go talk to them."

He nods and takes his hand. "Okay."

Mycroft follows him to the other room to find Greg, John, and Collin.

They're all in bed still, but awake.

"Mm the calvary has arrived." Collin hums and smiles.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "Mikey said we should come talk to you."

Greg hums and opens his arms for Sherlock to get on the bed with him.

Sherlock smiles softly and climbs into bed with him, curling up in Greg's arms.

Greg hums happily and holds him as Mycroft gets into the bed between John and Collin.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles Greg's chest.

Greg smiles and kisses his head.

"You'll help us tell them, right?" He still was a bit nervous.

"Of course." He nods and rubs his back.

He nods and bites his lip.

"It'll be okay."

Sherlock hesitates before nodding.

Greg hums and kisses his head.

"I'm scared, Greg.."

"I know. It'll be okay."

He bites his lip and nods.

He holds him and rubs his back.

"I want to tell them soon, okay?"

"Okay." He nods.

He nods and takes a breath.

He kisses his head and smiles softly.

He leans against him, curling up a bit more.

Greg holds him and rubs his back.

He closes his eyes as he relaxes.

Mycroft snuggles between Collin and John.

John smiles and presses a kiss to Mycroft's head.

Mycroft hums happily and kisses his chest.

John rubs his back and Collin nuzzles him.

Mycroft blushes and relaxes.

Collin presses small kisses to his back.

Mycroft mewls softly.

He smiles and hums softly, splaying his hand on Mycroft's hip.

He blushes and moves back to press against him.

"Let us take care of you two.. I think you both need to relax.."

Mycroft and Sherlock blush as they nod.

Greg hums. "I think we ought to worship them. Nice and slow. Like you two did with me."

Sherlock and Mycroft whimper in agreement.

Greg hums and kisses Sherlock deeply.

Sherlock mewls and melts into the kiss.

He keeps the kiss slow, moving to hover over him.

He kisses him back and holds onto him.

He slowly rocks his hips against him. "Beautiful.."

Sherlock blushes and whimpers as he rocks with him.

He starts to press kisses to his jaw and neck.

He tips his head back and mewls breathily.

He mumbles praise against his skin with each kiss.

He whines and gets so hard from the praise.

Collin and John kiss Mycroft's body.

Mycroft gasps and melts between.

They nip and suck at his neck.

He moans and arches.

Collin kisses down to his hips.

Mycroft whimpers and let's his legs fall open.

Collin nuzzles at his cock as John kisses his neck.

He gasps and tries not to buck his hips.

He lick at the tip of it, humming softly.

He whimpers as his hips make little thrusts.

"Don't hold back, Myc, this is for your pleasure."

Mycroft gasps and nods.

He slowly takes him into his moth.

He moans loudly and arches.

He starts to bob his head, moaning around him. John kisses and sucks at his nipples. Greg grinds against Sherlock, still whispering sweet nothings.

Mycroft moan and puts his hands in Collins hair as he arches into John mouth. Sherlock is a blushing squirming mess against Greg as he grinds against him.

Greg kisses down his throat. "Tell me what you need."  
John kisses down to where Collin is.

Sherlock whimpers and writhes against Greg.  
"I-I.. I don't know." Mycroft mewls and arches.

Greg kisses at Sherlock's thighs, rubbing his hips. John kisses Mycroft's stomach. "We've got you.."

Sherlock sighs and whimpers as Greg touches him.  
Mycroft blushes and whimpers needy.

John hums. "Can Collin fuck you, Myc? I'd love to watch.."

"Please please!" Mycroft begs and nods vigorously.

"I love how loud you are.. So fucking perfect.." John purrs softly, moving up to nip at his neck. "You heard him, Collin.."

Mycroft blushes and whimpers needy as he tips his head back for John. Collin smirks and slicks his fingers.

John marks him as Collin starts to stretch him.

Mycroft moans needy and arches as he pushes back against Collin's fingers.

Greg smirks as he watches them. "Can I fuck you, Sherlock? Or ride you?"

"Whatever you want. I just need you." Sherlock whimpers and rocks against him.

Greg grinds against him. "I want to ride you."

"Yes!" Sherlock moans and nods.

Greg reaches for the lube on the table, pulling it back to stretch himself.

Sherlock blushes and watches him. He kisses his chest and rubs his thighs.

Greg moans breathily as he pushes a finger into himself. "Can't wait to have you inside of me.."

"You look so perfect."

Greg blushes and adds a second finger.

"I want to be inside you so bad. I want to fill you up."

"It's been so long since you've fucked me. Since you've filled me with your cum. I want to make you feel good."

"You do. You always make me feel so good."

He adds a third finger, moaning at the stretch.

"Please. I need you."

Greg whimpers as he pulls his fingers out. He lubes up Sherlock's cock before sinking down onto him.

Sherlock moans and arches, holding Greg's hips.

Greg moans loudly, rocking his hips against Sherlock, getting used to his size.

"Fuck.. You're always so tight.."

He groans and uses Sherlock's chest for stability. "I forgot how big you were.. Fuck."

He gasps and rubs his hand over his aides.

He lifts up before dropping back down, slowly starting to ride him.

He moans and arches.

Greg starts to ride him harder, his moans growing.

Sherlock bucks his hips and strokes Greg's cock.

Greg moans whorishly loud, grinding against Sherlock's cock.

“Mm you all say I'm the slut but look at you.” He smirks.

Greg whimpers at that and rides him harder, crying out as he hits his prostate. "Oh, Christ, Sherlock..”

Sherlock bucks his hips and strokes his faster.

Greg's body tenses as he suddenly comes hard, coating Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock moans loudly and comes hard into him.

Greg gasps as he feels Sherlock filling him.

Sherlock pulls him down and kisses him.

Greg whimpers and kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"How was that, love?"

"Mm brilliant."

He smiles softly. "I'm glad.."

He nuzzles him and smiles.

Greg holds onto him, smiling. He kisses him softly.

Sherlock smiles and hums.

He nuzzles him, smiling as Sherlock was still inside of him.

He nuzzles him back and rocks his hips a bit.

Greg gasps softly, mewling as Sherlock moved inside of him.

Sherlock smirks and rolls them over so Greg is under him. "Seems like I'm not the only slut." He groans as he rocks into him.

Greg gasps and moans loudly. "Yes, sir.." He blushes, wanting to be degraded.

"Such a loud cockslut. You want to be used, don't you? You want all of us to use you." Sherlock smirks and looks over at the others watching them.

Greg blushes brighter, nodding. "Yes, sir! I want you all to have your way with me. Fill me until I'm leaking your cum and then don't stop. Come in me and on me. Do whatever you want to me, call me names, choke me, use me. I'm just a slut for your pleasure."

"What a dirty fucking mouth on you. I think it needs to be kept busy." Collin smirks as he straddles Greg's chest, pushing his cock into his mouth as Sherlock fucks him.

Greg moans loudly around Collin's cock, arching as Sherlock thrusts into him.

Collin grips Greg's hair as he uses his mouth. Mycroft smirks and sinks down onto Greg's cock, riding him. John stretches Greg more around Sherlock's cock and pushes into him with Sherlock.

Greg moans as Mycroft sinks onto him and his eyes widen as John pushes into him beside Sherlock, loving the feeling of being a fuck toy. He can feel himself close to coming already, now wishing he had put a cock ring on.

John clicks a cock ring on Greg as Mycroft rides him.

Greg moans loudly around Collin as he's denied his orgasm, his hips bucking up into Mycroft.

"How does it feel? Being used like a toy? To be absolutely taken." Collin growls as he pushes his cock further down Greg's throat.

Greg gags around his cock, loving every minute of this. He looks up to meet Collin's eyes as he reaches for his hand, moving it to his own throat.

Collin holds his throat as he uses his mouth.

Greg gasps as Collin makes it harder to breathe, his eyes closing in pleasure. He tries to buck his hips, wanting John and Sherlock to fuck him harder.

John and Sherlock moan and fuck Greg harder. Mycroft arches and rides Greg harder, clean hung around him. "You love this, don't you? You don't have to think or do anything. You just have to lay there and take whatever we give you. Such a good whore. A perfect cockslut." Collin growls and his hand tightens on his throat.

Greg's eyes fly open as Collin tightens his hand and he lets out a strangled moan around his cock, nodding as much as he can. He feels so deliciously filthy, like a proper whore, like he deserves this.

"Such a good slut."

He closes his eyes, pushing his head up to take all of Collin's cock into his mouth, his nose nuzzling against his pubes.

Collin grips his hair right and holds his throat as he fucks his mouth feeling close like the others are as well.

Greg moans and swallows around him.

Collin moans loudly and comes hard down his throat.

Greg moans and swallows everything greedily.

"Mm greedy whore." Collin breathes hard and pulls out of his mouth.

Greg gasps as Collin pulls out of his mouth, breathing heavily. "Thank you for your cum, sir!"

Collin smirks and moves sitting behind Greg, with his chest to Greg's back making hums sit up and watch the others use him.

Greg moans as he gets full view of Mycroft riding him and John and Sherlock fucking him.

"Look at them. Using you. Fucking you. Being fucked by you. And you don't have to do a thing." Collin pulls at his ear with his teeth as he punches his nipples.

He whimpers and moans, arching his back. "I love it.. I love being their fuck toy.." He moans loudly as either Sherlock or John hits his prostate.

Mycroft arches and moans as he rides Greg. He leans in and sucks on his nipple as Collin plays with the other. John and Sherlock fuck him harder as they get closer.

Greg whimpers desperately as they use his body, the cock ring stopping him from coming.

John and Sherlock come hard, filling Greg.

Greg moans loudly as he feels them fill him, bucking his hips up into Mycroft.

They pull out of him and Mycroft rides him harder so close.

Greg pulls him down to kiss him hard, adjusting the angle so he hits Mycroft's prostate.

Mycroft cries out into the kiss and comes hard as he takes off the cock ring from Greg.

Greg nearly screams as he comes hard, thankful that he was finally allowed release.

Mycroft whimpers as he feels Greg fill him.

Greg collapses against the bed, feeling used and exhausted.

They cuddle him.

He blushes and curls up against them. "Thank you.."

"Of course, love." Mycroft nuzzles him.

Greg smiles happily. "I love you all.."

"We love you too."

"Thank you for taking care of me.."

"We will always take care of you."

He nods and nuzzles him. "I know.. I don't know what I did to deserve all of you."

They hum and snuggle him.

Greg feels more loved in that moment than he has in his entire life.

"Nap before dinner.."

"Mm, mhmm.." He nods, already drifting off.

They sleep snuggled together.

They all wake just before dinner.

"Mm we've gotta get up.." Collin nuzzles John.

John hums as he wakes. "Mm.. But you're warm.."

He chuckles softly and kisses his head.

He hums and nuzzles him. "Mm, help me wake the others."

He hums and rolls out to nuzzle Greg. "Time to get up, babe.."

Greg hums and stretches as he slowly wakes. "Mm..?"

"Time for dinner."

He hums and nods, tipping his head up for a kiss, his eyes still closed.

Collin chuckles softly and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back, moving to sit up.

Sherlock mumbles and wraps his arms tighter around his waist.

Greg smiles softly and pets his curls. "Time to get up, Sherlock."

Sherlock hums and presses kisses to his hip.

He smiles and threads his fingers through his hair. "Up, love."

"Mm you feel to good.."

"Don't make me tickle you."

"Mm.."

Greg grins, his fingers going to Sherlock's sides.

Sherlock squeals and jumps out of bed.

Greg grins and sits up.

"Prick." Sherlock tries to pout but ends up smiling brightly.

Greg smiles happily. "You love it." He hums and turns to look at Mycroft. "Love, up and at 'em."

Mycroft hums and nuzzles Greg.

"Dinner time."

"Mm alright."

He smiles and kisses his head

He leans up and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles as they all get up to get dressed.

They all go down to the dining room after they get dressed.

Sky, Lydia, Anthea, Gita, and Carol are getting dinner ready.

Sherlock smiles softly. "Everything smells delicious."

"Help us put it on the table them." Carol smiles and hands them things to put on the table.

Sherlock smiles and helps them bring everything on the table. The rest of the boys help as well.

George and Collin get drinks.

Sherlock watches them, knowing George knows about all their relationships.

George smiles and hand Sherlock his drink.

He smiles and takes his drink. "Thank you"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit on edge today."

Sherlock bites his lip as he takes a drink. "A coming out of sorts is going to happen today."

"Mm it's a good thing everyone here are accepting people."

He smiles a bit. "Yes, though everyone but my parents know." He makes sure they don't hear.

"I've known them since Uni. Not much has changed in forty years even though we spent most of them apart. They are some of the most open minded accepting people I've met in my life. Plus what you've got going on would never even touch the shit we got up to. Believe me." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He blushes a bit. "What do you mean?"

"We had some close calls and late nights. Some very close calls and very late nights. Believe it or not your mother was the ring leader." He smirks.

He blushes brighter. "I.. O-Oh.." He hesitates. "I'm just scared of how they'll react to the news of Mycroft and I.."

"I think it'll be alright."

"I hope so."

"If it doesn't I'll talk to them and set it right."

He blushes a bit and nods. "Thank you, George."

"Of course." He smiles and nods.

He smiles softly and goes to join Mycroft and the others, feeling better.

Mycroft smiles happily at him.

Sherlock smiles at him as they all sit.

They eat.

When they finish dinner, Sherlock reaches for Mycroft's hand, silently asking if it was time.

Mycroft squeezes his hand and nods.

Sherlock takes a breath and nods. "Mummy, can we talk to you and dad?"

"Of course, darling. Would you like to go to the sitting room?" Mrs. Holmes smiles.

"I think that would be best, yes." John and Greg follow as Sherlock and Mycroft go into the sitting room.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Holmes looks worried as she sits next to her husband.

Sherlock's hands shake a bit. "We've just got something that we need to tell you.. We weren't sure how you would take it, so that's why we've been waiting for so long.."

Mrs. Holmes takes his hand. "You're frightening me, dear. Are one of you sick? Have you called off the wedding?" She frowns deeply and looks very worried as she holds his hands tightly.

"No, everyone's fine. We're just.." He bites his lip, unsure of how to continue, so he just says it. "We're in a relationship. I don't just mean John and myself or Greg and Mycroft. I mean all of us, together."

"All of you together?" Mr. Holmes raises a brow.

He bites his lip and nods. "Y-Yes. I.. Collin is also a part of this."

Collin waves from the doorway and moves to stand by the couch, resting his hands on Sherlock's shoulders. "Wh-" Mr. Holmes starts but his wife cuts him off. "Are you happy?" Mrs. Holmes asks simply.

"Yes." Sherlock answers immediately. "More so than I have been in a long time."

"Then that is all I care about. I've only ever wanted you to be happy and healthy. Now you are both." She smiles softly and squeezes his hands gently.

He feels his eyes start to tear up and he smiles.

"Come here." She gathers him up into her lap like she used to when he was little only now most of his limbs barely fit. "I never want you to be afraid of tell us anything. We are your parents and we love you unconditionally. Nothing with ever change that. Ever. I promise." She holds him and kisses his head.

He whimpers a bit and holds onto her, nodding. "I love you.."

"We love you, too. Isn’t that right Cecil?" She hums. "Of course it is." Mr. Holmes rubs Sherlock's back and squeezes Mycroft's shoulder.

He smiles softly. "I'm glad you're not upset with us.."

"We just want you to be happy." She smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and nods. "So you'll still come to the wedding?"

"Of course!" She laughs and smiles.

His smile grows.

"Both of my babies are so grown up. Getting married in less than a week." She starts to tear up and sniffle a bit.

Sherlock smiles softly and holds onto her.

"I'm so proud of both of you. So proud." She smiles and dabs her eyes with a tissue Mycroft hands her.

Sherlock smiles and stands, still holding her hand.

Mrs. Holmes smiles and squeezes his hand.

He smiles softly and hums.

Sky comes in holding a package. "Hey, Crofty. I've got something for you guys."

Mycroft looks up. "Oh? What is it?"

"It's the rings we talked about. The ones I designed for the four of you." Sky smiles walking over with the package.

He smiles brightly. "Oh, brilliant, dear."

She smiles and hands him the package.

He smiles and takes it, opening it.

The package holds the four rings and they all match but are subtly different in their own way. "What do you think?"

"I love this. It's amazing, Sky." He smiles softly, showing the others.

"Oh wow." Greg smiles. "This is great." John nods. "So they have homing devices. If you spin them to a combination it'll let the other rings know your in distress and it'll send out your location for rescue." Sky smiles.

"You're brilliant, Sky." Sherlock smiles brightly as he looks at them.

Sky blushes and smiles, preening at the praise.

"These are absolutely perfect."

"Try them on."

They all put on their rings.

"What do you think?"

"They're amazing."

"I'm glad you like them."

Mycroft smiles and hugs her.

Sky hugs him and smiles happily.

Sherlock is staring happily at his ring.

Each ring has a dominant color gold, bronze, silver, and white gold with the other colors wrapping around the dominant color showing they are all connected.

Sherlock felt a warm, happy feeling flow through him.

John smiles and wraps his arm around Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning back against him.

"How does it feel?"

His eyes are welling up again. "Brilliant.."

He stretches up and kisses him. "Perfect.."

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and leans against him.

Collin comes over and whispers to Sherlock. "Do you want to take them upstairs and show them the present we made them?"

Sherlock blushes and nods, biting his lip. "Mummy, Father, Sky, if you'll excuse us."

They nod and Collin leads the boys upstairs.

Sherlock blushes brightly as they go upstairs.

Collin hands Sherlock the black album with the large red bow when they get in the room.

Sherlock blushes brighter and sits on the edge of the bed, handing the album to Greg. "This is part one. It's for all of you."

Greg unties the bow as John and Mycroft crowd around him to see.

Sherlock bites his lip, already getting hard from the anticipation.

Greg gasps softly as they turn the pages and John licks his lips as Mycroft bites his lip.

Sherlock blushes brightly and bites his lip, forcing himself to ignore the urge to touch himself.

"Fuck.." Mycroft groans. "Mm." Greg bites his lip. "Perfect." John nods.

Sherlock squirms where he sits.

They look up at him as they close the album, all obviously aroused.

"W-We have a second present.."

"Oh?"

He blushes and nods. "It's a.. video.."

"What kind of video?" John smirks.

Sherlock blushes brighter. "I.. C-Collin and I may have made a sex tape."

"'May have'?" Greg licks his lips.

He blushes and whimpers a bit.

"So what is it then?" John hums. "Did you?" Greg smirks. "Or didn't you?" Mycroft drags his finger up under Sherlock's chin to make him look up at them.

"W-We did.." His cheeks and neck are flushed with arousal as he looks up at them.

"Mm should we watch it before or after we fuck you senseless?" John smirks and licks his lips.

"B-Before.. I want you to see it.."

John nods and Collin starts the video as the sit with Sherlock on the bed.

Sherlock blushes and squirms as they watch.

John strokes Sherlock's thigh as they watch getting harder and harder, straining against his trousers.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Collin purrs and kisses Sherlock's neck from behind him.

Sherlock blushes and squirms, tipping his head back to give Collin more room. "I forgot how desperate I was.."

"Mm you're always a desperate little slut for me." Collin smirks and nips at his neck.

He gasps and moans softly. "Y-Yes, sir.."

"Good boy." He tugs at his hair as he sucks marks into his neck.

He gasps at the hair tug and whimpers.

"So sensitive.."

He mewls. "Y-Yes, sir.."

"Look at them. Watching." He hums looking at the others watching the sex tape.

Sherlock palms himself as he watches them. He watches as their hands absentmindedly tease themselves as they watch.

"Look at them. They can't help themselves."

"I.. I want them to use me like we used Greg before.."

"Mm good." He smirks and strokes him over his trousers.

Sherlock mewls and bucks his hips. "Collin.."

Collin bites at his neck and opens Sherlock's trousers, wrapping his hand around Sherlock's cock to stroke him teasingly.

Sherlock moans breathily and bucks his hips, trying to push into his hand.

"God I love your cock."

"It's yours, sir.. All yours."

"Mm all mine.. I want to ride it. I want to feel you deep inside me."

He blushes and moans. "Please, sir."

He pulls him closer and kisses him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back needy, his hands going to his hair.

He lays back pulling Sherlock on top of him and squeezes his arse.

Sherlock moans and grinds against his hands. "I thought you wanted to ride me.."

"Mm I do but I love the feeling of your perfect arse in my hands as you writhe against me." Collin bites at his throat and slaps his arse.

Sherlock cries out as Collin slaps his arse, arching against him.

Collin rubs his hand over the slap mark to soothe the area and he kisses Sherlock's neck.

"A-Again.." He whimpers, pushing his arse back into his hand.

He slaps the other cheek a bit harder than the first.

He moans loudly again, writhing against him. "Yes!"

"Mm such loud slut." John smirks and pushes a slick finger into Sherlock as Collin slaps his first cheek again.

Sherlock gasps and arches as John pushes a finger into him. "Joh- Ah!" He cries out as Collin spanks him again.

"That's right. Be loud for us." Greg purrs and nips at Sherlock's back as Mycroft fists Sherlock's hair to kiss him hard. John works in a second finger as Collin holds Sherlock's arse cheeks apart squeezing them.

Sherlock moans whorishly into Mycroft's mouth as the others work over his body.

Collin arches and whines as Greg starts to stretch him as John stretches Sherlock. Mycroft licks and suck his way into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock moans and starts to try to fuck himself on John's fingers.

"Such a needy slut." John smirks and adds a third finger.

Sherlock whimpers and moans against Mycroft's mouth

Mycroft sucks and bites his bottom lip. "Fuck.. I love your lips.." He whines and traces Sherlock's lips with his tongue.

Sherlock gasps, his lips falling open for Mycroft. "Mikey.." He whines, trying to kiss him again.

Mycroft keeps teasing him.

Sherlock whines and whimpers, his head dropping as he gave up.

Mycroft pulls his head back up by his hair and kisses him hard.

Sherlock cries out and kisses him back deeply, whimpering but loving the rough treatment.

Collin rolls them over so Sherlock is on his back. He kisses Sherlock and sinks down onto his cock.

Sherlock gasps and moans as Collin sinks onto his cock. "Yes.."

Collin leans in and kisses Sherlock's chest as he gets used to his size.

Sherlock moans and rocks his hips a bit.

Collin gasps and moans as he starts to ride him. "Who do you want to fuck your mouth? The other two will fuck your arse." He sinks down deep into his cock and arches.

Sherlock moans. "John. John, fuck my mouth." He gasps out.

John hums and moves into position. He smirks and rubs the head of his cock over Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock moans and opens his mouth for John.

John holds Sherlock's hair and pushes into his mouth. Collin moans as he rides Sherlock and Greg stretches Sherlock more for him and Mycroft.

Sherlock whimpers and moans as he's stretched to be used more.

Then Sherlock is ready Greg and Mycroft push into him.

Sherlock gasps and moans at how full he is.

John smirks and pushes further into Sherlock's mouth as Greg and Mycroft start to rock into him.

Sherlock's eyes widen as they all start to move.

John runs his hands through Sherlock's hair as he uses his mouth. Greg and Mycroft snog roughly as they fuck Sherlock. Collin moans as he rides Sherlock. Mycroft smirks and puts a cock ring on Sherlock.

Sherlock nearly sobs in pleasure and cries out as Mycroft stops him from coming.

John arches and moans loudly as he comes down Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock moans loudly as he swallows around John, a bit of his cum still dribbling down his chin.

John moves and kisses Sherlock, licking up his cum.

Sherlock blushes and gasps. "Christ.."

"You're absolutely perfect."

He whimpers and rocks his hips up into Collin and back against Greg and Mycroft. "Please.."

Greg and Mycroft fuck Sherlock harder. Collin rides him faster and aches when he hits his prostate, coming hard suddenly without making a sound.

Sherlock cries out and whimpers as Collin clenches around him.

Collin leans in and kisses his chest as he continues to ride him. "I want you to come in me. I want you to fill me up." He whines. Greg takes the cock ring off Sherlock as he and Mycroft pound into Sherlock so close to coming.

Sherlock nearly screams as he comes hard into Collin and clenching around Mycroft and Greg.

Greg and Mycroft moan loudly as they come hard into Sherlock. Collin whimpers softly as he feels Sherlock fill him and leans into kids Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers as he feels Greg and Mycroft filling him. He kisses Collin back needy.

Collin holds him and kisses him deeply as the others cuddle around them.

Sherlock whimpers a bit as they all cuddle up.

"We love you, Sherlock."

"Mm.. Love.." He nods, always at a loss for words after he's been submissive.

They cuddle him and pepper his body with kisses, worshipping him.

He blushes and slowly relaxes.

"Sleep.."

He hums and nods, closing his eyes.


	9. Continues in the next part

Work continues in the next part of the series.


End file.
